Clay Hearts
by anticollision
Summary: クレイハーツ …Sakura's life begins to change once her shishou tells her that she needs a break. As soon as her feet step past the gate of her village, a dark cloud begins to form over Konoha. …She soon meets a man who'll change her life for better and worse. -HIATUS
1. A Time to Rest

**EDIT:**** [2-22-11] I am planning to redo the first and second chapters because my writing skills randomly heightened during the third chapter because I began to spend more time on this fanfiction during that time. haha! Oh, and just to let you know, this is/was my first fanfiction **_**(but that doesn't mean it fails)**_**. (lol! I've just posted Chapter 27 of this last week!) Thank you so much for choosing to read "Clay Hearts" …It really does mean a lot to me! ****R&R!**** =] …Oh, also, the word count of the original chapter one was **_**2,683**_**—not including author notes, disclaimers, or title and chapter information. New chapter one word count (including only the actual story part like before): ****3879**

_Disclaimers:_ I do **not **own_ Naruto_ or any of the character's in here. **Masashi Kishimoto **owns it all… and, oh, how I envy him. XD

_My Ramblings:_ soooo… this chapter seems a bit short to me. i'm pretty sure that it'll be longer in the upcoming chapters. annnd i'm not sure how many chapters there will be… hmmmmm. i'm one to make my short stories _long_. haha ;D annnd deidara will have an appearance in the next chappie… I pwromise. x3

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter One:

_A Time to Rest_

"Really?" I asked, hardly believing my ears.

"Yes, I'm not one to lie. I—Don't give me that look!" my dearly loved mentor and Hokage shouted as I immediately erased the pointed expression I had on my face. Although my Inner smirked. Tsunade lies all the time—especially when she's talking to a certain Naruto Uzumaki.

"Don't judge me," she muttered, averting her eyes _as if_ she felt the least bit guilty, "That boy _deserves_ to be lied to."

I laughed softly, "Maybe sometimes." Naruto was the kind of person that would always try to find out things and in this way, he'd learn something he shouldn't. Sometimes lies are needed to be made up. (His "surprise" birthday party still gives me headaches.)

Tsunade gave me a smile, "But back to what I was saying before." Her fingers found their way into forming a triangle, the point of said shape hovering just below her nose. "How does the idea sound to you?"

Only a few moments ago had the Hokage explained it to me. I was to take a month of two off: a rest from all my work. She said I deserved it, especially after all the time I have put into the hospital and village. (I do tend to work a lot and supposedly, by Ino and Naruto's standards—which really isn't saying much, I'm a workaholic.)

"_I don't want you to turn into an old hag like me,"_ she had said. I smiled at that and had reassured her that she wasn't an old hag. It's extremely hard to believe when she uses that "eternal youth" jutsu or whatever it is. "I agree that I do need a rest, but…"

"'But' what?"

"But I'm needed here! And my needs aren't as great as Konohagakure's," I stated.

Tsunade's brow scrunched together. "Your needs are more important if _I_ say it's more important," she said firmly. My lips curved into a smile. Tsunade _is_ the Hokage. Her whole point of being here is to care for the needs of—and protect—the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Contradicting much?

"So?" she inquired, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"O-Okay," I mumbled. I was still unsure about leaving Konoha—and its hospital—behind. And what about the people? What if they need me here? What if the patients need me? (Oh, crap. Maybe my blonde best friends are right.)

The Hokage threw me a warm smile, "I thought so." Her face, though, soon returned to its normal, stern look. "Now we need to lay some things down. For example: what to bring, where you're going… those kind of things. Rules, of sort."

_Rules?_ I spoke up, asking, "Where am I allowed to go then?"

"Wherever, really," she said simply. "However, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to venture into any enemy lands."

"I wouldn't call it much of a vacation then," I said with an airy chuckle.

"I'm sure. Now, obviously, you can bring anything you want. It's not my place to decide; it is _your _vacation." Tsunade's eyes seemed to flash with something that I couldn't read, "Although, I think it's safe to say that bringing ninja tools wouldn't be such a bad idea." Giving me a meaningful look, she said, "Just because you're taking a vacation doesn't mean your enemies are."

I nodded continuously, keeping a mental note of everything she said. Oh, and a tab to the side to try to decipher the look she gave me with her eyes.

"Now," she drawled out as she poured herself some sake, "how long do you plan to be away?"

"Probably just a week or so—"

"No! Why would you want to waste time given to you by your beloved Hokage? Enjoy yourself—stay away longer."

I narrowed my eyes at her. _Okay, now I'm officially suspicious._ "Tsu—"

Before I could question her, she uttered, "How are you supposed to enjoy yourself with only a week's worth of vacation?" she shook her head as she downed her alcoholic drink. "You know how it is, dear… You're just getting use to it and then you have to leave."

_Okay, the suspicion meter lowed a _little_. Like, barely._ Only because she didn't stutter and she didn't pause a long time to think up an excuse if it was something to be suspicious of. But dangit, she's the Hokage—she has had practice. "Any more rules?" I sighed.

"Yeah," she held up three fingers, "Don't die. Don't get pregnant. And have a good time," she used the last finger up (her index finger) to point at me. Then she added in for good measure as she stopped pointing at me, "And don't get caught by any particular organization of S-class missing-nin." Tsunade said with a hearty laugh.

I simpered, "I know that." That's kind of a "duh" thing there.

_Those damned Akatsuki! I hate them. But, it's too bad some of them are actually pretty hot,_ my Inner spouted. She suddenly was wide-eyed at the thought of a dangerously sexy harem.

I shoved her—erm: me?—out of the front of my mind, but to my chagrin, lightly blushed at the thought of how true her last sentence was. "Is that all?"

Tsunade-shishou nodded, "Yes. Now get packing! You're going to leave in a day." She started to make shooing motions with her hands.

A quick nod of my head and I turned to leave. But then a sudden thought stopped me as I looked behind at the woman sitting at the desk, "Don't drink too much sake while I'm gone," I said with a half-grin.

She simply waved away the request as she turned to face the large window in the office. It was an ordinary day for Konoha; people were buzzing around the village, either leisurely or on a strict schedule. It somewhat depended on who they were and what their occupation was. The only thing that was different today was that the clouds had a dark tint of gray; telltale signs of a rainstorm.

"Hey." I turned my head to look at my shishou. "There's no need really to tell anyone that you're leaving." Tsunade grinned to herself, "We all know how Naruto will act to this if he found out."

I smiled, but soon frowned at that thought. Even if I'd tell one person that doesn't talk to Naruto, the boy would find out. He knows just about everyone in Konoha (whether _they_ liked him or not), and even if he didn't… he'd find out anyways—period. And then Naruto would ask to come with me and probably end up ruining my vacation. I love my best friend, but his mouth never stops moving and emitting out words.

I mumbled an agreement. The Lady Hokage turned her face slightly towards me so that I could see only half of it. On her face, I saw a conflicting emotion, another one that was unreadable. "Be safe, Sakura."

"Right," I suddenly wanted to give her a big hug. However, I resisted the urge to do so. True, I was going to see her before I left, but I missed her already. I gave Tsunade a small wave as she dismissed me before she turned fully towards the window again. I hurried out of the Hokage Tower to head home, passing Shizune on the way out.

Once I was at my small apartment, I put my hands on my hips, thinking; _First thing's first._ Heading to my bedroom, I finished my thoughts; _I need to pack._ I sighed at the mere mentioning of packing—it was never something I particularly enjoyed. Nevertheless, I learned to be quite well at it because my team members were usually never any good at such a task.

I emitted another sigh and decided on weapons to start on first. Anyways, my mentor has suggested I do so. I filled a rather sturdy messenger bag with the essentials: clothes, extra instant food, water, plenty enough of money, bandages, soldier pills, more weapons, scrolls—stuff like that. (For a medium-sized bag, it sure holds a lot!)

As I finished my packing, a familiar knock, and then the sound of my front door being opened, was heard. "Sakura-chaaaaan!" yelled my obnoxious blonde best friend. (No, not Ino.)

_Naruto._ I shoved my bag and packs under my bed quickly and made sure nothing looked too out of the ordinary. Swatting a piece of pink hair out of my face, I soon found my blue-eyed friend had plopped himself right onto my bed, some of my favorite snacks—that he most definitely and obviously stole from my kitchen—in hand. _Note to self: Bring those snacks_

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home," I mumbled as I moved to stand in front of him.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully, kicking back, taking me up on my "offer."

_Count to ten, Sakura; count to ten._ Crossing my arms, I stared him down with a look that asked what he wanted.

Naruto sat straight up, cringing from my glare. "W-Well," he stuttered, "I came here to tell you about my mission."

"Oh?" I uncrossed my arms and sat next to him promptly. "Another one?"

He grinned, "Yep! I, uh, am leaving tonight actu—"

"What?" I growled, "And you just now decided to tell me? A few hours before you leave?" We kind of made a miniature deal that stated that we tell each other our missions before we leave. (At least a day or two beforehand.) Wait, I guess I should shut up and stop being a hypocrite.

_But it's not a mission!_ my Inner-self's singsong voice rang through my head.

The boy thickly gulped, "Uhm, yes? Please don't hit me, Sakura-chan! I just found out today myself," he said, his arms up in the universal "don't shoot" sign.

"I see."

"A-Anyways," Naruto stumbled along, shoving more of my delicious food into his mouth, "Sai and I are going on a rescue mission. Something about some important feudal lord's son. I guess he's the next in line." The blonde shrugged, "I'unno. But the kidnappers are asking for some sort of scroll that has a special, secret jutsu on it that only the villager's people can use. The lord can't give it up, and he doesn't want anything to happen to his son. So, yeah. That's just about it. Kinda typical?"

I nodded, but then tilted my head slightly. "Hmm," I mused. "Well, we know that the kidnappers are ninja—or at least their leader is. But it's always safer to assume that they are all ninja so that you're prepared. And it sounds like they're—or again, the leader is—from that village." How else would they be able to use the scroll?

"Mhmm," he said, drinking it all in as he blankly stared at me.

I continued to give him a few tips that were obvious enough. "Be sure to become familiar with their ninja ways and jutsus if you can." I paused, thinking something over. "Also, with these types of missions, there are usually spies—watch out for them."

"Okay! That's a good idea." He exclaimed, "You're a genius!"

_Uh, sure, Naruto. I'm like 152% sure that Sai and Tsunade and everyone else who heard about this mission already assumed all of that._ I tucked a stray piece of candy pink hair behind my left ear, "Yeah… Where are you even going?"

"Well, Granny-Tsunade won't tell me," the blonde shrugged. "And I dunno if Sai knows. She just told us to pack for a long, hot mission."

"Sai probably knows," I muttered under my breath. _Hot? Maybe the Sunagakure?_

"Eh?" Naruto said with his grandpa-face on, putting a hand up to his ear. "What'd ya say?"

I shook my head. "Well then, you better get packing, Naruto." I stood up, "ANBU could find you any second."

"Right, right," he said as he stood up also.

"See you around—or not," I frowned a bit as I stared at him.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah." But, oddly enough, his expression sobered. "Sakura?"

_No "chan"? And a serious expression? Oh dear._ "Yeah?"

He pulled me into a tight embrace that might have killed someone if they weren't me—and used to it. "I'll miss you."

"I-I'll miss you, too," I murmured with a soft smile. As we pulled away, I donned an evil grin that he could see, "Knucklehead."

Naruto mock-glared at me, "Ugh!" Although, his expression soon changed as he smiled, "Whenever I get a break from all these missions, and you take some time off from training under Granny-Tsunade, then we're going to Ichiraku's. We can hang out like the old days. Believe it!" Naruto said with a wink. And then he left.

For a little while I stood there, simply laughing to myself with my best friend's littered snack wrapper in hand. But, sooner than later, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing; more packing. I groaned.

Getting my messenger bag and packs out from under my bed, I threw them back on top of the mattress. Analyzing the contents, I decided I needed more medical supplies. And adding a few more kunai could never hurt. (At least not me.)

After I soon finished my packing, I decided to head out into my village. I greeted everyone I saw—as I usually did. Without any hint that that was my last sort of salutation towards them for awhile. Most likely. You never know if a random—but not truly so—ninja had a mission in the area that I'm vacationing at. (Although, I still haven't planned out the where-to part just yet. I almost certainly should.)

Not before long, darker clouds began to fill up the vast, normally cheerfully blue sky. _I should probably head home,_ I mused. However, as soon as the thought formed, it was erased. Obviously zoning out, I wandered around the village—in the opposite direction of my apartment.

As I meandered around Konohagakure, rain began to drizzle. But almost as if God turned on the "high" switch on rain, it came down rapidly and in buckets. The pounding downpour hitting my body woke me up from my spaced out period.

I then realized where I was. I was at the place where the original Team Seven had first trained together. _Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and me. And Sasuke._ Even though I'm (mostly) over my juvenile crush, I still missed the young man. He was my former teammate and love interest for the longest time afterall.

"Why can't you just come home, Sasuke-k-kun?" I whispered out into the raining world, my voice slightly quivering. _Is it raining where he is, too?_ I shook my head at the cliché thought as a tear or two mixed with the wetness already on my face.

"Sakura?"

Whipping my small frame around, I squinted my eyes at a light gray-haired man. It was no other than... "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

He looked at me with a spark of curiosity in his lone eye. "What are you doing here?" my old sensei asked.

I gave a small smile, more to myself than towards him, "Saying goodbye," I said without thinking. And it was true; I was saying goodbye. Just not in the way Kakashi would think.

"Goodbye?" he questioned, as I figured.

"Ah—what I mean by that is that I was just thinking. And… I need to let go," I murmured, quickly coming up with that excuse. Honestly—it's quite sad—that no one inquiries me on what I say when it involves my feelings towards the youngest Uchiha.

Nevertheless, Kakashi-sensei's eyes questioned mine. "Of the past," I finished, but we both knew I meant Sasuke. (Nevermind that it was not wholly, surely true.)

The man walked over to me, squeezed my shoulder affectionately like a father, and said, "Get some sleep, Sakura." I nodded and he was already gone as a ghost of a smile met my lips. That's our Copy-Ninja.

When I woke up the following morning, I felt a strangely calming peace and refress-ness fall over me: even though I woke up earlier than usual. Well, Tsunade did say it would be better if I did anyhow—due to the fact that, even though it _is_ a ninja village, not as many people are awake in the early, early mornings. (And at the moment, it doesn't matter if Naruto is gone, beginning a mission. There are, of course, other people that shouldn't really know of my departure. People talk—especially in this village.)

Once at the Hokage Tower, I rushed to her office unseen. "Tsunade-shishou," I said, bowing my head in respect, "I'm here."

"Urrg—don't be so loud, Sakura," answered a clearly hung-over Hokage who hadn't apprehended that I spoke in my normal volume and tone of voice. And even a bit quiter at that—due to the aspect that it was morning.

I muttered a false apology.

Turning herself and her chair around, she began to speak, "You leaving now?"

"Yeah," I drawled, off in thought. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," a pregnant pause entered the room, as if the female Hokage was in some deep thought. "But before you go, could you do something for me?"

I hesitantly said, "Yeah, anything."

"Get me some more sake." Obviously she wasn't in such deep, meaningful train of thought as I believed.

_Gah, Tsunade. _I glared at her and she returned her own cold stare back to me. I sweat-dropped and then soon mumbled a response, hurting away to get her her fricking alcohol.

Once I was in the storage room, where she stashed all her sake, I picked the first one off the shelf. It wasn't all that dusty, thus I figure that it's just not that old. I didn't drink _as_ much as my mentor (my Inner snorted at the thought, knowing how easily influenced I was by the older woman), but that didn't mean I didn't know that alcohol was best when it was aged.

_Eh, who cares? Tsunade won't notice—and if she does, well, I'm gone by then,_ I thought nonchalantly to myself. My Inner-self concurred. As I rushed out in the halls, I practically ran into Shizune. "Oh!" I exclaimed, startled.

"S-Sakura!" she whisper-shouted, feeling quite jumpy herself. "You're up early," she commented, regaining her usual posture. Although, and I suppose rightfully so, the woman eyed the alcohol in my hands, "Stealing sake, are we?"

I started off with a stutter as well, "N-No! It's for the Hokage."

Shizune shrugged, it was a typical thing that the brunette woman had to deal with and became used to. Tsunade drank _all the time._ It's sad to know—if one did—that your _Hokage_ was a binge-drinker. "Figures," she shook her head. "That woman drinks all day and night… and to cure her hangovers, she merely drinks more."

I nodded in agreement, _Not too much of a life, I suppose. _Then again, she _is_ the Hokage of Konoha. "Yeah, well, I better get this to her anyways." I rolled my eyes, "Or else she'll go all fiend on the place and wreak her havoc." _Bah, shishou._

She shook her head in concord, "See you later then, Sakura."

_So Tsunade didn't even tell Shizune? Why not?_ "Uh, yeah… Yeah!" I coughed. Stupid liar. "See you later." Good thing Shizune wasn't the best at realizing what words were lies or not—unless it came from Tsunade.

I rushed past the petite woman and headed right into Tsunade's office. "I got your sake; now give me a hug. _Please_?" I questioned.

"Fine," mumbled the intoxicated woman. The Hokage opened her arms wide and I went in for a landing. Tsunade-hugs are some of the best! Unless she squeezes you too hard… like she tends to do. But, hey, it's all fine when the hugs are aimed for me, because I'm almost—or perhaps as—strong as the Slug Sannin herself. Plus, a good back-cracking could never hurt.

I laughed, giving her my thanks for the seemingly simple gesture, as she let go of the embrace. "Good. Now… go take that rest you deserve… far away from here," she uttered, soon falling back into her chair.

I murmured with a glower, "Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me, Tsunade-_shishou_."

"Don't think that, kid," she patted my hand and accidently scraped me. _Gosh, is she still drunk even when she's hungover?_ What the hell is up with that? Ferseriously. She began to walk back over to her chair, a bit unsteady. (She must have been drinking while I was getting her even more sake! That woman…!)

I moved towards the door, and just as I was closing it, I saw Tsunade collapse at her desk; pouring herself some of the sake I retrieved her. "I love you, shishou," I whispered as I completely shut the wooden door.

"Okay, then," I sighed to myself. _Konoha, goodbye for now. And wherever I may go… save me a room at the closest hot springs._

I rushed out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves unseen into the forest. It came to me as outlandish to be on the other side of the main gate without an actual mission. Oh well, maybe this sort of is a mission—if I pretended.

**-x-x-x-**

Shizune walked into the Hokage's office with papers piling past her head. She could only move because she knew her way around—even in the nearly always-cluttered office. The woman set the papers down next to the grand desk. (There were already enough papers on Tsunade's desk that needed to be looked over and settled.)

When the brunette saw that Tsunade's face was to the desk and a tiny dribble of drool was hanging from her mouth, she rolled her eyes at her mentor. She groaned lightly, "I guess she's taking a little catnap," Shizune said just about soundlessly under her breath. "Ugh." _But I'll need to wake her up so she can at least start on some of these papers,_ the younger woman thought.

She took in a deep breath; afraid that maybe a hungover or drunk Hokage might slay her if she's pissed. Shizune gingerly tapped her shoulder, "Tsunade," she spoke. Aforesaid woman didn't make a move at all. _That's strange,_ reflected Shizune, _Usually she would wake up just at a light touch like that. Maybe all this office-sitting is making her rusty._

The medic-nin knocked on the blonde woman's shoulder harder this time. "Tsunade!—Wake up please!" But still, she wouldn't wake up. Shizune took Tsunade's shoulder and shook it roughly, pissed off herself now, "Come on, wake up. I think there's some good sake around here. Want some?"

The Hokage didn't say a word, she didn't move.

"What..?" Shizune whispered breathlessly. Tsunade was breathing, that the woman could tell… However, she just wouldn't wake up or open her eyes.

Shizune ran to the door, stuck her body out and yelled out into the halls of the Hokage Tower, "Red alert!" She glanced anxiously at the woman unconscious at the desk again and began to pray that everything was going to be okay.

Even after all those years spent training and being with said woman—that was all that she could do. And Shizune hated it.


	2. Hello Fascination

**EDIT:**** [2-22-11] This has been redone and edited (IT'S STILL LONGG)—but not a/n's (haha, so I apologize of the craziness rambling of them). (And, bah, I realize how much this title is the odd-one-out out of all the other chapter title names.) The word count of the original chapter one was **_**3,699**_**—not including author notes, disclaimers, or title and chapter information—just the story, brah. (This chapter is probably going to be randomly a whole lot longer than the future ones, btw.) New chapter two word count (including only the actual story part like before): ****4551**

_Disclaimers:_ **I no own!** If I did… it'd be a whole lot different… and the Akatsuki would have a certain pink haired member. (HELL YEAH FOR AKATSUKIXSAKURA!)

_My Ramblings: [This one is a long ramble. I ramble more than you'd ever even know in "real" life. GASP.]_ (ZOMG! Sexy Deidaraaaaaaa is in this chapter. I got the title from Breathe Carolina's song. MUSIC INSPIRESSSS! 3 Anywhooo—I figured it would be a fitting title. _Hello Fascination, Goodbye Civilization_!) I would like to give a big, gigantic, yummy, applesauce with cinnamon sugar, and apple pie hug to all the wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter. **I LOVE YOU.** Frick, now I need me some apple pie. **WHENEVER YOU REVIEW, I WILL SEND YOU A FLYING PIG! **loljk… pigs don't fly. **BUUUUUT—I, uh, still love YOU my awesomeful ****REVIEW****ERS!** *hinthint* An especially big thankums to my first ever reviewer—_**Yuti-chan**_. (if I could, I'd totally get you that flying pig. And it would be purple with blue polka dots.)

Oh, just to let you know… the next chapter will probably be late. You seeeee… I'm going on vacation, myself. (. Okays. Maybe not.) But, yeah, Sakura and Deidara and everyone else are coming with me. So, they'll be in my notebook (no laptoppy at the beach T_T) and such. However, the more you review, the more I realize how much you love me. …Or maybe it's just that you want me to post the next chapters… but I feel better with thinking the first one. ;D

! and see ya in a week or two! (I know… too lonnnng.)

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter One:

_Hello Fascination_

Silence was all over the room. The only sound was Tsunade's still snoring and deep breathing. She was out all right—and it was much worse than one of her most horrible hangovers.

No one wanted to speak because they were afraid that they'd make it worse; that one single word would throw the world even more off balance and maybe possibly even kill their beloved Hokage. And even though probably more than a few from Konoha disliked her, most of them didn't want her dead. (She's a good leader, a rough, even brutal one at times, yes, but a good one.) That's what was believed—that's what was true. Sure, she got the occasional death threats in the mail, etc., but who would really go out with it? Even a few attempts. But…

No one ever expected the threats to fully become a reality. Because Tsunade was definitely strong and not someone you should ever underestimate. "At least she's still alive," they would say. However, what is a life that you can't even see—you can't even realize—the world around you?

Shizune had all the best medic-nins, including herself, trying to help the Hokage. But the only ones that had a chance of waking the Hokage up was Tsunade and Sakura. Too bad they were both gone in their own ways right now.

The first thing that they did and the medic-nins were wearing gloves, masks, and some wore bodysuits (and being extremely cautious) to make sure absolutely none of their DNA would get onto Tsunade or around the woman. The ANBU still had to take a look at her, too. They need to look around for clues. (Some of the ANBU doubled as detectives.)

A small, but startling gasp was heard throughout the office. All heads turned to an ANBU man leaning down beside the Hokage.

"What?" someone inquired.

The man squinted through his animal mask to analyze it better. He shook his head almost sadly as he voiced, "I found a hair on the Hokage's shoulder."

"What? Really? Show me," Shizune said and rushed over to the ANBU and gasped as well when the man began to talk again.

"And it's pink," he finished.

Shizune pressed her fingers to her lips, "Light pink." She whispered a name under her breathe that everyone in the room was thinking, "Sakura." Who else has that color and shade of hair?—no one. No one in Konohagakure… no one anywhere in this world that they knew of.

And now… Sakura Haruno was the top suspect in the Hokage Investigation.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ahhhh," I sighed contently as I eased my body into the water at a nearby hot springs. I haven't been to one of these things in _years_. And, moreover, they certainly live up to their name: hot springs are most definitely _hot_. Scorching most of the time, but, oh, did it ever feel good on my always tensed body.

I shut my eyes and began to daydream. The conversation I had with Naruto before I left popped up first. But that then only led to memories from the past to float to the top of my mind. Particularly ones about the original Team Seven.

_Gah!_ Why did I always have to think about that?—about the past?

_Maybe because we're unsure of the future,_ Inner-Me murmured from the back of my brain. (It's weird… usually she would be a whole lot louder and she wouldn't say something so _sentimental_.) _But it's probably because you have some sort of complex,_ she nodded at me as if I was some young child.

My eyes squeezed shut even further as my hand, made up into a fist, came to my bare chest. Ignoring the last thing she stated, I thought; _Shit, what if she's right?_ I bit my lip, _And she probably is._

"Dammit," I muttered as I dove underneath the water. I squeaked as the hot water met my face. Soon enough, I stuck my head out of the water by some rocks in there.

"—Sakura Haruno."

My eyes flashed at the sound of my name and then turned my head towards whoever said it. I heard some more talking and found a small hole in the fence that was supposed to keep bathing in the hot springs private. (Greaaaat. So much for the assurance against peeking-perverts here.)

Pressing my face against the wood, I looked at the owner of this hot springs behind her counter faced with two ANBU ninja. "What's going on?" I wondered, mumbling under my breath as I watched and listened curiously and uneasy.

"Who?" the old lady asked, seemingly for the second or third time.

"Sakura Haruno," one of the ANBU said, getting impatient.

The woman looked increasingly confused, and also a bit ticked at the man getting irritated at her, "I-I'm sorry… I don't believe we have a Saku—"

"She has light pink hair," the other man with light gray hair (looking oddly familiar) interrupted lazily.

At least they're getting their descriptions better. Most people would just say pink or bright pink—whatever seems to fit in their minds. However, I do not have bright pink hair, but pale. And as for the just pink part, well, I've never in all my nineteen years found anyone else with pink hair. Not even my parents! (My mother had pale blonde hair and my father had red hair. Odd mix, but it's what happened.)

"Oh!" The owner dragged the word out. "_That's_ Sakura Haruno." She clucked her tongue and pulled at some papers on the desk. The two ANBU men looked at each other. One of them asked about where I stayed.

The older woman told the two ANBU ninja and shouted as they hurried off, "Make sure you knock first!"

"Yeah," agreed the man with the strange hair, even though the lady couldn't hear him. "It sure would be strange to walk in on Sakura."

The other man grinned under his mask, "You'd like it."

The guy shrugged as the two ran past the privacy fence where I was hidden behind, hiding my chakra signal—just in case. "…Maybe," I could almost sense the lazy smirk in that, hidden behind an ANBU mask. "But, it's a bit different now that she's wanted for the Hokage's attempted murder."

The other simply shook his head, abandoning the previous conversation, "Wonder when she'll ever wake up."

"I just can't believe that Sakura wou—"

That's all I got to hear. And that's all I needed to know to understand that I could not let those two shinobi catch me. (Even if I didn't give myself too much time to think about what exactly the ANBU guys said.) Nonetheless, I _need_ my messenger bag and weapon packs.

Picking up one of the hot spring's towel and wrapping it around my petite body, I ran to my room. There was a place attached to the room, almost like a mudroom, a lobby room, and a locker room combined. It was a space that separated my room and the outdoors of the hot spring. It was meant merely for hot springs related things, but I put just about everything of mine there.

I slowly and quietly opened the shoji screen and stepped inside. The ANBU weren't in my room yet, I was pretty sure. I securely tucked the towel around me into itself so it would be almost guaranteed to stay put.

As I was getting all my stuff together, I heard the front door open (and no one had knocked—_Jerks!_). My eyes widened in fear for a moment, but I soon put on my boots. (If anyone saw me like this now, it would be quite an unfortunate sight. Knee-high boots and a white towel wrapped around my body. What would I say?—_Uhm, it's not what it looks like…?_)

"She's not in here," growled a voice close by. Probably in my bedroom, which was directly beside the room I'm currently in.

"Yeah, I realized that. Perhaps she's in the hot springs now."

The other one snorted at the one who's voice was familiar.

I swore under my breath as I threw the messenger bag's strap over my head, across my towel-covered torso. Already having shoved the weapon packs in some of the front pockets of my bag, I held onto the material covering me tighter. "Time to go, Sakura," I mumbled as I took off through the paper doors again, not bothering too much to close them. It didn't matter anyhow.

Yelling was heard from my room just as I jumped over the fence (where I almost dropped my towel, having letting go of it for a split second). It wasn't the one with the light gray hair: "You're not going to get too far, Haruno. It's all your fault—what you did was unforgivable! Just wait until even more of us, ANBU try to find you. It'll be easy."

_Must be a new ANBU recruit,_ I thought. He's certainly letting his emotions shine through—even if he's not from Root. In that moment, I believe I heard a smacking sound. (Hopefully the silver-haired shinobi hit the one shouting at me.)

My Inner snarled, _What a cocky little bastard… talking to us like that!_

I bit my lip, "What exactly did I do?"

Although I was questioning what I could have done, I kept running, even in my shameful state, until I met the deeper part of a forest that was right by the hot springs. Looking around, I saw no one nearby. (Though, I don't know why anyone really would be here anyhow.) After getting a new, clean set of clothes out of my bag, I unhurriedly dropped the towel to the ground.

I thought I heard some soft movement in the foliage, but figured to be nothing but wildlife or wind. However, soon enough, I heard the sound again, and a bit louder. _What? Is someone there?_ My face blanched when I thought; _Frigging perverts?_

I pulled my red shirt over my head and then ran after the maker of the sound (now fully clothed, of course). _Of _course_ I had to be tracked down by ANBU who thinks I did something terribly wrong to Tsunade-shishou and then I have to run away only in a towel and then we have those damn peeking-toms here to ruin my day. I better be able to at least catch the little perv and give him what he deserves._ I clenched my fists together, pumped at the thought to be able to punch someone who wasn't merely training with me or I _had_ to hit. Nah, now I have the option to hit someone on my own will. And it felt good to think that.

Suddenly, I sensed a whole lot more chakra and I realized it was too late for me to turn back. (And even if it wasn't too late, I'm a very curious person.) I bit my lip, the first signs of fear settling in me.

"Shit!" I heard a voice whisper harshly, "Don't move, hmm… Shit, shit," it cursed repeatedly.

"Wha—" I tried as I looked around to who was speaking.

A strange-seeming hand clasped over my mouth, "Don't talk either," he commanded.

_Did something wet just touch my lips? What the…? _I chomped down on the hand and more blaspheme came out from behind me. Then, unexpectedly, I felt like I was covered in something. I soon realized that I _was_ covered in something.

I was covered in clay. I returned the foul words right back to him. _Why. Am. I. Covered. In. Clay?_ "Uh, excuse me?" I wanted to say, "This is supposed to be _my_ vacation. And in _my_ vacation _I_ choose what I want to do. I don't think I ever vouched to be enclosed in this damned clay!" Too bad when you're coated in clay you can't speak correctly. Or at least, it's not understandable to ears on the outside.

"Just shut up, Princess! Hmmph! I'm trying to help you, hmm."

_He_ just called me Princess.

He just called _me_ Princess.

He just called me _Princess_.

_He's dead,_ my Inner-self simply commented as I began to boil.

_Ohhh, once I'm out of here he's going to get it. _Nevertheless, I did what he told me to do. It sucked being blind. (Blinded by _clay_. Ugh! I knew never taking that one art class Shishou told me about would come back to haunt me and bite me in the ass.)

"Don't move," the voice retorted to my struggling. I now took time to comprehend aforementioned voice. It was male, that's for sure, deep, but got a little higher when he yelled. The voice was smooth, even when the owner of it was yelling—just not as so. I think I liked this voice. Did I like the owner of the voice? Currently… _hell _no!

(At least not yet.)

"Senpai! What's that? What's that?" a childish voice, although somehow did sound older than a mere child, shouted gleefully. I could feel the man (or boy) come close to my face, analyzing it.

"What is that?" another one questioned, deeper, but just as smooth (or perhaps even more so) as the one who covered me in clay. The voice seemed dangerously so _familiar_. "It better not make u s result in screwing up the mission."

"It's a new clay bomb project I'm working on, hmm," Senpai (or whoever) lied easily.

"_Ooh_! She's pretty!" the childish one stated.

_Yay? This is so confusing. And somehow… somehow these voices seem so recognizable._ I hated being in this blackness. Especially when I could sense how high and powerful these men's chakra were. Also, almost an ominous aura hung over this place.

The one with the deepest voice spoke, "Why would you make a bomb looking like a human being—like a girl?"

Inside, I pouted. _I'm a _woman_, asshole!_

The man who had gotten me in this situation put his arm around my clay shoulders, "Don't you see, Saso-danna? This girl is the perfect Trojan horse! Once I 'tune' her up a bit more, I could make her walk and talk on her own, hmm. Also, add some realistic coloring to her."

"Ooh! _Ooh_! Can Tobi help Senpai paint?"

"No."

"Then what? You did not finish telling me what you would do with it," said "deep voice." (Or Saso-danna or whatever.)

"Oh, uh, then I guess I'll send her into some village and have her act normally, hmm… Get her to a person we want destroyed… and then I make her go _BOOM_!" He clapped his hands loudly at the word he shouted, too. "It would be the perfect deep cover agent, hmm," he shrugged.

The one called Tobi jumped at "senpai's" last word, I could tell.

_Tobi…? That name...?_ My mind tried to go over all the ninja that I knew, including the ones in the bingo book.

"Hmm. And why can I sense chakra coming from it?"

My eyes widened underneath all that clay. _Shiiit_.

"Danna, you suck. Don't you remember that my clay has chakra _in it_." I could almost hear his eyes rolling (not literally; duh). "You wound me."

I almost giggled. It reminded me of a situation with Naruto when I sarcastically said those last three words. This guy used them correctly in this situation, I mused.

"Get it out of here, moron. I don't want it to explode anywhere near our camp," said the one Senpai called Saso-danna.

"Senpai" took his arm off me and nodded, then he put his arms around my waist and picked me up. "I'll be back in a few!"

"No one cares."

"Ta-ta for now, Dei-senpai!"

As soon as we got back into the deep foliage, the man had the clay removed and I slapped him in the face. "Never. Do. That. Ever. Again," I breathed angrily.

"(Didn't plan on it.) Hey! I saved your worthless life, hmm."

"So worthless that you saved it, eh? Sounds quite logical. Idiot," I said as I rubbed my body vigorously, making sure I had absolutely all the clay off of me. (Which I did, I was just paranoid.)

"Hmm," the man said, unfortunately reminding me of someone who's last name was fricking "Uchiha."

"'Hmm' what?" I spat, finally actually looking over at the man before me. My eyes widened in shock and I pressed my hand over my mouth, forgetting about the clay that I may—or may not (_It's the latter, stupid._)—have on me. "H-Holy crap! You're… You're Deidara of the Akatsuki."

"Yeah…?"

"Don't you just say 'yeah,' you bastard!" I yelled, but then it got quieter at the end because I remembered that his buddies—his buddies from the frigging _Akatsuki_—were still semi-near.

_Well, my dear Outer-Personality, it seems as if we've gotten ourselves in a little pickle._

_Ah, shut up._

The man's eyes flamed in anger, "What did you say?" He began to stalk closer to me.

_Damn… anger issues much?_

_I agree,_ I thought back to my Inner (even though, hell, I had anger issues, too. Probably more so than this random _smexilicious_ guy). "This is… impossible," I mumbled, totally ignoring what he had just asked. _I thought that he was dead or… I don't know. And… holy _fucking shit_! Saso-danna? That was most likely Sasori no Akasuna!_ (Insert internal panicking.)_ And who the hell is this Tobi guy? Fuck—I guess I know nothing._

"Nah, we met before, hmm. (Why not again?)"

"You're a dick."

"Well, hey," he started, completing ignoring my insult for some odd reason, "nice meeting you again and such, but I have to get back to Sasori and the annoying thing, hmm. Bye," he said with a smirk that made my knees weak. And then he left, poofing away from my eyes and probably back to the redhead and masked male.

My fists clenched at my sides. I wanted to at least ask him why he saved me. Like, honestly, I wanted him dead before! Well, I suppose that I still do, just not as much since he saved me. However, he saved me from his supposed friends. I don't get it. (But _whywhywhy_ did he save me from them? The blonde could've just let me get caught and killed. Nothing big for an Akatsuki member.)

I sighed, and decided that it'd be better for me to leave.

_But then again…_

My mind's ears picked up on my Inner-self's mutterings. I turned around and ran to the bushes by the trio of villains' camp. I might as well get some missing-nin information while I'm here. As Tsunade had said (grumbled), "Just because you're taking a vacation doesn't mean your enemies are." That goes for information stuff, too!

Completely concealing my chakra signature (thank God for my _perfect_—yes, I am bragging—chakra control abilities), I sat in the bushes. There was no chance of them finding me… unless, of course, one of them came over. Then I would be in deep shit. Except if it was that Deidara figure.

_Ugh! _That_ Deidara._ My nails dug lines into the dirt that I was hunched over. Why did I have to get caught up with him? I just happened to be curious about some random pervert (_yeah, duh—to kich their sorry behind_) and then find myself in the midst of three S-ranked ninja. Cool. Meh, I know it's only a small thing that he did—

_What are you talking about, idiot? He _saved_ us._

_Shut up and let me think,_ I retorted.

Inner-Me growled and sulked to the back of my mind, crossing her arms and plopping herself down in the darkest corner. You usually didn't want to go there unless you had a death wish.

Shaking my head at my idiotic (she protested there) alter-ego, I heard speaking from the notorious organization members. It wasn't about the food they were eating or some art argument either.

The one with red hair, the one I _had frigging killed_, Sasori, began to talk, "So what happened to your clay girl?"

_What? _Your_?_

_SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME LISTEN._

…

…

_Dude, not to be like Sai or anything—but are you/we PMSing?_

_If I could, I'd kill you._

_Too bad you can't~_

"I blew her up," Deidara said nonchalantly as he sharpened a stick. They were having smores for dessert, as decided by Tobi. (Which actually sounded pretty good. I haven't had any in a long time.)

The orange-masked freak all of the sudden got in Deidara's face and put his hands on the art lover's shoulder, shaking him with every word, "_What_? Deidara-senpai blew the pretty girl up? How could Senpai?" Tobi cried chibi tears (through his mask?).

Deidara nodded, shoving Tobi to the ground and away from him, as Sasori smirked, "You're lucky that she wasn't a real girl, though. If she was I'd have to kill her. Can't let anyone on to us—especially when we're so close to our objective."

"Why would _I_ be lucky, hmm? And I don't care about our little mission. Pein_-sama_'s being a bastard by not letting me work on my art," the man said, being obviously sarcastic on the "sama" part. Deidara did not really like his "Leader-sama" that much, ahem, _at all_.

Redhead shrugged, "You are usually the one who wants girls around. Therefore, I automatically blame you. Also, you work on your _'art'_ all the time."

"The little fuck…!" Deidara began, pissed at his "danna." (Yeah, right.) "My art is so damn amazing. And so do you, you closet pervert, hmm. (Or maybe you _are_ just an old, gay pedophile. No wonder why you hang out around Tobi, hmm!)" The blonde stood up, getting ticked at the little posse he was supposed to be with.

Tobi put his hands over his ears, "Bad words! Bad words! I hear nothiinnnng!" he said (more like sang), his eyes closed tight shut, as if that would allow him to not hear two art-obsessed men's constant profanitity.

Deidara spouted, "Oh! And I bet you wish the girl was real, too!"

"I did not, jackass!"

"Yeah, _'did_.' Now you do," said the clay lover, feeling quite smart at pointing out that little quirk in the redhead's sentence.

A sadistic look was in Sasori's eyes and I decided now was the time to run away. Something was going to happen and it was best that I'd run. I dashed away as fast as I could, and I could hear explosions and the clinking sound of wood behind me. _What a violent bunch_, I mused._ I wonder how that Tobi character fits in with them._

The trees began to bend with the wind as I kept sprinting, towards I'm-not-even-sure-where. Now that I know that I'm wanted for some attempted murder of my _shishou_—and, obviously, it seemed like I won't be believed if I said I didn't or not so—running was the best option at the moment, I guess. (It sucks. It makes me feel like a fucking coward.)

I just wish this was all something that was pretend—that this was all a big joke that Tsunade was playing on me. But, I realized how worried the two ANBU dudes looked. Even with their ANBU animal masks on (read: body language), I could tell they were extremely worried and anxious and _afraid_. You weren't supposed to show your emotions when you're a ninja, and especially when you're a part of ANBU. However, when something as extreme as your Hokage not waking up (so I've figured out) so far, you would be worried. I bet Sai is even showing some emotion.

_Sai seems a lot like Sasuke,_ I began to think about _that_ subject without trying._ Both emotionless seeming… but at least Sai's still here._ I grumbled a curse, "Not now, Sakura. Not now!" This was one of the worst times to be thinking about that… that…

_Bastard?_ My Inner offered a suggestion.

_Yeah, that _bastard _who left me_. …Who left me alone.

I swore again and bit my lip, as if it was going to help hold back tears. I tell myself that I don't love—like—_whatever!_—him anymore. But when I think the name Sasuke… my mind stops and I'm not so sure what to think. The thoughts go straight to him. To the good ol' days of the past. To the future that maybe we could have had. To the present… to wherever he is now. The stupid, cliché, petty thoughts come to my mind as I look up to the sky like, _"Is the sun shining down on him, too?"_

_Duh, it is, idiot. Unless the sun isn't able to be seen wherever he is—he sees it. It's "shining down on him."_

Oh, how—more than most of the times—I wish that I could wring my Inner by the neck. Oh, and trust me—therapy does _not_ work. Only a few people know of my alter-ego always in my head and they are only people that I completely trust to think of me as _not_ crazy. However, I'm pretty sure that that one therapist thinks I'm pretty psycho. Eh, I digress.

_But I distract you from Sas—Dammit. I swear to God I didn't mean to do that this time,_ she hid from me, putting on her cloak of invisibility.

I stopped running and took a rest, I put my hand on the tree I was standing on for support. I shook my head to clear my thoughts—didn't work, but, I lie to myself and say it does. _I just need to get to some shelter before it rai—Crap._

Doing the "most intelligent thing," I put my hands over my head, shielding my hair as I decided that under the tree would be the best thing for now. It's a big tree, and the rain won't get me as well. (I see no caves, houses, or anything like that around. I was deep in this forest place. Sigh.)

As I shut my eyes, trying to sleep a hopeless sleep, my last thought was; _Why does it always rain on the days I think of him?_ In my pitiful case of slumber, I dreamed that the world was okay and my life was perfect and how I wanted it to be. At least in my dreams everything was all right, because when I wake up again—it never is. And the pessimistic me believes that it never will be.

My first vacation day turned into my first day as a missing-nin. It was the first day that I came so close to an Akatsuki member that I wasn't supposed to kill—and it almost would make me blush.

Even though I'd never admit it outloud now, that Deidara was a beautiful work of art. (How cliché!) His clear blue eyes, the color of his hair like a light gold… making me want to touch it, his lean, muscular body, that smirk… (Oh, God help me. That guy is amazingly hot, even with his slight feminine looks.) And, the worst thing is (this part I wouldn't even think, yet I do) that I'm slightly hoping that I'd see him again.

I should probably slap myself.


	3. A Bumpy Road to Nowhere

_Disclaimers: _I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever own Naruto. *sighs* This is sadness...

_My Ramblings: _i kinda thought that i have too much talking in my chapters and not enough description/non-talking stuff. so, i made more of that... stuff. heh. XD tell me if it annoys you or if you like it or whatever... in your... **REVIEWS**. (i'll take good and bad ones. ...especially good ones.) teehee... it'll never get old. thank you for all the reading and reviewing you guys have been doing! it just warms my little heart. ^^D oh, and this one is shorter than the previous chapter. but i have a feeling that the next one will be longer. (YAY I IS BACK FROM NEW JERSEY, btw.)

_Read_, _Enjoy_, _Review_, and _Enjoy_ some more. Oh, and you can _tell your fellow DeiSakuist about this fanfic_... it would make me so happy. XD

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Three:

_A Bumpy Road to Nowhere_

Something must have been changing in me My Inner's been trying to take over me, it seems. My spite and instinct unlocked by her, by my will to not get caught. I felt like Tsunade, but worse.

However, at the moment, my shishou was anything but those things. From an ANBU kunoichi, I learned (as I eavesdropped) about exactly what they thought I did. My hair on her shoulder, probably from when I hugged her, my fingerprints on the sake bottle, witnesses and other already suspicious people, (not to mention my skin under Tsunade's nails from when she accidently scratched me)… all making me look more and more guilty.

And what was my motive again? Oh, yeah. My motive is that once Tsunade was dead, I would be automatically the best medic-nin in the world. That's a good one… Too bad it wasn't _mine_.

"Damn it all," I said harshly as I threw a kunai at an annoying sound in the bushes. A squealing sound was heard when the point hit. I recognized that animal's squeal. "Shit, and I like squirrels." I sighed.

The world was coming to be a stupid, dumbass one. The only escape from the chaos was my dreams. Although some were nightmares—at least I knew that they weren't real.

I got up, deciding that food would be a good idea—says my growling stomach. Since the past week of running and occasionally fighting ANBU (or random enemy ninja), I haven't had too much time for stuff like eating. I'm not exactly sure how I did it. (Especially when you grow up with a certain boy named Naruto, food—most definitely including ramen—is a big thing.) However, I could usually store up energy and go on for a while.

But now, I _needed_ something. I felt sort of weak—and I don't like that feeling at all. And I bet I looked like crap. Pulling my hair back with a white ribbon, I scurried to the top of a tall tree like a… squirrel. (Inwardly I cringed, but Inner-Me merely shrugged and said, _Go on._) Once at the top of the tree, I took a look around.

The view was pretty cool, but then again, I've seen the world from this height (and higher) countless times. What I was looking for was a—hopefully—small village. (A larger one would be more likely to have ANBU posted around the village. Also, a small one would be least likely to be "in the know.")

From what I could see, there was a village that I recognized as the Village Hidden in the Fields. It may not sound like it, but Firudogakure is a huge commercial village. You can get just about anything there. Nonetheless, it's fricking _huge_, as mentioned.

My eyes caught sight of a clustering of buildings a bit farther north in between two rather large mountains: Tanigakure—the Village Hidden in the Valley. They, at first, were not sure whether the name of their village should be Yamagakure or Tanigakure. But they soon figured that the former would be better for somewhere with more mountains. Why name a village after mountains when you only have two? (But anyways… the "Twin Mountains" were well-known, the Village Hidden in the Valley—not as much.)

_Guess I'm heading to Tani._ I bit my lip, irritated that I had to travel even farther now.

_It's only a few miles more._

Mentally glowering at the annoying voice in my head, I starched my legs and then jumped over to the next tree. (Dammit—flying _squirrels_ do that!) I heard my Inner laugh maliciously at that. _What… ever._

After awhile, the forest ran out of trees and my branch hopping ceased. Now either I had to go back through Firudogakure or take the back roads. Well, since I was trying to _avoid_that stupid village and not get caught, the former was out of the picture. My obvious choice: the back roads. Though there may be rogues (ninja or not) there, I'm sure that ANBU are much worse.

I took a step onto the open dirt road with fields of crops surrounding it. Not too many people like these old roads, and anyways, tourists loved Firudo. The sky was blue and the clouds almost completely white. I say "almost" because shades of gray threatened at the edge of those puffy things in the sky. Although, some may think that those darker places in the vast sky meant rain, I had a feeling it wasn't.

A sound was heard behind me right as I was already getting prepared, holding a kunai in hand. _At least not literally raining_, I thought as a whirling shuriken flew past my neck, missing by centimeters. It was a good thing I had my hair up or else that shuriken would have hit and cut something. And, oh, would I have been pissed. Oh… right… I already am.

A boy, in some ways reminding me of Naruto, came running head-on with a glowing, larger shuriken. His almost white hair was short and would be over both of his eyes if he wasn't running so fast. I smirked to myself; it was all too easy.

"Yup!" I began as my head grabbed a hold of the kid's (he was actually probably a bit older than me) head, lifted it in the air, and shoved him to the ground, "Just like Naruto." And because of that fact, I allowed him to not have a broken skull or neck… or death. Nevertheless, he now probably has a huge concussion as his head lay in the new indent in the dirt road.

Two new people—ninja—appeared.

_Oh, hell yes! Screw you biotchesss—it's time for us to kick ass._

Smiling almost sadistically, I murmured, "And I must concur."

The girl with red colored locks head in a bun by two chopsticks things (I made a note of these) spoke, "What. Did. You. Say?" Okay, more like growled.

_Frigging psycho bitch,_Inner-Me and I thought at the same time. Hah! We agreed again. …Weird.

I ignored the girl and pulled my hair out from my ponytail. For some odd reason, I fight better with my hair down (and with my hair up, I do medical ninjutsu* better). "Do you two want something?" I questioned, standing my ground with eyes set into a glare.

The girl was about to speak up when the person, a pretty nice looking guy, with black and blonde hair gave her a look. "You Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

The redhead mumbled something like, "Who else has hair that color?"

She was soon sent a glare her way from the guy again… and from me. (They always say something like that when trying to identify me!)

I cracked my knuckles, "Who's asking?"

The girl spoke up, "I'm Akane." She pointed to the boy next to her who had asked my name, "That's Keiji. Oh!—and the one that you knocked out… that's Sota."

"_Akane_," Keiji hissed, "You _idiot_." He pressed his thumb and pointer finger to the bridge of his nose. Still with his fingers to his nose, Keiji moved his eyes to mine and smirked. "I apologize about these moronic two. They are so thick-skulled," he glanced at Sota, "and obnoxiously outspoken," he looked over at Akane, "I don't understand why I had chosen them; besides the fact of their hidden skills." Removing his hand from his face, he stared directly into my eyes (this is when I noticed that one eye was a dark purple and the other an icy, pale blue), "However," his eyes seemed to flash with something, "you are going to be mine—"

"—so we can get the reward money!" Akane interrupted cheerfully.

"So… many… riceballs…" the boy called Sota murmured in his cataleptic sleep.

Akane nodded viscously, agreeing with the boy flat on his back on the ground.

_What. The. F—_

Alter-Ego-Me got caught off when a kunai slashed my upper left forearm. Blood began to appear, tainting my pallid skin with dark red.

"Heh heh," twisted-ly smiled Akane

"Shut up and go at her!" yelled Keiji. For some reason his eyes softened, "Please?"

The guy stayed where he stood as Akane rushed out to meet me, strange looking, large weapon in hand. It looked like a katana but thicker and wider, its blade was sharp and ragged. She put her free hand (along with the sword in the other) up to her lips, making a hand sign, muttering words under her breath, and raised her weapon—which gave me a bad feeling. The weapon never touched me, but kissed the ground.

_If that's a kiss… then tongue was _definitely_ involved._

Suddenly the ground began to shake and two characters—sharing some of the features of their owner/caller—began to crawl out of the ground.

_Wha—? …Interesting Earth-user,_ I mused. The whole time I was in a ready position to defend and attack.

When studying the new people—creatures—_things_—whatever—I realized they both had eyes matching Akane's brilliant red hair. Their skin was a sickly light purple and their hair an almost glowing silver-gray. The clothes they wore seemed to be like something of a mad, crazy, hobo in a tux would wear: mismatched tuxedo with random, odd colored patches in places. They seemed more than slightly crazed with foaming-ish drool coming from their fanged, psycho smiles.

_O…kay._

_What do they have? Are they gonna, like, bite us? Oh no!_ my Inner cried out sarcastically, _Now we'll need a tetanus shot! What the hell._

_You ass. You mean _rabies_ shot?_ Inside, I rolled my eyes and mimicked her, _What the hell._

Inner-Me sulked to the back of my mind, pouting, and being pissed. _See if I help you,_ she mumbled.

_Hah! As if I need it._ A punch from the mad wooden thing (almost like a puppet) in the green hobo tux just barely missed my stomach. _Good thing I'm awesome at dodging… and these things are pretty slow._

_Yeah, yeah. Now SHUT THE _HELL_ UP and _FIGHT_. Oh, and don't get us killed. 'Kay bye… talk to ya in a fewwww. If-we-don't-die._

I rolled my eyes at her again.

The other wood creature, in a nasty orange getup, jumped over my head. Those two weird things surrounded me. And they were closing in. I had to think fast.

I grinned to myself, _Haven't done that one in awhile._My alter-ego "hmmphed" at my idea and I merely ignored her. Looking over at Akane briefly, I realized she wouldn't be too much of a problem. (And I now just noticed that she was using the chopsticks that _were_in her hair as—I'm not sure—magician's wands or something like that. How bizarre!) The girl was absorbed in controlling her thing-a-majigs. (I would call them puppets, but I don't see any chakra strings. Could these be "string-less" puppets? Is there such a thing?) I glanced at her hitai-ate and realized that she was indeed from Sand Country—and looking at the others', they were from the same place.

I crouched down, ready to attack. I suppose that either Akane or the creature-things noticed this, so they began to charge. But so did I.

It seemed like it was all in slow motion. I jumped up into the air and kicked the one in orange, in front of me, in the face, making his broken face turn to the sky with an extra crack. I backflipped in a fan formation* off of its face and, as I planned, kicked/landed on the one in green's face. In these kicks, I packed a lot of chakra in my legs and feet, so the kick was just about fatal. However, normally, the people would be able to dodge this kick. But these are weird-ass puppet(?)-things. They seem to suck at dodging.

Akane's eyes grew wide as she screamed, "My babies!" She looked mournfully down at her "babies" lying dead (if you could call something that never lived that) on the dirt road with broken necks and faces.

_Hell yeah! Go us!—We were like some frigging awesome ninj—oh, hah… yeah,_ my Inner said with a broad smile and excited eyes.

Once again, I rolled my eyes at her, but this time I wore a smile. Although, I soon turned around, more serious, but still a slight smirk on my face, "Okay," I said, "What's next?"

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"Deidara-senpai! Deidara-senpai! Over here! Over here!" a shrill, childish voice whispered harshly into the air.

"Tobi, hmm. You idiot: must you repeat everything you say?" I asked, getting irritated at said idiot.

The man who sounded and seemed like a young boy ignored what I had just asked. "Look what Tobi found!"

"What?"

"C'mere, c'mere!"

"_What_?" I walked over to him and punched his head.

Rubbing the bump, but not seeming to realize any pain, he said, "Lookit!"

I sighed, _This kid is hopelessly stupid._Rolling my eyes as I spoke, "Oh look, Tobi found an ongoing fight. Tobi's a good boy, hmm," I said boredly.

Tobi's eyes brightened about a hundred times the standard, "_REALLY_?" he cried out.

The people fighting seemed to pause for a moment (I heard it stop, I didn't really look yet), but it soon continued.

I looked at him for a moment, then whacked his head again. "No."

Signature Tobi-chibi-tears began to fill his eyes.

"Don't you dare, hmm," I warned, feeding the mouth on my right hand some clay just in case. (The just in case part for just in case if Tobi began to cry and the people fighting heard it and came over to attempt to kick our asses. But, yeah right.) I glared, without even realizing it, at my hand. The damned bite mark was still there from that pink-headed kunoichi.

The boy (it's easier to comprehend that than "man") seemed to have a lot of trouble holding his tears in.

"Tobi! We're hiding in this fucking field for a reason, right? Don't make us get caught, hmm!"

That seemed to sober up the kid, "Oh! That's right! Senpai's soooo smart."

"Hmm," I turned to go away, but then I heard Tobi say something that caught my attention.

"Ooooh… I see a pretty girl. And she looks like—"

I turned around and shoved Tobi over to see what he was seeing. "—Shit."

Tobi looked to the ground thoughtfully as he stroked the "beard" on his mask, "No… no. That wasn't what Tobi was going to say." He looked at me and pointed his index finger to the sky, "She looks like Deidara-senpai's pretty girl bomb."

I continued to curse under my breath as _that_pinkette with her short hair fought a girl with red hair flowing freely (now). Around her lay a boy with white hair that was unconscious and two wooden things that Sasori would probably appreciate—minus the broken faces and necks.

_She looks the cutest now._ The thought shot through my mind and I immediately regretted it. (And what the fuck?—I thought the word "cutest.") _She's a stupid, damn Leaf ninja!_ I hate them the most. _That damned Itachi is from there, too._ (I don't care whether or not they still belong to their village/country or not!)

"Isn't she pretty?" sighed Tobi.

"No!" I said forcefully, "Let's go!"

"B-B-But—!"

"Now, hmm," I began to drag him back to where the three of us were camping, where Sasori was now. _Sasori…_Shit! "Don't tell Sasori about this, hmm."

Tobi's eyes widened, "You want m-me to _lie_?" he questioned in disbelief.

I smirked down at the person in the orange mask, "No, Tobi." I patted (more like pounded) his head hard twice. Two "ow's" were heard. "There's no need to lie if we never tell him, hmm." I "patted" his head again.

"Owwww!"

Sasori will murder me if he finds out that that girl was real _and_ living.


	4. Beginning at the End

_Disclaimers:_ I do **not** own Naruto. _But I do own Keiji, Akane, and Sota. ^_^_

_My Ramblings:_ okay!—you guys asked for a longer chapter… and here is a semi-longer chappie! …d'awwww Sai's kinda cuteful towards the end of his little debut. Oh, I forgot to mention (gah forgetfulness) that I'm only going to have Deidara and Sakura's POV in first person because, ya know, they are, like, the main characters and I like to write it that way. If it totally pisses you off and annoys you, lemme know. ;D (and I'm adding those little "**-x-x-x-**" in between POVS and switching scenes to make it a little less confusing now. Yaaaaaaay.)

**Please review! **

…_and then you can chuck dead squirrels and kill me for the end. ;D you can guess but you probably won't knowww!_

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Four:

_Beginning at the End_

Two boys—_men_—sat on stools at a restaurant. The one with black hair was eating as the other with blonde spiky hair ordered his seventh bowl of ramen. The man that owned the ramen shop was irritated with the blonde boy for ordering so much food, but then again, this is how he made his living. Therefore, he ignored the annoyance of the every-five-minutes of a new order from the same kid.

"One bowl of… hmm, hey—can you help me out this time?"

"I don't want to."

"B-But! I'm hungry and confused!" the blonde one protested.

"Just get a regular ramen then if you're so hungry," said the one with pale skin and black hair.

"Ooh, Sai, my man, you are _genius_—"

The man named Sai spoke even while the blonde continued, "I know."

"—An original ramen. Perfect." He turned to the cook, "You got that?"

The old man (_Why are all the ramen cooks and owners old?_ the boy had wondered previously) gave a slight nod and turned around again to fill the order. He muttered curses under his breath. He hadn't worked this hard in awhile.

"Naruto, I don't understand how you cannot be full. It is not logically possibl—"

The boy, Naruto, interrupted Sai, "Some things aren't written in books, Sai," he said as he got a new bowl of steaming ramen in front of his face and as Sai tucked a book back into his bag labeled something about Food or Stomach or _something_. Naruto didn't really care. His mind was set on two things. Mission Completion and _Ramen_. (Maybe he should flip those two around…? Nah, Granny-Tsunade would kill him if he put food in front of ninja duties. And anyways, inside, he did care much more about his being a shinobi and ninja duties. It was what kept him going.)

Sai stared emotionlessly as the boy shoved more and more food in his face.

He swallowed, "I wonder," Naruto began, "how Sakura is doing back in Konoha—you know, without us."

"I'm sure the hag's fine."

Naruto's hands tightened around his chopsticks. He glared at his black-haired friend. Must he keep calling Sakura "hag" and/or "ugly"? It made him sick… _Because Sakura is so beautiful._ Even though Naruto's feelings have changed, he still will love her as a sister and best friend. "I was just saying," he said through grit teeth, "that she's probably stuck in that hellhole called a hospital."

Shrugging, Sai spoke, "I suppose."

"…You suck at keeping up a conversation."

The boy's eyes flashed for a moment in thought and he turned around, his back to the Jinchuuriki. He pulled a book out of his bag and began to page through it, looking for tips and hints for "keeping up a good conversation." He shoved the book back as soon as he was done reading and faced Naruto. "So, my friend, Naruto… How have things been going? How are you and Sakura, eh?" He said, complete with that damned fake smile of his.

_What… the fuck,_ Naruto thought. "Sai!—Put away those books. What the hell is with you? You're not in Root anymore."

Sai's lips dropped flat to the void line that was mostly always there. _I tried._ He looked at the menu, trying to decide what to get, but merely chose to order a plain ramen.

Naruto suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore—which was pretty fucked up for him. He had this weird feeling in his gut… like… something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. He wanted—no, _needed_—to go back to Konohagakure now. Alas, he couldn't. There was still a feudal lord's son to be rescued.

The two boys had planned everything out. They were going to leave to go to the kidnappers' base at dawn in three days. They had spent the past week searching out for the kidnappers and getting clues, etcetera. Their work had finally paid off yesterday when a tip from a semi-suspicious seeming villager told them where he thought something seemed "fishy" with a man. The citizen of the small village told Naruto and Sai that the man he saw would make a strange symbol with his hands and then pour a blackened-sand-lava mixture out of nowhere. "You can't just keep that kind of shit in your pockets," the villager commented.

The blonde sighed lightly. He honestly didn't want to think about the mission. Even though it's only been a little over a week, he missed Konoha and its people. He wanted to be with his friends and annoy Tsunade. (Even though he usually got his butt kicked— more than half the time literally—by the Hokage or Sakura.) _I wanna go home._

Sai's mind was whirling with thoughts about almost the same thing. Except he didn't care as much about his friends (if you could call them that—sometimes he, and they, weren't too sure). He was, though, indeed, thinking about the Hokage. He had been told about Tsunade's condition and warned not to tell Naruto. (Because _everyone_ knew how he would react. _"Screw the mission, let's go help Granny!"_ He could imagine the blonde boy say.) It really did suck to have to be the one to monitor Naruto and hide the posters from him.

Can't those damn ANBU find the girl himself? If they were trained in Root, then he was sure that they could find her. There were wanted posters for Sakura Haruno. It didn't instate why she was wanted precisely. At least not the _exact_ reason. It spoke of her being involved in a murder attempt of a high-leveled ninja (I'm sure most_ intelligent_ Konoha ninja knew who this person might be) and her now being a rogue. She was labeled a missing-nin now—has been for a week.

Oh, what a few days in this life can do to people. It can change them from good to bad, from powerless to powerful. Yes, this world was pretty fucked up. And deep down inside, Sai slightly wished he was back in Root, where his world never had to deal with emotion-filled things and so much inconceivable truths. Sure, they were born and trained to fight, kill, and even hate. But hate was so much easier to learn than learning to love and be accepted.

Nevertheless, this damned world needs strong people. And even though he'd hate to admit it, Sai was getting used to it all. Its affects were beginning to sink in and sometimes he even had to fake the emotionless-thing at rare times. Because sometimes a true smile couldn't hide inside anymore.

Nobody's heart is a complete cold thing of solid rock. We all had a crack here in there. And the world and his newfound friends were beginning to pry it open. And, dammit, this whole Tsunade issue was beginning to get him worried.

"Let's just hurry and finish this mission so we can go home," both Naruto and Sai said at just about the same time. (Minus a "friggin'" from Naruto in there. And instead of "go" it was "get the hell.") They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Naruto burst out into laughter. The slightest of grins tugged at the boy-with-black-hair's lips.

**-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, a group of people sat nervously in a meeting room. Some fiddling thumbs, some sitting semi-calmly. However, they all had a cold sweat run down their necks. It's been a week and Tsunade still hasn't awaken yet. The few people that knew about her condition were extremely worried. (They didn't want the villagers to panic or the enemies to use this to their advantage.)

Shizune sat across Danzo, though not liking it (though, at least he wasn't right beside her). She—partly because she was Tsunade's friend, partly just because—didn't like him. Not too many people did, except for Root members and a few old-timers.

"We need someone to replace Tsunade-sama if she doesn't wake up," a man said, breaking the silence and every else's thoughts.

Though Shizune hated to admit it, that person was correct. Konohagakure was still unaware of the whole ordeal, and even if they knew, then we'd still need a new Hokage. She spoke up, "Except Tsunade-sama might wake up," she said, hoping to give them some optimism.

"But what if she doesn't?" someone asked.

Shizune looked at the girl who asked that and then the rest of the people, "Tsunade-sama would hate for anyone to replace her when she's still in good… condition to be the Hokage."

The man sitting across from her stood up, "Except she isn't. She's unconscious. We need to get her out and set a new Hokage. Even if she did wake up, not many of us want her as our Hokage as it is."

The brunette set her eyes into a glare, "Yes, some people do not like Tsunade, but she _is_ the Hokage. She's your Hokage, too."

Danzo snorted.

Kakashi Hatake stood in the back, not sitting in one of the meeting-room chairs with the others. His mind was half there and half not. The other side of it not where he was physically was thinking about his old female student. He, honest to God, didn't believe that Sakura was the person who did this to the Hokage. She was capable, oh yes, she was. (Hell, she's just about on her way to becoming better than Tsunade herself. She had beat the gray-haired ninja twice before, too.) But he felt that she didn't. In fact, he had other suspicions but he wasn't prepared to let anyone know yet. Facts and proof are the things he needed at the moment. To prove that his former pink-haired student was innocent.

The conversation before him dragged on with most people adding in their own options and comments. He wasn't one to get caught up into too political stuff. Sure, he was one of the best ninja and was involved with politics, but that doesn't mean he likes it. The words seemed to blur as they passed through one ear and out the next. But somehow they still put themselves together in his brain.

"Kakashi—what do you think?" Shizune was looking at him.

He met her eyes, "Hmm?"

"Do you think we need to appoint a new temporary Hokage for the time being?" she repeated herself.

_A temporary Hokage, eh? Interesting._ He scratched the back of his silvered head. "You know," he began, "it wouldn't be too bad of an idea. However," his single lazy eyes seemed to appear quite serious and set, "it makes a big difference at who he—or she—is."

"Hn," Danzo seemed to concur.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the man: he didn't like him too much either. And he prayed to God that Danzo wouldn't be chosen if they all agreed to the "Temporary Hokage" thing. In a few weeks, it could all change. Konoha could be at war, he thought, if Danzo was Hokage—even if it was only provisional. In addition, if Tsunade never woke up… Danzo would be the Hokage until it was time for him to die or give it up. (And he would do none too easily.) That's only a few reasons that Danzo should not be Hokage—even if temporary.

He felt like that everything was beginning at the end, that nothing was right. And in truth, it wasn't. But how he, and the rest of them, wished it was. When he heard the words, "Meeting dismissed," he was one of the last ones to leave. Though, when he did, he pulled out his little orange book. Better fiction (and some good fiction, at that) than the hell of a reality he was living in. Plus, he was at the best part of Icha Icha!

**-x-x-x-**

The girl with red hair laid at my feet; I decided not to kill the two unconscious ninjas because I was feeling tired and it just wasn't worth it. (I could though; I'm a missing-nin now. I can do whatever the hell I want.) However, I dropped my dagger right onto Akane's hair, cutting a small part of it. I looked up to meet Keiji's swirling purple and blue eyes. I readied myself for the next fight, though I really didn't want to. My breathing was heavy and my stance was weak. My defense was lowering, I could obviously tell because I got bitten by one of those wooden creatures in tuxedoes from before. I haven't had the time to check it yet.

Keiji's eyes bore into mine. His eyes were suddenly the eye of a hurricane, whirling and moving faster and faster until he split into two: one with icy blue eyes and the other with deep purple eyes.

My own widened at the sight. I definitely didn't feel like fighting _two_ enemies at once now.

"Ji!" the one with pale blue eyes hissed, "You let her see us this way."

The one called Ji, purple-eyes, spoke, "How do you think we're going to get Sota and Akane home?"

"We're strong enough!"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it, Kei."

"Dammit, Ji, always have to ruin the fun. Can we at least hurry up and get this Haruno girl so we can get the money and go home?"

Ji shook his head, "No."

Kei's growled, "What?"

The one with dark purple eyes walked over to Akane and picked her up gently, carrying her fireman style, clearly ignoring his literal other half.

I shook my head at the petty conversation that had been going on. But—wait… they're going to not fight me?

"You're lucky, girl," Kei spoke as he threw Sota over his shoulder also and definitely not as gentle.

I sighed through my nose, "I'm sure." Nevertheless, I was quite relieved. My stomach was making protests already all through the fight with Akane and it was threatening to make itself known to the world. You don't seem like a great, mighty shinobi when you're stomach growls—especially in front of the enemy.

Ji and Kei began to walk away, when Ji turned around with a smile that reminded me of Sai's (but more realistic), "We will be back for you, Sakura Haruno." Then he turned around to continue to walk.

The blue-eyed one paused before following Ji and looked me in the eyes, gave me a wink like, "Yeah, we'll be back for you," and turned around to follow his other side.

Kei and Ji soon faded into the distance and the first thing I did was check my wounds. The major thing that I was concerned about was that strange looking bite on my right forearm (closer to my shoulder). I did a complete chakra scan and realized that that bite on my arm had some bizarre poison mixed into it. _Shit._ Now I need to make some kind of antidote or wait until it wears off. In Tani I'm sure they have the correct things for whatever is needed. (I need to do a better, high definition scan on that arm to know what the poison even consist of.) I know they would because Tanigakure is right beside Firudo, which has like everything.

I sighed and began to run towards the small village.

Finally… I was there. Okay, it wasn't really all that long. But this odd poison was getting to me: making me feel more fatigued than I truly was and really cold at the same time. My chakra was getting extremely low. At least I was where I wanted to be now, where supplies were.

Before I entered the village, I got a dark, hooded cloak out and pulled it over my head. You never know if some of these people were informed or if they had those stupid wanted posters here. (Dammit, those things honestly made my life even worse.) I didn't really like the black color of it because it was all too much classified with criminals or rebels a lot. (Note to self: get a lighter colored one!) Oh, and I'm _so_ not in any of those categories at all right now.

As I was just about to walk through the gates of Tanigakure, an obnoxious gurgling sound was heard. I grabbed my stomach without thought. _Gah!—I'm so hungry_! (I probably shouldn't have eaten all of my extra food the first day. But, hey!—I eat when I'm upset.)

_If you're so hungry then you should've eaten that damned squirrel!_ My Inner spouted.

I blinked, _Thanks for the memory, ass._

_And my ass is yours,_ she said cheerfully.

…_Idiot._ I shook my head and sent some chakra to my stomach, masking hunger pains and noises. I took in a deep breath and began to walk into the Tani. Some people looked my way, but never a second-glance (at least not for recognizing me as a "criminal"). I stopped at the first food-serving place that I could find. And that just so happened to be a ramen shop.

My thoughts traveled from ramen to Naruto—since those two are so closely together in my mind. _I wonder what he's doing and how his mission is going along._ I bit my lip, _I wonder if he knows… Sai is sure to know. They probably sent ANBU to tell him about me._ I just hope that Naruto wasn't informed.

My seafoam green eyes looked up to see a man's mouth moving. Then I realized he was talking to me. I tried to seem more attentive.

"I said; Oi!—What do you want?"

Certainly not as friendly as Ichiraku's, that's for sure. Pulling my hood off of my head, I ordered a ramen with beef and extra noodles. The man, only seeming to be about ten years older than me (I'm seventeen—you do the math), went back to cook my meal.

I closed my eyes, only to rest for a brief moment, and put my hand to my face to support it. Soon, I fell into a light sleep. And no sooner than I had fallen asleep, a rough hand lightly (seems to contradict, doesn't it?) patted my free hand. I opened my eyes; everything was blurry and a bit black around the edges. I figured it was just because I hadn't eaten anything real in a week. "Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, and shot some chakra to my eyes now, eliminating whatever effects were on my eyes.

"Hn. Here's your ramen, miss," the man pushed my bowl of deliciousness towards me.

I muttered a thank you and broke my chopsticks, indeed thankful for the food in front of me. I put a bite in my mouth and I sighed in relief, so did my alter-ego, as I chewed and swallowed. Okay, the service may suck, but the food is pretty dang good. I licked my lips and began to eat faster than Naruto would normally. (And that's pretty fast!)

The cook just eyed me like I was crazy (maybe I am!) but soon shrugged it off, turning around. However, as soon as he did, I stopped him, ordering some more, this time with pork and an even bigger bowl than last time.

When I got my second bowl, I chugged that down, too. I ordered a few more after that, as well. Once I had my fill, I grinned and thanked the guy again. First thing I did was find a small room that I could rent for a night and threw my messenger bag under the too-firm bed. Of course, before I did that I got the weapons out from it and put them where they were supposed to be on my body. (In their respectable packs or on my thigh-weapon-holder-thing.)

After that, I went shopping for food, supplies (including medical stuff for remedies, antidotes, and so on), and clothes. During that shopping trip, I had a, uh, little snack. My stomach seemed to smile and was happy with my choice of food. I was too!

Once "home" I put the food on my counters in the ridiculously tiny kitchen (taking up all the counter space) and dumped my supplies and new clothes on the bed. I kicked off my boots (I forgot to take them off earlier) and stretched my toes.

_Time to do that chakra scan,_ I thought to myself. Closing my eyes to concentrate better, I began the chakra scan… only to find out that I couldn't. I didn't have enough chakra to do the scan! I cursed loudly and it seemed to echo off the walls of the small complex. I had to resort to… _Inner?_

'_Ey, don't look at me. I'm out, too. It's fucking weird. …Anyways you did use some of mine during your little fight with that redheaded bitch, _she muttered the last part.

I nodded at her statement, _It is weird. Usually at least _you_ have chakra—even after a fight. Big or not._

_I don't like this._

_I don't either._ Dammit, dammit, and damn it all some more. How am I supposed to do a freaking chakra scan when I don't have any chakra to use? What if that poison in me is life threatening and you know the fuck what?—it probably is. Why wouldn't it be? Omigosh, I'm going to die as a missing-nin.

Inner-Me yelled, _Calm the hell down! 'Eesh. Aren't I the one to be cursing nonstop?_

I took a deep breath, attempting to compose myself. It was getting difficult, so I decided to just sleep. It wasn't necessarily my "bedtime" (as if ninja have bedtimes) but I was tired as it was and my mind wouldn't shut up. (Nor would my Inner who would say stuff like, _I thought I was your _Alter_fricking_Ego_. Don't be like me now! It'll ruin it all!_ I didn't even stop to think/ask what her little evil plan was.)

In my dreams, the sky was dark, just about black, and there were red clouds filling up the vast heavens. It was raining, but this rain was different. It wasn't cold, it was warm… a bit too warm in fact, almost a burning sensation when it met my skin. (Although, it didn't hurt—I was dreaming.) However, the ground wasn't wet, in fact, it was quite the opposite. It was dry and I was in some kind of empty field. No rain had met the ground just yet. Though when it did, it was like magic, a sick kind of magic, the ground began to catch on fire: but only drops of it until the rain poured it's hardest and the ground was consumed fire.

But there I was, standing in it, but not on fire, not getting the least bit burnt. (Minus the sting of the water.) However, my vision was getting blurry around the edges. It got blurrier and blurrier until I could only make out colors and most movement. I fell down onto all fours, suddenly coughing up blood—two odd colors, white and black. As it came out, it mixed into a gray.

All of the sudden, the rain stopped, although my vision was still blurry. I looked up into the black and red sky and saw some kind of white thing up there with something sticking out. Like an arm reaching out to help me…? For some reason, my mind screamed against it. _No! It'll hurt you! Don't do this!_ But my heart was disagreeing with my brain: _Do it. Go ahead—it's for your own good. Change; give in to it._ My heart seemed to make the better argument. I stretched out my arm as eyesight turned darker and darker, fading around the sides. I screamed out in the air, now cold. Not "help" or "I'm here" or even "take me away." Nope; what I screamed as my vision was completely black was "I'm ready!"

A hand met mine and suddenly I could see again, but the vision was almost as if it were burnt around the edges. I didn't see the face of my savior. All I could see was red clouds and blackness.

When I woke up, I did not feel all that refreshed, but I felt relieved enough. I rubbed my eyes whilst yawning and stood up, probably too fast because my vision was black. (Did I not eat enough?) However, it went back to normal in a matter of seconds.

I stripped off my dirty clothing—why didn't I do that before I went to sleep?—and put on my new clothes. The bottoms were about the same, except the shorts were shorter and the khaki skirt had a slit up each side as well, allowing easy access to kunai situated on my right thigh. (And weapon packs from my left thigh to the right side of my hips. Two small ones, one big one.) My shirt was the same red as before, except it was more like a tanktop with mesh-straps and it, like the skirt, was split up the sides, up to about four or five inches under my armpit it began and went down to the edge, and was completely covered in the same dark mesh. Also, I had put the Haruno white circle on the bust-part of the shirt. Sure, I'm a missing-nin and all that stuff and I don't want to be found… but I can't take that away. I can change the outside of myself, but I can never change—or forget—who I am. I had also gotten a white cloak very similar to my previous one. The final addition to my outfit was my Hidden Village in the Leaves hitai-ate on top of my head, as always. Wait, no… that wasn't the last thing… I had put the necklace that Naruto gave me on my birthday around my neck, made of some green stone exactly matching my eyes.

Before I left, with my boots on (and gloves and elbow-things) and my injury (the bite) wrapped up, I glanced at myself in the mirror. And my Inner commented on our appearance, _Oh, yes… we are looking _fine_._ I smirked and kept going, paying my extra bills (for their crappy room service) and checking out.

I was soon out of Tanigakure—I wanted to be out—and was on a new road to a more north-west location. (Dammit, I forgot a map. Moreover, I never was too great at directions… unless I had a map. Smart, Sakura, real smart.) The path ahead of me was more wooded, unlike the previous road I had taken to get to Tani, and it felt more like home. Konoha had tons of forests. Though, my breathing was getting heavy and more often. And my vision was going again: blurring and growing dark. A headache the size of Katsuyu began to hit me.

I growled at the pain of it and the difficulty at seeing, but I kept going. I had a good idea of what was in front of me. Although, I guess I didn't have a good idea of what was happening to me. I soon fell to the ground, my eyes flashing in correct sight for a moment.

And in that split moment I saw a man with black hair that looked all too familiar. Then I passed out.


	5. Sinking

_Disclaimers:_ Hey, you… yeah _youuuu_. Just to let ya know… **I ****don't**** own Naruto.**

_My Ramblings:_ …i like… dreams. (karite**yume**… yume means _dream_ {or dreams} in japanese. lol!) okay, okay… i know this kinda seems SasuSaku, but remember this is a DEISAKU fanfic. …and i've been reading a lot of SasuSaku lately. *blushes* i'm sorry… WE NEED NEW DEIDARAXSAKURA AND AKATSUKIXSAKURA FANFICS! it keeps me on track to read those. ;D oh, and i kinda don't like this chapter… i liked the first part of it, but the second got kinda boring for me. but that doesn't mean don't read it! read it, even review it if you'd like. ('cause I know i'd like it! lol)

**-**to avoid too much confusion... i'm going to refer to the "memory—or past—Sakura" as simply Sakura—at least in this chapter. the "present/dream-watching" Sakura is still in first person. uh, i didn't want to add a random A/N in the middle of this, so yeaaaah. i put it here!)

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Five:

_Sinking_

I could swear my heart stopped. I was probably dead. It would explain why I was remembering the good ol' days so clearly, so vividly. The days before _he_ left.

_No,_ the other voice in the back of my mind began, _that's not why you remember._ My Inner gave me a flashback of the black hair I saw… the eyes I saw. I didn't see or remember too much more.

Yeah, I'm certainly not dead or my Inner's voice would be out of my head. Wait… Then… _Where am I?_

I felt completely numb and all I could see was darkness. Also, I had this feeling that I was asleep. I pinched myself, preparing myself for the quick sting, but I felt nothing. I was dreaming. _But then how come I can't see anything?_ I asked myself.

As if on cue, a voice broke through the silence and blackness, "Guess who?" I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Naruto!" I could suddenly see again as hands were removed from my eyes. And as that happened, I felt myself move away from my body and watch the next scenes. Almost like I was watching my memories… I guess that's what I was doing. _"Is there something you want?"_ Sakura asked impatiently. As I "watched" this old, forgotten memory in a dream, I hated the way I had been talking to Naruto. And I knew what was coming next.

"_Uh… ah, Sakura-chan?"_ I smiled at the long dropped "-chan" to my name. _"Would you like to go on a date with me?"_

I cringed at the next words I spoke in this dream, _"No way! I'm going to train with Sasuke-kun_."

_How could I be so shallow? So stupid?_ Here I had someone who loved me unconditionally and yet I went after someone who would never… never love me. I was such a shallow bitch. Sure, maybe I had the excuse that I was Genin and young back then… but I remind myself that that's no excuse to treat anybody. Especially someone who loves you. I began to yell at the younger version of myself, "How could you treat Naruto that way? He's going to become your best friend! A-And Sasuke's going to… leave anyways," my voice came to a whisper at the last two words.

Neither the girl nor boy in front of my eyes heard my shouts. My heart hurt. Not only because the scene before me was so saddening, but because it was all truth. It had happened before, multiple times on multiple occasions. "I'm so sorry Naruto." I never loved him in the way that he had once loved me, but I could have at least been nicer and more accepting.

The scene switched and I was in my body again, running to the training field, just as the younger me had said. My eyes slightly widened… _That means I'll see him again._ My heart began to beat faster. _I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him! It'll only make me hurt more!_ I screamed at my feet to stop, but they didn't. _No… no—not… _"Sasuke!"

His eyes were red with Mangekyo Sharingan and I fell into the trap easily, being literally pulled into those eyes. Suddenly, the dream switched scenes again. "Stop it!" I screamed, "Stop it, stop it, _stop_!" _Wake up, Sakura! Wake up!_ I wasn't trapped in some other dimension, like the regular Mangekyo Sharingan would normally take me.

I was merely in a field of daisies and a single red rose. I was on my stomach on the dirt ground, and through the flowers, I saw feet moving my way. All of the sudden, a huge pain hit me. I was drained of chakra and I was poisoned. My body had cuts all over it. I must have been in a fight previously. I stood up and saw the field littered with bodies. Bodies of my closest friends and companions… and that includes Naruto, unmistakably, unfortunately. I screamed.

And then it all happened so fast, a katana was stabbed into my stomach. I met the eyes of my attacker. His black spiked hair, his glowing red eyes, his white kimono, the blank look on his face, the katana dug inside of me in his hands… it was him alright. Sasuke Uchiha.

The world seemed to stand still. (Or maybe everything was just in slow motion. Probably.) As the katana was pulled out of me and the blood started to appear, I began to fall. I clutched my stomach where the wound was and tried not to cry. _A shinobi never cries!_ I told myself. However, pain wasn't the only thing that made my eyes fill with tears. There was a great, deep sorrow that filled my heart as if I got stabbed there instead.

I was coughing up blood even as I fell. Right at the moment my body met the ground, my eyes exploded. The tears came down like the rushing waterfall Yamato concocted for Naruto's training.

_Naruto… _Now it was my heart's turn to explode. I felt a profound pain in my chest and all I could hear was its deep, repetitive beats and my tears hitting the dirt. My gasping, short breaths were heard too, whenever I did breathe. It was so hard now because everything hurt.

Still in the fetal position on the ground, I heard footsteps slowly come closer. I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) and was met with his horrible, beautiful eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

_How could you feel that way? He_ hurt_ us!_ My Inner screamed at me.

My tears came to a halt, but one single tear fell to the muddied ground.

The man in front of me squat down and leaned in close to my ear. "You see?" he whispered, "You're still not strong enough. And you know what?" He moved back, took my jaw in his hands, and jerked it so we looked right at each other. "You will _never_ be," his words were filled with vile and disgust.

I would say that his words hurt me even more than the wound on my stomach that wouldn't stop bleeding.

Said man who spoke those things stood up and turned his back to me, "Goodbye, Sakura." The words echoed with finality. And then he left.

I screamed but didn't hear a sound. Stretching my arm out to where he last was, one word filled with sorrow and memories escaped my lips, "Sasu-ke…" _...-kun_.

And then my world turned black. Maybe Mangekyo Sharingan did affect me.

I could hear myself say that one last word even outloud when I was sleeping. _"Sasu-ke…"_

The words that I heard next were the ones that shocked me the most, "No, Pretty Girl! It's Tobi!" I looked up to a man that stood over me with black hair and red eyes. He was fixating his mask. (That's how I could see both of his eyes.)

I gasped. _It wasn't… him._

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"Was it really smart to send Tobi out to that village alone, hmm?" I asked.

The man in front of me just looked into my eyes, "He's capable enough."

"Though stupid," I commented. Sasori couldn't deny that. I worked on my new bird sculpture some more, then stopped, looked up, "I wonder what the hell he's doing. He's been taking awhile."

"Deidara. Shut up," the redhead said.

I glared at him as I worked on the bird's head. The beak needed to be sharper so my flying transportation could be a weapon at the same time as well. I sharpened the beak's point as sharp as a never-been-used kunai or katana. Pulling on the wings a bit to make them longer, I sighed. Though I hated to admit it… it was boring without Tobi. Sasori wasn't even arguing with me! "What's with that piece of wood you have over there?"

"New puppet idea," Sasori merely said.

"Ah, I see, hmm. I think I should blow it up."

The man's eyes narrowed into his death-glare, "No."

Heaving an even louder sigh, I stood up. I walked to where I had stored my extra packs and bags, and got more clay for feathers on the bird. My fingers twitched: I was out of regular clay. I wasn't going to use chakra induced clay for a model. _Wait…_ Oh, come on! Shit, the whole thing was made out of my chakra clay. I forgot I was out of regular clay a few days ago. …Fuck it: I face-palmed, "OH. MY. FUCKIN'. GOSH. Sasori!—Please argue with me, hmm! I can't stand the damn boredom."

Sasori jerked his head to me, "I will not bicker with you just because you want me to, ass. Go away."

I let out a—manly—scream of frustration. "Dammit, Sasori!—I hate you, hmm." I stood and threw my newest clay bird up into the air, watching it grow. I jumped onto it, "At least Tobi's more entertaining than you, hmm. I'm allowed to strangle him!" (Also, I can test out this bird.) Then I took off, on a search for the orange masked ninja.

**-x-x-x-**

He kept saying, "Don't worry!" over and over again. I was thinking, _Well, hey, maybe I wouldn't worry so much if—_

_WE WEREN'T TIED DOWN BY HIS MOTHER FUCKING CHAKRA!_

_...I'm not _that_ worried._

_Liar._

…_Shit._

Cuffs made out of Tobi's chakra held my wrists and ankles to the ground. We were still outside, though I could have sworn when I woke up that we were in some house. Maybe he performed some random genjutsu that really wasn't needed. My back was slightly sore and my vision was clear now. Looking down at my right arm, I could see why I was better. Though it had this strange red, purple bruising mark around it, there was a small hole and blood slowly oozing out. It seemed as if he had just given me the shot.

I suppose I was correct, because Tobi soon put a bandage on it. It had this weird orange and black stuff on it. I narrowed my eyes to see better from my angle and coughed to cover a laugh. It had a picture of Tobi with his hand out, giving a thumbs up. It had words across it saying, "Certified by Tobi!" It more scared me than anything else. Oh, and it amused me greatly. Also, it reminded me of Rock Lee all too much.

_Okay, so… I have to admit… that's just about the greatest band-aid in the world._

I grinned to myself; my Inner does have a soft side. Maybe I shouldn't call her my alter-ego anymore.

She must have heard me, so she said, _Oh, uh!—I mean… What the hell? Who gives band-aid out? You might as well turn him into a white kitty and put a big red bow on him in a girly dress and have it say, "Hello Kitty!" Fuck no. No one would ever buy those things._

_If it had pink…_

HELL. NO._ Just… just don't even think about it._

"What's Pretty Girl's name?" Tobi asked out of the blue.

"…Sakura?" I said slowly.

"Ooh! Pretty Girl has a pretty name! Hehe!"

My thought arguing continued, _'Kaaaay… then shut the hell up. Panicking here..._

…_Why?_

_LOOK UP, SHITHEAD!_

_Hah… shithead… you said shithead. That's funny!_ I could sense her looking up, _HOLY SHI—_

Someone familiar was walking through the woods, towards Tobi and me. I glanced up worriedly at Tobi… he didn't look too calm either. "Uh…?"

The boy/man in the orange, swirly black mask spoke, "Shh! Tobi's concentrating! Pretty Girl needs to, uh, be quiet."

"Tobi, hmm," the man said who was coming towards us.

_It's him._

_Him-him? Or him?_

…

…_Got it._

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi stayed where he was and smiled up, through his mask, to his Senpai.

"What are you doing here?" The long blonde haired man said, "I thought you were getting us supplies. I need some more clay, hmm."

Tobi looked like he needed help with what to say next and I wished I could help him. I had an idea. From what I've studied in the bingo books could help the man with the hidden face. I could feel the heavy jutsu over me, hiding me and my chakra (which I hid anyways, just in case). I wonder if I could whisper? Just one word… and maybe he'd get it.

"Huh?" Deidara said.

I closed my eyes tight and whispered under my breath, "Art." I acknowledged that Tobi heard it, and thank God that that Deidara didn't; or I would be a goner. For someone who seems like he's completely stupid and childish, Tobi is pretty smart. From what he said next, I could tell.

"I-I'm sorry, Senpai! Tobi was just trying to be like Deidara-senpai."

"What?"

"Tobi wants to try art, too! Tobi thinks it looks fun. E-Especially when things go _BANG_!"

Deidara nodded, more to himself, "Art _is_ a bang, hmm." He looked at Tobi curiously, "Why would you want to do that?"

Tobi threw his best puppy eye look (even through that mask) at his "elder", "Tobi wants to be just like Senpai."

The blonde seemed to get drowned in that look and, although, shook his head to clear his head. "Alright; but I still want you to get me some regular clay. I'm out, hmm."

The childish man nodded, "Okay, Senpai!" He saluted, "Will do, will do!"

"Argh! Don't start with the fucking repeating shit again, hmm!"

"Sorry, Senpai!—Sorr—" Tobi, luckily for him, stopped himself short.

A sudden thought went through my head, _Why are these Akatsuki boys trying to hide me from their fellow organization members? What's so great about me?_

Just as Deidara was going to leave, he turned around, "'Ey, Tobi?"

"Yesssss?"

"Uh, you… smell… good, hmm. Did you put something on? It smells like… cherry blossoms or something."

_Shit…_ Constant profanity fed itself in my brain.

"Uhm, Tobi's sorry! The lady at the perfume shop said that ladies liked it!" Tobi said, defending himself (or me?).

In that instant, I could smell and sense that he had the exact same perfume as I did on. Black Sakura: _"A sweet scent with a dark twist."_ My personal favorite. I held in my breath so I didn't giggle.

"O—Okay. Have fun? Don't screw around with too much stuff. Pein-bastard would hate for me to get you killed, hmm."

Soon enough, he finally left and Tobi took off the shield of genjustu hiding me.

"T-Tobi…?"

"Yes, Pretty Girl?"

"…Black Sakura is only for women."

Tobi's eyes widened, "B-But the old lady at the shop—Did she _lie_?" he gasped slightly.

"No… I… don't think so. I think what she meant was that girls liked it, as in they wear it and like it. Not as in boys wear it and the ladies are attracted and like it."

The boy looked to the ground, "Oh," he paused, "But… can I still wear it?"

"Su-Sure… Now can you, _please_, take off these chakra cuffs?" Tobi looked at me, searching my eyes for sincerity it seemed, and then he released me from the hold. I rubbed my wrists and ankles with my hands to take away a slight stinging sensation. I don't really know why I've been talking to him so bravely… but I guess it's because I feel older than him, though in reality I know he's not. (Once again, a bingo book remembering thing.) "Tobi?" I asked, I had to know something before I left.

"Yes, Pretty Girl?"

"Why did you capture me? And… and why did you hide me from Deidara?"

"You mean Deidara-_senpai_?"

I nodded.

"Well," the only eye I could see looked thoughtful, "Tobi thinks that Sakura would be a good friend. And… Tobi's," he looked around, as if to make sure no one could hear or see him, and whispered, "selfish."

"_No_!" I said dramatically, I was getting a little bit crazy and childish just being around him. Probably his aura was radiating a lot and I was getting into it. No wonder Deidara is a crazy asshole from what I can tell so far.

He nodded like nine times, bouncing up and down from where he sat, "Yes, yes. Don't tell anyone, Sakura-chan!" he said, using my first name for the first time.

My heart sank when he said that. My mind traveled back to the dream or memory—or whatever—I had only—what?—ten or twenty minutes ago. It started with Naruto, me being mean to him, then… then Sasuke. And them him stabbing me, killing me, saying those things…

_Bastard._

_Huh?_ I asked, not really listening to whatever my Inner was saying.

_I'm just sayin'… he's one hell of a bastard. So damn sexy… buuuuut… no. We ain't ever going back that piece of fucking shit. That_ bastard_. …Get it now?_

…_Yeah._

Still, my head kept repeating those images and the pain. However, I was dreaming, right? Why would I feel pain? That's not right… and I know I wasn't randomly traveled to some alter dimension thing. I would know—don't ask me how or why… I would probably just have that feeling. I patted my stomach, it was red, but not in a way relating to that dream at all. It had a small burn mark on it, not severe at all, but enough to give pain at a moment. _Maybe Tobi was trying to heal me or something while I slept and… the kunai was just something my mind made up real quick when I felt the pain._ Weird, but it happens.

My heart was still sinking; it was past me falling overboard, because I was already there. And the worst part is… that everything on the ship thinks it was too late. No "Man Overboard!" was heard through the stormy night. I was already thought dead. And maybe I am… maybe my heart has already gone all too far that there is no hope.

But then I realized that my heart was beating. It was beating… so I guess I wasn't dead. I guess that I haven't sunk to the complete bottom. _Hell, I'm a missing-nin… but it's not like I joined the Akatsuki or anything._

I glanced at the _Akatsuki_ member in front of me. _At least not if I can help it._ My mind flashed to what Tsunade had said the night before I had left: _"And don't get caught by any particular organization of S-class missing-nin."_

Aw, fuck, I'm sorry, Tsunade-shishou… because I'm probably closer to that than anything else. Just, please God, don't let Tobi want to have a playdate or anything. I am definitely not having a good time. Fuck vacation: if I live through all this shit, I'm never going on a vacation ever again.

Inner-Me pouted as she threw a temper tantrum, throwing down her sunglasses, floppy hat, and margarita; _Screw you._


	6. Trouble

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't** own _Naruto,_ 'kay?

_My Ramblings:_ i'm pretttty sure this chapter is gonna be short-ish… i'm sorry about that! (this chapter just wasn't one of my personal favorites.) oh, and I'm also sowwy if it's getting sorta boring since there is not DeiSaku-y-ness in here yet. buuuut i like to make my stories like real stories. (no offense to anyone who, uh, doesn't! lol) you don't fall in love at first sight allllll the time, sillies!

**oh,** uhhhhm, i has something to say…. *ahem* PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW… and let me know what you think so far. ;D _if you have any ideas/suggestions/questions(/etcetera) about the fanfic, let me know_. It just might inspire me on those cold, lonely, writing-filled nights stuck in my basement, on my butt, writing this fanfiction for all of you. LOL! you guys are pretty much awesome. i appreciate all the reviews, like, so much. _it means a lot to me, honestly_. =3

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Six:

_Trouble_

Trouble chose the most correct letter to start with: "T." And do you know what also starts with "T", hmm? Tobi.

The man wouldn't allow me a chance to escape. He was skilled, I'll give him that. And he just wouldn't shut up! That was the thing that was holding me back. As Tobi spoke of Deidara-senpai, his favorite things to do, and himself… I became dragged into it. Dammit, I still had some compassion. Okay, okay… that is a good thing to have... But for my enemies? The fricking Akatsuki? The world's greatest foe? My best friend's biggest enemy? Dude, if anyone found out that I was so pettily chatting with an Akatsuki member, I'd probably be kicked out of Konoha just for doing so. Yeah, I was in trouble.

Even if hadn't glued my butt to the ground, across from Tobi, I couldn't go away. I had this eerie feeling that he was watching me, watching every move. Even with that single, lonesome, red eye… it felt like he could see into my soul. As if some higher, more powerful person was dormant inside of him. …Yeah, _as if_.

Tobi was coming to a pause and I decided to interrupt before any other subject would come up, "To…bi?" I said slowly, cautious of even saying the man's name.

"Yes, Pretty Girl?"

"I… I need to go. I'd love to stay in chat," I lied, "but I have a mission I need to complete," I said, growing further and further from any truth. "Don't want Konoha to get angry at me for not finishing this very important mission!"

The man in front of me displayed many emotions in that sole eye. Confusion, hurt, pain, and anger all mixed into one. He narrowed his eye, "Tobi thi—_knows _ Pretty Girl is lying." He stood up, "And Tobi doesn't like liars."

I felt like I was going to be in trouble, I stood up also, quick. "Why would you say I was lying?"

"In Firudo, Tobi saw posters of Pretty Girl wanted as a missing-nin."

I took a step back. _Crap._ "I-I'm sorry?" I tried to make it sincere, but my mind told me that it wasn't right to be truly sorry to an Akatsuki member.

Tobi kicked the ground hard. "You're not sorry! Pretty Girl's not sorry! Don't make up any more lies."

"Tobi—"

"Tobi wants Pretty Girl to leave," his eye watered with frustration and sadness. "Tobi doesn't know if Pretty Girl is his friend. Tobi doesn't want Sakura-chan to see him mad at her. "

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but I took off, taking his advice. He _is_ an Akatsuki member after all. He had to be in that group for something. Tobi couldn't truly be so stupid and childish, could he? His powers must be strong or the Akatsuki would never accept someone like that, someone so annoying.

However, I still can't get over that genjustu he had performed only a little while ago. To completely conceal someone like that… it seems impossible. Even my chakra was hidden with that genjustu. Now—almost as much as Kakashi's little mask complex—I wanted to know about Tobi's. Who was the man behind the mask? Someone powerful, someone wanting to be hidden, someone who was a kid at heart perhaps.

I shook my head of bubblegum pink hair. I didn't need to concentrate on those kind of things now. What I should be doing is finding what to do, if that made sense. I have no missions. I have no place to go back to. I have no life pretty much. Therefore, this, in a word, sucks.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

The wind blew through my hair, causing a disruption to my normal style. My blonde bangs that hung over my left eye blew more towards the far left, allowing me to see through my scope. I was heading back towards camp. Sasori was bound to be pissed at me… for taking so long and not bring Tobi back.

I don't really get why Tobi wanted to be alone then. Usually, he never wants to be alone. Well, okay, that's not completely true. But any other way, it's odd for him. And, damn, he really does use woman's perfume. What the hell?

Briefly, I glanced back behind me with my scope, zooming in even more, trying to see Tobi. I caught a small view of black, red, and orange. It had to be him. I sighed; I should probably just take him back to camp anyhow. At least Sasori-danna won't be pissed off at me for _two_ things.

I turned the bird around, heading back towards Tobi. I really did wish I could leave him there. One nuisance gone would do my brain and soul and _art_ so much better. Too bad none of the annoyances in my life were going to disappear anytime soon. Dammit.

The scenery flashed from blue to green as I swerved down to land. I made my clay bird poof into non-existence right before it hit the ground. I'm going to need a slightly bigger bird to fit Tobi's annoying ass on now anyhow.

I didn't feel like moving all that much, so I merely called out the idiot's name. "Tobi! Where are you?"

"Is that Senpai? A voice called out from the oblivions of greenery.

"Yeah. Now come. I'm sure you saw my bird, hmm," I said.

"In a seconnnnd!" Tobi cried. The man burst out from a bush (he wasn't hiding in there, he just was running through things) and surprised me. "Deidara-senpai!"

"Tobi!" I yelled, "You stupid little fuck, hmm…!" I started to grumble to myself about Tobi and annoyances that always had to cause trouble. As I did this, I got a bigger clay bird and made it appear in the air. Dragging Tobi onto it, we set off towards camp.

The rides with Tobi were always terrible as hell. Tobi wouldn't shut up. He loved the thrill of the ride too much. Okay, I'll admit, so do I. However, Tobi acts like he's a dog, trying to get as much wind as possible. And… this is my art. I have an excuse.

Gah, Sasori owes me one. A little voice in my head said, _No, idiot, you're the one who volunteered to find Tobi._ Graaah! I don't give a shit. _Sasori still owes me either way,_ I thought as I glanced at the too happy, too dog-like, too annoying, too—_too masked_ Tobi. …Yeah. _Most definitely._

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL (SAKURA) POV_

It was getting late. As twilight began to make itself known, I decided to shut my eyes and try to rest. Unfortunately, the only thing I got when I closed my eyes were the images of the dream I had earlier today. Cancelling them out and thinking of other things more important, I got out my tanto and began to sharpen it.

This weapon was especially special to me. It was a gift from my former sensei and shishou for my sixteenth birthday. It's metal was white, almost like crystal, and had grooves in it that outlined a cherry blossom design. The engravings aren't too noticeable unless in certain light. However, the design shows it's true self when blood is on the tanto. The blood of my unfortunate victim would fill in the cherry blossom engraved design and color it a deep crimson. On the hilt of the weapon was the kanji for _"Sakura,"_ making it perfect. I remember the cards that came with it from Team Seven (minus Sasuke, of course, and including Sai) and Tsunade.

A small smile crept to my face, but was soon replaced with a sad look. I really missed them. Especially Naruto. Sure, he's the knucklehead of the year—no, make that lifetime—but he's my best friend. The only thing that I don't miss is him stealing my money for our little ramen dates that "he" pays for. But then again, I'd have him take all my money for his precious ramen if that would mean everything would be okay again.

Too bad things aren't that simple. I sighed, putting away my tanto, cracked my neck, then slid down to get more comfortable to attempt sleep. Darkness began to settle in my system and I yawned, now half asleep.

All of the sudden, I sensed very faint, familiar chakra. This person seemed to want their chakra completely concealed, and they did… but since I'm pretty much a master at chakra, I sensed it. Even if it was only a little, tiny bit. I kept my eyes shut, breathing and heartbeat even, just in case they were after me.

The lightest of lightest taps were heard on the ground in front of me and the sound of someone removing something from—from what it sounds like—a pouch. My seafoam green orbs flashed open to be faced with a strange looking animal. I blinked and immediately recognized that it wasn't just any animal, but _ANBU_. And there were three fucking squads surrounding me!

"Sakura Haruno."

I immediately shot up into the air, up into the tree my back was previously leaning on. The nine (assuming that there is three to a squad) ANBU ninja followed me into the air. I put my hand in my weapon pouch at my waist and pulled out some senbon and threw them out into the air, directed at the first three trained shinobi in front of me. They dodged them too easily.

The other two squads seemed to not be in this fight, or at least not too involved, however, I could sense that they were ready to do anything if needed. I narrowed my eyes without thinking, _They're mocking me._ They're probably thinking that this Haruno girl named after a pink tree doesn't need too much in capturing.

I began to speak my thoughts outloud, "Well, fuck them… I'll put up a fight—aghhh…" One of the ANBU had an overly confident, cocky posture with a few senbon of a strange color in his hands. I swore under my breath. _Must be some poison in them to slow their foe down or something…_

_WHAT. THE. HELL. Sakura, are you really gonna let us go down that fucking easily?_

I shut my eyes, feeling my body begin to shut down, _Inner… I can't do too much. They won this fight._

_And I repeat… _What the hell_?_ My Inner had a determined look in her eye, but she was slowly fading, like how I felt._You're honestly gonna let these bastards beat us that easily… aren't you?_

_I'm sorry. I just can't—_

_Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! I don't want to hear those words, got it? I guess I'm just gonna have to take over._

I squeezed my eyes shut. I hated when she took over, things get…difficult. But it was better than being caught. I let my senses fade as I murmured inwardly, _Fine,_ and Inner-Me took over.

"See you back in Konohagakure, Haruno," one said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. Probably the cocky one. He's also probably the little bastard that was originally sent after me when I was at the hot springs.

My Inner and I both roared inwardly and outwardly at the same time as we jumped back into action. I took out six kunai, three for each hand, and placed them between my fingers. (Ranging from index finger to pinky finger.) I closed my hand, making a fist, and it seemed as if I had claws. As if I was a beast. Well, maybe I am… on the inside. But now, my Inner was indeed showing herself. This was her right now. This was her fighting. And that's where the thoughts I used to have from the past entered my mind. _I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I'm only still not captured right now because of my Inner._

"No!" I screamed, taking over my body. If I was to go down, then I'll go down as myself. _And anyways,_ I grinned to myself, _I'm so much stronger now._

Even though my "alter-ego" was kind of peeved that her little playtime was over, she cheered me on, _Damn straight!_

With kunai still in my hands, now tinted with red, I sent chakra to my fingers and then into my kunai, as well. My kunai were now like a chakra scalpel, except… I had more than just two.

As one of the ANBU came at me, with one of his squad members I'm supposing, to his left side (but still behind him), I twisted the kunai around really fast. My fingers had my special enhanced chakra pumping through them, allowing them to move so fast. I twirled the sharp weapons around and around, making them like helicopters, rotating blades. I threw four into the air—two from each hand—and with a chakra "push" (as I like to call it) I had the kunai fly into each shoulder of the two advancing ANBU. The shock of the kunai, enhanced with chakra, made them fly back into a tree behind them, having the other ANBU jump before they got in the way. Some of them cursed at my little trick.

With still two more chakra-enhanced kunai in my chakra-enhanced fists, I charged. …It probably wasn't the smartest move. Hell, it was probably one of the dumbest moves I've ever made.

"_Who's the knucklehead now?"_ Naruto's voice, from a memory, rang in my head.

"_Still you,"_ I remember saying with a grin in my voice.

Blood began to pour from my arms and wrists, where I had been cut with the ANBUs' katanas. I closed my eyes, drinking the short, but sweet memory in.

"_Eh—! Sakura-chaaaan!"_

_Naruto…_

"Sakura Haruno," the same man—who seemed to be main squad leader—who said my name before, repeated.

I looked up to the animal mask of a bird with a defined beak and then looked back down. _Well, I tried, right?_ I said, more to myself, but still expected my Inner to answer. Except… she wasn't speaking. _Are you… there?_ No answer. She wasn't there. No,_ dammit_! The affects of the "sleeping senbon" is beginning to take place finally, unfortunately.

The man (I could tell because the signature spiral tattoo was on his left shoulder) walked up to me, took my chin lightly in hand, as if he didn't even want to touch me, and said, "Sakura Haruno, you are, by orders of the Hokag—Hokage's assistant in command, under arrest for the attempted murder of our Godaime Hokage."

I absentmindedly snorted at the ANBU's little mistake about the Hokage thing. The man jerked my chin downwards and let go, as if he was disgusted. He probably was. I guess, in his mind, he had the right to be. My hands, I felt, were being bound with chakra behind my back with my weapons packs removed.

"I didn't… do it," I whispered as I fell into the sleep caused by the senbon's poison, flat on my face.


	7. The Unwelcoming Committee

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't**, and will never, own _Naruto_… *walks away* Never… *bursts into tears*

_My Ramblings:_ hey! *wipes away tears* i like this chapter for some reason. maybe because i was sortakinda planning parts of it out ahead of time. and hahahaha, this (chapter) title is so gay. but I love it. oh, and a warning to Ibiki-lovers (if any): i'm kinda bashing him in this chapter, making him out to be the bad guy sorrtttt of. annnnnd!—please review! even it's like a gazillion years later and you read this story, i would still and always appreciate the review. i enjoy randomosity. …oh, it's a word alright. enjoy my lovelies. mwuha. (gosh, i'm rambling so much, and LOOK more...)

…btw, i love Inner-Sakura. SHANNARO! don't ya agree?

oh, hey, some of you—i'm guessing most of you—probably don't know this, but i have some updates on my profile. you can totally skip my personal stuff, i honestly don't care.. but i'm just letting you know so you will feel more updatedical. ( hahahahahaha, that wasn't red for a second telling me it wasn't a word… so i was like HOLY FRIGGIN' CRAP THAT'S A WORD! *genius* then it did turn red. *sweatdrops*)

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Seven:

_The Unwelcoming Committee_

"You're almost 'home', Haruno."

My viridian eyes, now much more dull, looked up from the ground for the first time in hours, maybe almost a day. (Even though my Inner told me to keep my chin high and be strong, I didn't care.) The world was still as leafy and green as before, except the shapes of Konohagakure began to appear. The wide gate and walls of the village were staring me down. The main gate was wide open, as if welcoming me back.

My heart skipped a beat. Even though I could sense the slight mocking remark at the word, I inwardly smiled. _I am home._ I would have sighed, but then I remembered my situation. I was thought to have tried to kill the Hokage. My wrists were bound in chakra handcuffs. ANBU Black Ops surrounded me, guarded me, escorting me to my fate wherever it may lead.

Just about in front of the gate, the main squad leader spoke to the others, telling the other six—who I'm guessing wasn't in his squad—to go report to the Council Leaders.

The one that I grew to hate the most, the cocky one, left along with his group. Thank God. I could barely stand him when we were heading back to Konoha. He couldn't really be in ANBU, could he? He had too much emotion for that position and rank. Does he have special connections?—But if he did, that's not supposed to count. Unless he knows Tsunade (or someone that controls the Black Ops) and she allowed him. Or Danzo. However, Danzo's ANBU, Root, is trained to not know a single emotion. My mind went to Sai, especially when I first met him. This overconfident idiot was most definitely not like Sai or any of the Root members, from what I know.

The leader looked met my eyes: masked eyes met troubled green eyes. Then he turned his head of dark brown hair—with the slightest tints of red shining through—and said to his team, and me, "Let's go."

I wasn't sure whether or not to hang my head in shame and sorrow or hold my head up high in confidence and courage. It was actually a strangely difficult decision. I chose to simply look forward, neither towards the ground or my nose turned up into the air. I chose this for two reasons. One, it was the easier choice, the one in between; Two, I wanted to see my… home. _Home._ The word I shouldn't probably use so loosely. Nonetheless, this is my home, whether or not they hated me or shunned me.

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane stood with not well hidden shock and astonishment on their faces. I wanted to give them a small smile, saying simply, "Hey," or something along those lines. But when I did give them that tiny half-smile, trying to be hopeful, they immediately glared at me and crossed their arms. I jerked my head away from them.

_So much for that._

When we were more in the part of the village where the people were, I looked around. I met eyes with a stout woman and she dropped whatever she had in her hand as she gasped dramatically and loudly. That caught just about everyone's attention. They glanced at her and saw what she was staring at. Me: Sakura Haruno. All of their eyes turned to look at me and every single one widened in what I thought was shock.

I began to hear whispers amongst the crowd of people. "What is Sakura doing with those ANBU?—In custody?" It seemed that the commoners and even most ninja didn't know about what I supposedly did.

"What's going on?"

"That's Sakura Haruno?"

"That can't be Sakura can it?" a woman, the one that had dropped something, asked earnestly.

The man she asked, her husband, responded, "Who else has that hair, hun?"

I sighed as we kept moving forward, my head lowered now. Although a particular cry from the crowd caught my attention.

"Oh shit. Naruto's gonna fucking kill somebody." The voice sounded familiar, I looked up to see Kiba towards the side, Akamaru barking in agreement with his Master.

My eyes widened at the ground. _Oh shit,_ I concurred with his statement. _I forgot about what Naruto will do._ Wait—Is he even back from his mission with Sai yet? I shook my head, "Shit." Two of the ninjas escorting me to I-don't-know-where looked over at me, then looked forward again. I sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto sneezed.

"Someone must be speaking of you," the pallid boy stated.

The blonde looked over to his friend, "Eh?"

Sai kept looking forward, "I read it in a book. When someone sneezes, it means that they're being talked about." He looked over to Naruto with that smile of his.

The boy smiled confidently, "Really? Then that must mean they really do miss me back in Konoha! Talking about me already! Maybe Granny-Tsunade has finally thought of stepping down and making me the Hokage."

Sai turned his head forward again. _Poor dickless and his poor, dickless wishes._ Then again, being the Hokage would mean you'd have some balls. But he's not Hokage yet! (If ever.)

It was silent for the next minutes and then a violent, loud, obnoxious, so very Naruto-like shout threw itself out into the air, "_LOOK_! We're home! See it, eh, eh, _eh_?" His face lit up like a gigantic light bulb, as if the sun was randomly thrown into the darkest of nights, brightest then.

"I am not blind."

"I didn't say you wer—"

"Nor am I deaf."

"I didn't say—"

"No, you didn't say," Sai said as he focused on the open gate leading to the inside of the village, "you yelled."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, grimaced, and crossed his arms, looking away, "Well, I'm sorry I'm excited to go home." His grimace turned into a smile, "And see Sakura-chan!"

"I am, of course, loyal to Konoha and Sakura is one of my fellow peers, a teammate," he stated blatantly but with his fake smile.

"Yeaaaaah," Naruto sweat-dropped, but then practically jumped as he spoke, "Now let's go, Sai!"

The two hurried to the entrance, to see an angered, slightly confused, slightly (still) shocked, and wholly a "Oh, _hellll_ nawwwww," expression on Kotetsu and Izumo's face.

"What's up, guys?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Izumo glanced over at his friend, giving him the "Fuck,-Naruto-is-here-and-he-is-gonna-find-out" look combined with the "What-the-hell-are-we-supposed-to-do?" one.

Kotetsu merely shrugged and said, to Naruto, "Not too much. You may want to talk to go to the Hokage Tower. Someone will probably want to talk to you."

Naruto fist-pumped the air, "Yes!" he turned to Sai, "See? I told you! Granny's finally thinking on the right path now." He looked to Izumo and Kotetsu and smiled, "Thanks! See you guys later!" Naruto ran ahead of Sai as the two men that stood at the gate's entrance began to tell Sai that Sakura was only about an hour ago submitted back to Konohagakure. Then he, out of habit, asked about the boy's mission. Sai said it was easy enough, not mentioning the hard work of keeping Naruto out of the know of the Sakura situation.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whiskered-boy beamed as he ran ahead, almost at the Hokage Tower when his eyes catch sight of a familiar pink. He smiled even wider, if that was possible, "Sakura-chan!"

The girl turned her head with a forlorn look set upon her face and smiled sadly as she's dragged by her accompanying ANBU into prison.

Naruto's smile fades into a look of horror and melancholy. His heart dropped to his stomach—no, lower, to the ground. He felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. Maybe he was, but he didn't care about that. He just saw Sakura, his Sakura-chan, being thrown into prison. Naruto's heart fell lower than he could ever thought it could, dragging him down with it. He bit his fanged teeth into his lower lip, suppressing a scream and ran as fast as he could to the Hokage Tower.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

When I saw Naruto's face, as all smiles fade, I wanted to die there. I never, ever would want him to see me like this. At least I wasn't crying… that would be the worst combination there.

"Haruno. Move."

I bit my lower lip as I entered a small-seeming building by the Hokage Tower. Yeah, it _seemed_ small. It really wasn't—the rest of the building was _under_ the Hokage Tower. The structure that I was being led through was the Konoha Prison of Torture and Interrogation. I prayed that it would be the latter. Of course I was strong, but Ibiki Morino was the absolute worst.

A memory popped up in my mind, I shut my eyes and turned away, as if turning away from the remembrance. I recall when I had to be the medical-nin to oversee and heal his tortured victims. Even before he had begun, I saw much more blood than I have seen simply at the hospital. Stained and sprayed all across the walls, the color of red the highlight of the torture rooms. I almost gagged at the thought. Then I remember the actual persons who had to go through that torture. What they looked like after Morino was done with them… I shook my head, now getting slightly light-headed. It was horrible. I understand in a fight that things like that have to be done… but just to get information out of someone? Or to be just cruel? The higher ups sometimes would tell Ibiki no physical or painful torture… but sometimes the man merely couldn't help himself. He lived for the pain of others now. The word "sadist" whispered in my mind.

I shuddered involuntarily. Yes, I _pray_ to God and to all my ancestors that it isn't torture.

Here I sat. In the exact same place as, unfortunately, so many men (and even woman) sat before. In Ibiki Morino's chair. Oh, not a mere chair that you just sit in and it is his. No, it is the chair he claims is his because it is where his victims bleed and scream and slowly die if they don't answer to him or any authority.

And so begins the constant, nagging thoughts in my mind as I waited for people to come to talk to me first. I sat alone in the dark, bloodied room. I had heard that Ibiki had once had the rooms cleaned, but not anymore. It was too much work, too much effort. It was only going to be stained the next day.

_I am going to get tortured. They won't believe me when I say I didn't do it._

_Dude, you're starting to even get _me_ down. So please calm thine fucking self or whatever._

I shoved one of the memories I had from being the medic-nin here to my Inner's "side" of my mind. _Look._ I could sense her doing so. _Look what might happen to me._

_We're in some deep shit if that comes to that._

I nodded once without thinking, my head still down.

The door opened and deep, gruff voice were heard, "She asleep?" Probably Morino.

I cocked my head up, looking at the people in front of me. There stood Kakashi, Ibiki, the three ANBU that escorted me through the village, and a woman I couldn't recognize from the shadows. A gasp was emitted from the girl. It sounded familiar somehow in a way.

Picking my eyes up away from the dark figure in the back of the room, I looked over to my old sensei. A wave of nostalgia washed over me and I almost grinned at the thought. Then I would look where I am and who else was in the room with me and the thought would be instantly canceled out in my brain.

Kakashi—and his eye that almost seemed lazy that now seemed to be a little strained, stress, I'm guessing—walked closer to me. The other men followed (minus the one female ANBU with short, strawberry blonde hair) but sensei was closest. "Sakura," he simply said. In that word, I understood something, I looked up to his lone eye to confirm what I thought I heard. He didn't believe that I had committed what everyone else thought I did. He had belief in me. Like he always had.

In all concurrence, I tore my gaze from his eye to his whole masked face, "Kakashi."

His eye almost crinkled in a happy grin form, "What?—No '-sensei?'"

I shook my head and looked down, whispering under my breath, "What?—No '-chan?'" I sighed and spoke something that people could actually hear. "What do you want with me?"

It was Ibiki's turn to speak, "Yes. Like you don't know," he chuckled darkly, "You all are all the same," he glared, calling me a criminal, as bad as the rest. He walked up to me, got in my face, and spat (_ugh_, a little too literally), "Did you try to kill the Godaime Hokage?"

Kakashi Hatake put his hand out in front of Ibiki's chest, "Ibiki. Not now. Wait until the most of us are gone." He looked over to the ANBU and nodded once, dismissing them, "Go." They flew off like butterflies in the wind, each going their own direction, yet all heading back to the Hokage Tower.

Ibiki glowered, "And are you leaving, Hatake?"

Said man shook his head, backing up a bit.

The torturer/interrogator looked at me again, asking his question through his brown eyes. Though I understood it, he spoke it again, "Did you try to kill the Hokage?"

My brow furrowed in resent, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

I tried to stand up, but then realized that I was still, indeed tied down by restraints on this chair. "When I say I'm sure I'm _fucking sure_!" I shouted.

A hand slapped itself across my face: Ibiki's of course. He must have had something on his fingers, like a ring. Maybe it was one of those jagged, sharp rings that were made to hurt. Perfect for someone like Ibiki. Dressed to kill: that asshole takes it too fucking literally.

Inner-Me screamed, wanting to kill this guy—whether or not he is or once was an ally.

I glared daggers into his face that I so wanted to scar up some much with my fist and kunai. (Anger issues, especially entertained by my Inner, are bad ones.)

"Morino. That was out of line. Shizune said—" Kakashi began and got interrupted.

"I know what Shizune said. It was only a slap."

"She's bleeding," said an irritated Kakashi, but he hid it under his professionalism and mask. "Shizune and the Council wanted to see her after you had interrogated her a bit. They want her in the same condition, if not better, as she was when she came back to the Hidden Leaf."

Ibiki definitely seemed pissed at Kakashi. I would have smiled at the thought that Kakashi was annoying Morino if it wasn't for, once again, my situation and the—though small, but still there—line of blood running down my face. Ibiki's gaze turned to the back of the room, where the lone woman still stood. "Heal her," he said as he left the room with Kakashi sauntering behind.

He looked back once, a subtle, though earnest look on his face. _"I believe you, Sakura-chan."_ His silent words said.

I smiled sadly towards the ground as the woman came forward. I forgot about that until I heard her slow movements and almost tripping. My eyes widened at the girl in front of me.

"S-Sakura…"

"Ino…?"

Her face was full of horror over what Ibiki had done and I almost pitied her. Especially with me being gone and Tsunade as well, Ino would have to take my place. And my shoes were hard to fill. She placed a glowing hand on my left cheek, healing the shallow wound. She took as slow as possible on purpose. She murmured something.

I met her eyes, "Hn?"

"Did you really do it, Sakura?" Her eyes were showing the fear she held and the apprehension of my answer.

I snorted as she removed her hand. "Do you think I did that?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess, you know, you _could_. But would you…? I… I don't think so."

I gave her a small, sad smile, "Right answer."

She pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I've missed you Forehead."

I laughed once (for the first time in a few weeks), "And I you, Pig."

Ino released me, for once not offended by that name. "If only it was as simple as that," she mused.

"What?"

"If only Ibiki would accept your answer so easily. I believe you, I…" she stopped her words there. But I knew what was going to come next. _"I believe you, I think."_

I heaved a sigh, "Go on, Ino. Tell whatever guard that I'm ready to see the Council."

She nodded, hesitating for a moment and then disappeared out the door. Ibiki came in, grudgingly releasing me from my bonds, but soon handcuffed my wrists with chakra, leading me out. Kakashi was there, waiting as well. I wasn't surprised at his actions as I saw him tucking a particular orange book into his pocket.

**x-x-x**

Kakashi Hatake waited outside the room his (former) pink haired student was stuck in. While Ino Yamanaka healed the small wound, Kakashi took out his copy of _Icha Icha_. He wanted to read it, but his heart wasn't in it. (Weird for him, huh?) Instead, he attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation he knew would be going on in there.

Morino seemed occupied with his own thoughts and mumblings about getting what he wanted out of Sakura. The man glared voluntarily and involuntarily at him. Kakashi understood that everyone thinks Sakura was the absolute suspect for this odd mystery… but everyone was being so hard on her. I mean, what if it isn't her?—Like Kakashi thought.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual. But finally, the Ino girl came out, muttering that she was ready and Ibiki rushed into the room. Eager to get things finally in motion. No, not to go to the Council, but Kakashi bet so _afterwards_ Ibiki could have his time trying to get whatever the hell he expected her to admit.

Kakashi slammed his _Icha Icha_ shut and put it in his pocket as the girl with pink hair came out, chakra binding her wrists. He let out a small sigh, unheard.


	8. Fade

_Disclaimers:_ I is smart. Sooo I knows that me no owns Naruto. ^_^

_My Ramblings:_ whatever the hell Naruto says it's not meant to offend anyone in anyway. I apologize completely if it does in anyway, though. But, hey, it is Naruto we're talking about. biggest. knucklehead. ever. (what I think might offend is the "special" part.) oh, also, i felt like having flashbacks. so… yeaaah! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thank youu! iheartchuuu~~

(oh, and if you don't get the MAJORish hint in the middle of a "certain meeting" then… well, MORE SURPRISES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU, then.)

T_T _NARUTOOOOOOOOOO…_ *cries* the end made me so sad…

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Eight:

_Fade_

"_Tsunade_!" Naruto yelled, not even bothering to throw in the "Granny" part as he stormed into the Hokage office. "Tsu—" He stopped speaking abruptly. The Hokage was not there. However, others were, including Shizune. He decided to settle for her instead… well, sort of. "Shizune!—Where's Granny-Tsunade?"

The brown haired woman's face seemed to look fatigued and helpless. She glanced over to the people around her, somewhat pleading to help her out on this one. They merely turned their heads back to whatever they were doing before the blonde interrupted. She sighed, "Naruto… Lady Tsunade… she's—"

Naruto suddenly got really sober and sad, "…She's not dead is she?"

Shizune almost jumped for some reason, "What? No!—no." She shook her head, "_No_."

The Jinchuuriki crossed his arms, "What then?"

"Tsunade—she… she's… disabled."

Naruto looked around the room and leaned in to whisper with his hand up to his mouth, "You mean she's '_special_?'"

Shizune could have slapped the boy right there and then. However, she had to keep calm, keep her "cool." "No, Naruto," she began, trying to stay calm while an angry vein appeared on her forehead, "The Hokage has been poisoned and now she's not waking up." _Did I put it simple enough for you?_ she thought, slightly regretting it. She usually would never have anger issues, minus some things with Tsunade—that doesn't count too much. But Naruto Uzumaki was a… different kind of boy. Very interesting, I guess you could say. But interesting covers _a lot_ of things.

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor, "Nuh uh."

"Uh hu—erm—yes, it's true," Shizune stated, looking down.

"Tsunade? Poisoned? Wow." The boy seemed to forget his own troubles for a moment as he took in the truth of what happened to the Hokage. It's not every day that something like this happens. Sometimes it does, yes. But usually when it happens, the Kage would be dead or alive… not half and half. This is just plain screwed up. However, things like these doesn't always last for long. Naruto always gets distracted by something else. And it was the Sakura situation that came to his mind. "Uh, Shizune?"

The woman looked up, meeting Naruto's blue eyes.

"Why is Sakura in prison?"

For the first time in a long time, Shizune swore. "Shit," she muttered under her breath as her heart sunk at the subject of the pink-haired girl.

**x-x-x**

I wanted to scream. In fact, I sometimes did. However, the people I wanted to scream at the most weren't around. It wasn't worth it. Even if the screaming eased whatever pain I was feeling—even if by a little bit. And I wasn't screaming because I was weak; I was screaming because I was strong—because I'm fighting the pain digging itself deeper and deeper into my heart.

I was finally home… but can I even use that word anymore for this place? In all truth, Konoha is not my home anymore. I have no home. During the few days, almost a week, that I've been stuck in this hell called prison, that is what I realized. Tsunade probably would go tell me that Konohagakure would and will always be my home. But she is still unconscious in a special infirmary or somewhere. Even Shizune was slowly turning against me—I could sense that. The only thing that I could trust was that subtle, but sincere look on my former sensei's face. But still, the world is crushing down onto my shoulders. I'm becoming so crushed that I'm beginning to fade. That's one of those last things I'd want to do… However I've said that about so many things before.

My fingers itched to hold a kunai or shuriken or some sort of weapon in my hand. The chakra that I had was only enough to keep me awake. However, even when borrowing the little chakra that my Inner has (she was drained, too) allowed me to get my anger out. For example, screaming and throwing things. There wasn't too many things to throw except for a few books that were already in the cell and my own personal belongings that they didn't take from me. (My clothes.) It's probably good that they took my hitai-ate from me or else I know I would throw that too. And I would regret that later. Even if it did state that my "home" was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also, I feel so naked without my headband. Be it claiming a lie or not.

Oddly enough, it all felt too fake, but unfortunately it was real I knew inside. My senses must be fading, too—getting softer around the edges.

_No. I can't have that._ I scraped my hand against the floor that I was sitting on. _I can't become so soft and die in this place._ I kept pounding my fist against the concrete.

_Thud!_

_I want to get out._

_Thud!_

_I don't deserve this._

_Thud!_

_Do you think I do?_

_Thud!_

_Well, do you?_

_Thu—!_

…_Inner?_

There was no answer. I cursed. She's even more drained than me. I was probably taking a lot of her chakra and power since my own was gone. If I didn't have her, I'd probably be passed out by now. I began to mutter a few words about my waiting for escape, release, or death. Making into almost a poem of sorts, fitting in her head, but not exactly rhyming.

In so many ways, I wished that it was as easy as that. Too wish away all the bad things and bring the light back. But no, I guess the darkness will prevail. But how much more can my heart take?

A screeching sound of a door opening somewhere in the prison building was heard. Somehow, that was all it took to have my mind enter a far away memory. I closed my eyes and let it come. The visions in my head were something that took away the edge of the bundle of pain I was feeling.

_The swings swung back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum. Ino and one of her other friends were swinging with me on the swing-set. I showed a smile and laughed. I was having such a great time! I haven't played with anyone in awhile. I was surprised that Ino wanted to!—and she even brought someone else. I thought that my huge forehead would scare anyone away._

_I touched said body part, feeling glad that at least I had that ribbon in my hair so it didn't look too awfully bad. Thanks to Ino. She was my friend. But sometimes she wasn't always the best one of those._

_Suddenly, the other two swings whirled by me and I could see Ino and the other girl running off. I sighed,_ Just as before_, I thought. I let the swing come to a slow movement and without thinking sighed again. For some reason, I felt eyes on me. I looked up to meet cerulean eyes. I recognized the boy who owned those eyes. His name was Naruto. And for some reason, people didn't like him… even my own parents had whispered his name, saying rude things. However, I didn't turn away like the others; I kept looking him in the eyes._

_But then I saw shadows flurrying across the ground and my eyes moved towards the grass and dirt. I gasped, seeing the shadows scared me. I looked up into the sky to see what could be causing it and then saw birds flying. I smiled as I kept staring into the vast oblivion of blue._

"_Oh! Hey, Sakura-chan!" Ino called out, remembering me._

_I glanced over at her and got up to leave, looking at Naruto once more. His eyes were just now turning down from the sky, where I was looking before, and turned them to me. "Coming, Ino-chan!"_

Ino-_pig_,_ my now developing Inner corrected me._

_I almost giggled to myself as I ran over to Ino and joined her again. She said that she forgot about me. Which would totally make the situation so much better. Gosh, Ino. I looked over towards the blonde boy once again sitting on the other swings and paused for only a second. I felt like I was letting someone down by leaving. He was looking towards the ground again being left alone… again._

I glared into the empty space of the dark walls and the cell door. _I shouldn't have left him alone._

_Hey, hey… that kid's fine, right?_ My Inner's voice startled me. I guess sometimes memories (or some kind of entertainment) increases chakra a bit.

A flashback of the look on Naruto's face when he saw me being throw in this hellhole made itself known. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Uhm, but he still loves us,_ my Inner said, trying to comfort me for once.

I sighed, _I hope so._

"Sakura-chan! _Sakura-chan_!"

My eyes widened like huge saucers. _Speak of the devil…!_ Both my Inner and I thought at the same time.

"Get out of my way! I want to see Sakura! _Move_!" I heard him growl.

"Kid, you can't be here. This girl isn't allowed any visitors—" Probably a guard or someone like that.

"Shut up! _I'm_ Naruto Uzumaki. _I'm_ her teammate. _I'm_ allowed. So you better move out my fucking way and let me see my best friend. Now."

"Teammate," I whispered lightly under my breath. Team Seven came to my mind.

_We were all waiting for Kakashi-sensei. He was late. Again. As _always_. Naruto sat on my right and Sasuke-kun on the other side. We were all getting impatient (as always). I could even tell that Sasuke was because he looked even more annoyed than usual, especially with his foot tapping. Not only Naruto was here, but Kakashi wasn't. Yeah, it irritated him. At least Kakashi-sensei could usually shut the knucklehead up._

_Naruto unexpectedly leaned close to my ear and whispered __something slightly__ provocative. At least… _I_ thought it was. Really, he had just asked me out on a date right after our training. I gasped and slapped him across the face._

"_Owww! Oi, Sakura-chan, why'd'ya have to do that? Not fair!" he pouted._

_I glanced over at Sasuke and found him staring at me, staring at the situation. A ghost of a smirk was on his lips, but I couldn't honestly tell then. I gave him a small grin, slightly embarrassed at that moment, then turned away to look towards the ground._

_There was a poof, then a, "Yo," from a Kakashi Hatake. He looked at us, "Something wrong you guys?" He said with his signature eye crinkling masked smile._

_I flipped my long pink hair as Inner-Me thought,_ Believe it_, completely mocking Naruto's little saying._

A large bang was heard from outside the door as a giggle escaped my lips. It was a weird sound to my ears, especially after all my screaming._ Ah, I miss you, Naruto._

_Yeah, I guess I miss the little ass, too._

I glared at my Inner,_ Don't be a bitch._

She rolled her eyes and sulked to the back of my mind. I stood up and went to the cell door, grasping the cold poles of my containment as I waited, as I prayed, that that the door in front of me would open. I glanced down the dark hallway where a few other cells were. They were all empty for some reason. Maybe this is where they kept their "most wanted" criminals. For example, if they caught one of the Akatsuki… he (or she) would be kept here.

Abruptly—and finally—the door opened with guards missing. (Not dead or hurt, mind you, just missing.) Light literally shone through the darkness of my heart and the dark space I was in. I sighed and let loose, slowly slumping to the ground. However, I was still grasping the cell's metal poles while on my knees, my head set against the bars.

"Naruto," I whispered.

His eyes shone with something that I only remember seeing when regarding Sasuke. That made my heart drop. He walked towards me, I could see his eyes glittering with tears tempting to make themselves known. "Sakura-chan…"

**x-x-x**

The word among the solitary man was a word soon to be taboo after this day. A word that would strike pain into even the man that owned the name.

"Konan," Pein whispered into the raining, breezy air of Amegakure. It was only raining where the orange-haired man was now. The sky was crying—as his beloved would say—because of him. Even Pein, practically the most feared man in all the world, was having a hard time not letting his eyes water.

He whispered her name again, his voice strained, as if a prayer. Lowering himself to the muddied ground, he leaned over the corpse of the blue-haired beauty and kissed her cold forehead. Then he shut the lid of the coffin like box she was in. It wasn't a real coffin because that would signify death. _No,_ he thought, _Konan is not dying. She is becoming alive._ Her new life was probably already starting.

With a simple justu, he covered the box with dirt. Then he put his hand in his cloak, taking out a single pure white origami flower and put it on the mound of earth. It was actually not made by Konan, but by himself. She had shown him how to many times… he usually would fail. That was the only thing that "god" was not good at, Konan had joked. However, this time he had gotten it correct.

This origami showed that he was, indeed, perfect and fit to be a god (and of course, he was). However, the flower that he had put over his love's grave was for her. She was the only one that could experience it. The only one that could know who he truly is and his reality. She was there from the beginning. It was always going to be from beginning to end… but I suppose you can't always help that the end may come sooner to others.

That was half the part that he was saddened about the most: that he couldn't get there in time to save Konan. Even "god" slips up sometimes.

**x-x-x**

_DEIDARA POV_

"A meeting, hmm," I murmured, though I knew they both had heard me.

Sasori didn't look up from his wood carving but spoke, "Yes. Pein-sama has issued a rendezvous."

"Rend-_whaaa_? Tobi doesn't understand Senpai's Danna!"

"Shut up, Tobi," both the redhead and I said at the same time. I laughed, Sasori scowled. "Oi, lighten up, my man, the mission's over! After this stupid meeting we can go back to base, hmm," I said with a smirk.

The puppeteer just glared. "Just because the mission is over doesn't mean we have to feign idiocy."

"Sasori-san," began the masked boy/man, "Tobi doesn't think Deidara-senpai was pretending."

I hit Tobi's head, slightly inside hoping that it would knock his mask off… it didn't. "Dammit!" Tobi was going to say something, but I shut him up with another one of my fists.

Sasori stood up, "The Leader's ready."

All three of us closed our eyes and entered the state of where we all meet with each other.

"Hn," I remarked when seeing every member minus the lone female in the group. It seemed that Itachi and Kisame had just arrived before us. I glared at the Uchiha. I hate those sick bastards.

Before I could remark to the Konan-issue, Tobi did. Of _course_ he did. "Awwww, where's Konan-sama?"

Pein's eyes were closed or maybe he was just looking down—I couldn't tell for sure. The images projected in this meeting area were always literally fuzzy. The only ones that looked like they were actually at the base meeting spot was Zetsu and Pein. "Konan is not going to be attending the meetings anymore."

Kisame tilted his head slightly to the left, "What do ya mean?" His face showed a slightly amused smirk with all those sharp teeth, thinking that Konan had finally quit.

"Konan has passed on."

A few of the Akatsuki's members, including mine, eyes widened for a brief moment. Kisame's smirk was wiped clear off his face, a frown replacing it.

"Nuh uh! Tobi doesn't believe it. Tobi thinks Leader-sama is a liar." Though no one knew it, Tobi held an evil smirk under his mask. No, not Tobi… _Madara_. He loved to annoy the hell out of people and screw with their emotions. And now he's even trying to pour salt on Pein's open wound. (If only I knew.)

The Leader of the great Akatsuki practically growled in a malicious sounding way and gave his best death glare to the masked idiot. "Shut. Up," he breathed.

_Tobi, you fucking moron. You're done for now,_ I thought. Good riddance.

Kisame muttered an apology for Pein's loss. The rest of us stood still, our backs straight, afraid for what the Leader was going to do next. I think I heard Hidan mumble something about that she would be better off if she chose Jashin. Pein heard it though, and he glowered at him, too. We all knew how much he had loved Konan.

His death glare only loosened up a tiny bit, "Since… she's gone, we will need a new member."

"Wouldn't it be even now, though, hmm?" I blurted out.

Pein turned his angry, swirly eyes towards me. "I have decided that now I am going to operate alone. All of the partners will be the same."

"Fucking still? Dammit!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up," ___Kakuzu_ began, "It's not like I enjoy being with you. You waste so much money…"

The rest of everyone seemed to be fine with everything… except me. "Pein-sama, hmm…! What about me? Do I have to be stuck with the jackass and the little shit always?"

The Leader simply gave a small shake of his head, "No. We're going to recruit a new member."

This got everyone's attention. Everyone began to speak at once, even Itachi and Sasori said a few things.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Itachi said, his red eyes glowing.

"Yes," said Pein. "I do."

"Who is it?" asked Kisame, always impatient and curious.

"Someone that Itachi and Sasori know quite well."

This puzzled us all. Itachi and Sasori were always the one with a stick up their asses; the ones who were the ones least likely to make friends in school, I'm sure. Who could it be?

_Hopefully the new member is female,_ I thought with a slight smirk revealed on the outside. But then again… _If Itachi and Sasori know her, then that would suck and maybe ruin my chances._ Wait… _No, but I'd be her partner._ Hmm… I kinda hope it's a girl. No. Wait. _Girls tend to be annoying, a night or two is enough… not some whole lifetime thing. They talk, they worry, they annoy, they're… girly._ Too much of that would make me go mad, I'd think. Dammit... (But then again, if a ddue came we'd all be guys and be completely awesome.)

I don't know. Just let it be whoever it is. I guess Pein will choose best. Because—it sucks, but—he usually does choose a suitable person for the Akatsuki. Still doesn't mean I like him anymore, nor will I pity him because of his loss of his lover.

"Name?" Sasori asked.

Pein smirked, it was a scary sight, with that glare and grin, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Fuck yeah, we would!" Hidan said loudly.

___Kakuzu_ and Sasori rolled their eyes, irritated.

"You'll find out soon enough. We'll have to wait a bit. I need to see if this person is worthy of joining Akatsuki."

I sighed, "Dammit." The longer I have to be with Tobi the little shit and Sasori the jackass. And the longer I have to wait to know who the hell this new member will be. Well, most likely be.

**x-x-x**

_NORMAL POV_

"Naruto," I said again. "Naruto, I can—I can explain."

The blue-eyed boy squatted down to meet my eyes with a look of expectance.

"I didn't do it. Someone must have framed me—or—or—or _something_! Why would I ever hurt Tsunade-sama? Why? What would I get out of that? No, wait, don't answer that. I already heard the reports and suspicions over that one."

Naruto reached out and took my hand, rubbing it like he would when he wanted to calm me down. And it usually did work. "Sakura-chaaan," his voice seemed strained and painful. In fact, the gaze in his eyes seemed to be like a painful smile.

My eyes began to well with tears just with his voice, just with that look.

He burned a hole through the bars with his other hand with his Rasengan and said as he led me out, "I just don't know."

I looked at him, worried, "Wha—What do you mean, Naruto?"

He glanced away from me, almost as if he was afraid to talk to me. We got my weapons. Hitai-ate, and other things before we left. We, thankfully, avoided trouble in the village—heading straight to the forest under the cover of night. Naruto didn't say a word until we were outside, at the edge of the woods. I didn't comprehend that he was helping me escape until he spoke again. "Go, Sakura-chan. You need to go before the ANBU get to you again."

My green eyes widened, "But Naruto—!"

"Sakura-chan… please, for me." I met his gaze head on and realized that he's crying. His painful smile now showing on his face, hitting my heart even harder.

"But… I can't leave you, Naruto. I just can't… How could I leave my best friend?"

Naruto grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, I could feel his tears hitting my back as he tried to shove the sobs down his throat. He couldn't do it well enough.

"Don't you believe that I didn't do it?" I whispered as he got a little more quiet. "Do you really think I'd become like… like Sasuke?"

He broke the embrace but kept his hands on my shoulders, tears running freely down his face, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

My heart dropped to the ground. At the same moment, I caught notice of ninja coming fast, probably ANBU Black Ops. Naruto must have noticed it, too.

His face held that painful smile. It was as if he wanted to stop me from leaving, to keep me hidden and safe by him, however, he knew that it would be safer for me to be away from Konohagakure. He did an unexpected, uncharacteristic thing as he leaned down and gave my cheek a soft kiss. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."

I began to cry myself as I began to run away from the place I had once called home. I looked back to see Naruto still standing there, crying, giving me that smile that stabbed at my heart. It was not only painful for him, but for me. Glancing back one last time, I saw that he was gone and the first signs of ANBU were going to be there any moment. I quickened my pace as I cried the whole way to wherever I was headed to. I felt like I was back at the beginning, but now I carried a deep pain inside my chest of being homeless and heartsick. _I'll miss you, too, Naruto,_ I thought as I tied my cursed hitai-ate onto my head.


	9. Waiting for the Sun

_Disclaimers:_ I do **not** own Naruto. _…But I totally __wish__ I did._ x3

_My Ramblings:_ this chapter was almost completely inspired by _Breaking Benjamin_'s song called "Rain" .…and I know… odd, abrupt, cliffy ending. YAY? (it was really abrupt because I was behind on my writing—it's Friday morning {12:12 to be exact in the morning}—and I'm tired. Sorry. I stayed up to five in the morning then slept until like nine today. And watched a _stupid_ "horror" thriller movie.) aagghh, I wanted this chapter to be longer but I didn't have everything planned out for it. =/

RANDOM BTW:

Black Zetsu is gonna be like this when he talks.

White Zetsu is gonna be like this when he talks.

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Nine:

_Waiting for the Sun_

It was raining. The sky was dark and not too loud booms of thunder from somewhere far away were heard whilst lightning danced across the sky far enough that it only lit up small parts of the sky. Tonight was indeed a sad part of my life. It just wasn't fair. It's not fair that I have to abandon my friends. It's not fair that my Village abandoned _me_. No… it wasn't fair at all.

I held my hitai-ate in my trembling hands. At the same time, I felt such sorrow and anger towards the item. It reminded me of my once called home; however, it reminded me that I once had belonged somewhere and that I have my best friend and sensei waiting for me whenever—if ever—I returned.

The tears rolled down my face as I set down the headband on a nearby rock and took out a kunai from my weapon pack. My hands were still shaking. I knew what I should do—what I probably had to do—but it was still hard. I clenched my eyes shut and screamed in my head, so loud that my Inner was putting her hands to her ears, but I could see her eyes water, too. Before I could change my mind, I took the sharp weapon and scraped it clear across the middle of my Konohagakure hitai-ate. I dropped the kunai I held and heard the dull thud of it hitting the ground.

No more could I be part of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No more will it be called my home. No more am I a regular ninja—I was now officially labeled a missing-nin, a true rogue, a true lonely person. And I knew that I couldn't get caught again or horrible things will be done to me back at Konoha. Actually, most likely, I would never get back to that village alive again. No, the next time I have to put up a fight with ANBU or bounty-hunters, I'll die fighting. _That_, I thought, _is now my ninja way._ My motto, of sorts: the only way to die is fighting.

I lied on my back, on the ground, and looked up into the sky, the rain meeting my face and eyes. It was all just a big gray mass. And it was almost as if the sky was crying for me. Too bad I knew better. The sky doesn't have emotions, though maybe it would be better if it did. If it did, then maybe we would know the emotions of God and possibly predict if our future would be grim or happy.

Ignoring my stupid hitai-ate, I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep. I cursed the rain for doing this to me always. My clothes and short pink hair were drenched. I was lucky that my weapon packs and messenger bag was waterproof or my weapons and scrolls (etcetera) would become wet rather quickly. I sighed as a few more tears slipped down my already wet face.

Sleep came easier than I would have expected (even though it was pouring). I had managed to crawl under a nearby tree so I wouldn't drown when I slept. I prayed in my head as I drifted off into dreamland. Waiting for a sign; waiting for the sun.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"But Tobi doesn't waaant to!"

"Tobi. I need you to do this for me, hmm." I stated clearly.

"But what if… what if Tobi gets in trouble? If Sasori-san saw…!"

I sighed and shut my eyes in irritancy, "What the fuck, Tobi—"

"Bad word!" Tobi said while I kept talking.

"—It's one, simple, friggin' easy favor! And anyways… you owe me. Big time."

We sat in silence as I looked at the masked man straight in the eyes—er, eye. We both sighed, mine more of a breath and Tobi's more of a dramatic, anime-like sigh.

"Senpai?"

"What?"

"Fiiiiiiine!" I could have sworn he was going to go into a hissy fit. But, thank God, he didn't. I have no idea how the hell I'd deal with _that_.

I sighed, once again, in relief. Almost wanting to hug the man/boy/thing. "Thanks, Tobi, hmm," I said as I walked away.

Tobi's eyes lit up as I moved away from him. "Senpai said thank you to _Tobi_?"

_Nevermind. I don't want to hug him. Ever._ I turned around to find the masked person on the floor, unconscious. _Must have fainted,_ I shrugged_._ _Wow, it was only a small thank you,_ I thought as I walked away to my room in the Akatsuki Base. I only needed him to help me out with stealing some of Sasori's art supplies. He had this glue stuff that was, like, the most amazing glue ever. Even super-er than super glue. Yeah, it's hard to believe… I barely believe it myself. But, anyhow, I have this sculpture and part of it is broken. I wouldn't want it to break again, so I might as well use Sasori's own mix of glue. His little thing for poison and chemistry has gotten him a lot of awesome things, I must admit.

Even though I say that the most beautiful art is for only a second, I do keep a few sculptures I've made of important things and people. The one I'm talking about was my first model of my clay bird. The beak was off now, though. I placed the beak to the head of the bird, where it fit, and then put it back down. It was broken. I hated it the most when my clay broke. I guess it all proves my point, though. Even my clay sculptures break, too. That real art does not last forever.

The door slammed open, "Hey, bitch!"

I turned around slowly, "Hidan. For the fucking millionth time… You call a girl a bitch usually, hmm! Not a guy."

I caught his smile, "I know!"

My hands formed fists as I stalked over to him. "Hidan! Why are you here?" I asked as I punched a hole into my black door.

Hidan swerved his head out of the way, "What the hell! You sorry little jackass!"

I took a kunai and sliced his neck. He's always so slow. In physical and mental ways. His neck began to bleed the cursed red color and the Jashinist laughed manically, "Oh yeaaah! Thanks! You bitches always have such a temper!" The kunai "somehow" found its way dug into his left arm.

"Get the fuck out. And you better not bleed on my floor."

Hidan put his hand to his bleeding neck and laughed, then stopped for a second, "Oh fuck! I forgot! Pein wants to see you. Don't know why the hell he would though, unless you're in trouble." He laughed again, "Nice one dickless."

My mind came to an image of a certain masked Akatsuki member caught red-handed and saying, "SENPAI MADE ME DO IT!" _Tobi…!_ I growled inwardly. I sighed angrily and stomped out of my room, shoving the bleeding Jashinist out first, of course, and then slammed my door, making a hand sign to lock it.

"What kinda shit did you fucking do now?" he asked as I wandered down the black and red halls. Black hardwood floors and black walls with a blood red ceiling with Akatsuki clouds. The walls had kanji only one shade lighter black (with a slight shine) on it that no one ever took any real time to try to understand and read.

I ignored him and he soon got bored of swearing and talking to me (a complete shocker there, I know) and went back to his own room, probably to make another blood sacrifice. I passed the still passed out Tobi on the way, knowing know that it wasn't the glue incident that got me to see Pein, and kicked him to wake him up. I kept walking and he apologized too fast for understanding and ran off to Sasori's room. However, know I was slightly afraid of what he did call me to his office for.

Soon, there were windows in the hall way and I met the door that was Pein's working place. I held my hand up to the door to knock, but a slightly muffled (because of the door), "Come in," was heard. I suppose he sensed my chakra. I walked in.

His eyes were on me as he said, "Sit."

I sat down and he kept looking at me. Agh, dammit, I seem to hate everyone who has special eyes. Especially his, they seem like they could see your very soul. Maybe they could for all I know. _Whatever you think I did… I, uh, didn't do it,_ I thought, ready to say it. However, my Leader spoke first.

"Deidara," his deep voice said.

I blinked my blue eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"This is about two things."

_Tobi? Sasori?_ Wait, no… it's not that. _Sasori? And… I don't know._ "What is it?" I asked.

He blinked (finally, it seemed) and spoke, "This is about your new partner." His Rinnegan eyes seemed to sadden at some thought and he sighed almost inaudibly, "And to some extent about my former partner."

_Konan,_ I thought without trying to. _May she rest in peace, and all that stuff._ She wasn't as bad, definitely, even if she was Pein's little lover.

The pierced man with orange hair seemed to read my thoughts and scowled at me. But, suddenly, the door flew open. "Leader-sama! Itachi has sighted enemy-nin coming our way! There are about ten squads we've estimated." It was Kisame—the blue, shark man. "Oh, hey, Deidara," he grinned, baring his many sharp teeth.

"Hey," I said, slightly confused and slightly very pissed. …'Kay, more than slightly. Pein was just about to tell me whatever he wanted to tell me! Dammit, I get curious so easily.

Pein-bastard seemed to sigh, "Tell everyone to prepare." Kisame left to go tell Itachi probably first, then everyone else. He looked to me with those deadly eyes, "Go. You help Kisame warn the others, too." I nodded and left. But before I had made it out of hearing range, I heard the Leader mumble, "Pitiful ninja. They're only coming to meet their own damned demise."

**-x-x-x-**

The first thing I heard was no more rain pounding down from the skies. And a bird chirping. I opened my still weary eyes and blinked them a few times, blinded by—what?—sunlight. With my hands, I rubbed my eyes and saw the bright sun only now showing itself above the mountains. However, there was this weird shadow in the middle of it. It looked like a bird…? Creating a visor for myself with my right hand, I squinted towards the sun. And I saw that it was a bird.

_What the hell…?_ My Inner remarked.

I blinked my eyes a two or three (maybe four) times. The bird swooped down and began to sing as it flew. It was blue in color and it was beautiful. I think it was a baby Blue Jay, obviously one that can fly. "Wait a second…" I murmured to myself, somewhat unsure. There was an odd shaped something in the bird's mouth. I shook my head, _Whatever,_ and then I stood up, cracking my back once on my feet.

I ran a hand through my hair without thinking, sort of a habit of mine, and then something struck me. _My hitai-ate!_ I patted the top of my head rapidly, trying to find the headband. Then I remembered that I had put it on the rock to the left of me, about five paces ahead. I scrambled over there and saw that it was gone.

The song of the Blue Jay began to play and caught my attention and my eyesight. The small bird held in its birdie feet my hitai-ate. "Bad birdie!" I said in a hushed voice, with my brow furrowed. _I thought Mother Nature was kinder than that!_ I snatched my headband away from the thing and suddenly the sky got darker again.

_Yeah, Mother Nature is a bitch._

…_Agreed,_ I thought. The clouds began to hide the sun as I felt a single drop of rain meet my nose. I growled in anger. A few tweets of the baby bird were heard right before a crack of thunder shook the earth. "Aghhh!" I screamed, "FUCK YOU!" That stupid bird screwed up the balance of my karma. Dammit. Damn _it_. I threw my hitai-ate on the ground, luckily for it, not at my full (and chakra enhanced) strength.

_I approve!_ Inner-Me said all too happily.

"Oh, why don't you just shut up!" I said outloud to my Inner.

_Hmmph. I was just trying to be supportive. Now you're the bitch._

_Remember… _"You're me, idiot."

…_Damn. That's my line. Sort of. Nevermind. Why don't you go get us some food. DO YOU NOT HEAR THE RUMBLING OF A TUMMY IN DISTRESS?_

I pressed a hand to my stomach and it was rumbling, I could tell. I couldn't hear it because the constant thunder and the winds beginning to develop, but I felt my hungriness. It was odd that I couldn't feel it from the inside, unlike feeling it from the outside like I just did.

Walking a few feet, I picked up the hitai-ate and tied it around my head. _Yup._ I'm still a missing-nin. I shut my eyes, praying a silent prayer that all this crap will be worked out soon enough and they'll know that I didn't try to hurt my shishou. When I opened my eyes, rain was falling for sure. Lighter than last night, but it's still that damned rain.

As I ran for a nearby town to get some food, I took some time to reflect my situation. I need to make some changes to my train of thought. For example, I need to accept that I have no home. You know what?—Even better, I have no past. The only thing is that… I. Did. Not. Try. To. Kill. Tsunade. And I am no traitor. I'm not fucking Sasuke Uchiha. I don't leave my frien—

My bottom lipped trembled as tears fell. No, I did leave my friends, too. For my own safety. For my own well-being. For my own requests. I could have stayed and told them that I didn't do it, that I was innocent. But then again, when I am not in prison, there is a better chance that the Black Ops, Council, and others will find the _real_ murder-attempter.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled into the forest, slightly regretting it for a split moment, thinking that maybe someone (or some people) looking for me could have heard that. But that split second disappeared quick as I kept running. Yeah, I get grumpy when I haven't eaten yet. And when the world—at least the world that knows—blames me for killing the fricking Hokage. Yeah. It's all just great, great fun.

**-x-x-x-**

"Dammit!" The word of a female echoed in the forest, even deep into the ground where the plant man was traveling through. For a moment, he stopped, popped his head out of the ground only to hear angry footsteps moving from branch to branch. He shrugged, "Humans are always so loud, tsk, tsk… makes them easier to hunt." The black side of the plant man licked his lips. He was known as a cannibal. His white side would admit to this, but was much nicer about the subject and not as abrupt as his opposite side.

Suddenly, an image came from his ring as his Leader called him, "Zetsu. We need you at the main base. Hurry. Many enemy ninja from Sound are arriving even now."

"Many? That means more to fight, hmm. But it means more to eat! That is true," both sides of the plant man called Zetsu smiled, the black side only a little more wicked than the white, and hurried back towards the Akatsuki Base. Almost forgetting about the loud kunoichi that was traveling via tree.

**-x-x-x-**

About ten days later—maybe, probably, more… I don't try to keep track—I had lost my hitai-ate again. However, I heard the chirping of that Blue Jay again. The cursed Blue Jay. "Okay!—Where are you? I need my hitai-ate back. Now." I glanced into the sky, actually blue and sunny for once. For the past days I've been stuck in grayness and/or rain. It really sucked. Now, almost as if my prayers had been answered, I got the sun back. But now I got this bird from hell stealing my hitai-ate _again_. And I was actually in a pretty good mood today!—for being a newly turned missing-nin.

The bird seemed to just about smirk at me as it held the cloth part of my headband in its beak.

"Give it to me!" I jumped up high, even pumping chakra in my legs, trying to get it away from the bird. The bird only flew higher and higher. "Fuck," I swore. Even though I hated my hitai-ate now and really a missing-nin doesn't need it all that much… it has value and sentimental-ness to me. The memories of Team Seven made me almost smile to myself.

I followed the bird for a few miles. I sensed a few faint chakra signals, but I figured them to be too faint—too far—to notice me. I kept running until the little blue bird swooped low and hovered only a few heads above me. It looked me straight in the eye, and then went about another mile. Then, I saw it drop my hitai-ate. _Gah… I see where they got "birdbrain." Ugh._

The bird was in a low tree branch when I got to the area of where I saw the headband drop. _Where is it? Where is it?_ I probably mumbled to myself. I couldn't find it!

All of the sudden, I felt a strong, potent chakra presence behind me. A huge shadow was casted in front of me. "Looking for this?" A strangely blue hand held out my scratched out Konohagakure hitai-ate over my head. Then I felt my chakra draining, as if it was almost being… eaten.

_I've got my sun. Now is this my sign? A sign for change? A sign for a second chance?_


	10. And Chaos Awaits

_Disclaimers:_ I do**n't** own Naruto. =/ (Notice the "bolded" "**n't**" in the word "don't" Now, now, if we didn't have the "n't" in "don't" then what would it be? _Do_. AND I DON'T EFFING OWN NARUTO!) =]

_My Ramblings: _(BEFORE I START: I ACCIDENTALLY MADE THE LAST CHAPTER SAY THAT I WAS THE EIGHTH CHAPTER WHEN REALLY IT WAS THE NINTH. kbye) oh, I had fun with this beginning. hehehehe, Kisame is so much fun! FISHES FTW! (sorry if there's too much talking and randomness. i kinda went crazy and got excited lol! oh, and I know i made them recover too fast from all that sake. uhm, hinthint they drink in this chappie?) btw… thank you for all your reviews and please continue to do so! they are like the best thing everrrr. haha, they make me happy. I LOVE YOU GUYS! ^^DDDD

OH! and congratulations and thank you to **AutiLovesPeet**, the person who owns the 50th review to Clay Hearts! i cannot wait for 100 reviews! ;]

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Ten:

_And Chaos Awaits_

I snatched my hitai-ate from the blue hand, shoved it in my pocket, and then turned around quickly, all while I got a kunai from my holster on my thigh and held it in my hand. "You're Kisame Hoshigaki narrowed my eyes, "Knew it. You're blue skin could give you away anywhere."

The shark-man seemed to smile, with those razor sharp teeth of his, and said, "You're Sakura Haruno. Knew it. You're pink hair could give you away anywhere."

I glared, angered that he was mocking me and used my free hand to punch that stupid grin off his fishy face. I inwardly cursed at myself; I should not have added chakra to that punch. His damned sword is draining me of chakra as it is!

"Damn, girl! You really can throw a punch!" He spit out a couple dozens of teeth. Now he was scowling at me, "You're lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you." He grinned, almost like a Sai grin, but not as insincere, "But I'm still pissed though!"

…_Uhm? Who is this guy?_

Inner-Me looked at me as if I were crazy or "not okay" or something. _Uh, weren't you listening to yourself? He's Kisame Hoshigaki_, she said.

_I know that! Gosh, I'm not that stupid!_ My Inner rolled her eyes at me. I glared into space at her, well, more like at Kisame's face. Then something struck me, "Your face is bleeding."

"I know that."

"No, I mean, like, a lot."

He dragged an arm covered in black and red material up to his mouth and rubbed it, staining the material an even darker shade.

I tsked at him and was going to say something about him needing to wash that soon or it won't come out… but then I remembered he was from the Akatsuki. The fucking Akatsuki that tried to take and kill my best friend. They killed Gaara (thank God for Chiyo) and killed and hurt so many other people. I jumped back out of instinct and yelled at myself inwardly at how stupid I was to act like the shark-dude was a normal shinobi. "What do you want?" I growled, my glare even deeper than before.

The man muttered something among the lines of "bipolar kunoichi" and I threw the kunai I had in my hand and it just missed him by an inch. "Woman! What are you trying to do?"

"You're my enemy," I stated bluntly.

"Not for long," he gave me another one of those shark-y, toothy smiles.

"…What?" I lowered my guard for a moment.

Kisame took a step forward, "Our Leader has an interest in you."

Inside I was freaking out. _An interest? In _me_? Holy shit, holy shit, holy _fucking shit_!_ Yeah, stuff along those lines kept repeating themselves like a mantra in my mind. On the outside I kept myself composed and simply said, "An interest, eh? Why exactly? _ I think I'm going to pee myself._

_Yeah, way to go for the "cool and composed" Sakura Haruno look-thing. I think Fishy would notice if a wet spot begins to grow—_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Well, aren't we the smart one today?_

_Damn straight!_ spoke my Inner, probably taking it all a little too literally.

"_Well_, I'm really not allowed to say. Pein-sama is supposed to be the one to talk to you about these things."

I blinked, "You better frigging tell me."

"De_mand_ing!" He staggered forward a few steps and I told him to stop or I'd punch his ass back to the sea, "Have you ever heard of Konan?"

I spaced out a for a second to think back. Blue hair. Origami-obsessed. A lip piercing on her bottom lip. The only female Akatsuki member. Called "God's Angel" or merely the "Angel" of Amegakure. "Yes." I remembered her from the Bingo Books.

He looked to the ground, almost in a mourning matter, "She's dead." And now I understand why it would be in a mourning-matter. It's weird, I'd expect the most notorious organization of S-Class missing-nin to be horribly cold and mean and—and _evil_. This Akatsuki member, Kisame, was oddly caring. At least, I suppose, for his fellow member's sake. When he looked back up, I met his gaze.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Leader-sama is looking for a new member and he finds you," he paused, seeming to think up the correct word, "suitable."

_The _fuck_?_

"What are you saying?"

Kisame suddenly smiled, "Wow, you're slow—"

"Am not," I hissed while Kisame kept talking.

"—Pinky!—"

"Fucking _what_?"

Still, he kept speaking, overlapping my curses and protests with his own, loud, deep voice, "—Let me put this in simple terms. An Akatsuki member died. That means we're minus one. Now, according to Pein's new partner thing, we are in need of another member so everyone who requires a partner has one. Thus, we're going to be looking for a new _suitable_ member. And, the Leader thinks you would be _suitable_ for it. I find the situation quite _suitable_. Don't ya agree?"

I blinked, glared, and said, "Stop saying suitable. It's annoying. And," I heard the fish/shark chuckle, "You want me to be a _fucking Akatsuki member?_" _What. The. Hell?_

"Uh, Pein-sama does. You can be my friend…?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You remind me of that Tobi-freak."

Suddenly, a super dark aura covered the clearing where Kisame and I stood. "Don't you dare compare me to that—that _thing_!"

I put my hands up in a surrender movement, "I didn't mean to?"

Kisame smiled again, "Good!" The rain clouds above his head and darkness completely disappeared as his own personal sun shone, smiling again.

Unexpectedly, I began to feel the toll of my chakra draining come upon me. My knees began to buckle and I wished that it were as easy enough as a real belt buckle, so I could simply put my knees back on.

"Can you, like, turn your sword off?" I asked through grit teeth.

"Are you in anyway insulting Samehada?"

"No."

"Are you in anyway wanting to harm me or Samehada?"

"No?" _Not currently._

"What was that?"

"No, dammit!"

"Are you in anyway going to try to escape?"

"…Maybe."

"Speak up, woman!"

Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. I felt like I was in interrogation or something like that. And someone's sword-obsessed. I mean, honestly. I wonder if he dreams of his sword becoming real and making out with it. Hmm, that's a thought… and I wonder if Samehada would be a girl or a boy. Personally, I think it would be a girl—

"I said—"

Oh, yeah… he was talking to me. "Now you're the demanding one," I muttered. "Not right now."

"Okay!" Insert shark-y grin here, minus a few dozens of missing teeth due to my punch in his face from before. (Hey, sharks have like a freaking gabillion of teeth that grow back really, really fast.)

I felt my chakra stop draining, but I was still beat. I fell to my knees and sighed.

"You need to make a decision you know," Kisame stated.

I sighed again and then got off of my knees, I wanted to choose my decision with some dignity. I stepped closer to Kisame and said, "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked.

"I'll come with you."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Or at least, I probably should have at least said that I was coming to only talk to his Leader. But then I realized that once I was there, I wouldn't be leaving. I'd either be the newest addition to the little Akatsuki "cult" or dead. Yup!—some of the greatest choices are right there. Fun, fun.

"Hurry up, Pinky!" Kisame's voice ran out through the air.

"I am! And don't you call me that again!"

He chuckled and turned back slightly, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make up a little nickname for you."

"Hmm, really?"

I decided not to answer him, speaking seems to only get me into trouble these days, and kept walking. We had been running for the past hours, but I was still pretty worn out from the major chakra drain. I still cursed the fish-man for that. So, Kisame was nice enough (hah, _nice_) to let us walk. So right now we were walking through a field of grass that hit my bellybutton area. (I wonder if Kisame has a bellybutton. Hmm…) And it hit Kisame's thighs. Soon the grass got a little higher… and then a sudden, embarrassing thought came to my mind, _I wonder if _all_ of his skin is blue._

_Wooowwwwww. I'd expect that from _my_ side of you. But not your side of you._

_It was only a brief, brief thought, okay?_ I said as a blush grew on my face.

Kisame grinned. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing. It's hot!" Which was true, the hot part that is, when Amegakure wasn't windy or raining, it was a humid heat.

The shark shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "But only your face is red, Pinky."

"Stop being so judgmental and mean, uh, uh, F-Fishy…?"

"Fafishy?"

"Fishy," I said with finality and an evil smile tempting on my lips.

"What the hell is that?"

"Your new nickname."

His eyes widened, "Oh, _hell_ no!"

I laughed evilly as I speeded up to walk a little closer behind him, although swearing at the grass for being so damn high. I suddenly stopped laughing. I was getting used to him. _That's… weird._

_What it is,_ began my Inner, _is pretty fucked up!_

Ignoring my alter-ego (if you could call her that), I kept walking and thinking—and huffing from loss of air since I'm still low-ish on chakra. "Damn Fishy!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"…Liar." he simply said as he slowed down to walk by my side.

It's almost as if we were becoming… friends. _What the crap am I doing?_

_Well, if I do recall correctly—which I do—you're most likely joining this sorry group of motherfuckers. Have fun,_ she said the last part sarcastically of course.

Oh, what fun I'll be having. _…Dammit._ Yup. So much fun.

I saw Kisame stop and take out a bottle of something from his pack. I recognized it right away and even the kind of it, thanks to Tsunade-shishou. It was a bottle of sake. "Want some?"

…Maybe it'll be a _little_ fun.

**-x-x-x-**

"Here are the reports, Shizune-sama."

Said woman took the file from the man's hands and snorted once he was out of the office, then shook her head. "Shizune-_sama_? Really now?" She frowned. She thought that she didn't deserve that title, really. Even if she was Tsunade's best friend pretty much and one of her apprentices. Shizune supposes she is a bit higher up than some; however, she is not that high up. She was not Hokage, nor would she ever want to be. To see all the things that Tsunade had to go through while, well, conscious being Hokage was hell as it was.

And to say that she was in any position to be a "sama" was pretty much saying that Sakura—if she wasn't supposed of attempted murder—was one, too. Sakura Haruno was stronger than Shizune, she'd admit. Maybe even stronger than Tsunade at some points, not that she'd ever say that outloud. It would be useless in all ways anyhow. Lady Tsunade would get angry and Sakura would simply deny it after a fit of anger or something like that.

A small smile found its way to the woman's face. Oh, how she missed her two friends. She sighed and flipped through the folders that she received only moments ago. Sakura had escaped only about a week ago, but still, so many files were being needed to be filled out. And by who? By Shizune. It annoyed her to no end. She finally began to understand Tsunade's hatred for all this paperwork. In a word; it sucked.

**-x-x-x-**

"FISHY!" I screamed.

"PINKYYY!" the shark-man yelled back.

"I think I'm going to pass out," I said, throw in some slurring and stuttering.

Kisame sighed dramatically and slurred, "But I don't wanna stop or carry you."He was right by my side now as we walked (/stumbled) towards Amegakure. "'Eesh, I guess you can't take anything strong."

"The hell? I can! Jus' you wait. Drinking contest whenever I get settled or whatev—ERRRRRRR!"

Suddenly, I—then Kisame—sobered up immediately as I fell into pit. My face had the look of pure "what the hell-ness" and "get me the fuck out of here-ness" combined. I was just about to say the former when giant green things came out of the ground. I almost peed my pants, I swear.

Maybe I was still slightly drunk because I was just about to scream when Kisame said, "Zetsu! What were you trying to pull? Why is Sakura Haruno in a hole?"

"Leader-sama is getting testy because you're not hurrying. And if you two don't hurry up, I'll be too. And usually people are grumpy when they're hungry."

I stayed in the pit thing still because this plant-man intrigued me. However, after the black side of him spoke those words, I jumped back, standing next to Kisame once again. He had become my new friend over the trip and a few bottles of sake. I didn't exactly trust him yet, but I knew him more than Zetsu. Plus, Kisame's not a hungry cannibal.

"Tell him we'll hasten our pace."

Zetsu nodded and was about to go back under the ground when the blue man stopped him, "Hey, Zetsu?—Is Itachi on a solo mission?"

At the word, "Itachi" I froze up and glared into space. I forgot that Fishy—er, Hoshigaki—was a friend and not to mention _partner_ of that Uchiha.

"No. Why?"

"Because he wasn't at the Base when I left to get her," he nodded towards me. I felt like our little friendship was the kind that only happened when no one else was around. I hoped not… I needed a friend. Kisame cracked a smile that gave me hope, "But it's probably better that he didn't or else Leader-sama would send Itachi instead." He spoke with a look of pretend seriousness, "And from her drunken rambles, I can tell she doesn't like Itachi too much." He seemed _almost_ offended at the thought that I didn't like his partner.

Zetsu said, "Hah, you like the girl? Does she taste like she looks?"

Kisame and I "Whaaaaa'd" at the same time.

"Dammit, Zetsu! This is why I don't talk to you. You're black side is either always hungry or a pervert."

I blushed a bit, hoping Zetsu wasn't trying to be a pervert.

"We're just always hungry," said plant thing spoke.

I sighed in relief.

"However, some innuendo can be thrown into that statement, I see."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Bye," his white side said as he disappeared back into the dirt and grass ground.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then…

"Well, he wasn't too bad today," Kisame said. "I hope the others are at least as half behaved as him."

_Oh, gosh. The others are usually _worse_? Shit._ "It seems like I'm just going to _adore_ the rest of your little chaotic 'family.'"

"Heh," Fishy looked to the ground, scratching his head, "Yeaaah."

About an hour or two later, we stood in front of the Akatsuki Base. (It was in the country of Ame, of course.) Oh, you couldn't see it. Not until you go to the door, which was hidden as well and looked like part of the side of a mountain. The door was visible once Kisame performed a few hand seals, took his ring, pressed it against the mountainside, and mumbled a word—I guessed it was a password or maybe a word that goes with his hand signs. Either way, open sesame and all that fun stuff, the door was visible to his eyes and mine and it was opening.

"After you," he murmured.

I took that first step and half-thought that I was going to get killed on the spot and half-relieved that we were finally there. It was dark, but then it was light.

"Follow me, Pinky."

I snorted at the pet name as I followed the big fish man. He led me through a maze of halls of black and scarlet until we came to an official looking door. He knocked, just like he had about a week before, warning Pein about the Sound attack.

"You may enter," came the voice from inside. It sounded deep, downy, and dangerous. The 3-D's that were much more exciting than any modern, future things that would be called 3-D. Inside was a man of power and excellence. I hope that he had some manners or something.

Kisame opened the door and held his arm out for me to walk in. I did, and so did he, but he stayed by the now shut door. I was about three feet away from the infamous Akatsuki leader's desk. I've never seen this man before, but I've heard of him. I knew how much of a threat he was. He had killed countless of shinobi and mere villagers alike. His name was Pein, very fitting I think.

I looked at his cold, dead—yet alive—eyes, almost as if he was stealing this life of mine. "You are Sakura Haruno." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Hn, I see." His eyes appraised me, trying to make out what kind of skills I had and what I was capable of. "You are the one who attempted to murder the Hokage?"

I didn't answer that question full on. If I said yes, I would be admitting that everyone was right. But if I said no, this Pein man would probably kill me right there. So I said, "I am quite skilled in poison. It would be an easy way to kill a person."

He seemed to like my answer well enough. "I see," he said again. His head snapped up to meet Kisame's eyes, "Kisame. Get Itachi."

I couldn't help myself as I glowered. "What? Why?" I shook my head, "Please tell me he's not a partner option."

"Patience, girl. The Uchiha already has a partner that suits him best, anyhow."

I sighed of relief out my nose, but crossed my arms. I never was patient—even before I met Tsunade-shishou.

Soon enough, Kisame, then that Uchiha, came into the room. I didn't bother to hide my glare from him. He was the reason Sasuke left and he was the reason Team Seven could never, ever be the same. He was the one who allowed my sanity to snowball, rolling down a giant mountain. Because he had killed his clan, because he told Sasuke to hate him and plot revenge. Yup. I loathed this man.

The bastard glanced at me with that always stoic look and tried to recognize me, I think. "Hn," he muttered once he did. "That Haruno girl. Sakura, wasn't it?"

"You have no right to call me by my name," I growled.

Pein made me settle down when he called out, "Haruno. This is not a time to let old emotions from our pasts come upon us."

I nodded barely, though I thought, _It's not only in the past. It's still here._ My Inner concurred.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked me.

I lifted my chin slightly, "I'm here to join the Akatsuki," I said as I turned my head to said organization's leader.

The smallest of grins was on the leader's face, "Good," he murmured as the gears in his brain began to turn, "Good."

Though no one noticed (that I knew for sure) when I spoke those words, I swallowed a bit of vile. That was the moment I became one of the ultimate missing-nin, enemy of Konohagakure, enemy of Naruto. 

**A/N: hey, i'm really, really sorry for this chapter being late! you see, i went to this concert-event thingie-majig called Purple Door that lasted friday to saturday and i didn't get home until uber late saturday… I was frigging tired. **_**BTW, if you've heard of Family Force 5… I GOT CHAP STIQUE'S WATER IN MY EYE! *cough* he threw his water bottle out in the crowd and i didn't get to catch it, but the water got in my face. (and my brother got ALL of them to sign the back of his FF5 shirt!)**_** but anywhooo.. I apologize! oh, also (sorry for this being long. i'm not going to normally do these end A/N things) i hate to say that once school starts, i might have to make my release date every other week (biweekly) instead of every week. It's just that I've been super busy even now, and once school starts it'll be even more difficult. gaaah more apologies!  
****PLEASE STILL REVIEW MY WONDERFULS!**** …wow that sounded creepy. *ends ramble***


	11. A New Color on the Palette

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't** own Naruto. Never have; never will. =/

_My Ramblings:_ _and yes. Itachi is Tour Guide Barbie. ^^D omg. IMAGES. IMAGGESSSSS! *shudders* … *evil smile/evil ideas* … *types* OMFG. who the hell is Itachi's "Ken"? …yeah, you'll get it after you read some of this beginning. MWUAHAHHAHAHA. HOLY SHIT! MORE IDEAS! ! *wipes tears out of her eyes* yup. i'm hyper toniiight! dude i wish I could draw that image. waaah! i'm no artist!_ *cough* how are you guys? I LOVE YOU! please reviiieeeeeew. and i like candy. you can give it to me… as long as you didn't get it out of an unmarked, creepy van. (yeah, i know you would **Mizora**.) KTHANKS! *insert heart here* (sorry for the shortish chapter! i wanted to get back onto my Friday schedule!)

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Eleven:

_A New Color on the Palette_

"Hn."

I bit my tongue to make myself not stick it out and mock him, muttering a "Hn." He irked me to no end.

The Uchiha looked to Pein, "Is this true?" he asked.

Pein gave one nodded, then slightly tilted his head to one side, "However, we first must see if Sakura is fit to be of the Akatsuki."

"So, she'll take the test?" asked Kisame. (I had forgotten he was there for a moment.) "The that Zetsu and I took? Oh, didn't Kakuzu take it, too?"

Itachi's eye twitched as he answered, "Kisame," he began, "that test was to make sure you, a man who is half shark, didn't have the need to eat anyone. Zetsu is a cannibal, so that test was a given for him… he was accepted as long as he didn't eat any of our members or any of the people we need alive."

Kisame looked a bit confused, "What about Kakuzu then?"

"He looked odd. Like a life-size possessed doll creature from some horror."

_Hmm_, I thought. _It seems that Itachi-bastard-and-loser-_and_-ruiner-of-past-love-life-possibilities-san is able to freely speak with his partner. Kisame is quite outgoing and happy-go-lucky most of the time. He seems more dog than fish. Maybe he's part dogfish…_

I heard my Inner snort at my little wandering thoughts and I inwardly slapped her.

The Leader cleared his throat, trying to get the attention back onto whatever he was about to say. "Itachi, you are to give Haruno-san a tour of the Akatsuki Base."

"Whaaa—?" Kisame and I both said. I did because, we all know how I feel about IBLRPLLP (Itachi: Bastard, Loser, Ruiner of Past Love Life Possibilities) and Kisame because he had gotten to like me and wanted to show me around.

Itachi, of course, only remarked with a, "Hn," that was more than just monotone, a little surprised.

For some reason, I imagined the Uchiha with a blonde wig and his cloak suddenly pink instead of black and flowers instead of clouds in some strange pink contraption that had the word "Mustang" on the back of it. And he couldn't put the perfect blue contacts in right (while he was driving the weird thing!—how dare), so he threw a hissy fit and almost ran into five cars and almost died. But of course, he couldn't because he was in a perfect world. A plastic world. I shuddered as Inner-Me giggled manically and tried to shake the terrible image out of my head.

It didn't work as my alter ego threw an image of Kisame in the seat next to Itachi with a lot less blue skin and perfect blonde hair that was neatly combed in some sassy, sexy pink shirt and black slacks. Yeah—a man with attitude and the perfect girl. He seemed to want to drive. (Ken's a sexist, I'd say.)

I glanced over at the two that were not perfect, plastic, and pink. I was suddenly oh so grateful that they weren't like that. They're so much better the fucking Akatsuki scary way they are now. It's worse the other way…

The Uchiha nodded once and questioned, "Now?"

"As soon as this meeting is over."

He nodded again.

Damn him and his nodding.

The little rendezvous with the three Akatsuki was soon over—oh, wait… should I make that four Akatsuki? I'm technically already one. I just need to go through a small test to show off some of my skills and strengths. That was to come in a day or so and I honestly am not looking forward to it. Sure, these are people I don't necessarily like at all, but I still don't want to make a mistake in front of them. That would be bad and quite embarrassing.

But anyway, here I am. Walking with Itachi freaking Uchiha. The man that is walking too relaxed (if he could ever look completely, truly relaxed) and too at ease beside me in a black cloak with red clouds on them down the hallway that was all black, minus some crimson on the ceiling. How fucked up is that? Never in my wildest dreams—no, nightmares—would I have thought up something like this. Not even if I was smoking that crap that Kiba let me snort once. (I don't know why he would want to smell anything like that! It smelled nasty as it was, and with his "Super Nose" it would smell like shit, literally.)

It felt really awkward. I mean, seriously, if the Uchiha ever looked over at you, it would be this creepy, prolonged stare. My Inner would "_What the fuck?_" almost every time. Couldn't he at least be semi-normal and talk or something? Not even a "The weather's nice_…" Wait, no. The weather sucks. But still!—he could say how much he hates it. Unless he likes it. Gah!—No. That's stupid. But maybe _I _could start the conversation. Not the weather thing. It's still stupid. And what if he tells his little Fishy-chan and they gossip at night about "Sakura-baka-chan"? That would be horrible! And I'm sure Kisame would tell others. He seems like a male gossiper. Maybe. At least when he's drunk._ I cleared my head and tried to think some more. The gears in my brain kept churning, but didn't seem to get anywhere. _Anything, Sakura!_ The silence is going to fricking kill me.

"So," I started out, totally intent on having this awesome conversation starter—but I went blank at the last moment, "Uh, this weather, huh?"

Inner-Me face-palmed and bitch-slapped me mentally, _Okay. Dude. Sakura Haruno is pretty much the frigging strongest kunoichi in the whole entire fucking world. And then you make yourself sound like a total loser. What about our reputation? Damn…!_

Itachi slowly turned his head to look at me as we walked down these long halls. "What about it?"

I gave him a look pretty much telling him that he's trying to be a Neji Hyuuga. Not that he'd understand that look—but everyone else in Konohagakure does."It's… raining?"

"Yes. It is."

"Nevermind," I mumbled. _Note to self: Unless one has a real matter of importance to talk about, don't talk to an Itachi Uchiha because he's a frustrating, coherent bastard._

_Note posted!_

"Hn," he mumbled.

_Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh._ So, I plan that I'm going to die in about a week or two. I will be murdered by myself. This is because I will not be able to take a certain Uchiha at all for that long of a time. I can barely take any of him now! Damn him!

As we were walking, I heard a set of feet making its way towards Itachi and my direction. A dragging-like, wet sound was heard behind it.

"Kakuzu," the man with black hair and death always written in his eyes said as he looked at the man with stitches. He then turned his head to whatever was in Kakuzu's hand. "Hidan," he acknowledged.

It took me a few seconds to realize that that whatever was in Kakuzu's hand was a someone in Kakuzu's hands. I blinked. Rapidly, trying to make sure what I saw was real. I had forgotten that Hidan had that… special ability.

All of the sudden, the stitched man threw Hidan's decapitated head at a door slightly up ahead in the hall as he said, "Hidan! I told you to try to withhold your blood from going all over my hand."

"Well, I'm fucking sorry!" began a sarcastic Jashinist, "I can't control my damn blood, bastard. AND THAT FUCKING HURT!" screamed the head by the door.

Kakuzu simply kicked what I noticed were Hidan's other body parts (the things that were dragging and bloody from behind him) towards the door to give them a boost to connecting with the head. "Who's that?" he asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," I said with weight in my voice, in a "don't screw with me" kind of voice.

He looked over me and muttered something like, "Could make money. Especially with that hair…" He walked over to Hidan's body parts.

Hidan seemed to notice me, too, at that moment. "Hey, bitch, this is one damn awkward first meeting." He smiled (which looks insanely creepy on a thing that is only a head and is still alive and bleeding) and winked (even creepier), "I'm Hidan. And don't you fucking forget it!"

"Just shut up," Kakuzu said as he placed Hidan's hands together so they could form the unlocking seal, the stitched man opened the dark red door and kicked all of Hidan into the room, then shut the door with a finality. Then he simply stalked off to God knows where.

Itachi didn't seem to think that that the whole little "pit stop" was an oddity at all. Nope, perfectly normal here, I suppose. We walked down the hall a little bit more and walked past more blood red doors, with black doorknobs, until farther down we came to a door that looked the same and he gestured towards it, "Your room," he murmured. He gave me a key and said, "You'll get your own, official room with your own locking seal whenever you have proved to Pein that you are fit to be here."

I nodded and mumbled a small, "Thanks."

He nodded as well and then walked away, leaving me alone in front of the door. When I unlocked the door and walked in, my breath was almost taken away from just the guest room. However, I was too tired to notice all the details at the moment. I flopped myself down on a queen-sized bed that had simply black sheets as I took in the view around me. It all seemed to be reversed. The door, on this side of the walls, was black and the walls were that deep red color. The floors were still wooden and stained dark black, but the ceiling was red, too. It had the outlining of the Akatsuki cloud in the dead center of the ceiling in black, of course. They really stick with their themes, I'll give them that.

And then I soon slipped off into a very less than peaceful sleep. Hey, I was still concerned for my safety. I'm in Akatsuki territory now.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

I hunched over my clay creations, making sure everything was perfect before I backed away and shouted, "Katsu!" Ah, how I loved that word. That is what sets off true art—the art that is only a mere instance is the most beautiful.

After smoothing out a side of the new animal bomb, I jumped away and yelled, "Katsu!" The ground where I was just at exploded in a large, almost mushroom like manner. I smirked to myself as the noise continued. This explosion was a long, loud one.

And then my grin got wiped clean off my face when I heard a scream from no other than Tobi.

_Dammit, Tobi! Now? I was just beginning to have fun!_

"Senpaaaai!" Tobi rushed over in all his black, red, and orange-ness. "That was loud! Did you hear that? I did! It made Tobi yell really loud, too!"

"That's good, Tobi, hmm."

"Good? _Gooood_? So Tobi's a good boy, right?"

_Oh, God, save me now. Or kill me, honestly?_ My hands were shaking, "No. Now what do you want?"

Tobi looked upset as he put his hands behind his back and leaned back and forth on his feet, "_Well_, I wanted to watch Deidara-senpai."

I looked at him curiously. _He did?_ You see, even if it is Tobi, I like people appreciating my art. "Why?"

"Because it's _you_, Senpai," he said simply.

Well, that doesn't seem to count. …Whatever. My hands spit out a few other explosive creations and they floated and fell to the ground. "Ka—"

"OOOH!"

"What?"

"They're _pretty_!"

I ignored him as I shouted, "Katsu!" and the ground exploded all around, and a little too close for, well, _Tobi's_ liking. I liked it just fine. Now if I could kill him… everything would be just fine and dandy!

Tobi screamed again. This pattern seemed to keep continueing as the boy-man just stood there, watching all too eagerly. He kept shouting, "Yay, Deidara-senpai!" It was as if Tobi was Rock Lee and Deidara was his Gai. (Insert shudders here. Because, honestly, if you imagine that… it's scarier than scary.)

"AGH! Tobi just go back inside, hmm! You're a pest," I said matter-of-factly.

Tobi burst into chibi tears as he ran inside, to his room, I'm sure.

I shook my head, "Finally," I mumbled as I continued with the making of my art.

**-x-x-x-**

Later on with Itachi and Kisame…

"Kisame," began the Uchiha, "What happened to your teeth?" He said, pointing out the missing teeth in the man-shark's usual grin.

"I, uh, got in a fight with a bear-man on my way to finding Sakura Haruno."

With Sharingan spinning, Itachi spoke, "Kisame… What _really_ happened?"

Kisame Hoshigaki looked down at the ground as he blushed at the thought that a girl was the one who landed the hit him. He was just glad that he was part shark—and shark teeth grow back really fast. _Thank God_, he thought. And with this new color on the palette-see, there's black, _was _blue, orange, yellow, brown, red, blue, gray, white, green … and now pink—he'd probably be increasingly thankful for that little perk real soon.


	12. Avalanche

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't** own _Naruto_.

_My Ramblings:_ thank you for all the reviews/feedback! i really, realllly appreciate it! and i'm glad that some of you thought my humor was semi-funny. heh, my mind is weird. it's truuue! ;DDDDDDDDDDDD 12 "D"s because it's CHAPTERfreakingTWELVE. yaaay! over 10. lol. i was going to say something on chappie 10, but i forrrrgot. -_- =] OH! and Sakura and Deidara finally "reunite" lol! be happyyy! finally, we're getting to the DeiSaku-ness (sorta) of what this fanfic is supposed to be about! (i'm happy and relieved, too.) btw, Boten Anna (by Basshunter) is fricking awesome… i love the instrumental too! it somehow inspired the part at the end. =3 lolz XD …i almost named this chapter "FML" instead, though. buuut it wouldn't have fit my the way i name my chapters, though… in my head. *mumbles/rambles*

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twelve:

_Avalanche_

When I opened my eyes from a dreamless sleep, I practically screamed. One, I was in a foreign place to me. Two, there was a man in an orange mask staring down at me.

"I knew it was you!" he shouted happily. "Tobi's so smart. Tobi's a good boy!"

Once my eyes focused, I shoved (slammed) the boy/man out of my face and yelled at him. "You! What are you doing here?" My eyes couldn't miss his cloak—the same as the marking on the ceiling. Dammit. "Why are you in my room?" Yes, a more direct question.

"Leader-sama told me to find the new member!—That's you!"

I sat up, shook my pink head, and glanced at the door. Tilting my head both curiously and suspiciously, I said, "How the hell did you even get here?" Tobi shoved a key in my face and I shoved him right back out. _Oh, yeah. I don't have a chakra sealing door yet. Dangit!_ I pulled the covers off of me and, still in my clothes from yesterday, I walked over to the door, stopping at a random mirror I saw to comb through my hair with my fingers. "What did Pein want?"

"He said something about a test? Tobi's not so sure!" he said with, what I'm sure, was a cheesy grin under that mask. _That mask…_ I looked into the eyehole and I suddenly jumped and punched Tobi in the face. How could I have forgotten? This Tobi character is not someone that should be trusted—not that any of the Akatsuki is trustworthy. But something's just… off about him. I can't know yet, but hopefully I'll find out before I run away or before I die.

"Owww! Sakura-chaaan! Tobi thought you'd be nicer now," commented the orange masked man.

_Oh yeah… I was "unfriendly" towards him before._

_Better pretend we're his friend now,_ Inner remarked, _You never know with masked men. I mean look at Kakashi…_

My heart squeezed tight at the thought of my former sensei. He reminded me of home. He also reminded me that there was a hope that everything was going to be okay and I wouldn't need to do something so rash as join the Akatsuki. That made it even worse. Because people don't just leave the Akatsuki once joining it or finding the base. You either run away, most likely get caught and killed if you're one-hundred percent sure on not going back—or, you have to be completely trusted by the Leader and have his own personal permission to leave. Or just be strong enough to not die like Orochimaru. Yeah, I don't know. Either way, it sucks.

This is one job that you have to be one-hundred percent committed to, that's for sure.

"Can you show me where Leader is now?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan!"

Tobi took me to some roof training place. Though you couldn't see it from the outside, there was a barrier that made sure that none of any justus were "thrown" into the world down below, which was the city. (Though the city was far-ish from wherever we were.) Anyways, the barrier served a dual purpose, to make sure nothing got out and so that no one can see this rooftop training area. I'd learn that there are other rooftop areas as well. Also, there are big metal statues of faces and people that belonged to Amegakure that is Pein's favorite spot to just be still and allow the sky to cry. I'd learn as well that it would be one of my favorite spots, too.

Thank God, Pein had dismissed Tobi as soon as he and I got there. It was between him, me, and random opponents and obstacles. There was not a single soul there besides the Leader and I, but I knew that that wouldn't matter—even if Pein were to fight me. However, I wouldn't fight him anyways, even if it were the test. I know from people that I'd be killed easily. I can admit that I'm not strong enough to fight people like him.

I looked him in the eye as he met mine and he said, "Begin." And so I did.

My little test was easy enough for me and quick, done in only a matter of ten or twenty minutes. Although I was sweating and thirsty now. Pein had approved of my skill, especially my chakra control, quick learning for medical ninjustu, and super-human strength. "It seems that Tsunade-san has trained you well. J—" It seemed almost as if he was going to say something else—I'm not sure—but if he was, he cut himself short. Also, the way he said Tsunade's name sounded as if he knew her personally somehow. Odd.

"Ah, wow, I guess I passed my test," I said to my Inner and myself as I walked into the Akatsuki kitchen to get that drink of water I had wanted. (I knew where the kitchen was located because the Uchiha had showed me yesterday.) Everyone was there except for Pein and Tobi—probably a very good thing. Except I didn't exactly realize who everyone _was_. And I didn't realize that "holy shit" would be the words of the day.

My eyes came over the boys that were sitting casually (and some not so casually) at the table that fit all. The emerald orbs widened as huge as the sun when my eyes came over a too familiar redhead and I pointed, "Holy _shit_!" _How are you alive?_ Then my eyes met the plant-man, "Holy shit?" Which was more like a "What the fuck?" because he's just so weird looking. _Dude, talk about a bad tan. _And then my eyes found a specific blonde haired man who had some speech issue, always adding a "hmm" at the end. "Holy shit!" I screamed and pointed. _It's… it's _him_. I forgot about him. Holy _fucking _shit_.

They all had something to say, but let's start with the others that weren't "HOLY SHIT'd."

Money-Man: "Dammit, if I had known she was going to do that—then I could have placed bets on who she would have said that too." Kakuzu began to mumble to himself how he could have made a lot of money on that.

Fishy-Man: "Awww, why didn't you 'holy shit' me too?" Kisame put on a sad face, feeling left out. He seriously wanted to be yelled at…? But soon enough, he was pondering why I was yelling anyhow.

Cult-Man: "I like this bitch!" Hidan seemed to get a bit turned on. _Ugh_, creepy. Then he began to wonder, like Kisame, why I was even freaking out.

Bastard-and-Loser-and-Ruiner-of-Past-Love-Life-Possibilities-Man: "…Hn." Itachi-bastard-san (for short) just ignored me for the most part.

I blinked my eyes a few times to make sure I was seeing clearly. Yes, I saw the Puppet-Man that I supposedly _killed_, the Plant-Man that I saw before, but didn't fully see his full creepiness, and the Hmm-Man that had saved my life in an odd way. Honestly, right now, though, Sasori no Akasuna was the one I was most concerned about (even though Inner-Me kept wandering back to that Deidara guy who was looking most certainly fine today). "H-How are you alive, Akasuna?"

He sighed dramatically, as if he told this story a million times. Maybe he had, knowing some of the members here. He waved his hand slightly, "Sakura Haruno. So it was you who the Leader was talking about." He gave me a smirk that was dangerously close to being as sexy as Deidara's, "I'll tell you later."

My eyes came to the blonde, _And you?_ I asked him through my eyes. Deidara was still staring at me and something seemed to click in Sasori's mind.

"You…" he began, "_You_ were Deidara's little clay creation, eh?" His eyes narrowed in a most evil glaring way, perfected over the years, "So, Deidara you lied to me."

"We can talk about this later? I'm honestly not in the mood right now, hmm…"

"I don't care about that."

"Well, I do! You got to be all cool and be like 'I'll tell you later" why can't I?"

Sasori grinned, "Because I'm better than you. And I have a past with this girl." He made it sound worse than it was. I mean, yeah, I killed him… but he made it sound almost provocative, an innuendo.

Hidan feigned gasped, "_Sasori!_"

Kisame actually gasped and cried, "_Sasori!_"

The weasel simply got up and left, obviously bored by the conversation already. Kakuzu followed him out; this discussion was useless unless money was involved.

I blinked (again) and an angry vein appeared on my forehead. _This asshole seems even more asshole-y than before!_ "Sasori no Akasuna! Why the fuck do you have to be alive?"

Deidara shook his head, "I ask myself that same question every day, hmm."

Zetsu's white side smiled and his left eye gave off a crinkliness of amusement that would almost match Kakashi's, "You might want to keep your mouth shut, Deidara. You know Sasori-san has a temper at times."

"Hn," was all the clay lover said, an answer that was too close to one of Itachi's. However, he didn't seem to notice at all.

_Dude…_

_Holy shit._

I shook my head, "Surprises _suck_."

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

_Ah! That answer was just like one of that bastard Itachi's. Dammit. I didn't mean to… it just came out. And Sasori-senpai would have made some stupid witty comment about my speech "impediments" if I said "Hmm" instead of "Hn." Ugh! I can never win._ I made eye contact with the pink-haired kunoichi and I turned my head the other way. It was proof that we knew each other; that I helped her.

Sasori suddenly stood up and looked at me and said, "I'll deal with you later." Then he looked at the woman, Sakura, "Until later, girl."

As soon as he disappeared, a fist slammed onto the table and made a small dent. _Holy crap!_ Good thing that this table was specially made to not break so easily like the other last… twelve… tables we had. But this girl hadn't even used any chakra, yet she made a dent.

"Heh. I guess this is where I'm sitting then for now on." She patted the dent, and then disappeared as well, probably to her room.

Hidan jerked his head to my direction, "You fucking know that bitch? You half-wit, pansy-ass! Why wouldn't you fucking tell me?"

"Dude, we're so not friends, you jackass."

The man who was a plant and had two personalities looked my way, too. "She's quite strong. Perhaps even stronger than that Hokage Tsunade? Perhaps."

We were all used to Zetsu's talking to himself by now. But then again, I guess he's not honestly talking to himself since another voice _is_ answering him and doesn't sound like his first voice. Nonetheless, I think we all talk to ourselves. I mean, yeah, I do…

I shut my eyes for a moment and got up, getting ready to leave the dining room (adjoined kitchen.

"Deidara, where are you going?" Sasori asked.

_Why would you care?_ "Outside." That's all that I was going to say. Little did they know that I was planning to walk after that Princess. Itachi eyed me curiously, yet stoically, as always, as I walked out of the room. _Strange for him._ However, I shrugged it off, got a piece of clay out my always-there-clay-pouch, and began to mold a non-chakra-laced clay object.

As I walked down the hallways, I heard a loud crashing and pounding noise come from the Akatsuki's guest room. (Yes, we have guest rooms.) Then an audible yell of, "fuck my life," coming from the room.

I leaned my ear up to the door, to find that it was slightly opened and fell into the room. With both of us wearing wide eyes, I whispered to myself, "Fuck _my_ life."

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

I just blinked and stared wide-eyed as the blonde man that I have met only on a few occasional times came tumbling down in my room. The first thought that came to my mind was that he was a pervert, trying to peek on me changing or something. (Good thing I wasn't, then!" But then I saw a look in his eye that wasn't necessarily horny, lustful, perverted, or anything like that. Unless he was really good at covering up what he feels or whatever. I shook my head, _Ew._

But anyways, back to the main situation here… _What the fuck is he doing by my door, in my room?_ I wanted to come up with some awesome sarcastic remark or something, but the only thing that I lamely thought of was, "You want something?" Yeah, so awesome. _Thanks for helping me out on that one._

My Inner self snorted and glared, _You didn't ask me. And, yeah, that was pretty lame. Haha, frigging loser!_

I gave her a full on eye-rolling-age and glowered at her, as well.

"Y-Yeah, er, no. What I mean—Dammit, hmm," he was standing up now, looking non-wide-eyed. Then he saw my recent edition to the Akatsuki Guest Room. "Oh," he only said.

I decided to slide just a little bit in front of my dent in the wall so that it was at least a tiny amount out of his view. "What?" I questioned, trying to put it a tad simpler.

"I suppose we need to talk about our little… situation, hmm," he said with a smirk. (Oh so cocky again once he's on his feet… literally.) He walked towards me glanced at the dent. "You did that?"

I nodded once, acknowledging and saying "yes" towards his latter sentence, and then I spoke, to answer the former, "Situation, eh? You mean the whole you covering me in clay?" I gestured towards the lump of clay in his hands that was turning out to be a flower, it seemed. I gave him look that was like, "Really?"

He was in my room more now, and put the flower down on my nightstand, just to get it out of his hands, I suppose. "I guess," he shrugged. "Now, I should probably reintroduce myself, hmm. I'm Deidara. I used to live in Iwa, now I'm here. You're turn?"

_Flirty, cocky, bastard…!_

_But, oh, so hot._

_Ah, shut up!_ "You know who I am now. I'm Sakura Haruno. Konohagakure."

"Ah, I see."

"What _exactly_ do you want to say?—Because you're getting annoying and I need to punch something soon." I added a small smile in there, just to make it seem like I was even crazier. _Crazier? What the fruit-juice? I never would ever want to seem crazy in Konoha... when I cared so much about Sasuke, I knew he didn't like psychopath girls. Ugh!_

_Aw, you're becoming like me,_ my Inner said all to happily.

I ignored her and focused on the (_sexy_) blonde in front of me. (_Dammit, Inner! Stay outta my thoughts!_)

"I just thought that I should let you know that you might want to deny that it was you that I saved, hmm," he began. "Or else Sasori-danna will turn your ass into a puppet."

My eyes narrowed at that name, "Sasori." I cocked my head to the side, "How the hell is he alive anyways? And he looks… human?"

Deidara's eyebrows shot up in amusement, "That's not my story to tell… Princess," he said with a crooked (_sexy_) grin, of course.

When normally I would have slapped him, thrown something at his face, or scratched his eyes out just because, I stood still. "Don't call me that."

"And why not?"

"I hate it."

"I don't, hmm."

"You're a bastard," I commented.

"Yeah," he said with the same smirk in place.

With my eyes closed, I started speaking, "Now," I opened them, "Get the fuck out of my room."

"Hey, Pri—Sakura, I was just trying to help you out, you know? Remember, deny that you were that clay girl or you'll never get to see this," he winked, "ever again."

"Maybe I'd like 'that' out of my damn sight," I mumbled. Deidara shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him, but of course not without a goodbye, have a good day, and all that shit. I suddenly wanted sake so very bad and I suddenly missed Tsunade-shishou more than ever. "Tsunade," I murmured as I fell on my bed, "please hurry and wake up." _Because I don't know how much longer I can take of all this._

I stared at the crater in the wall that I made out of anger and frustration until I was half-asleep, but soon a too obnoxious, too familiarly annoying knock was heard at my door. "Naruto, go away! I'm not home!"

"Who's Naruto, Sakura-chan? Tobi's Tobi!"

I closed my eyes as I shoved a black pillow over my face and ears, thanking Deidara a bit for locking the door behind him, even if it was a simple lock. _Naruto? I said Naruto,_ I shook my head, even under that pillow, _I must be homesick or something._

…_Yeah,_ my alter-ego seemed to sign in concurrence. Even _she_ seemed to be homesick. And it's only been day one of life two. This life in the Akatsuki is a whole new life for me, it's so new, so different… so not me, it seemed.

**-x-x-x-**

A certain silver (or could be perceived as white) haired man ran through the forest, heading back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was coming home from a mission, though, honestly, he had no idea why he was sent on a mission at a time like this. Konoha was in trouble, however, it didn't all know that yet.

He sighed as a sound was heard to the side of him and a sickly chakra he sensed that, he'd admit, unnerved him at the moment since he was almost chakra-drained and close to the village. He decided to just go all out with it and use his Sharingan. Pulling up his hitai-ate, he glanced around, only to see that he was alone. The chakra he had sensed was gone, as well.

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered as he pulled his headband down into its rightful place.

As soon as the man was back inside his village, reported to Shizune and some of the Elders, he went to see his Hokage. Tsunade-sama was in an underground hospital room place where only a few selected medic-nins (including Ino Yamanaka) watched over he and took care, trying their bests to cure their Hokage. However, their bests just wasn't good enough, unfortunately.

"If only Sakura," he began, and finished his statement with a thought; …_was here._ He had cleared the room of nurses and sat by Tsunade he laid on a hospital bed with shut eyes and a relaxed expression for once. Kakashi shut his eyes as he leaned his back upon the wall and crossed his arms. "You ever going to wake up, Tsunade-sama? It's getting a bit troublesome with you always out like this… Dammit, I sound like the Nara genius." He shook his head and grinned under his mask, "Aren't you strong enough to get yourself out of this situation?" Kakashi's smile deepened as he spoke, "I would have bet that you could have." But then he frowned and his lone eye that you could see seemed to become sad as well, "But I guess I would have lost that bet." Hatake opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, "I guess our only hope is Sakura now, huh?" He glanced over at the unconscious woman, "If you're in some state where you're between heaven and earth, beseech God that Sakura is proved innocent and can come home and heal you," he sighed, "Because it seems that she's your only hope, Tsunade."

She seems to be all of our only hopes anymore. Because if she doesn't come and cure the Hokage soon, someone else will want to fill Tsunade's shoes. And he had his doubts about the people he would happily step up to the plate to become Hokage—even if temporary. A bad feeling, indeed. Even if Shizune became Temporary Hokage, he wasn't sure if she could hold everything down and be strong enough. Hell, half the time he wondered if even _he_ himself was strong enough. Well, I guess the question is… What is true strength? I suppose the Hokages, all five of them so far, had it. But too bad all of them four of them have died and one is unconscious, so no one can ask them now.

_Damn._


	13. Hope

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't** own Naruto. Pssssh, but it would be uber awesomeness if I did. GAH! Sakura would actually have a love life…

_My Ramblings:_ okay. soooo, I'm trying to stop swearing, therefore, there will be no more cursing in my fanfic. the only words that i say that could be considered as swear words (but not to me) is piss and sometimes fag. (they're just bad words. lol!) i apologize for that, for you, but it shouldn't make too much of a difference because you're reading this for the story, not for the bad words. oh! and I'm changing Itachi's long name from Sakura from the b****** part to jerk instead. i know, not as exciting, even i sorta miss changing that. ;D haha! Buuut if you need swearwords so much, then imagine all the words that could be swearwords… as those bad words. lol! XD okay. so I'm not finished with watching the anime and i currently just finished episode 151. (I knew a lot of spoilers even before is started shippuden. =/ ) I find the ending so sad… and i knew it, i knew it, i knew it. utakataaaa. T_T but it was good to see our Leader-sama, ya know? =/ BUTSTILL. (so, i was shishou-inspired in this one part in hereee.) HEARTCHUU~~ andpleasedonotleavemeee~~

oh, btw, i must have you guess the little star wars thing that i threw in. who is ittt? lol! i understand if you've never seen star wars. ;D …my family has all the movies so i pretty much would see the movies no matter what. bwahahaha! (neeehhhhh! long rambling! uber sorry-ness! i just hate putting a/n's on the bottom of the fanfic because idk really why.)

pein. =]

**PLEASE READ **_**AND REVIEW**_**! ^_^**

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirteen:

_Hope_

It's been about two weeks since I've joined the Akatsuki. It may seem to be a short time, but for a shinobi who is used to missions and at least hospital work, it was weird to be stuck at "home" all the time. I wasn't even healing anyone yet. No one had wounds that required more than just a small bandage (usually a "Certified by Tobi!" band-aid, unfortunately for most). However, when I got bored, I'd heal whoever would be willing to come to me for help's little injuries. Usually Tobi's and occasionally Kisame's, since they've learned to at least accept me. The others are still having issues with that.

And Deidara… yeah, I don't even know about that guy. He's just different. I still needed to talk to Sasori about how he had even freaking survived—well, wait, no… he didn't survive. He was dead for sure. Okay, then I need to know how he's alive now, who he came back to life. _Note to self: Talk to Sasori._

_Note recorded and all that stuff. Hey, we should g—Oh _great_. Don't look now but IJLRPLLP is coming our way._

_Joy,_ I thought as I turned to avoid the Uchiha's attention, I saw really quick that his face was just a bit off from a normal emotional look. _Don't turn around, don't turn around. Don't be curious! Don't even show him you're wondering what he wants. He only is showing some emotion—which is totally rare on an Uchiha unless it's hate or revenge or power and knowing whatever his little emotion that isn't one of those would be awesome—but it's not important. Nope! Never… Especially since he's coming for me._

Dude_—just at least look at him or something!_

_No! I won't! I won't… I won't! I won—Dangit._ My eyes gave him a side-glance and he noticed it all too well. I cursed under my breath.

"Haruno. Leader wants to see you in his office," was all he said.

Okay, so if that's all he wanted… _Why show any emotion?_ I decided to be brave and swallow all cowardice at that moment, "Uchiha, are you okay?" It was a question, but it sounded odd on my tongue.

His eyes narrowed into a small glare. "I'm fine. You have no need to be concerned of my wellbeing." I muttered his long, unofficial (from me, at least) name in a whisper voice, hardly audible, though Itachi did say a, "What was that?"

"Nothing," I paused, "Pein wants to see me now?"

"Yes. And if I were you, I'd at least add a "sama" at the end of his name." His eyes were still narrowed, but a bit more complexity was thrown into them when he spoke, "I don't like to, but if we don't, he will not think good of anything we do." Suddenly, his eyes opened themselves, almost a wide-eyed look for him, considering his eyes are almost always set into a glowering façade. It was as if he realized he said something wrong, or revealed something he shouldn't have. Nonetheless, as soon as his eyes "widened", they narrowed once again, into his forever glare.

_Hah, that should be some jutsu__. __Eien ni tsukeru._

_Yeahhh—no._

_But it would be awesome._

_Do you even hear yourself? How old are you?_

…_You know, you're pretty much calling yourself stupid since we are one. …In a none-queer way._

I sighed, inwardly and outwardly, and then walked past Itachi towards Pein_-sama_'s (bleh) office and mini-er meeting room. I'm not going to get used to adding "sama" towards the end of his name. I barely use that honorific for anyone. Not even for Tsunade because she is my master, my shishou… except for super formal occasions. And missions, if there is something who is needed to have that honorific, then, fine, I'll call him or her that.

All of this business, making me think of my master, makes me think back to Utakata. I didn't know him all that well, but Naruto told me all that happened. It makes me angry now that I couldn't help _my_ shishou at all. That I have to sit here in the Akatsuki just waiting, waiting for an answer or a sign. Or a death. I can never say that it's fair… and no one needs to tell me that life isn't fair. I know far too well by now.

A sudden urge of just running away, back to Konohagakure, hit me hard. I bit my lip, ignoring it as best as I could; convincing myself that it's wrong now. That it's hopeless.

_Wow, way to be depressing. Look alive, Itachi is still in front of us._

I snapped my head up to meet his eyes—I didn't realize my head was lowered.

"Something wrong, kunoichi?"

"Nothing."

The Uchiha just looked at me and began to walk away. However he looked over his shoulder before he went out the door of the kitchen/dining room and said, "You lie." Then he walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

"Ah!" I blurted out. I fast-walked to look for him out the door, but when my body was out into the hallway, he was gone. _Maybe I should add ghost to his extensive name…_

I glared into the wall, spacing out until I remembered that the Leader wanted to speak with me. My eyes pretty much woke up and I realized I was focusing on a certain kanji symbol. It was "Hope." A small smile, I didn't notice, was upon my face soon. _Hope,_ I sighed through my nose with that grin still there, _Hope. That's what I need. That's what I need to believe in._ That there is hope.

**-x-x-x-**

In the distance, a man stood with his eyes red, watching the bubblegum-pink-haired girl gaze into the wall. (He was one to observe, sit back and watch, that's for sure.) The smallest of smirks came upon his face, and not one of his smug, "I'm better than you, and you're going to die" smirks. A smirk, or grin if you would, of satisfaction or, one would daresay, happiness.

_Maybe Sakura Haruno's time here won't be so bad after all._

Inside, he hoped for something good for the girl. She was close to her little brother, so she was an important person. Sasuke only had three real friends back in Konoha, he had realized. Naruto Uzumaki… his sensei—Kakashi Hatake… and Sakura Haruno. No matter how cold that foolish brother of his would be, he would always be closest to those of Team Seven.

Itachi Uchiha had learned a lot while he was on missions near Konohagakure, or even on his free time. He would watch Sasuke, see what he was learning, how he was progressing, seeing him with his team. He supposed that would be stalking, however, he was Sasuke's big brother—no matter how hard said boy would deny it—and he was just watching out for him. Even Kisame knew that Itachi had some feelings of brotherly-ness for Sasuke.

That's why Sasuke Uchiha is still alive.

**-x-x-x-**

"Pein-sama," I acknowledged, biting back to urge to not use any honorifics so high and mighty for him.

"Sakura Haruno," he stated in the same monotone voice as I had.

"No need for formalities, uh, sir." _Not anymore, at least._

"Her?"

I almost jumped due to shock of the loud voice. I turned my head to face none other than Deidara. "You?" My eyes set into a small glowering pose.

Pein put his hands together, his fingers found their way into forming a triangle, "Sakura," he looked at me, "Deidara," then to said clay lover. "You two are now partners. And before you protest, get over it. This is how it's going to be—it all works out best this way."

Deidara's expression was unreadable, so I wasn't sure how he felt. However, my expression showed the same expression as before: shock. "R-Really?"

The Leader of the Akatsuki nodded.

_Play it cool!_ Inner-Me said with a weird face giving me a thumbs up.

_O…kay?_ "It should work out perfectly fine. But why assign me a partner now?"

"Yeah, hmm. Why now?" the blonde asked.

Pein looked at us and said, "I have a mission for you two."

_Yes! A mission! Thank God. …It's going to be with this clay-freak… but, oh, it's worth it._

"You are to head to Hoshigakure to collect a shard of their meteorite that they call a star. It is needed for a partner justu that I am working on, plus the extras that we do not use will be sold for money. I would allow Kakuzu to deal with that."

I nodded. _I bet he's just saying that. I'm sure that if he had extras, he'd add star studs to his piercings._

_That's not so attractive at all. At least, on him. Doesn't fit the guys image._

The pierced man scowled at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. Gah, maybe he did. That would be creepy. But he is quite creepy—nothing that you can deny.

_However, he's quite yummy looking._

…_You say that about every semi-attractive guy that we come in contact with._

My Inner merely shrugged, _Because it's true, girl._

My eye twitched, "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours, tonight."

"Anything special we need to bring?" Deidara asked.

"No. Just go there and get the shard. If the seller doesn't want to sell anymore, then force will be used. I've already started on this jutsu. If I don't get it, I will be quite angry," said Pein.

"Oh," I squeaked. _Squeaked? What the heck was that?_

_You're losing it! Making us look like weaklings. Tch. No way is that true._

"I see, hmm," commented Deidara.

I half-glared at him without realizing, _Oh, do you now?_

Pein must have caught this because he then spoke, saying, "And do not screw this up with your nonsense and stupidity. You are partners now." He nodded once, "Dismissed."

I kept my face stoic as I walked out, once my back was to everyone and the door behind me closed, I smiled genuinely. _I have a mission!_ Oh, yes, it's probably going to be a strange kind of hell with this Deidara guy, however, I'm on a mission. I get to get out of this place!

Okay, in truth, I was sort of getting used to it. But once you've been on the "good" side, then the "bad" side looks bad always. My view of the Akatsuki is forever tainted by the views of Konoha. Nevertheless, I know that Konoha was always mostly true—that the Akatsuki would do anything to get what they want, that they are murderers, etcetera. But what they say about them being just plain evil and ruthless with no pity or mercy is a lie. Yes, some of the members are that way, but they still have a sense of humor and humanity in them. (Even Hidan, the immortal one.)

I then blinked. _…I feel bipolar._

_Yeah, you really seem like it. Gosh, all depressed and blah, blah, blah… but then_ BAM!_ the world ain't so bad anymore. What the heck. Get your side of our head on straight._

_You're a jerk, you know that?_

_Mhmm!_ she commented all too happily.

Suddenly, I screamed, "What the crap?"

"Aaaah? What's Sakura-chan yelling at?" A man sporting an orange, black swirly mask said loudly.

My eyes narrowed. _Oh, God, save me now._ "Tobi…!"

"Yup! That's my name! And guess what?"

"…What?" I said lamely, not enthused at all.

"Your name is… Sakura!" He giggled. (And, yes, I mean giggle. Chuckle or laugh seemed a bit too old for him or something. At least more mature. Eh.)

My eye twitched in frustration and anger, "Good job, To-baka." All of the sudden, her words made perfect sense. (Also, she created a wonderful nickname for this person.) "To" means ten and Tobi acts as if he's ten and baka means idiot/fool… that one's self explanatory. I'm ingenious, I tell you. (Also, in another world where there are extremely lazy people, lazier than Shikamaru Nara most of the times, who were smart, however, with tons of technology… It would come close to a name of a creature in a movie called "Star Wars.")

"I'm… good? Tobi's a good boy!" Insert too-happy chibi face here (with a mask). "And, Sakura-chan must think Tobi's a good boy because you came up with a nickname for me," he said with a singing voice laced in the small speech.

I laughed nervously, paused, then abruptly turned around and stalked back to my room to pack.

**-x-x-x-**

After Sakura and Deidara left the room, Pein began to mumble to himself, but to him, he was talking to Konan his late love.

"Do you really think it a good idea to make those two partners?"

A pause, a long strand of silence. Thoughts involved, as well.

A grin tempted at the infamous Leader's lips. But good thing he was a god and god's can resist whatever they want to. _Except for Konan._ His faintest of the faintest(-faintest-faintest-faintest…) smirk faded easily at that thought. She was the only one, the only thing, he had let through his walls and hard façade. But then again, it wasn't all fake, most of it wasn't, in fact. His heart was a hard piece of something, but somewhere in the middle, it was soft because Konan had made him fall for her, and vice versa.

And something about this new member was making him feel… different. Not uncomfortable, but not anything too comfortable either. Maybe he just had a thing for woman with extreme hair colors. Whether it be romantic or not, those kind of woman seemed to just grow on him.

Pein pulled out his file on Sakura Haruno. He glanced over his skills and attributes, an interesting person she was indeed. She had passed the small test that he had proposed with flying colors, at least for a ninja who had only joined the ranks of S-Class Criminals a few weeks ago. She was odd; he could say that. But something about her was different than any other kunoichi, from any other ninja for that matter. He wasn't sure what it was, but he vowed to figure it out.

Anyways, she was in his organization now and the Leader needed to know everything. Especially a leader that's a god.

Then again, he cringed at that thought. Could he really be a god when his angel died? Maybe he just wasn't good at his job. Or maybe he wasn't really a god at all. But, no, Konan had inspired him to think positive. Her unfortunate death was meant to be for some reason.

Somewhere inside, he vowed to figure out what that reason was, too.

**-x-x-x-**

I had packed every last bit of my stuff that I thought I would need. And then some, because this was my first mission with the Akatsuki and my new partner is Deidara. (Plus, that partner thing doesn't change unless something major did/is/was to happen. It makes you look down even more.) I just pray that I get use to him.

_And _I_ just pray that we get to see some of that hot bod. Mmm._

_Why does my Inner have to be a pervert, too?_

My Inner self merely shrugged with a wicked smile and went back to a dark corner of my mind, thinking of not too nice things that would be in a rated M story if I even dared to begin to describe them. Luckily, no thank _God_, when she's in her little corner, I don't see her own thoughts. Although, I had a good idea of what she was thinking. And that's really, really scary.

Unexpectedly, Deidara came in without knocking, "You ready?"

When I looked at him, I didn't expect to blush. _Eff you, Inner!_ Stupid thoughts of what she was _exactly_ thinking crept into my mind and I let out a squeak.

"What?" He looked slightly concerned for my mental health.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah," my serious façade was turned back on and I shoved the idiotic blush back to my Inner, down her frigging throat. _Never. Again._ "You?"

"I'm ready, hmm," he responded with a smirk.

_Oooh, that smirk. So… hot._

_Screw you._

_But it's truuue!_

_I know it is, bu—crap. I didn't just think that did I?_

_Yes you did! And now you can't freak out on me all the time because we _both_ know how dang sexy he is._

Coughing to cover up a blush that would lead to humiliation (at least, I would know and that would be bad as it was), I said, "Then let's go."

"Hmm," he merely said. Typical.


	14. Something Different

_Disclaimers:_ Nope. I don't own Naruto!

_My Ramblings:_ i'm sorry… this chapter doesn't seem so great at all. =/ in my opinion, at least. buuuut hey! if you've seen "The Princess Bride" (AWESOME FRICKING MOVIE—a classic) then at the end of this first thing, before the Kakashi and Shizune part, did any of you get reminded of The Princess Bride? i DIIID! ahahaha, i didn't mean to… but i'm awesome! XD

short chapter! i apologiiize! buuut, there's some of deisaku-ness. ^^] sorta..

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Fourteen:

_Something Different_

You know… I've been thinking. About this mission that I've been told to go on, mostly. About my partner a bit, as well. Also, the whole Akatsuki thing is always on my brain, but I'm attempting to ignore it for now.

Eh—it's all a blur in my head now, though. Everything, always swirling together, tempting to make me just stop thinking. (I guess the trying to ignore it thing sort of worked.) Really… I sometimes wish I couldn't think. If people could just stop thinking whenever they liked to, then I think this world would be a whole lot different. Better, perhaps. Or worse, maybe. Either way… _different_.

So now I'm just walking towards Deidara. That clay animal was small in his hands… and somehow I felt as if I've seen it before. Besides when I did see him on it before previously… when I held my allegiance to Konohagakure.

Before I could say anything, the blonde man spoke up, "Sakura, there you are, hmm. I've been waiting forever."

I raised an eyebrow and hurried over to his side. "Ah, really? Well, I am _so_ sorry that I'm a medic-nin and have to pack even more stuff than you to make sure you or I don't die. Yeah, _sorry_," I said most sarcastically.

"Gosh, woman—pissy as ever, hmm."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, but secretly noticing how his muscles looked as he stretched, getting ready to make hand signs. (Stretching for that, really?)

_Mhmmm,_ simply commented my Inner.

A slow, small smile crept onto my lips.

"What are you smiling at?"

Then it disappeared. I looked at him, took a deep breath—clearly ignoring his question—and asked, "How are we getting to Hoshi?"

The man, Deidara, made a few quick hand signs and then _poof_, the bird made of clay that _was_ in his hands appeared before us. And it was bigger than life size obviously, it was… giant size perhaps? I'm not sure, but it amazed me as I let out a small gasp. _Crap, I sound impressed._

I bit my lip and stepped forward as Deidara jumped on with ease. "C'mon, hmm," he said with a grin.

I looked at the bird, looking at how I would even get up, My eyes scanned the whole thing then my breath caught in my throat when I saw his outstretched hand, offering help. _He's trying to help me? What…_

…_the fricking crap is up with that?_

_A-Agreed,_ I stumbled, even in my thoughts.

His eyes glanced at his hand, then towards me, his eyes were saying something along the lines of, "Just take it, okay?" Probably a "hmm" in there, as well.

I sighed, and listened to his silent demand and grabbed it, it was larger than mine was—I had expected that. However, I didn't expect how warm and soft they would be. For a shinobi that is… Maybe it's because he didn't really work with weapons too much and since he works long range battles usually, he doesn't have to screw up his hands too much with calluses. Nonetheless, clay would do something to his hands, wouldn't it?

I jumped when his hand that was in mine… _licked_ mine. And not only did I realize (and remember) that his hand had mouths, I realized that I was still holding the man's hand, even though I was already up on the clay creature. I blushed, against my own will, and averted my eyes—no, my whole face—from his view.

"Well, looks like our little adventure has already begun, hmm," he said with that smirk as we took off into the air. (I bet he made his hand lick me on purpose!)

I cleared my throat, shifting—now-uncomfortably. "Yeah," I mumbled, "Guess so." I was still blushing a bit, and I guess he noticed.

After a little bit, he said, "Oh, don't tell me, hmm," he began.

My blush began to grow deeper, dreading at the thought of him knowing why I was blushing to begin with.

"High altitudes get to you," he said.

I just stared at him, his head turned towards mine, "…Yeah, sure," I muttered. _…Oh._ "Anyways, look forward so we don't crash land into any trees."

He laughed at me and turned his head forward, "As you wish, Princess, hmm."

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi stood before Shizune, the current stand-in "Hokage" for now. Not really, no one even dared to call her that, but she was doing practically all the work of one. At least the paperwork and missions. She knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to defeat anyone if they threatened to attack Konoha, and she would admit that she was scared of that… however, she had people who could help her out.

The silver haired man's fingers tempted to pull out his favorite book and read as he waited for whomever Shizune told him to wait for. However, her stern look told him to think better and to keep that precious, precious book out of her sight and his.

Suddenly, a chakra signature not familiar to the man was made known as the person who owned it came through the room. With eyes showing a blank look, he merely said, "Shizune-sama." Then he glanced over at Kakashi and dipped his head of brown hair once in acknowledgement, the Team Seven sensei did the same.

Shizune shut a folder she was looking through as she looked up and said, "Kakashi. Hyo. Thank you for meeting me here today."

The two men nodded in welcome.

"You two are here to be assigned a mission."

"A mission, eh?" Kakashi mumbled.

The woman bobbed her head once, "Yes. I know that we've had ANBU from Konoha and even other Villages search for her, but," Shizune seemed to get a distant look in her eye, but then focused on the two ninja in front of her again, "the both of you would probably would be the most probable squad to find Sakura Haruno."

The other shinobi spoke up for the first time. "Haruno," he mused, "Why?—besides the obvious criminal reasons."

Shizune noticed that Kakashi's lone eye narrowed a bit at that statement, in all truths, she would glare as well, and however, she has to be the calm one here. Anyways, she still wasn't sure if Sakura was the one who did that to Lady Tsunade yet. "Sakura is the only one that we know of who can heal Tsunade-sama."

"Ah."

"I have a question," began the ninja who loves his reading material, "What happens if no one ever finds her?"

The woman sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Kakashi."

Said man nodded once. "One more thing…"

The other man just stood there, looking blankly at Kakashi as he spoke.

"You said 'squad.' Who else is there to be joining us?" _Don't tell me it's Naruto,_ Hatake thought.

"Shino Aburame," said Shizune.

Kakashi inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. Plus, Shino would be a great help on this mission. However, he thought that Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga would be an even better addition to the little team. The silver-haired ninja side-glanced at the man at his right and began to wonder what his strengths and skills were. Hyo looked like he was from Root almost. _Hmm…_ He supposed he should at least ask Shizune sometime.

"Is that all?" Hyo asked.

"Yes," said the temporary Hokage, "You are dismissed."

**-x-x-x-**

My heart began to beat faster and faster as I smiled. I pulled myself closer to him, not wanting to ever let go, for fear of falling so far. Cold sweat lightly lined my "huge" brow, but I ignored it as I actually laughed. It was exciting, but it was scary. And it was awkward.

My hands were grasping his arm in a death-hold and he had mentioned in a not so gentle tone that I was going to suffocate his arm. However, whenever I had laughed, he'd laugh with me. It was fun, I suppose.

"Sakura Haruno!—I swear that you're going to kill me, hmm. Hurry up and let go of my freaking arm!" Deidara yelled over the roar of the wind blowing past our ears.

I squeezed his arm even more, nails digging into it and all, on purpose instead of glaring at him. "Deal with it! You're going faster than needed," I retorted.

"Well, Pein would want us to fulfill the mission as soon as possible, hmm."

I rolled my eyes, though I'm sure he didn't see it. "Oh, _right_, like you care what he'd ever want or say."

"Screw you, hmm," he mumbled, barely audible in the condition we were in, so high up in the air, going really fast. I guess he was used to all of this, heights and speeds, however, I wasn't.

It's not like I was afraid. Well, I was afraid of falling, but yeah… I know other people he would be, too. Moreover, I don't trust this Deidara yet. Nevermind that he had saved me from Sasori (and Tobi?) before. When I was like this, holding onto his arm, I wasn't thinking about how much of a rather embarrassing situation I had put myself in. I was just hanging on for dear life.

_But speaking of that Sasori…_

_How the friggin' heck did he survive anyways?_ My Inner screamed.

_Dude… use your inside voice. I'm the one who's supposed to be yelling—and only on the outside._

_Hn._

_Itachi wannabe._

Inner-Me snorted, _Ew._

My mind began to whorl around once again like it had earlier today. There's no clear, possible reason for him to be alive. It took me for what seemed like forever to kill him, and now he's living, breathing, and looking flesh-like. Chiyo sacrificed her life for the sake of ending his life and for Gaara, and for me as well. _Rest in peace,_ I thought, sending a silent prayer her way.

"We're about there, Princess," said Deidara with a smile in his voice.

I slammed my head into his back and he yelled an, "Ow!" with some cursing and "hmms" in multiple sentences. I laughed at his pain and idiocy.

"You're a jerk, hmm."

I didn't say anything, but admittedly closed my eyes as we whooshed forward. I bet he was doing all of this on purpose, trying to freak me out. (Gah! And it's working… uhm, _sort of_.) I opened one eye and saw that we were heading straight down towards the ground, but then right before we would have hit, he zoomed up, then landed.

"You going to let go?" he asked.

I blushed, _Crap._ Letting go of his arm, releasing my death-hold, I crossed my arms.

He glanced at the marks on his skin, the skin was broken and a few miniscule dribbles of blood marked his arm. "That's gonna leave a scar or five, hmm," he muttered.

I suddenly, for some reason, felt bad and moved my hand—without thinking—over his small wound and healed it faster than he could say, "Katsu!" And that's pretty fast because this blonde was always eager to blow things up. "Sorry," I mumbled under my breath.

Deidara just chuckled at me and jumped off saying a quick, "Thanks," and then looked at me for a moment. His eyes seemed to be saying something obvious, but I couldn't quite make out the signals until he made the clay bird disappear and I landed with an _oomph_ on my butt.

"Yeah, thanks," I growled.

_I get it now! He wanted us to get off._

…_Smart cookie._ I rubbed my bruised behind and glowered at the idiot Deidara. "Let's just hurry up and get that stupid star shard."

"Okay."

As we walked through the small (smaller than most) village of Hoshigakure in our Akatsuki cloaks and hats, I began to remember the first time I've ever been at this place. A mission that seemed so long ago, I guess, in fact it was. Five years ago, if I remember correctly… when I was only twelve, only genin. I grinned unknowingly at that memory of innocence and better days, even when Sasuke wasn't there.

Deidara looked over at me with a look of curiosity on his face, however he never said anything. Maybe he actually got some sense into him… Maybe he had the feeling that he shouldn't ruin whatever was going on in my own little world of reveries. Good for him. Even he can be smart at times, too.

I glanced over at him and grinned a bit more out of thanks, even though he didn't know what it was for. He merely just looked at me even more weirdly, but I sighed through my nose happily and continued walking, continued daydreaming and remembering.

This all felt so different. So much more different from the first time I was here. The first time I was with people from Konohagakure—now I'm here with someone who's one of Konoha's greatest enemies. Jeez—I honestly must be crazy. Probably… I mean, I do have this psycho-seeming Inner-self.

_I resent that!_ My alter-ego spouted.

I giggled at that.

Now, Deidara said something. "What, hmm?"

I merely shook my head, "Nothing at all, Deidara."

"Must be something," he murmured, "because you have barely laughed since you came to the Akatsuki."

My grin collapsed and I bit my lip. Then I threw that smile back on. Yeah, it must be something different.


	15. Importunate

_Disclaimers:_ Oturan nwo t'nod I (I don't own Naruto) …Yes, I'm tricky. loljk

_My Ramblings:_ (sorry the beginning is all a bit bipolar/sadness… i came across an uber depressing part in watching naruto.) DUDE. chapter fifteen! this is cool! and~~ALMOST 100 reviews! OMIFREAKINGGOSH, RIGHT? well, it makes me happy. ^^ thank you so, so much all! (and guess what? the very first reviewer of this chapter will be the 100th reviewer! OMG!)

oh, and iwant to thank **.67**,my _99__th_ reviewer (so close!), personally for the review that she gave me. it was really encouraging and i'm glad to know that my story is actually good and worth reading, also that the decision i made was a good one. thank you.

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Fifteen:

_Importunate_

We kept walking. Walking, walking, walking. Even though this village is smaller than most, it was stretched out, you could say. It had a long path that led to the center of where their precious star was. And when you do something and barely talk, you begin to think. That's not always good.

_Smiles turn to frowns, happiness turns to sadness, up turns to down, good turns to bad…_ That chant formed in my mind—an old one from when I was a young child. When my mother was alive, she would sing chants and phrases, claiming that they'd bring luck to someone. I don't know why this one—whatever this one's for—was stuck in my head. I just prayed that it was a reverse chant. I did my best to ignore it and focus on our task.

People turned their heads to look at us, even if there was a second glance in there; they then realized we were no one of too much consequence. In Hoshi, a small village, they didn't know too much about the Akatsuki. This village named after its "star" does not seemed to be well informed of anything because their constant focus is always on the glowing hunk of rock. It's almost sad if you think about it that way.

In my mind, this place brought back to my memories. As if a starting point and a finish line, all my painful memories came racing in my mind and I gasped and winced as if the breath was knocked out of me. I fell to my knees, suddenly glad that we were by a bar. I'd look like just another drunk—there were already many passed out around where I was.

I looked up to a—what seemed like—concerned face that belonged to Deidara, the clay lover. "Prin—Sakura? What's wrong, hmm?"

The world seemed blurred. I laughed without any humor in it, "This place brings back memories." _Too many… too, too many…_

"Really now?" Deidara seemed to smirk, relieved that I was at least semi-okay. However, he didn't let me see his relief, or at least I didn't seem to notice it as my vision slowly got better.

"Yeah," I got up in a drunken matter and shook my head. As soon as they came, the memories disappeared into that shadow in my mind again. _Inner,_ I scolded.

My Inner-self tiptoed through the mass of darkness that was mixed in with the colors of my memories and tripped and fell on her face. Once she was up, she looked behind her at the haze of colors and said, _I didn't do it._

Deidara shifted his weight, confused and uncertain of things. "Need… any help, hmm?" he asked.

"I'm good," I spoke, "_hmm_," I added on, mocking him.

"Hey! I was just trying to help you out. Bipolar woman, hm—Oh, dangit, nevermind, hmm."

_Yeah, you are making us seem pretty bipolar._

…_Not completely my fault._

We continued walking, I was slightly walking in a drunken state, but not too bad. I didn't need help walking or anything. However, Deidara soon spoke.

"Hey," he began like he had before, "You wanna go to a hot springs or something?"

I just stopped and glared at him. He put his hands up, "Eh—Eh! I didn't mean anything like that, hmm! I just thought it would be a good idea for you to rest and I—"

I sighed through my nose, though with a small half-smile, "Stop your rambling, Deidara."

"Ah—hmm…"

"It might be a good idea. However," I gave him my best glare (which was pretty awesome, considering that and Uchiha had once been on my team and I always glared at Naruto) which could scare death itself and said, "if we go into the hot springs… you better not be a pervert and look…"

Deidara's eye got wide, but then he mumbled to himself, "Not like I haven't seen it all before."

I didn't hear him, though (he better thank God for that one) and emitted an, "Eh?"

He coughed, "Nothing, nothing, hmm! Let's just go. I think I see a sign for a hot springs up a mile ahead." The blonde mumbled something about hoping that it was cheap and I held back a small giggle.

I bit my lip; _I think I'm getting used to him._ And oh, what the heck?—I let out that laugh.

Deidara looked at me and smiled, then looked forward as we continued walking. I began to walk a little more straighter.

Once in my room and already in the robe that came with it, I put my stuff away. But not in a place so hard to get if I had to… run away again. I've learned from last time I was at a hot spring (which seemed so long ago—the first time I was chased and wanted for Tsunade-shishou's attempted murder) that it's best to keep your things close by. Also, a ninja should really always do that. Yeah, I guess I have learned my lesson.

I tucked a small lock of pink behind my left ear and walked outside, towards the water of the actual hot springs. It was all smaller than the last one I had been at, but I felt that I liked this one better anyhow. The colors were gold and a light, pastel blue; it was quite calming and a serene sight all around. The colors matched the robe I wore and had the kanji for "Tengoku no Sankuchuari or "Heaven's Sanctuary." It did seem to be the color of heaven—and these colors aren't any colors of the eternal life next, then it just wouldn't seem to fit. (At least my idea of Heaven.)

My small feet made their way to the edge of the water and I took of the robe and slowly eased myself into the water. I sighed happily. This is what I could have really used the last few weeks. Just a few moments to relax, my body and mind both.

However, no matter how long I tried, I couldn't stop all thoughts in my mind. It would always go back to thoughts of Konohagakure and Tsunade. Perhaps it's because I'm in a hot spring again. But, anyways, I feel bad about all of this. True, I did not actually do a thing, nevertheless, it feels as if I did. One of the worst things it that I made Naruto cry.

Those big blue eyes… that messy blonde hair…

_Remind you of anyone?_ My Inner thought cheerfully. She was having too much fun, splashing around in the hot springs of my mind.

I snorted. _I guess in a way… they could be similar._ If his eyes were smaller and the hair was less haphazard, then perhaps. But it's just sort of bizarre to think that way. I remember when I was fighting Sasori (that thought that he's flesh and fricking living still killed my brain) with Chiyo, I was told that Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were going after Deidara. Enemies who are the same but not the same. How peculiar.

_If I think about it all that way, though… Deidara's not too bad. Er, the part where he _is_ sorta like Naruto._

_But hotter!_

I chortled, but covered it up as I sank into the water a bit, water coming up to the tip of my nose. But… speaking of Deidara… _Where is he anyhow?_

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

After checking the wall connecting to Sakura's hot springs bath to make sure there weren't any holes, I left the place and went out to scout the village a bit more. (And _dang_, I didn't find a single hole in the walls. Too reliable hot spring!) I decided that I really didn't need to relax, no matter how bad I wanted to take a break… I just wanted to get this mission done and over with.

However, a voice that was not so little in the back of my head was telling me that I really wanted this mission to _last longer_. I argued with it that that made no sense. But it said one word that would have made me blush if I hadn't already known what the voice was going to say. _Sakura_.

I rubbed my hand through my hair, almost massaging my scalp in a way. As I walked, I began to only become half aware of what I was doing—what I was supposed to be doing, scouting for the mission. I was still walking towards the meteorite these Hoshi people so dearly loved and worshiped, but I was taking the "back roads" if there was any actual ones here.

On my way towards the hunk of rock, I saw a boy around my age (maybe a few years older) with strange eyes walk past me. One eye was pale blue, the other a deep purple. Somehow, I felt as if I recognized the chakra signature—however, I've fought with many shinobi and it could be anyone. Plus, it's probably no one of consequence. If it was an enemy, he would either be remembered, dead, or I would be dead. That's pretty much it.

I ignored it though, simply enough and continued to walk towards the star in the temple like building. I concentrated on my mission more now. _Just get a piece of it and Pein-idiot will be happy. It'll work out all just fine._ I rolled my eyes at my seemingly petty thought. _Agh, when am I going to kill that jerk anyways? He's like a woman!—so bossy._ If I had an Inner, he just rolled his eyes at _me_ now. _He _is_ the boss, stupid. Pein's the leader._

I sighed; consciences are annoying.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

Soon enough, I got out of the wonderful water and put the robe back on. I tied my wet, bubblegum pink hair into low ponytails as they dried slowly. I smiled, now content. However, I decided that I should get going on the mission blondie and I are assigned to. Before changing back into my clothes, I went out of my room, down the hall, and down a few stairs to the main receptionist desk.

The woman probably around thirty with light brown hair smiled pleasantly at me, "Hello, miss. Is there anything that I could do for you today?"

"Ah, yes," I began, "Someone by the name of Deidara—do you know his room number?"

The brunette giggled, "Being very straightforward, aren't you?"

At first I didn't get it, I paused, but then my face got red, "E-Excuse me?"

She chuckled again, but then told me the room number. "Would you like a key?"

My face went red (but not as red as before) again and I mumbled, "No, no… I think I'll be okay. …Thanks?" I think I heard the woman murmuring about something of "young love" and how she missed it. Gah.

I hurried back up those stairs, down the hall, and… found that his room was right across from mine. _Oh, great… just perfect. I could have saved myself from all of that trouble and that _woman_. Ugh._ I pinched the bridge of my nose and mumbled incoherent curses, then walked up to his door. Making sure my robe was entirely in place, I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again. "Hey, Deidara!" Knocking harder this time, as I got angry, I yelled, "Deidara!" I swore. "Deidara!—open this frigging door!" Still… nothing. My hands made their way into tight fists and I shouted, then kicked open the door. It was, uhm, a bit damaged and dented, but nothing money can't fix!

My eye twitching, I glanced around the room. He wasn't there… at least not in the main space. (And I wasn't prepared to go in his bathroom or anything.) "Deidara!" I barked once more, just in case. There was not a word. Inner-Me and I joined in unison as we raised our fist to our face and roared, "That idiot Deidara!"

I ran out, red faced and angry at that stupid blonde for leaving without me.

_He's going to get it,_ my Inner chanted.

_Dang straight he is._

"Ah, miss!"

I turned my head to see the too cheerful, too assuming receptionist.

"That man, Deidara, told me to tell you that he went out to go sightseeing," she beamed.

My fingers twitched at my sides, half-wanting to strangle Deidara and half-wanting to strangle this lady. "Did he leave just now?"

"No, he left perhaps an hour ago."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I said really fast.

Though, at the same time the woman said, "But I'm sure you knew he was already gone, didn't you?" She winked.

"Wha—?" we both said at the same time, the woman: in a confused tone, me: in a squealing manner.

"You first, of course, miss."

"Ah—I said… why didn't you tell me that before…?"

"Oh," she looked apologetic, "because I had forgotten before. Sorry!"

"What the heck, woman," I mumbled. "Then what… _exactly_… did you say?"

The light-brown haired woman winked again and grinned, "I said that I'm sure you knew he was gone anyways. Or at least you found out when you got up there."

"_What_?"

She threw her hand in the air, "Well, don't expect to make me believe that there wasn't another man—or woman, if you swing that way—up there. When you came out, it looked like something had obviously happened when you were there." Her eyes became wide, chibi, like, "What happened?"

I sweat-dropped. But then I saw a brightly colored booked trying to be hidden behind the receptionist's desk. It was obvious to someone who knew the actual author and greatest fan of _those_ books. It was an Icha Icha novel. _Fricking figures._ An otaku to that Sannin's perverted books. Wonderful. There's _more_. I simply shook my head and walked away.

"No? No details? _Nothing_?"

Then I changed my pace into a run as I went upstairs. I changed quickly, into my outfit with the shirt that I loved so much. The mesh straps made the whole shirt feel lighter and let me feel as if I could move easier. I decided to go out the "ninja way." Or at least the way that I'd avoid that freaking woman. I went out to the hot springs, speed-walked over the water, and hopped over the fence.

As soon as my feet met the ground, my eyes met another's pair. Icy blueness stared back at me. "You!"

"Sakura Haruno," he said, "I told you that I'd come back for you."

I took a defensive pose, "Keiji!—Why are you still trying to capture me? Bounty hunting is so not your thing."

"I need the reward money. Also, I promised those two idiots that I'd give them some of that money. Stupid of me."

"Ugh, some people are so persistent…"

"And, also… it's Kei."

My eyes flashed as something hard hit the back of my head with a lot of force and a man that looked like a clone of the one in front of me popped out from behind me I saw as I fell. His eyes were a deep, dark purple.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but it has to be done."

Kei glared at the one with purple eyes, "Don't apologize to something that doesn't deserve it, Ji."

That's all I heard until I blacked out along with my Inner shouting at me to not go unconscious.

_Deidara better get his butt back here soon._ Inner-Me growled with fury radiating all over her. For his own good, yeah, he'd better get here or not only would I be dead or something, or he would have the Sakura Curse on him. He'd be dead as soon as I got away. If not, my Inner would go after him. I seem to have two souls, after all.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"Ahah!" I got that fricking star shard finally! I peeked around the temple that I was in, passed out people (some just _might_ be dead, I'm not sure and I don't really care) lying on the ground. I had used the justu that Pein had told me about to make sure that the power of the stupid star didn't backfire on me and kill me or something. Just about the only good thing that that moron has ever told me.

I began to mutter mainly haphazard stuff about the leader of our organization as I walked back to the hot springs. In a mocking voice I began to rant, "Oh, I'm the Leader of the infamous Akatsuki. I can totally beat you up, because, you know, I'm the boss… hmm." I threw my hands in the air, "Like, oh my gosh, I have all these black rods shoved in my face and body, but they look like piercings so I'm totally hardcore. _I scare children_!" I stopped the voice that was derisive and sounded female in a way and mumbled, "I bet he has some of those rods things shoved up his butt, hmm." (That would explain everything!) "Gosh…"

When I finally got back to Heaven's Sanctuary, I went to my room. But on my way there, the receptionist was looking at me with some odd gleam in her eye. She's probably just totally into me, so nothing to worry about there. I laughed. However, when I got to my room, I found the door barely hanging onto its hinges and wide open. Nevertheless, nothing was messed up in the room.

"What the crap?" I hurried back downstairs and asked the lady with light brown hair—the one that is _so_ into me—what happened.

"Ohhh, I don't think I should say."

"Tell me, hmm!" I demanded.

She tittered, "I like your accent."

"I have no accent, woman, hmm!" I screamed.

She blinked, but then grinned, "I like your 'hmm.'"

I sweat-dropped. "Why is my room's door barely hanging onto the hinges?" I asked frankly.

"Oh dear," she giggled, "That pink haired girl certainly was excited about _something_."

_Pink haired… Sakura?_ "Where did she go?"

"She ran off to her room around a half an hour ago. I have not a clue why! Unless she just wanted to freshen up…"

_What the frick?_ I just backed away and gave an awkward grin, then ran to Sakura's room. (I knew where it was since I was the one who got the rooms. Sakura didn't seem to care—she was too tired.) I knocked once or twice, I don't know. But then I just blew the door up. It was fun, easy, and she wasn't answering anytime soon. Let's just hope for her sake that she wasn't dressing or anything. Though, a little voice in the back of my mind said it was for my sake, too. If she had been changing and I saw, I would be a dead man.

"Agh, where is that woman?" I said. I saw that the sliding door at the back of the room was slightly ajar. "For a kunoichi, you suck, hmm." I also knew that if she heard me saying that, I'd be dead in that moment, too. I was killed subconsciously twice with my own words already. 

**A/N: **_**"I scare children!" –Deidara; making fun of Pein**_** x3 **

…**aaah, i love what i do. =P please review! first reviewer is the 100****th**** (make it worthwhile ;DDD )! thanksees! =3 (btw, i love Pein. lol!)**

**AND HAHA. cliffy, sorta... i'm so mean. *heart***


	16. If Only a Moment

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't **own _Naruto_, 'kay? If I did, I'd have like gazillion freaking bucks… or however much Masashi Kishimoto makes. ;D

_My Ramblings:_ okay. i am uber happy! _NOW_ i have over 100 reviews! sooooo… OHMYFREAKINGGOSH _I LOVE YOU PEOPLE_! Thank you to **-YukiRozu- -SnowRose- **for their review—conveniently being the 100th. ;DD :heart:

oohh.. spoilers alert in the little meeting part with our favorite pierced up carrot-top! lolz. 3

and, yes. another cliffy. KEEP YOUR SHURIKEN AND FLYING MONKEYS IN PLACE! ...i don't feel like having any of those chucked at my face at the moment. ..nor would i like any dead squirrels anywhere near me.. thank you very much. ^^

buuut… *cough* WE BROKE 100, MY LOVELY PEOPLLLEEEEE! ^^DDDDDDDDDD SOAWESOME. can't wait for 150 and 200 reviews. *wishes* ;D

(and i know the title probably/may confuses you. feel free to ask questions whenever. JA NE!)

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Sixteen:

_If Only a Moment_

The silver haired shinobi took in a deep breath as he glanced around with only one eye. The sun was setting, saying its silent, but beautiful goodbyes. He was hiding in the shadows, keeping his chakra signature concealed, as well. He glanced over at Hyo, who was hiding at the far right. Shino was far off behind both men, but keeping a good eye on everything as his bugs slowly crept up to the place the shinobi were stalking at the moment.

Kakashi made a small hand signal, saying that they should move forward. Hyo nodded once, and the Copy Nin didn't turn around to see Shino's reaction. They moved in, using the shadows and their stealth as friends Good thing that the two older men were on the ANBU before and luckily Shino was always quiet, even in attacking.

The soft, but barely audible buzzing was heard from behind the men—Aburame's bugs. Kakashi smirked under his mask: _This is going to be a fun one._ He hated boring missions, unless he had Icha Icha with him. And, this time… somehow he had misplaced his favorite book. Stupid forgetfulness.

**-x-x-x-**

It was raining again. Always raining. Not that he would ever mind: this was his weather. In fact, most of the time, it was literally his; he was the creator of it at times. Nevermind that it was only part of a jutsu. He tapped his pen lightly against the desk, the sound bouncing off the walls of the more empty than ever office. He had even taken down the scrolls and art from Konan. He didn't need memories to come haunting him.

He sighed, rain always seemed to fit his mood anyways. And right now, he was thinking of Konan and the mission that he gave Deidara and Sakura. Was it really a good idea to make those two partners? _Yes_, his thoughts answered. The way that they are, they're perfect for each other. Their personalities probably clash a lot, due to the extreme similarities. However, true to his hair color, Deidara can be a blonde to many things.

"Stupid art lover," mumbled the man as he cocked his head a bit to the right, concentrating on the dark and dreary skyline of Amegakure. _Maybe I was wrong,_ the man began to think, zoning out of this world. _Maybe I shouldn't have requested for Sakura Haruno to join. Maybe Deidara shouldn't be her partner._ Lightning flashed and he blinked, getting back into reality.

"Pein," a smooth, deep voice spoke.

The Leader of the Akatsuki turned around in his chair and faced the man before him; "Tobi," he acknowledged.

The man whose face was hidden under a mask tilted his head slightly, in a way saying, "Why don't you just say my true name?"

Pein understood, of course, of course. "Not while at the main base. You never know who could be tracking every word we speak."

Tobi nodded once, slowly. "This is true. However, I was wondering about how the Haruno situation is going on."

"Haruno situation?"

"Is she fitting into the Akatsuki well yet?"

The orange haired man focused his gaze down, at his desk. "I have not asked her, nor have I noticed. I am not always around my members."

"_Your_?" Tobi muttered/whispered harshly, barely audible.

Pein just stared at him blankly, not having heard what the man in the mask had said.

"I see," orange-mask-man merely said. "Where is she now?"

"In Hoshigakure by now."

"Ah, a mission. How fun." He took out a kunai and dug it into the top of the desk, barely missing Pein's outstretched hand on purpose. "I told you not to send her out onto any missions," Tobi growled, glaring.

Pein stood up, getting pissed at the man before him. He didn't care if this man before him was the one he listened to, _he_ was superior and he would not get treated this way. Slamming his hand on the table, he said angrily, "Listen to me: I am the one who had requested Sakura Haruno for the Akatsuki. You do not choose to make everyone a pawn."

Tobi stepped back, a smug smile under his mask, "Oh, but everyone is a pawn in this world, Pein." _Just like you are,_ the man thought, his smirk growing. He turned, "I will be leaving now. I am going to check with a few spies from Sound. Notify me when she returns."

With no need to ask who "she" was, Pein glowered, but nodded once.

"Until then," he said, leaving.

"Yes," Pein said to himself, "Until then… Madara."

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

And so she just _had_ to get fricking kidnapped. Dang woman. Why did she always have to be the little damsel in distress all the time? (Okay, maybe this is pretty much one of the first times…) Yeah, she's female—but friggin' _still_! _Women!_

I cursed under my breath the whole time as I walked out of the hot springs—again—as well as ignoring the receptionist who was having stars in her eyes as I walked by. I shuddered.

"Where are you, Princess?" I mumbled to myself. Wait, am I _worried_? Erm… Uh… "Because if you really have been kidnapped, I'm sure not gonna retrieve you, hmm!" But I knew that that was a lie.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

I heard a very Naruto sounding voice, but a bit deeper, as I woke up. It scared me at first, I admit. When you belong to the Akatsuki and a missing-nin to the world, especially Konoha, it's just plain messed up—but it would be just plain lovely, too, if it was true. Unfortunately and fortunately, it was not my Naruto.

I cracked one eye open, then the other. Then I jumped back a bit, only hitting a literal wall of wood behind me. It was that one guy I easily beat up what seemed like so long ago! What was his name…? _Sopa… Soda… Sota…? Ah! That's it!_ "Oi, Sota. Get out of my face," I said, but my words were strained.

This time the white-headed boy jumped back. "HEY! Hey, she said my name!" He looked around suspiciously, then back to me, "How do you know my name?"

That girl… that stupid redhead that reminded me of another redhead whose neck I wanted to wring. And speak—er, think—of the devil, in came that girl. "Her," I nodded off in her direction.

She narrowed her eyes. "'Her' what?"

I just stared at her, a blank look on my face, then turned away to face Sota.

He jerked his head to Akane. "You told her my name?"

"What? No!—I didn't, you idiot!"

"Yes, you did," I mumbled. "When we first met."

"I-I—"

"Always the loud mouth, if I do recall—that Keiji jerk said so himself." On the outside, my face was impassive as ever, but on the inside, Inner-Me and I were high-fiving each other as we smirked.

_Haha… look at her face._

And I did. Akane's face turned into a frowning mass of… frowning-ness. Then into a glower. "Whatever," she muttered and turned away. "I don't need to listen to a worthless kunoichi like you."

My eyes lit fire and I stared holes into the girl, "Worthless?" I growled/whispered. My personality changed for a split moment and my Inner popped out, saying a quick, "You're dead," then I shoved her back in.

I struggled with the chakra binding my wrists, feet, and the ones that they had on my fingers. (I suppose they thought maybe I could still weave signs with my fingers, which is about true. Smart… Keiji probably thought it up."

"She's just like Keiji," Sota whispered loudly.

Akane's eyes widened, with fright—though she'd never admit it—but then turned her head to the left, "I… I have n-no need to be afraid of you." As a sudden thought came to her head, she jerked her skull my way and grinned, "I'm not the one tied up, girl."

I gave her a "what the heck" look. _Then why were you stuttering in the beginning? Girl._ "Where's that Keiji?"

Suddenly, the girl's whole persona changed, the small "tough" part of her personality left and was left with her talkative, annoying usual self. "Oh, he's probably going to be back soon. He went back into Hoshi and said that he needed to cancel your hot springs stay. I suppose that's because he thought he'd be responsible of the bill once we were paid for your capture. Or maybe it's just because he should—you know, since we're kidnapping you and you're not going back and stuff. Oh!—That just reminded me…."

And there she went. She didn't ask for my opinion on anything, at least I'm pretty sure, so I let her keep going. I noticed that Sota was getting bored with the woman talking for so long about petty things, but he didn't say anything. He just patted his stomach, whispering to it.

My eye twitched… _Pregnant… man?_

_You never know. It could be possible!_

_Ah. I pray to God that it's not. It would be just… just so…_

_Effed up._

_E-Exactly._

Then I caught a few sentences in the jumbled murmuring: "You better stop talking so loudly! Keiji will be upset when he comes back" and: "No, no… I can't get any food right now. Stop crying! …I know, I know… I want to cry, too"

My eye twitched some more as I sweat-dropped. I was the captive… however, these captors are pure _morons_. But suddenly, out of complete curiosity, I asked the boy with white hair a question. "Do you like ramen?"

"Ehhh?" He mumbled something to his stomach that sounded like, "Shush, shush… I know. It sounds good now." Then he looked at me, his bangs covering his eyes, but they were in a disarray so I could see those orbs behind the hair. "It's okay. I love rice-balls!" He cocked his head, "Do you have any?"

"N-No."

"Sota!" Akane shouted, "Stop talking to the—the… the… _her_."

"But-you-were-just-talking-to-her-for-awhile-a-minute-ago," Sota said really fast, really quiet, and really jumbled-ly.

I sighed and shut my eyes, hoping that I would sleep soon again. But as I leaned back, I felt a bump on the back of my head. I swore at it and at the person who caused it. I'm pretty sure it was Ji, Keiji's nicer and more dignified half with pretty purple eyes.

My hands, even in their bound state, rubbed against the dark wooden floors and wished that I could get out. Stupid chakra bindings! If only my fingers weren't bound as well, then I could use my Chakra Scalpel and slice the darn bindings already!

Agh! Why did people—Keiji, in this situation I'm sure—have to be smart?

"Shut up!" yelled Akane at Sota.

I muttered an inaudible, "Hypocrite," and continued on with my thoughts with my eyes shut.

"When is Keiji going to be back?" I heard Sota ask.

"Probably in an hour. Or maybe a half an hour. I'm not certain—but let's hope for the earliest time! Then we can leave sooner!"

"And get food!"

"Rice-balls…?"

"Rice-balls!"

In my head, Sota's voice turned into Naruto's and instead of "rice-balls" it was "ramen." Also, at the end of that last statement, a "Believe it!" was heard at the end. Sighing through my nose, I managed to slide down and lay on the ground a bit more comfortably. None of the people who were supposed to watch me seemed to notice as they argued about the bounty money and food and how stupid each of them were.

_Reminds me of some people… It's on the tip of my tongue._

Then the worst part happened, Akane's voice turned into Sasuke's. The constant arguments about what seemed to be the smallest things. The teme and the dobe. Perfect best friends, if he had never left. I grinned with my eyes still shut. Some say the old days are merely the past, something to remember, but nothing to reflect on. However, I think those that believe that are wrong.

The past can be happy and it can be sad—it can be both, even at the same time oddly enough. And through the past you can learn a lesson, and learn from those mistakes and happy times. _"No matter what it is… You can learn from it."_ That is what Iruka had said once in one of his lessons long ago in the Academy.

_So long ago…_

Memories of the Academy days came to my head and a particular day came to my head and I laughed aloud at the thought, a faint blush—unseen in this dim light—came upon my face.

"You!—What are you laughing at?" Akane said.

I ignored her, thinking on that thought. Whenever Sasuke-kun and Naruto kissed that one day… Oh, it was a horrible memory up until I was older. I had always wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss when I was younger, but so did half the girls my age in Konoha at that time. But now that I think about it, it's terribly hilarious!

See, if you never looked back at the past and reflected on it, then you would never laugh at those mistakes, and even seeing certain lessons in them. Reflect can also mean reveal.

"Her name's Sakura," said Sota as I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"I know that."

Sota pouted, "Then why didn't you call her by her name? Her name isn't 'You.'"

"Ju-Just shut your mouth, Sota."

"Hmph!"

Akane looked the other way as she pulled a chopstick out of her hair, examining it, it seemed. Then she got out the other and placed it on the table.

I looked curiously at them. I still never found out if they were part of some jutsu or not. As I looked at them, Akane caught my eye and I stared into them for a fraction of second longer than a normal stare would have been and a stinging, searing pain went through my body. Almost as if poison was going through my body—Crap! My eyes widened as I felt my skin pale at the mere thought, the mere revelation.

Did they poison me again? No… they couldn't have… I did a quick external chakra checkup on myself when I woke up… but there was no fractured, open skin. (Minus my head, but that was caused by a sheer rock or something. What "real" ninja.) "No," I whispered, my viridian eyes distant. _I can't be…_ "Am I…?" Am I still poisoned from the first time?

"What's wrong, pink-girl?"

"Sakura," Sota muttered. (Names must mean something to him, I guess.)

"You poisoned me."

"Yes, I did, quite easily too. Hah! You lost simply," the redhead said, gloating.

_I won,_ I thought, deadpanned. "Right. But… did you poison me again?"

"No. I usually only have to poison people once. You're supposed to be dead… Stupid girl…" she mumbled the last part like a curse word.

"Then why do I still feel side effects of that poison attack?"

Akane's eyes widened, then she smirked, "Ah, so I'm still amazing."

I narrowed my eyes into a modified version of the Uchiha death-glare. "What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?"

"A-Ah!—I don't know."

"You don't… know?" I said, beginning to get very angry.

"…No. You're the first person who has ever survived my poison."

_Well, screw that._

"What does this poison do—besides kill someone?"

"I don't fricking know, Haruno!"

_This sucks,_ I thought, agreeing with my alter-ego. I began to mutter to myself about how life is one big pain in the butt and that I should just let them take me back to Konohagakure. But, no, I can't give up now. Gah…

Then, the door opened and Keiji stepped in, his complete self (not just Kei and Ji) and stared at me. "What's wrong with her?"

Akane and Sota both sweat-dropped.

"Well… what is it?"

He turned to Akane, knowing that she couldn't keep a secret for any longer than three seconds.

"Well," she coughed, "You see... I had poisoned Sakura Haruno at our first spar and she had somehow healed herself and is alive now. But right now, she is still experiencing effects of the poison, so I guess it's not out of her system, or more likely brain, completely yet. Yeah, most likely brain because she wouldn't notice it really all that much if it's in there. But, uhm, she might die soon." She blinked, taking a deep breath in after all of that.

"You _fool_!" Keiji (Kei, more like) roared. "We won't get as much as reward if she's _dead_. They want her to talk when she returns to Konohagakure, and if she's dead, do you think she can talk?"

"Nope!" Sota said cheerfully.

Keiji resisted the urge to throw a chair at the white-haired kid's face. "No."

_Oh, this is just great._

"It could be just side effects now, though," Akane offered. "If that's so, then the poison is gone, but the body is still experiencing the same things it went through when she did have the poison in her. It wouldn't go as far as killing her, but it would weaken her at times and give her strange illusions and dreams," she said all matter-of-factly, as if this was some drug commercial.

"So, in all, she wouldn't die?" Keiji asked.

"She wouldn't! Though, I'm sure no one is so skilled to remove all of that poison! I'm an _expert_ and it was one of my most intricate poisons. If she did remove it, then she's one of the best medic-nins ever! Hah! As if."

Keiji glared like a demon at Akane. "If she dies, it's your fault and you get not even a cent of the reward money."

Akane gulped, suddenly praying that the girl before her would heal completely and soon if she did have poison in her.

_Yeah, I hope so too._

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi laughed with, well, himself as the threesome walked away from the spies' base. With information in their brains and on scrolls, they hurried away. One of the head spies was unconscious, but alive, slung over Hyo's shoulders.

"Well, that was interesting," said the Copy Nin.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hyo. "I never knew so many ninja that failed as much as a mere Academy student existed. And in such a group!"

Even Shino looked over at the man with a "WTF…?" face, but then Kakashi and Shino both shook their heads, remembering that he was probably from ANBU Root, and continued on their way. Kakashi took out one of the books from his most favorite series as they jumped and ran through trees, never missing a step. A few unexpected giggles came out of the man as he read, a slight blush barely visible with the mask he wore.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Shino didn't finish what he was going to say, but just slowed down to stay in the back as his "elders" went ahead of him. (Even though his bugs were in front of them all.)

All of the sudden, Shino murmured for them to stop. They all did, and realized that a couple kunai with explosive tags were heading their way. They all hid behind the trees as it boomed into the forest.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked mainly himself.

However, Hyo spoke anyways, "Kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Someone is here."

_Captain obvious,_ Kakashi thought, still not liking this ANBU man.

Suddenly, a tall man who was completely blue with gills and another with dark hair pulled back and swirling red eyes stood before them.

_Oh, crap._ Hatake stood his ground, taking a defensive position, as well did the others, and looked into each man's eyes as his fingers hovered over his headband that hid his left eye. Kakashi concentrated on the man with black hair, but then lowered his eyes to the man's feet. "Never stare a Sharingan user in the eye," Kakashi said to Shino and Hyo, even though he was sure they already knew. But for those just in case moments—they sure as heck needed to know.

But, _frick_, he was not in the mood for a fight right after the mini battle with those spies from Sound.


	17. Escape Artists

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't **own Naruto. i wish i did… if i had the Embryo… then that would be my wish. ;3 loljk (oh, i don't own Shugo Chara, either. lol!)

_My Ramblings:_ zomg. i made a schedule for this chapter until the chappie twenty! this makes me happy, haha! lol. _please read and __**review**__!_ thankums! oh, and this is a small warning—i'll explain more in a future chapter—i'm going to participate in NaNoWriMo this year. if anyone else is—let me know and tell me your username on there. ;3 -my new, favorite smiley. and, yes, Hyo is creepy.

sorry! short chappie. =O

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Seventeen:

_Escape Artists_

Keiji had been talking to Sota—as Akane interrupted, of course—as I sat against the wall just watching them. In a normal day, when I wasn't in the Akatsuki, when I wasn't kidnapped… people-watching would be quite interesting.

However, _these_ people aren't even all that interesting. The only one that amuses me is Sota because in some strange ways he reminds me of Naruto. I could laugh, but I won't: it's not that amusing. But even Keiji was boring because he was always calm, unless his Kei side popped out and started to be commanding and even throw in an occasional swear word. Idiocy, I tell you.

These are the times that I wished that even Ino was here. In a way, she could be like Akane—they both talk nonstop, it seems—but Ino-pig talks _just_ a bit less and about things that are a bit more exciting. Akane just talks nonstop about nothingness. Oh, yes, it's just peachy keen here in my mind. My Inner's loving it, too.

_Like heck I am,_ she cursed under her breath, a forming black cloud began to appear over her own head of pink. She began to mumble, questioning when that "hot Deidara-idiot" was going to come and get us.

Yeah, no clue. _And he better get us out of this mess. He's the one that left me alone! Gosh, that blonde has no sense. We're supposed to be partners, and he acts as if it's a solo mission. Well, guess what, buddy?—Here's some new to ya… We're on a mission and _partners_ for a reason. Agh, unfortunately,_ I ranted mentally. I snorted without thinking.

They all turned their head towards me, looked for a few seconds, then turned away. But then Akane did a double-glance at me. Her look seemed to say, "Wait a minute…" She squinted her amber eyes then half-gasped. "Ah, something's different about her."

Sota said, "She's wearing one of those Aka-Suki cloaks!"

Keiji merely spoke one word quietly, "Akatsuki," he said, correcting the white haired boy.

"No, that's not it," said the redhead. She squinted her eyes again and I just squinted my own eyes, _glaring_. "Hey! I know now… s-she crossed out her village symbol on her hitai-ate!" Akane seemed surprised, even though she was a rogue completely without a headband herself.

It seemed like something new, or something I didn't remember about. _My hitai-ate, _I thought,_ I forgot that I did that._ I sighed sadly. It brought back unwanted memories. Including Naruto's tears when I left… _Oh, Naruto._

"…Eh?"

My vision focused and I didn't realize that I was staring at Sota. "Sorry," I mumbled.

There was an odd, pleasant—though awkward—silence that was in the air. It seemed to me that they were all having a "thinking session."

_Oh, thank, _God_, they're shutting up._

"Hey, Haruno?" None other than fricking Akane asked.

…_Ugh… seriously? _I looked up, my (now dull) emerald eyes meeting hers.

She waited a few seconds—did she really expect an answer to that? She didn't even ask anything real. Then, she spoke: "Why did you try to kill the Hokage?" And in a whisper-tone she added, "Wasn't she your master?"

My viridian eyes widened for a split second, then narrowed, looking towards the ground. "Yeah," I stated, "she was."

"_Well_?"

I glared at her. "I did _not_ kill Tsunade-sama." I felt as if I didn't have the right to call her shishou anymore. My hands, though bound, tried their best to form fists. "I would never kill her! She was my teacher, my master, my friend. Why in this damned world would I hurt her? She was like my mother, dangit!"

Keiji and Sota were looking my way now, too. They all seemed surprised at my outburst, like I cared.

"I might believe you," Keiji said, interrupting whatever Akane was going to say (yay!), "however, either way—we need that reward money and whether or not your innocent, it does not matter to us."

I blew air out my nose, looking up at the man with hetero-colored eyes and smirked at him in a non-too-happy way, "How noble of you."

Keiji seemed taken back with that subject and looked disgusted with me. "Either way, _girl_, you deserve to be thrown into prison!"

"Because I said one (okay, probably a lot more) nasty thing to you! Wow," I remarked. "You're sad."

"You know what?" he was beginning to split, the Kei side speaking as he did (Akane and Sota stood up as well). "I'm going to make you regret what you just sai—

_**BOOM!**_

My vision was filled with gray smoke and I saw fire in some places, the heat becoming unbearable where I was. Then suddenly, luckily, arms pulled me away from where I was and dragged/carried me outside. I immediately recognized the chakra signature.

His familiar chuckle was heard, "Kidnapped…? Really? Nice one, Princess, hmm."

_Deidara!_ "What took you so frigging long?"

The smoke was clearing out and I could see his face and the expressions on them more clearly. For a split second, I saw completely worry and relief on his face… but that soon changed to the signature smirk of his. "…You could have left a note or something, hmm."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in his face so that he could break the chakra binds that were containing me. Once my fingers and hands were free I said as I worked on my ankle ones, "Oh, right. '_Dearest Deidara, I've been kidnapped. Save me!_'" I just glared at him as I stood up, ankles free. "How much of an idiot are you?" I began to walk in front of him, no clue as to where we were going, but I continued to walk.

"H-Hey!"

I ignored him. _Keep walking!_

"Hey, hmm!"

_Just keep walking…_

"_Hey_!"

_Walking, walking…_

"_HEY_!"

_Just keep wa—_dangit_, that sounds like he's serious about something._ I turned around and nearly jumped, missing a flying kunai. "What the—?"

Of course, of course, _of course_, split up Keiji was still here and not running for his life. Frick. The more aggressive side, Kei, ran ahead while Ji was right behind him, anger written on _both_ of their faces.

"Deidara! Why didn't you try to warn—AH!—" I jumped again and paused my speaking, "—me?"

"I was freaking _trying to, woman!_"

I thought back to his constant "Hey's" and pouted. _Crap, guess he was._

_Oh well… Now let's get our battle face on, girl!_

"Sakura!"

"Deidara!"

We both yelled each other's names at the same time.

I spoke first: "You head back to base, okay? I'll fight him—them."

"Sakura, I'm not going to let you do that, hmm. There are two enemies, you are only one person."

I smirked, mimicking his, "Are you underestimating me, blondie? Don't. Anyways," I tied my hair back, a determined look in my seafoam green eyes, "I'm a _kunoichi_." A kunai appeared in my hand—I had already reached removed the one from the holder on my thigh—and pointed it at him, "And no making sexist jokes, moron."

"I-I never said I would, hmm!"

"You would," I said as I charged forward, chakra coming back to me as I pumped it through my legs to go faster.

"Haruno, I'm not letting you do this alone!" he stated as he began to run beside me, feeding clay in his hands.

I just looked at him and in that moment, the world froze. His shining blue eyes met my own bright green ones and he smiled—not smirked—as he held up his hand that was chewing chakra-clay and gave me a wave and thumbs up. I giggled, biting the inside of cheek. _His eyes are… beautiful_.

Then the world came back to normal as an explosion happened in front of me, the world fast-forwarded itself and I was in the present once again. I grinned to myself.

_Let's do this._

**-x-x-x-**

"We're getting closer to the border of Fire," Kakashi said to no one in particular. He was glad, too. Being sick of all the difference in weather, he was missing the warmer days of Fire and Konohagakure specifically.

Shino simply nodded while still looking ahead and Hyo glanced at the man that just spoke, not really caring anyhow. Yes, they were almost back to their homeland, but with the whole Hokage issue, it's not all that great at these moments.

After about two hours or so, we were just at the border between Fire and River. Wanting to be safer, we decided to camp in Fire Country instead of the other. It was more likely to be filled with enemies.

It was just about twilight, the sky much darker now and some sort of fire was needed. Shino offered to find wood because he had set everything up of his already. Kakashi and Hyo still needed to lay out their sleeping bags and eat their rations.

Hyo turned away to eat his food so that his face would not be revealed, even though Kakashi did the same so that no one would see whatever was hidden behind that second-skin mask. Neither spoke a word as they munched on whatever they had packed for themselves.

Kakashi finished first, adjusting his mask perfectly just before the ANBU man turned around because he was done. "Hatake," he spoke.

"Hmm?" said man looked up.

"What do you think about this Tsunade being poisoned thing?"

The silver haired man patted his pillow, "Her not being able to fulfill the Hokage duty?"

"Yes—exactly," Hyo remarked.

"Well, I think that she shouldn't have been. Anyways—how could Tsunade-sama not know about the poison?"

Hyo blinked, "Sakura Haruno."

"Eh?" Kakashi's brows began to furrow in anger, knowing what Hyo thought of his former student.

"She has to be the one that did that to the Godaime. Who else could have?"

The Copy Ninja turned his head, looking at the small stream to his right. A silence passed by them like the wind that softly blew by.

"Well? What do you think?"

Kakashi frowned, unknown to the man in front of him due to a lovely mask in a lovely shade of dark blue. "I… do not know." With that, the man who hated anyone to play down himself or his students stood up and walked to the stream that he was looking at before. He needed fresh air… er, yes, he's outside. However, he needed air that was not being directly breathed by the moron in front of him.

He couldn't stand people like Hyo. No matter what, this man seemed to want to be right or at least make the other person feel as if they were not correct. Kakashi's fingers patted his pocket, where his signed copy of Icha Icha was. His fingers tensed and froze, but then his arm dropped down to his side. He wasn't in the mood to read his favorite novel. Kakashi needed to think about something. Because next time someone asked that question… he wanted to give a legitimate answer.

Hyo, unbeknown to Kakashi Hatake, smirked and stood up as well walking silently towards the silver-haired man and made sure that his chakra signature was still at the same spot as his sleeping bag was. (He was one of the best with controlling his chakra.) _And soon the real game will begin, _he thought.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi Uchiha sat in the Akatsuki library—specifically made for him, Sasori, and Konan before she had died—reading over scrolls that would indicate anything about his eyes and the… _problem_ that he was having with them. However, he could not concentrate and not just because of the gigantic headache he was having.

A certain pink haired kunoichi was on his mind. And to get everyone's thoughts back to where they should be—he wasn't thinking in a love interest or lustful interest meaning. (Okay, maybe he would say that she's attractive… but he'd never admit that out-loud.) There was just something with Sakura Haruno that he couldn't get out of his head.

She must be powerful; she had to be. However, he had never seen any of her true abilities, only on that first time when she participated in the test Pein told her that she had to do. But even so, that wasn't all of her power, the Sharingan user could tell.

"Hn," Itachi commented perceptibly. Getting up from his seat, he searched the shelves for anything that would indicate any relation to Sakura Haruno. Even though he knew the library quite well—he was in here a lot—he made sure there was nothing. And there wasn't, although he did find a recently updated bingo book that had the kunoichi featured in it.

The raven haired man flipped through the pages, looking for "Haruno." Soon enough, Itachi did find it. His eyes consumed every word, finding nothing all to helpful at all; things he already knew. However, the part about her training under Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, caught his eye. He had known this before, but never fully thought about it. Nor about the rumors that said that she was just like the Fifth Hokage, but now even better than that woman was even.

Therefore, that led him to do a search on Tsunade. His eyes widened in curiosity at the pure power that the woman could produce. Her medical ninjutsu was phenomenal, being able to heal most of the sickest. And the only thing that seemed to set the Hokage and Haruno apart was the fact that Tsunade could store chakra in seals (like the one that is on her forehead).

The Uchiha sat back thoughtfully and decided that he wanted to get to know Sakura Haruno so he could figure her out. The girl was an interesting person from what he knew so far. Nonetheless, that was never enough for Itachi. He was always a man of knowledge and wanting to know more.

One thing in particular, now that he thought about it, is the question of _"why?"_ Why did the little cherry blossom try to kill her teacher and master? It made no sense to this Uchiha.

**-x-x-x-**

Somewhere in Hoshigakure, a Blue Jay circled two shinobi—one with blonde hair, one with pink—and began to sing. However, the two ninja did not realize this all that much. They only thought it to be part of the other birds' songs. But contrary to their thinking, this blue bird was singing its own song.

And unknown to the kunoichi with pink hair, this blue bird was the same bird that led her to meet Kisame Hoshigaki and the Akatsuki.


	18. Nostalgia

_Disclaimers:_ I **don't **own Naruto, okay? Okay. 3

_My Ramblings:_ i feel like this is a really crappy chapter. =/ i think i know why, thouuugh… since NaNoWriMo is coming up and i'm preparing to kill my inner editor, my head thinks it's time to prepare… and i'm like _**NOOOOOOES**_! but my inner editor is lying on their deathbed. sorry. =/

reviiiiew. so i know that you still love meee. ;3

OH! and gaspeth! I got a DeviantArt finally! …i'm not an artist or anything unfortunately but i have photography that i put up and the occasional writing. and maybe i might have random doodles of clothing or something if it's needed. (like Sakura's outfit that i described in Chapter Four—MAYBE if i feel like it, i say that i can't draw but whatever) my username on there is also **kariteyume**

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Eighteen:

_Nostalgia_

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we walk instead?"

He looked at me, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That excuse sucks!" I said defiantly. A few moments passed and I looked down and regretted it, grabbing Deidara's sleeve, "Please?" I petitioned once again.

The clay lover smirked at me that made me feel like an idiot. "Why, hmm? You afraid?"

"N-No! Just—I like to walk better," I said calmly.

He looked at me and smiled almost sympathetically it seemed. Maybe he could sense that—besides my small fear of heights (or at least fear of heights when practically nothing is stopping you from falling)—I just needed to walk. Walking makes me feel better. I had this weird sickness feeling in the pit of my stomach and my thoughts immediately went to that stupid, freaking poison.

However, this feeling is different. Perhaps it was homesickness. Though, I didn't want that to be it. I don't want to think about the people who I left and the village that is _not_ my home anymore. Nevertheless, in my head it still was. _Well, Mr. Head, you're pretty stuck in the past, eh?_ I thought to myself as we landed and the bird poofed away.

"….elf?" Deidara mumbled.

"E-Eh? What about an elf?" I stuttered, not sure of what he said exactly.

The blonde looked at me, deadpanned. "I said 'Are you talking to yourself?' ….Not elf, hmm," he said oh so seriously. However, the little "hmm" at the end made me giggle slightly. "What?"

I shook my head, but then answered surprised, "Wait—I was talking to myself?" He muttered a 'yeah' and I looked concerned towards the ground. _What did I say?_

"Something to a Mr. Head and past?" Deidara answered.

My head shot up, _Crap!_ "Did I ask what I said out-loud, too?"

"No, hmm," he rose an eyebrow at me and then said with a smirk, "I must be completely awesome _and_ a mind reader, hmm," he chuckled.

I blinked at him. _I hope not._

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Screw you!" I yelled, stalking ahead.

Not that I knew since my back was turned, but as I walked in front of the man, Deidara smiled—not smirked, not grinned. Smiled.

Sooner than later—erm, about a half an hour—the tension between us two (or more like what I assumed was tension and my own temper) relinquished and I slowed my strides to walk beside Deidara and match his.

"Welcome back, hmm," Deidara mumbled.

I half-grinned, "Hey. Uhm, so what have you been up to?"

"Watching you," the man said without shame, but a grin.

I hit him, "Better not have."

He muttered something like, "Well, you were in front of me, hmm."

I ignored whatever he said and we walked silently. But soon I glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking and why he was silent. That man was rarely silent, it seemed. Or if he was quiet, it was for a _bad_ reason. So, I suppose I should ask what's on his mind.

"So…" I began, not knowing how to start off such a random, blunt question.

He looked at me in the corner of his eye, "So…?"

"Uh, what are you thinking?"

All in one moment Deidara looked startled, shocked even, but in the same second, he composed himself with a blank, almost Uchiha-stoic-like façade and looked forward again. "Nothing, hmm," he said.

"Yeah. Right. _No_. What are you really thinking?" _What are you hiding from me?_

_Thoughts are private for a reason, idiot._

_You did it again._

_W-What?_

_Called yourself an idiot_, I thought as I pulled the curtains of Inner-Me's home in my brain down, not seeing, nor hearing her rants.

Deidara looked at me now, slowing his pace, "Really?" he asked and I nodded at his question. "About Iwa."

_Iwa?_ "Why?" I questioned with the stupidest question that was used always. "I-I mean I know that you came from Iwagakure, but why are you thinking about it now?" Still the dumb question, just a bit more skillfully inserted there.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess all of this reminds me of it."

"Stars remind you of rocks?" I said blatantly, making a mistake of simply shutting the curtains instead of placing steel bars over the window that belonged to my Inner.

The man looked at me as if I were strange.

_Hah, _as if_._

_Shut up._

"No, hmm. It's just… No," he nervously laughed, "it sounds stupid. You're going to think I'm some kind of a pansy."

I rolled my eyes, "Spit it out, Deidara."

"Er, well, I-I don't know. This forest," he pointed towards the large woods that was probably five more minutes of a walk, "seems like a nostalgic place. A place to open memories."

_Open memories._ I let out a snort, "Really now?" _Nostalgia. Hmm…_ Without him noticing, I frowned.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, hmm. This forest ahead… it is named for its affect on people. The Forest of Memories."

"Oh… so, it's not just you?"

Deidara gave me a look, "No. It's not just me, Princess. There's something with the trees, they say, hmm. I think it's just one big ancient genjustu that is compressed with chakra from even the oldest of people." We were standing a few feet in front of the woods. Our walking had ceased as we tried to stare into it. We couldn't really. It was so thick and dark inside the forest. "They say never to go in alone because if you do, you'll become lost in your memories forever, hmm."

I looked up at him and gave him a small grin. "You could almost be a poet. Sorta." I tried to make light of the situation but my thoughts still nagged at me. _Deidara, you shouldn't have told me this. Now I am really going to worry._

_You know, it's a good thing he told us or else we would be lost definetly._

I sighed, _I guess so._ "So, I'm going to see memories from even… Konohagakure?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," I looked to the ground, biting the inside of my cheek. Crap. "Wait, so how come I don't remember going through this on our way here?"

With a tad (or maybe more than a "tad") of irritation, Deidara said, "We flew over it last time, hmm."

"Then why don't you just make a new clay bird?" I suggested cheerfully, stepping back a bit,

"I can't, hmm."

"W-Why not?"

He half-glared at me, "I don't have enough clay to make another bird. _That's_ why I didn't want to stop flying before."

My cheeks became flushed and hot, "O-Oh… _Sorry_," I murmured.

Deidara disregarded the matter and took one last look at me before we were to step into the Forest of Memories. "Do you want to hold my hand, hmm?" He asked seriously.

My face burned red again and I looked down at my feet, "N-No. I'll be okay, I'm sure."

He shrugged and we walked in.

And the first thing I did was scream when I saw that face, those _eyes_.

**-x-x-x-**

Madara Uchiha—better known as Tobi to some—walked back in forth in his chamber in the Akatsuki base. He was getting more impatient by the second, not that he ever was a patient man to begin with.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at his door. With a simple hand sign he formed, the chakra locks and restraints on the door came loose and the being on the other side of it entered.

Madara stopped pacing, "There you are."

"Sorry," said the white side of Zetsu. "But, you had chakra restraints and seals all over your room. It was annoying. We couldn't get in, so therefore we had to come inside and then knock."

"Ah," he merely said. "So, what is happening so far?"

"With which group?

"Let's start with the Sakura Haruno and my dear 'Senpai.'" said Madara with disdain and mockery.

Zetsu grinned a creepy grin. "Well, everything's going along quite fine. They've retrieved what Pein had asked them to get, a shard of Hoshigakure's beloved star." The tone switched to black Zetsu's, "Now they are entering the Forest of Memories. Stupid of them. What if they get lost?" Zetsu's smirk increased in size and would have scared the crap out of the child, as well as the average man, "Then I suppose we know what the names of our dinner are."

The man that was an Uchiha and unknown to most of the world merely blinked, unfazed by Zetsu's common behavior. "Stop speaking of things like food and report in on the three shinobi you saw from before."

"Ah, yes," said Zetsu's more, uh, preferred side, "The Konoha shinobi are on a mission, we gather. But nothing of importance it seemed." He chuckled darkly, "Perhaps their new Hokage doesn't want them around, eh?"

Madara stared, getting impatient and irritated again. Maybe he really did have an alter ego called Tobi… because he had a lot more patience when he was the fool with the orange mask with black swirls. But then he remembered that he still wore the mask even now.

"More food?" Zetsu cheered happily.

"Stop talking to yourself and talk to me!" the man with two opposite identities commanded. "Do they pose any threat?"

"No."

"Is their mission regarding Amegakure or Akatsuki at all?"

"No."

The Uchiha nodded then told Zetsu that he was dismissed and gave him the advice of getting something to eat. _Hmm_, the man thought. Maybe he needed something to eat, too. Perhaps that's why he's more impatient than usual today. Akatsuki food was never great, especially ever since Sakura left for her first mission. He had gotten used to stealing the delicious food she made all by herself in his Tobi façade.

He shook his head and ignored this probable fact. "Whenever I conquer Konohagakure and this world, I won't have a need to worry about ever again such as small as food that is delicious and food that is not. I will be the god that Pein wished he was."

**-x-x-x-**

I was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha his Sharingan eyes made apparent. My scream echoed in the forest, but soon faded away as I heard him speak my name.

"Sakura," he said simply. "What are you doing here?"

_Memories? _I thought, _This isn't a memory! He is actually here and he is speaking to me as if I were._

"I-I-I…" I stumbled over my words, not knowing what to say or how to respond. And it made me feel horrible. After all these years of becoming stronger for him at first and for me, I could not get out a word.

I practically jumped out of my skin when I saw the next part. A younger version of me ran forward and went through my body and came an inch closer to Sasuke then I was now. I shivered.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" she said.

"I don't care for your greeting. I asked you a question," the boy—I know realized that he was younger and not current age—stated coldly.

"O-Oh… sorry, Sasuke-kun. Ah, I'm here because I wanted to help you train!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Hn. _You_? Help me train, eh? Too bad. There's no way you could help me anyways. You're too weak to train_ me_. Even if you were somewhat strong, I would say no."

The words cut through me and little-me like a knife. However, my smaller self had more faith in Sasuke then I did now. And more stupidity.

"No, I'll become stronger! Then you'll acknowledge me and let me train with you," she said and soon turned around, going through my body again like a ghost that made me shudder.

Sasuke's glare never let up until little-me was out of sight and he sighed. I wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or a sigh of sorrow. For in that moment, it all seemed the same. "Hn," he simply commented to the stillness of the world.

Also, my heart was still stilled by what Past-Sasuke had said. I had not remembered that day, that memory. I only remembered what I had said, what I had vowed to myself and to Sasuke. _"I'll become stronger."_ Then you will notice me. Then you won't dislike me. Then you won't forget me.

I hope.

I pray.

_Did you forget me, Sasuke?_ The sudden thought came crashing down on me like waves of a great, wild ocean. I sighed and felt myself sway, but I stayed standing.

The scene before me switched and my heart sunk deep into the abyss of sadness that I was trying to lock away. I never wanted to remember this again.

"Sakura-chaaan," Naruto said his voice just as strained and filled with sorrow as it was a few weeks ago.

I felt tears already welling up in my eyes. It was all just too real. "Get me out of here," I whispered, not wanting to hear and see the next part. My self from those weeks ago was standing pretty much exactly where I was standing and that made it worse. Now I got to see Naruto's cerulean blue eyes filled with tears stare into my eyes.

"I just don't know," he said answering what I had said before: _"I didn't do it. Someone must have framed me—or—or—or something! Why would I ever hurt Tsunade-sama? Why? What would I get out of that? No, wait, don't answer that. I already heard the reports and suspicions over that one."_

"Wha—What do you mean, Naruto?" I could hear my other self saying, her voice choking with sobs that she wanted to keep down.

"Go, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

I grasped the clothing over my heart and gasped until I could barely breathe. I felt as if I was having a panic attack: maybe I was. "Naruto," I said in short gasps, my heart aching. The name brought back even more memories, but the first word stung my heart and made it hard to breathe, to live.

"You need to go before the ANBU get to you again," the blonde finished.

Sakura from the Past and I spoke the exact same thing, "But Naruto—!" Even our eyes widened and watered.

I could see the tears staining his whiskered cheeks. It made me want to reach out and wipe them away, in fact I did, but since this was only a memory nothing changed. His tears and sadness remained. _I'm so sorry, Naruto._

"Sakura-chan… please, for me," his smile made me scream and I suddenly wanted to lash out and rip that smile off his face. Something so painful should never be on Naruto Uzumaki's face. It just wasn't right. But it was my fault that he was crying and smiled that smile.

I didn't hear what my other person from before said. A long pause came, and then I heard her whisper, "Don't you believe that I didn't do it? Do you really think I'd become like… like Sasuke?"

I choked on whatever breath that was in my trachea and put my hands over my eyes as I swayed and fell/leaned onto a tree.

Naruto said the saddest words to me that I could ever hear: "I don't know what to believe anymore." That was what made me collapse. That was what made me want to die. _That_ was what made me hurt the most. It was also what made me never forget.

Suddenly, the tree wrapped it's arms around me and I screamed and fought with no avail until I heard it whisper, "Sakura! Sakura, calm down."

The world suddenly changed and blurred into the forest that Deidara and I had first stepped into and we were now outside of it, on the opposite side of which we entered. I then looked up and found that I was in Deidara's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, hmm," he comforted me and squeezed me tighter.

I looked up into his pale blue eyes that looked warmer than anything else in this world and snuggled into his arms, tears flowing freely. "Dei-dar-a," I sobbed.

He put his hand on my head and rubbed my hair to soothe me. "It's over, Sakura, hmm. It'll be okay."

I sighed into his chest as sobs were much more easier to cover up as I calmed down a bit. _This may be the Forest of Memories… but that was much more than a memory. That was like the real thing, plus ghosts._ The sudden thought struck me cold. _I may not be dying, but my mind is going crazy, it seems. I am having those strange hallucinations._

Deidara didn't bother to move me as I finished up my fit of tears and sorrow. I only glanced up once at him, feeling slightly embarrassed but more ashamed of my behavior. And in his eyes I saw tears that matched the same feelings of mine, but better at being concealed and not flowing freely.

My heart turned into an even tighter knot at the sight of him sad. "Thank you," I sob-whispered under my breath, not even sure if he heard me.

"Let's go home, hmm," he said simply and stood me up and I walked with my hand in his without knowing. I don't think he even realized it.

**A/N: thereee. short chapter, BUT some DeiSaku fluff at the end**** like some (er, probably most of you) wanted. this chapter failed, I know… except maybe the end with all its wonderful fluffy sadness. so, please, no flames. and as Sakura said… thank you. =]**


	19. Realizations

_Disclaimers:_ I DUN OWN NARUTO!1!one!

_First Offffff:_ I AM SO SORRY! this is a day late. okay, maybe it's not that big of a deal. but I feel bad. please forgive me. 3=

_My Ramblings/__**PLEASE READ! (i know it's freaking long. I RAMBLE, PEOPLE!)**__:_ zomg… in **November**, which is next month, i'm going to take a **one** month _break_. this is because an event called National Novel Writing Month, or NaNoWriMo, is going to be taking place. i will write a novel, 50k words, in one freaking month!—and that month so happens to be November. i apologize for the inconvenience. but i promise that this fanfiction_ will __not __be over at chapter twenty! _i will just be taking a four week break while participating in National Novel Writing Month (not much of a break, writing non-stop; lol!). then, the story _will continue, i promise._

i've seen other writers that still put up chapters during NaNoWriMo, i know… but from only what i've personally read/seen, it wasn't as good at the other chapters whenever they weren't busy with NaNoWriMo. when i write, i put my whole heart into it (not to be odd/cliché)—whether it be a fanfiction or a book. therefore, i don't want to make this fanfiction suck if i'm writing a novel at the same time.

if you have any questions/comments about what i just said or about NaNoWriMo, feel free to ask me in a review or PM. ^^

THANK YOU, EVERYONE! ;3 (p.s. new fave smiley) please cheer me on and totally make an account if you're up to it! then you can add me! =DDDD

THE OFFICIAL SITE: nanowrimo**[dot]**org

MY ACCOUNT: www**[dot]**nanowrimo**[dot]**org/eng/user/477252 (if that link doesn't work. just find me as "simp1y me" )

_btw, Itachi's a turtle now. _

_(…you know you're jealous. i dunno why you would be—you just are.)_

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Nineteen:

_Realizations_

In the library, I was thinking about the memories Deidara and I received in that one forest place. Pretty weird; pretty screwed up. I didn't like it. But I was specifically thinking about what happened... afterwards. I could still feel Deidara's warm body pressed against mine as he comforted me and made me feel okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I'd be lying if I said that I'd forget about it anytime soon.

My normally pale cheeks flushed, turning a red color that's been showing up more than usual lately.

"What are you getting flustered about?" said a monotone voice that I knew all too well from behind a bookcase.

"I-Itachi," I simply said as he appeared in front of me. I hadn't seen much of him in awhile. In fact, it felt strange seeing him now. This world of mine was altering more and more with each day, although, he hasn't been too involved in it. I don't know why, but that-in my mind-would have been bad. I blamed it on the Uchiha part of him. Dangit. "Nothing," I finally replied, all too late now for it to be believable.

"Hn," he murmured his usual comment to most things. "How was your mission" The man seemed to be trying to create a light conversation, but in a way he seemed curious as well.

I grinned, "It was successful."

"Hn," he said again.

I stayed silent. I felt awkward, not having anything to say to him. He was trying to make conversation with me and I wasn't so rude (at the moment) to deny him that simple thing. "So, how have you been?" _What. The. Crap._ That sounded so lame!

Itachi's eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, barely noticeable, with what I'd call amusement. "I have been fine, thank you."

"Oh, well, that's... good."

"And you, Haruno-san?"

"I've been... fine, as well."

The Uchiha smirked and nodded once as he mumbled a frigging "hn" again. With that, he began to walk away.

Something in me didn't want him to leave because he was that made me curious of him. In fact, I _did_ do something to stop him. "Wait, Itachi," I said before I could think.

The man merely stopped and turned slightly so I could see his right eye glowing its red in normalcy. His eye asked his simple question. However, he spoke anyways, with a bit more complexity to the question he was thinking of. "What is it that you want, Sakura Haruno?"

The question was supposed to be something simple. However, that question struck some chord in me. _What do I want?_ "I, uh, was wondering if you would sometime want to talk, you know? I don't know," I mumbled the last sentence. "I don't know" was usually what I said at the end of sentences when I felt that I was talking too much and stupidly. And indeed it did sound stupid to my ears, let alone his.

_And why do you care what he thinks again?_

I ignored my Inner and waited for his response.

Itachi smirked at me and slowly, but surely—like a turtle—made his way toward me.

_Hehe, Itachi… turtle._

He gestured towards a wooden table with four chairs and I sat down as he sat, as well, in front of me. "Talk of what?"

I wasn't sure. However, I was curious to see if the stone Itachi Uchiha was really made out of such a harsh material. "Do you ever think… about Sasuke?" I didn't intend for that to be the topic. Memories galore; this seems to be the week for it. I'm an idiot.

And why would Itachi want to talk about Sasuke anyways? The brother he spared, but left behind.

Itachi glared at me openly and said quietly, "That is not a topic I would like to discuss." He began to rise to his feet, "And if that's all that you wanted to talk about… then good day to you Sakura Haruno."

"Wait! I didn't mean to say that."

He eyed me suspiciously, but didn't leave, but didn't sit.

"I just want to talk to you," I mumbled.

His eyebrow raised, surprise written on his face, but only for a moment. He placed a hand on the table and leaned in a bit closer. "Why?" I shrugged as he spoke again, "Why would you want _anything_ to do with me when I'm the one who caused your precious Sasuke to become so manic and power thirsty? I'm the one who killed all of his family and made it that he would never have a normal life." His glare dug into my heart. "Why would you want to talk with _me_, Sakura?"

My fingernails scratched harsh designs into the wood as I glowered into space as he spoke. With his last question hanging in the air, I bolted up and went to slap him in the face, only to have him stop my hand with his. "How dare you," I growled and threw a book that was on the table at his face and stormed out hurriedly. I knew that the book probably wouldn't touch him either, but it made me feel a little bit better.

I stalked down the hall, my shoulder accidently hitting Deidara's as he walked by.

"Ah, Sakura!" he said, a bit surprised.

I barely glanced back and said, "I'll see you later, Deidara." I also saw the disappointed and confused face he wore.

Honestly. What is with all these idiotic Uchihas? Are their cursed red eyes so blind?—Blind to the fact that I'm only trying to be nice and become their friend? (Perhaps more with the younger one, which seems like a lifetime ago.) _I want to be your friend_, I thought, feeling stupid.

_But they'll never get those sticks outta their butts._

**-x-x-x-**

"Reports, missions, credentials," Shizune mumbled as she flipped through multiple pages of papers and documents. She tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear as her eyes scanned each page.

Her dark eyes came across Kakashi, Shino, and Hyo's current mission title and requirements. She pulled the file out on a whim and read over it once again. Kakashi Hatake and Shino Aburame she knew well enough about of course. It was this Hyo character that made her a bit nervous.

With the woman's curiosity growing and growing with each thought, she fumbled through an almost always locked draw to look at the secret records of the ANBU. She kept turning pages until her eyes spotted "Hyo" and her eyes rested there as she began to read hungrily.

The door of her—_Tsunade's_—office swung open as Danzo walked in.

The woman would have jumped from the disturbance (and the fact that she was looking through classified files) if she wasn't a kunoichi. "Thank you for knocking," the woman mumbled.

Ignoring what she had muttered, the old man spoke, "Has there been any signs of Sakura Haruno?"

Shizune shook her head as she spoke, "Not yet."

"What of the squad that you sent out to find her?" he asked.

"No word from them yet."

"Hn," he remarked. "See to it that you hear from them soon."

Shizune nodded but glared at the man's back as he walked out and shut the door. He didn't even care that Shizune was the temporary Hokage. He would and had ordered her around no matter what circumstance. _I hope he burns in hell._ Shizune blinked at her evil thought, but then soon returned to her task of looking at Hyo's record.

Her fingers lightly tapped on the table, creating a soft recurring sound, until she found the part in his file that said ANBU. And not just that… It said ANBU _Root_. Her tapping got faster and more haphazard. _Hyo's belongs to Root._ She glanced up suspiciously at the door as if Danzo was going to come in again and make some cruel comment and tell her she's in trouble for looking at ANBU files.

He didn't. However, her suspicion didn't lessen. _Why would a Root member be offered to go on this mission? Usually they're impassive to most things…_ Her thoughts trailed off. Shizune was worried now. She knew something had to be wrong.

The brunette put the paper and files back exactly where she found them and locked the draw that wasn't supposed to be opened by her. Then Shizune hurried out of the office to the room where they had the Godaime laying now. She needed to talk to Lady Tsunade—even if the coma-ed woman wouldn't answer.

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi Hatake ended up reading his Icha Icha after awhile anyhow. His mind was running like a hamster on its wheel and his porn novel distracted him for now. He flipped to the next page, an unknown smile hidden under his mask as he swallowed the want to giggle and blush. A few more pages, and a few more grins, Kakashi finished the novel (which was the latest edition).

_Perfect timing,_ the man thought as he heard footsteps come from behind him. _I just finished!_ He turned his head with a face bearing a lazy façade and saw Hyo. Kakashi looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said in a deep, monotone voice.

Something didn't seem right to Kakashi. Or, something didn't seem right _about Hyo_. The silver-haired ninja stood up and felt for his weapon pack—just in case.

"Finally, we're alone," Hyo said as he came closer.

The man's eye twitched under his hitai-ate, thinking, _Wha—_ But that's all the farther it got to as Hyo threw two kunai that whirled past his neck. "Hyo!" he shouted firmly.

Hyo was probably smirking under his mask as he reached over his shoulder for his tanto and unsheathed it. "Now that that bug-user is gone, I can carry out my _true_ mission."

The Copy Nin's eyes narrowed as his fists clenched, dropping Icha Icha to the ground, then pulled out three kunai, aiming them at Hyo's head, stomach, and groin area. He jumped into the air, only to see that the kunai fell through puffs of smoke. "Shadow clone," he murmured as a foot made contact with his face, knocking him down from the tree branch he was standing on. Kakashi hit the ground and turned into smoke.

Hyo, now standing in the tree the silver-haired shinobi was in, yelled out a curse as his hands quickly weaved signs and a shower of senbon dripping with poison rained down. It was aimed at Kakashi, who was on the ground now, no matter where he was. A sudden idea came to him as his hands made the sign for a Substitution Justu and did a back flip. The acid rain of senbon hit the Kakashi-Substitution that soon turned into a log, but it kept going, trying to find the true Hatake as the shinobi repeated the steps of making Substitution Jutsus and performing back-hand-springs until he was safely more under the protection of thicker trees.

Now hidden by those trees, Kakashi performed his next task quickly by cutting his finger on a kunai and weaved the sign for a summoning jutsu.

Pakkun showed up suddenly and seemed to smile as his tongue was out of his mouth. "What's up, Kakashi?" he said.

Said man brought his cut finger to his lips and whispered, "Pakkun, tell Shizune exactly what I tell you." Kakashi told the canine of the events that were occurring, including that Hyo was a bad guy and his real mission was to assassinate the silver-haired ninja. "I have a feeling that they never wanted to find Sakura," said Kakashi. "I think—"

A giant shuriken zoomed past Hatake's head, only missing him because Kakashi was on his knees to talk to Pakkun. He whispered his silent thanks to God for small miracles. "Go!" he ordered almost silently to his loyal friend.

Pakkun nodded and said, "Kakashi, you better make it back."

The man's eye crinkled to show that he was smiling, "Don't worry. If I die now, at least I finished the newest Icha Icha!" The dog bit Kakashi's gloved hand for his remark, then ran off towards Konoha. "Pakkun," he whispered as he saw one of his best friends disappear in the woods. He knew Pakkun would make it to Konohagakure, it was just that he wasn't sure if _he_ was going to make it. He glanced at Hyo who was running towards him, now knowing where he was, _I don't know how powerful this man might be._

"Hatake!" the man yelled as he managed to cut a centimeter deep scratch into said man's right forearm. Kakashi bit his tongue from crying out in pain. The tanto was a weapon that loved pain.

"Poison, eh?" he shouted as he charged forward and contemplated using his Sharingan eye.

"Only a bit. It helps the victim to feel even more pain when cut with the tanto," smirked Hyo. He chuckled darkly, "That means your death will be all the more to enact."

That was it. Kakashi pushed his hitai-ate onto his forehead and showed the world and Hyo his famous Sharingan eye. He pulled out a kunai just in time as it clashed with the ANBU Root's tanto.

"I feel honored that you should allow me to see your Sharingan, Hatake. I must be a difficult opponent, hmm?"

Kakashi pushed harder on the kunai, the blade coming close to Hyo's face, "Or perhaps I'd like to see you gone from this earth quicker." However, Hyo did the same, pushing his tanto with almost the same strength as Kakashi and made both of them jump back.

"Perhaps," he said.

The Copy Nin would have jumped if he wasn't… the legendary Copy Ninja. Hyo was behind him, with a kunai to his neck and the tanto pressing sharp against his back to keep him from moving.

"It's over," the Root ninja said as he slashed the kunai across Kakashi's neck.

However, this legendary Copy Nin wasn't the legendary Copy Nin for nothing. The body that Hyo had killed fell to the ground, but not before it turned into a log with deep scratches in it. Kakashi was behind _Hyo_ now with him just about in the same position as his substitution jutsu self was in before. A kunai to the neck and to the back, but also, a shadow clone stood on a tree, upside down, just watching and waiting.

Hyo swore loudly and Kakashi grinned to himself under his mask. "No, _now_ it's over," he said more to himself than to the ANBU Root member. He, instead of killing the man by slashing his neck, dug the second kunai into the man's back. Hatake's clone threw a random kunai at the very edge of Hyo's neck, probably scaring the piss out of the man. A shallow mark appeared, probably going to be a light scar once it healed. Kakashi didn't kill the man because Ibiki and Shizune (and probably Tsunade… if she ever woke up) would want to interview and investigate him once back in Konohagakure.

He sighed, happy to be alive and not totally hurt, as Hyo slumped to the ground. Kakashi walked over to the spot where he dropped his finished Icha Icha and grinned. _All in a day's work._ His eyes widened as he sensed his shadow clone being destroyed and he saw Hyo bleeding, attempting to get up. A kunai was imbedded in the tree where Kakashi's shadow clone was.

"You're only going to make your condition worse," Kakashi said as he pocketed his book and seemed to "magically" appear in front of Hyo.

Kakashi was right and he was proven correct as Hyo fell to the ground again.

"This is not over, Kakashi Hatake."

The shinobi clicked his tongue, "It never is with you kind of people." He kicked the Root member's head firmly, making him black out. Little did he know that the man was not unconscious and he still had his tanto clutched determinedly in his hands.

**-x-x-x-**

I sat outside of Akatsuki's base, happy to be outdoors. I could always think better out there. My thoughts went to my old village and Naruto and Kakashi. I wonder what they were doing right now. Kakashi was probably helping Shizune and Naruto was hopefully eating ramen at Ichiraku's, enjoying himself.

I just really wanted everyone to be happy. However, I knew it was impossible when the Godaime Hokage was still most likely unconscious and Naruto was, well, Naruto. And human. Things weren't going to go back to the way they were; whether or not I returned. If I returned, I'd only be labeled a criminal and probably killed for "my" crimes. If I stayed, like I choose to for now, there will always be an emptiness and longing.

_But, oh well,_ I thought as I blew my pink bangs out of my eyes, _It's best for me to be here now._ I would have to wait until someone proved me innocent. I did not try to kill Tsunade. I would only want to help her. Right now, it's taking all I have to just stay here and not at least try to help her. Also, maybe she could help me be proven innocent as well.

"As long as Kakashi's there," I murmured. _And Naruto, too._ They believe in me.

My thinking was distracted by a too familiar chirping of a bird that I still wanted to kill. My emerald eyes widened and brightened at the thought of finding this blue bird; it was a new mission for me.

The Blue Jay appeared, flew left and right, and looked hurried. However, it did not fly away; it stayed in my vision. I cursed myself for not having a kunai on me and for being so relaxed.

_It so better not crap on us,_ commented Inner-Me snidely.

I sniggered and stood up, ready to walk back inside. However, the blue bird only chirped louder at me, as if trying to tell me something. Frozen for a moment, I stared into the bird's small eyes, almost seeing someone or something in them, but shook my head, walking inside.

**A/N: one more chapter until NaNoWriMo! **

**i also apologize—yes, again—for this chapter being a day late! i was reallllyy procrastinating. i kinda did half of this in one night. =/ then, i did the rest of it the next night. please let me know how my fight scene was. i don't know if it was good or if it was bad. i suppose it wasn't too horrible. but yeah! =3**

**and don't you think that this chapter title REALLY fit?**

**BTW:**

_**Itachi's a turtle.**_

_**Shizune has a dark side.**_

_**Kakashi's mind is full of hamsters.**_

**please review. ;3**

**because you know it's true.**

**RHYMES! XDDDDD**


	20. If Home is Where the Heart Is

_Disclaimers:_ i do **not **own _Naruto._ not even in the month's time that i am gone, off in _NaNoWriMo_ land will _Naruto_ be mine. **T_T **_TEARS OF SHAME. TEARS OF SADNESS. TEARS OF LOVE._

_My Ramblings:_ well, i'll see you guys in a month! if you have a **NaNoWriMo** account or if you are creating one (I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO) then please friend me. it'll be aweshum and motivating that you guys would be participating in this as well. (I understand if you have fanfictions to keep up with. But you know what? you should just make it your goal to write 50,000 words for your fanfiction! And if you finish your fanfic before then, thennn start a second one you've been thinking about for awhile!)

btw, Akumu means _Nightmare_. you'll need to know once you read a little further BELOOW.

okay. done with my NaNoWriMo ramblings. NOW YOU ENJOYYY CHAPTER TWENTY (i totally put _TWELVE_ first *facepalm*) OF CLAY HEARTS. =]

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty:

_If Home is Where the Heart Is_

The sky was pink with shades of orange all becoming darker as the sun sunk lower in the horizon. Many people were inside now, getting ready for bed or even the next day. Some people—shinobi—were out on missions. And a few people were doing what Naruto was doing now. Watching the sun slowly descend and the sky become dark and just taking it all in.

Most people were thinking happy thoughts. The blonde boy was as well… but they always led to unhappy things.

Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on top of a high rooftop, watching the sky, watching the world. With his jacket unzipped, showing his simple black t-shirt, he murmured softly the names of two people he was most concerned about. "Sasuke," was the first name he spoke (really, in no true order), "Sakura," he said the other with a sigh.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he fidgeted with the necklace, looking down aimlessly, that Tsunade-sama had given to him from what seems like so long ago—around the time when he first met the woman.

So many things change and all too quickly.

Naruto squeezed his fists until they were white and then looked up at the sky that was still pink, but hints of dark blue was apparent. The one-fourth moon glared down at him and seemed to remind him that he himself was missing three other parts. _Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Sasuke._

He jumped up and glowered right back at the moon, "I'm gonna bet that I'll see them all by the time that you're full!" His smile would be contagious if anyone else was around, "Believe it!" he yelled out into the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Jumping down from the roof, Naruto's smile fell, "I wish." His eyes met the sky once more, looking for something. "If only wishing stars were easier to find." _Stupid moon. It'll have itself back together before I have myself—my family—back together._ It just wasn't fair.

**-x-x-x-**

"Thank God," Kakashi mumbled, shaking his silver-haired head. _That all could have been much worse than it was._ But now the shinobi had to get back to Konoha with an unconscious Hyo. However, he hoped, that this act—whenever Hyo was interviewed with Ibiki—would at least put one piece together on this mystery of the Hokage's state. A piece on the puzzle of Sakura's innocence.

_I suppose I need to wrap his body up in something to make it easier to take him back,_ Hatake thought. He walked over with slow, lazy strides and knelt down to look at Hyo's face. He hesitated for a moment, but then continued with what he was too curious _not_ to do. Kakashi's hands reached for the Root's mask, taking it off.

The Copy Nin's eyes widened for a moment in recognizance, but soon turned like huge saucers as Hyo's own eyes flashed open and the tanto that was lying in his hand stabbed into Kakashi Hatake's ribcage, going past the bones themselves and into organs of important matter. Scraping the heart just enough to kill and the blade was through his left lung.

Kakashi began to cough; blood splattering onto Hyo's wickedly smiling face. "Y-You," he managed.

"Didn't expect that one… now did you, Hatake?" he said as he got up, shoving Kakashi out of his way.

The man bleeding on the ground flinched and shivered as his hitai-ate got pushed up his forehead more.

"I suppose that it's over for you," he grinned maliciously. As if a sudden thought came to him he froze, then smiled even more viscously and tore off Kakashi's mask. "Now you'll die 'naked', Hatake." Hyo chuckled.

Kakashi simply met his eyes and glared. Hyo merely laughed at Kakashi's—what he supposed—last attempt to do any harm to the man and threw a shuriken that stuck deep in the Copy Nin's arm. What Hyo didn't know was that Kakashi's left eye began to whirl and turn red.

_Mangekyo Sharingan: Akumu._

When Hyo met Kakashi's gaze once more, he screamed as he was pulled into Kakashi's Sharingan. Now _this_ was his final move.

"What's the point?" literally spat Hyo as he yelled in pain in his tormented state. "You're only going to frigging die!"

Kakashi Hatake managed to murmur a few words, "I may die, but I'll live. You may live, but you'll always be dead; living in hell." Blood was becoming more and more than a puddle or two. It began to soak Kakashi's clothes as he hacked up more of the red. But not only was blood coming from wounds and his mouth, but from his left eye that was made up of crimson and a complex design; his Sharingan eye. _Thank you, Obito._

Both men, Kakashi and Hyo, screamed at the same time as Hyo was finally "released" from the jutsu, lying flat on the ground and as Kakashi took his final breathes. _Thank you everyone,_ he thought _Thank you Naruto for what _you've_ taught me, thank you Sakura for being you, thank you even Sasuke for being on my team._ The smallest grins marked his unmasked lips; _You were my students, my comrades, my friends. Now, Naruto… prove Sakura's innocent and haul Sasuke's butt back to Konoha._

Then Kakashi Hatake took his last breath and died.

**-x-x-x-**

Shino Aburame walked back to the campsite casually, wood being carried by his bugs as he whistled an equally casual tune quietly. For some reason, he was in a good mood today. Perhaps it was because the mission was just about over and he could return back home. It was a strange feeling—missing home, that is. Homesick. He hadn't felt that way in awhile.

When he reached the camp, he saw that Kakashi-san was not in sight and he figured for Hyo to be out on patrol by now. However, if Kakashi wasn't here now… wouldn't he be out on patrol. Suddenly, his bugs began to act bizarre, flying around in weird patterns. Then, he noticed what they were saying, what _they_ noticed. Blood.

He ran, following his insects, to wherever this spilled blood could be. He nearly gasped when he saw what was before him; he was frozen. "K-Kakashi…" he whispered, "Kakashi-sensei!" Shino yelled now. Under his glasses, a tear found its way down his cheek. The boy cursed quickly and quietly and then repeatedly.

But then he remembered that he should probably tell the other shinobi. "Hyo," he shouted. "_Hyo_," he said again, louder. He was about to say the Hyo's name again when he saw said man lying almost dead on the ground, covered in blood as well. "N-No," he uncharacteristically stuttered, "They're both…"

Before he could say it, his bugs told him that Hyo still had life in him, but Kakashi's situation… still remained the same. Shino rushed over to Hyo first—since said man was in front of him—and saw that he was passed out, but still bleeding. However, before he tended to the wounds, he hurried to Kakashi (who he cared about more anyhow).

Shino's face was stoic, but he had to push his glasses up onto his forehead because tears were falling freely down. The boy's tears stopped when he saw the tanto lodged into Kakashi's chest. It was Hyo's—he glanced over at the other man who was weaponless—Shino was sure of it.

Suddenly, such an anger boiled up inside of Aburame, ready to kill Hyo officially here and now. "Hyo!" he shouted as he began to run over to the man.

"It's… over… now," he said, beginning to regain consciousness.

Shino kicked the man hard in the head to make him unconscious again, but then he soon calmed himself thanks to his bugs—he knew that he had to return the man to Konohagakure so that they could interview him. "No. It's not going to be over for a long time." His clenched fists began to turn white as he stared at Hyo, then Kakashi. "There will be revenge for Kakashi," and without thinking, he said as well, "and for Sakura."

**-x-x-x-**

A little bit before bug boy had returned to find the bloody situation, a certain plant man was watching the complete fight and was talking to himself.

"I knew it," spoke the black side of Zetsu. His body was half in the ground as his white side's eye saddened a bit. "Was that fair?" He felt his other's shoulder shrug.

"We must report this back to Pein," he said. "Hn," the white half merely commented.

And so went the only witness to Kakashi Hatake's murder sunk into the ground to go back to the Akatsuki Base. Before Zetsu's head sunk completely underground, he said, "Hatake's correct. Hell is to begin—but not just for his murderer."

**-x-x-x-**

All the way back in Konohagakure, Naruto grasped his chest, feeling a deep and unknown pain. He feared that something horrible happened. Naruto was a man that trusted his instincts… and unfortunately, they were correct. Something horrible—absolutely terrible—happened.

**-x-x-x-**

"Finally!" I said almost cheerfully. It had only been a few days, perhaps almost a week, since Deidara and I had returned to the Base. And already I was bored. The Akatsuki didn't seem to get hurt too much and especially ever since Zetsu got back from wherever things had been strange. We were told not to go outside the Base for a time until he told us we could.

So now, when Pein's called for a meeting, I was excited because I believed that he was going to either tell me why we couldn't go too far or give me a new mission "finally."

When I knocked on his office door, I heard him say, "Come in," and then I walked in.

I shut the door behind me as I asked, "Where's Deidara?" I sort of hoped he was here because if he was then, erm, kind of guarantees me a mission. Yeah. …Maybe.

"He was not called to this meeting," Pein said as he turned to face me, his Rinnegan eyes as piercing as ever.

_As piercing as his _piercings_. Hah! Puns._

…_Shut up._ "Oh? Uhm, then what's this about?"

Pein's eyes almost showed a hint of sadness when he spoke (I only notice this because I was staring at them), "I don't want to dawdle with the subject, however I believe that there is no easy way to come to this."

"…What's this about?" I questioned again.

"Sakura, Zetsu had found your former sensei close to the border of Fire—"

My eyes lit up as a smile made its way to my lips, _Kakashi-sensei?_ I didn't think about anything bad—that I'm Akatsuki and Kakashi is from Konoha and we're enemies. I just thought of things happy—like seeing Kakashi again. "Where—" I began to ask, cut off from Pein's constant, still speaking.

"—dead."

My world froze. It felt like someone had slapped me across the face with my and Tsunade's strength combined. I'm sure I stumbled back even. My green eyes became as large as the planet and my breath caught in my throat as I stumbled out a strained, "D-Dead?" _But you don't mean…_

"Yes." His eyes met mine, which were filling with tears. "I apologize for your loss." He became truly human for a moment and looked at his hands which were rubbing uncertainly almost at each other. "Now you know some Pain, as well." He whispered the last line, "Like me." But then his head snapped up and he returned to the stone "god" he was. "You should give up your foolish hopes of returning home, Haruno. You belong here now." His eyes filled with fervor met mine, "Your sensei and that Hokage was one of the few that you had left and the Jinchuuriki is going to be nonexistent as soon as we catch your blonde friend. Realize where your home is now."

"No," I said, shaking my head that wore eyes of disbelief. "No!" I screamed at him, then ran out.

"Sakura Haruno!" The Leader of the Akatsuki shouted as I ran out of his office, out of the Akatsuki Base, towards a place that only a few could reach. I began to scream when I got there, tears rushing down my face as I could barely breathe with my sobs. It got some of my emotions out, but I felt something missing, an ache, in my heart.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ungh," Naruto groaned and cursed as his hand grasped the area over his heart again. "What the heck is that?" What Naruto didn't know—yet—was that that was his heart's response to Sakura's pain and anguish… soon to be his own.

**-x-x-x-**

As I sat upon the high metal structure, similar to ones that Pein sits on, I felt a familiar chakra presence come near, along with quieted footsteps. With my shut eyes, I panicked for a split second, but then I realized that, _Hey, I'm on the same team as this guy now. _My clenched jaw soon relaxed and turned into the smallest of grins, "Itachi," I acknowledged.

I heard a soft thump of him leaning against a metal post. "Sakura-san," he replied simply.

Opening my right eye, I looked at him. He was on my left side, "What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened my other eye to see him better.

"I could ask you the same. I thought Pein-sama had called you for a meeting only a short while ago. Why are _you_ here now?"

I sighed through my nose. He's always going to be smug and all I'm-cooler-than-you answering a question with a question. Sitting up, I said, "I had to cut the meeting short." I was looking out into the sky of Amegakure, clear and not raining for once. It made me feel a bit better.

In the corner of my eye, I saw him slightly tilt his head, "You? Not Pein?"

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

He lips tempted a grin—the smallest of all grins in the freaking world, mind you. "Why?"

With frustration laced in my voice I sighed, "It doesn't matter, okay? The only thing that matters to me now is this stupid organization. Supposedly. I have nothing left anywhere. The only one is Naruto—and I'm supposed to go frigging hunt him. K-Kakashi-sensei's gone. That's what Pein told me! He told me to just give up my hopes of going back to Konoha. That I've sold my soul to the Akatsuki." I looked down, "And I guess that's true," I said in a whisper voice. "I've lost everything. I've even lost myself. Who am I anymore?" I yelled the last sentence. I didn't notice the tears rushing down my face until I turned towards Itachi and saw his eyes widen a bit at my state.

The ever-strong pink-haired kunoichi was breaking.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and inwardly screamed at myself for letting myself go in front of _him_. To even tell _any_ of the Akatsuki members what I just said was a huge thing. But to tell it to that Uchiha standing there… I just can't believe myself. I didn't mean to go that far—to say all of that. Heck, I'm even crying. It's like the cherry on top of the crap dessert.

In a normal case, I would have blushed furiously that someone saw me so weak and exposed, but instead I looked down at the ground so far below and cried even harder. Honestly, it felt good to finally let it out. I was trying to be strong, but it's so hard to be strong all the time. Every frigging day and night… it slowly kills me. Tears are there for a purpose, besides cleaning your eyes—it's to let loose that knot that you feel deep in your chest that keeps building up, getting tighter and tighter. And if you don't let it all out ever, then the knot will be pulled so tight that it will simply break and I'd be broken. However, it feels like I already am.

Itachi moved forward and sat right beside me. We sat in silence for a few moments until he merely said, "Sakura." I turned my head an inch, just enough to see him and not enough for him to see my whole face. "I want you to know…" he paused for a long moment, as if contemplating something. "I want you to know," he began again, "that you're not completely alone."

_How would you know?_ I wanted to say, but couldn't since my sobs and streams of tears were the only things that was coming from me.

The man seemed to have read my mind because he continued, answering my silent question. "I feel as if we're the same, Sakura."

I tried to glare at him for even _thinking_ of something like that, but my face felt so contorted and restricting that it was much more of a pout instead. I laid down on my back, laughing without any humor in it—even though it was more like a cough. My sobs were subsiding, but tears were still making their way down my stained face as my eyes shut.

"You may not believe me—you may not even _want_ to believe me—but," he sighed as his own eyes closed, "I realize your pain. I _know_ it."

"But you killed your family," I whispered (half-cried), "It's Sas-Sasuke who's supposed to feel this screaming pain. He's the one who's alone." I opened my eyes and looked over at Itachi with newfound anger towards him.

"Sasuke wasn't always alone. He had you and Naruto. He had the village on his side. It was his choice to leave."

"What are you getting at?" My eyebrows furrowed, getting confused—especially in this state. My tears had stopped for a bit, but then they spilled a bit whenever Itachi and I said Sasuke's name. Those memories pained me even more.

His eyes opened, "Sakura, it was my mission—given to me by the three Elders themselves—to assassinate my clan. That decision was the hardest I could ever make. Stay loyal to my village or to my clan? Ultimately, I chose Konohagakure. The Uchiha clan were planning to overthrow the Hokage and take over Konoha, making it a land of war again—possibly leading to a Fourth Great Shinobi World War. I had to… but I couldn't kill my little brother," his sad eyes seemed to smile, "My foolish little brother. He believed every word that I said..." His cold eyes looked to the ground, "If only he hadn't…" If only he hadn't.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I was the most alone then. My clan was gone, save Sasuke, and my village hated me and wanted me dead. The decision to leave was easy enough, but I didn't know how bad the pain would feel. The pain of loneliness and self hatred…" Itachi looked me straight in the eyes, "It was horrible. …Even now I feel that way. The Akatsuki is infamous for its S-Ranked Ninja; its S-Ranked Ninja who would kill to get whatever they wanted. Killing only reminded me of what I did. And it was always on my mind enough, why add to that? Sometimes, I admit, I'd feel a deep regret of what I had done. However, I knew—I know—it was the right thing to do. If they had lived, it would have led to only more death." He paused and his eyes seemed glazed, as if in his own world as he talked, "However," he began, "the Akatsuki is the thing that has kept me out of the path of completely hating myself. When I have a job or mission, I felt needed and that I wasn't alone, that some people wanted me for something. Even if it was for the wrong purposes."

I sniffled and his eyes became aware of me again. "Sakura, I want you to know that I'm learning to trust you for some odd reason. That is quite strange because the only person that I trust is Kisame and myself. However, not even Kisame knows the full truth. He only knows that it was a mission to kill my family—but he doesn't know that the mission actually came from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Hokage."

The gears in my head were turning and turning, trying to process it all. When the bell dinged, saying that the thinking was done, I gasped and turned even more pale. (I was turning pallid even as he spoke because I was slowly understanding what he was telling me was the truth.) "S-So… So it's all a lie?" I sat up, my wide eyes staring out into space, "It was a _mission_?" I spoke the word with acid dripping from it. Cold sweat met my forehead as I whispered, "And Sasuke's chasing after a lie." My eyes widened even more as I jerked my head in Itachi's direction, "He's going to kill you!"

I now noticed that Itachi's eyes were watery. He hadn't let a tear drop, but they were there, tempting to fall. The memories must have been hurting him, too. "I knew that from the start," he said. "That if I let my brother live, I'd have to lie to him and tell him to hate me. I knew that he was going to kill me in the end."

"…Can't you just tell him the truth?"

"It's too late for that now, Pinky," he said, with a small, small grin on his lips that was so sad as he used Kisame's nickname for me. "My fate was written in stone long ago. It was planned out even before I was born."

I was getting mad now at all of this, "Then break that damned stone! Hit it over the person's head who wrote it. You can change your future."

The Uchiha softly snorted, "I can, but I cannot. I could avoid my death, but it would only prolong Sasuke's turmoil. It is needed to be done."

I sighed, exasperated. "You did this all for your village… all for him?"

"Hn," he answered, a yes coming from him. He put his arms behind him to support him as he leaned back.

I copied him as I looked up into the stars, allowing for a moment of silence, "Itachi…?" He didn't answer, but I felt that he was fine with me going on. "Can I ask you something?" Said man glanced over at me as I kept looking up into the abyss of blackness and light. (What a weird combination!) "Do you—would you ever consider Konohagakure your home ever again?"

He stared at me for a few more moments, and then turned his head to the stars, "I've thought about that before." I stayed silent, allowing him to go on. "And I think that if they'd even accept me and everything, I'd have to say no. It's been so long… plus, I'm not one to be stuck in cities."

"Aah," I commented. I still didn't know if could consider Konoha my home again and Itachi's answer didn't exactly give me hope… but I just was not sure.

We sat there in silence the rest of the time, listening to the unspoken questions and answers in our heads as we gazed up at the magnificent night sky. The raven and cherry blossom sat side by side, in their own silent ways accepting each other's friend requests. Who would have thought that I would become friends with Sasuke's (feign) greatest enemy? The world really is a strange place, especially when it decides to change all the time. I almost began to ponder the thought if the sun could come out even now. It would seem so easy to believe after this night. It felt like anything and everything was possible, but at the same time, nothing was.

I closed my eyes as a silent tear fell down my face as I mourned for Kakashi Hatake, my former sensei and always friend. At the same time, I prayed. I prayed that my life wouldn't ever turn out as twisted at Itachi's and that he would find a way for his secret to be known and for him to not be killed. I prayed that my life would begin to get better soon and that Kakashi-sensei was really in a better place or, if he believed in reincarnation, that he would be a dog so he could at least have friends he was familiar with in his new life.

"That all would be so nice," I murmured under my breath as I held back a sob.

Itachi didn't look at me, but he had heard me and seemed to know my silent prayers. All he said was, "Hn," and continued to gaze into the stars.

**-x-x-x-**

Off somewhere, but not as far as some would think, Sasuke Uchiha and his group, Hebi, were taking a break for the night.

Sasuke's face was calm and collected as usual with his eyes shut, but in his head was uncomfortable thinking. Also, thoughts of the twinge that went through his chest every now and then ran through his mind. "Ah," he let out quietly as he felt a deep pain go through his heart.

The female in his group, of course, was attentive to Sasuke's every move and sound and jumped at his voice. "Sasuke… is something wrong?" the redhead asked. She glanced at his hand that was over his heart.

The Uchiha didn't realize that his hand had moved and put it to his side again. The man glared at the girl, "Hn. Go to sleep, Karin."

The girl called Karin left grudgingly, stalking past a man with sharp teeth and white hair called Suigetsu and another man that was huge with orange hair named Juugo.

The youngest Uchiha left began to think even more. (It was something he tended to do a lot of.) _What _was_ that?_ he asked himself, referring to the ache that was in his heart. Suddenly, like a slap in the face, memories of Team Seven come to his mind and a weird sense of homesickness. _What…?_ However, Sasuke—like Sasuke does—simply shook off the feelings and shook his head.

"Everyone: get some rest—tomorrow is an important day," the man with black (with a slight blue-ish tint) hair announced, knowing that no one was completely asleep now.

"Goodnight," he heard Karin say, as he began to fall asleep. He plainly ignored her just as he had ignored those sudden memories he had received. Just as he ignored the thoughts creeping into his head even now.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

_I wonder where Sakura is._ I had been looking for almost an hour, but still I didn't find her. I might have given up by now, but I found that Itachi was gone as well. The last time anyone saw her was when she was hurrying to Pein's office.

"Wondering," Sasori began, making me jump, "where Haruno is?"

I turned around, "Sasori! I told you not to do that, hmm!"

The redhead only raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"_Wondering where Haruno is?"_ I blinked. _Uh, yes._ "I guess I could say I'm maybe possibly curious about the, uh, misplacement of Sakura, hmm."

Sasori shook his head, "You are a sad human. But anyways, I saw her rush out of Pein-sama's office and towards a path that led to the some of the high buildings."

"Ah," I simply said. "Thanks, danna."

The puppeteer smiled at me mischievously, and then walked away.

"Idiot, hmm," I mumbled, then ran outside.

It took me long enough, but I found where Sakura was. I concealed my chakra, ready to scare her or something, however… My pale blue eyes widened, though, when I saw who was with her. _That sorry bast—_ I cut my thoughts off as I saw Itachi look over at Sakura. It wasn't in a let's-make-love or dang-she's-find way or anything. It was much like a look of trust and appreciation.

I hated that look. It wasn't fair that Itachi could become that close to her while I couldn't. My heart squeezed and I frowned. _It's not fair—Wait… what… am I thinking?_ Even though I asked myself that… I knew what (and why) I was thinking.

I looked at Sakura, my Princess. I had really come to like her. And I mean, _really_ like her. I clenched my fists, _And now she's all best friends with Itachi and I'm here, standing in the cold._ Literally.

It wasn't fair. Not at all. It wasn't fair that he wanted to hold the pink haired girl and tell her that she's beautiful. It wasn't fair that Itachi was there with her. Fate isn't always the most fair when picking out a home for hearts.

Especially when hearts are so easily broken.

…Like today.

…Like so many others.

Pain and unfairness and the beginnings of love—among others—all wrapped into one…

_No_, it wasn't fair.

**A/N: one: YAY FOR FRIGGING LONG CHAPTERS! and sucky endings, fail death scenes (RIP KAKASHI.. in this fanfic anyways), and too fast friendships (itachi and sakura's. oh well. i wrote that part out like a few months ago and i had to add it). gah. =/ twooooo: i want to ask you something that seems really simple… at least to me… for everyone who reads this story, you should review! xDDDD It would really make me feel awesomely awesome and get me even more motivated to complete NaNoWriMo and start writing Clay Hearts again. (i mean, come on, it only takes a few seconds.) i wuv youz. =3 (and, uhm, it my birthday October 20****th****! …two days ago.) ;3**

**I'LL MISS YOU.**

**Be back in a month.**

**[*sings***_** TO NANOLANNNNNNND~~~~~~]**_

_**-kariteyume**_


	21. Unity in Death

_Disclaimers:_ I do not and will never own Naruto, folks.

_My Ramblings:_ …i missed you. like, a lot. I love youz. I DUN WANT TO LEAVE YOU ANYMORE. T_T oh, and i hope that my writing doesn't suck too much, 'cause, you know, i just stopped writing this for NaNoWriMo (50678 words, baby!) and that is _quantity_ and so not quality. lawlz. =3 …btw, I really actually wanted a "happy" beginning to this chappie, but I was thinking about it and it did not seem to fit. juuust sayin'.

meow. *is reminded* oh, i just watched the latest shippuden episode and yeah. BUT WHEN ARE THE FRIGGING FILLERS GOING TO END? T_T real stuff, please.

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-One:

_Unity in Death_

Why does it always rain on the days of funerals? Why does it seem to be like some ominous sign every time? Why does it have to make us even more sad than before? It was all just unfair and illogical, yet made sense completely all at the same time.

The rain lightly came down, matting everyone's hair and drowning out tears on faces. Some men lowered the coffin into the damp ground. After some minutes, dirt covered the coffin again and all eyes rested upon the tombstone that read: _Kakashi Hatake_. (Among other things.)

Some stood still, trying their best to be strong, some frowned, some prayed, and many cried—ninja or not. They gazed at the headstone, then most turned their heads to the giant monument that overlooked the honored graveyard.

I tried not to cry, to stay strong also, but I did anyways. Swiping a part of my now wet pink hair out of my face, I watched as a man stood up to speak. If the Hokage was not unconscious, then she would probably be the one speaking now. And even though I worried about the whole situation about my suspected murder, I could not completely focus on it. I guess that's a good thing… but the bad thing is that now I'm focusing on Kakashi-sensei's death. _What's worse?_

Deidara stood awkwardly behind me, leaning against the giant tree we were hiding in. With his arms crossed, a concerned and respectful look upon his face; he watched my actions. The blonde did not know what to do—whether to comfort my sad state or to just let me have my time of sorrow.

I suppose that I should feel lucky that I am even here for my former sensei's funeral. For some reason, Pein allowed it—as long as I had my partner with me. And honestly, I didn't mind Deidara being there as long as he respected my wishes and Kakashi's death. He did just that, I could tell even though I didn't dare look behind me again to meet his saddened face. Obviously, he wasn't sad because of my sensei's death—not to be rude to Kakashi—but he was upset over my own turmoil over the whole situation.

_We can't always play ninja twenty-four-seven,_ my Inner whispered to me in my mind.

I agreed with her as I watched Naruto step forward to speak. You could tell, even in the rain, that he had been, and still is, crying. His hands were balled up into tight fists as he got up and he spoke.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kakashi-sensei was the best sensei I could ever have," he paused for a moment, but then continued. "That _we_ could ever have." Naruto smiled to himself and looked to the ground for a while as he talked. "To us, Kakashi Hatake was more than just a sensei—he was a _comrade_. And nothing could ever change that." His small, sad grin grew as he looked out into the crowd of mourners (that consisted of only ninja, who knew about the Hokage situation), "He was one of the best shinobi in the whole entire freaking village and I am so glad that he's my sensei!"

Some people sniffled in agreement. "Kakashi-sensei's death will not be in vain!" he continued. "He was figuring something out about the whole Hokage thing and maybe that's why he was killed." He murmured the next part under his breath, "Something to help Sakura, maybe." He shook his head and raised his voice, "My sensei wa—is and amazing man and he will never be forgotten. Believe it!" he fist shot up into the air as his gaze rose into the trees and sky that held a full moon, as if perhaps he could catch a glimpse of heaven and his sensei.

In that moment that his eyes connected with the view of the trees, he could have sworn that he saw a flash of pink, Sakura, and a young man with raven hair opposite of her. Unknowingly to the blonde, his old teammates were unaware of each other. Naruto did a double take and found that he was probably imagining things, seeing that the "people" or images were gone now.

"Sakura…" he whispered, "Sasuke…"

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

I jumped backwards when I felt Naruto's sky blue eyes on me. I prayed that he thought he was only seeing things because of the horrible situation that he was in, at Kakashi's funeral.

I spun my body around to see what Deidara was up to, only to have his face inches away from mine. Viridian green eyes clashed with pale, icy blue ones and we stayed that way for a few seconds too long. Deidara came a bit closer, but I turned my head and went to watching my sensei's funeral.

My face flushed even though this moment, today, was supposed to be an angst day. My eyes followed Naruto as he walked back into the crowd, still in the very front, as the man from before began to speak about Kakashi. Even from here, I could see the blonde's fists clench tight.

The pink stuff that was my hair stuck to my face because of the rain. My clothes were in better shape because I was wearing the—my—Akatsuki cloak. I sighed. It so didn't feel right to be wearing _this_ to be betraying them all while at Kakashi-sensei's funeral. And without a care of Deidara or the wetness pounding down on me, I stripped myself of the cursed cloak so I could stand in my normal clothes. Just me; just Sakura Haruno.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

Was I some sort of creeper-pedophile (_I'm only a few years older than her!) _to say that I wouldn't have minded if Sakura and I stayed close like a few minutes ago? Maybe. But I am male, too. So that's an excuse…?

A more gentleman-like side of me said in the back of my mind_, "No, idiot. That's not an excuse."_

And the other voice that lived in my head spoke up as well, _"Dude. You fricking are falling in like or something with this girl. You continue this and you're gonna end up _whipped_._" Insert cackling from that voice filling his brain.

But something interrupted it. Sakura's was unzipping her cloak (he swatted away dirty thoughts) and was placed in a heap on the large tree branch we were standing on. It took me a few moments to understand why she did that. When I caught her eye once, I saw the stubbornness and thoughts that hid behind those pretty green eyes. I also knew that she wasn't—she couldn't—quitting the organization. She was giving herself some freedom and respect (for herself and her Konoha friends) with the cloak off.

My eyes skittered to the funeral and some man, a friend of Hatake's, was speaking. Honestly, interments did nothing for me. Sure, I don't know the guy, but still. Death wasn't my thing unless it involved the art of clay and explosions or the art of being a ninja.

Yeah. Pretty much.

I shoved some blonde hair out of my eyes and moved said pale blue things to stare aimlessly out into trees that were on the opposite side of where Sakura and I were now. "What, hmm?" I muttered as I strained my eyes to see past the rain, trees, and darkness to see a figure hiding in the trees, but viewing the funeral. Glaring slightly, I wondered why the person was there and who he was. From here, the man looked like a younger, shorter haired version of Itachi.

Dark eyes met mine and I turned my head away.

From back in my throat, I growled at the thought of the stupid Uchiha. However, I knew that that was not actually the weasel and, anyways, there was no purpose of the arrogant jerk being here. My mind flashed to when I saw Sakura and Itachi on the roof days ago. (I don't remember when exactly. I just knew that it was in this month and not, like, forever ago.)

"_You liiike her,"_ the second voice continued in a sing-song voice.

_Shut up._ My hands clenched together as I stepped a bit closer to Sakura, then sat down on the large branch.

**-x-x-x-**

Both the blondes were correct. They _did_ see someone. Deidara was correct because he did look like Itachi—related to him, in fact. And Naruto was right because it _was_ Sasuke. Too bad Naruto thought he was simply just not thinking straight.

Sasuke leaned against the huge tree trunk, arms crossed and stoic features available as always. However, if you knew the young man well enough, you could tell that something was up. The one thing that was off was the look in his eyes. Instead of the blank stare (or glare), it had an edge of sadness laced into it.

He had heard of Kakashi's death from a Konoha shinobi who was talking about it to the other two in his team. He supposed that they were returning from a mission, seeing that they were in a country that was not their own, but that they were heading back to Fire and Konohagakure. He had merely "hn"'d thoughtfully and went on his way.

However, the thought kept in his mind and he figured that he should probably at least go to a viewing or funeral or _something._ Sasuke did not tell any of the members of Hebi where he was going, nor what he was doing. When Karin and Suigetsu had asked, he barely replied, having mumbled, "No where of your concern."

Now he was standing alone, watching his formal sensei's funeral. It struck a few things in his hardened heart, but he ignored the emotions (an Uchiha with emotions?—hah!) and kept his eyes trained on the hole in the ground. Then they flickered to Naruto. _Dobe._

His little speech showed Sasuke that Naruto had barely changed. But as Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed musingly, he felt that, perhaps, in a way, the blonde boy that was in love with ramen _did_ grow up. Even if a little bit. Memories were flung at him when, in Naruto's speech, he had used the word "we" and the word "us."

He closed his eyes for a moment as rain beat against him and the ground, trees, and things around him. Soon enough, the raven-haired boy began to think about the female of Team Seven: Sakura. _Is she still the same, too_? he is she still weak?

Sasuke looked around the crowd of mourners, starting with beside Naruto first, but found no girl with pink hair or that looked relatively like the young woman. _Why wouldn't Sakura be here? She loved her sensei almost as much as Naruto._ _Heck,_ he thought, _even I'm here._ So where could she be?

Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, but not from someone from the ground (like when Naruto looked up and over before) but from someone who was on the same level as him. He twisted his neck to meet the stare… of a guy with pale eyes and hair. (He wasn't completely sure of the color since it was raining and growing darker and darker.)

But then his eyes caught sight of a girl by the man with hair in a long, drenched pony-tail. Even in this light (or lack of) he could tell the color of the woman's hair. Pink. _Sakura…?_ His eyes glanced at the man again and he saw the cloak with red clouds on it.

A curious smirk came to Sasuke's lips. _What's is she doing with an Akatsuki member?_ His eyes looked at the Jinchuuriki boy down below. Looking back at her, he thought, _And not with Naruto?_ He gazed at her for a few moments before he returned his attention to the funeral. His face stoic with those hint of sadness eyes watching the whole event.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

I felt eyes on me, and I turned to look at Deidara, thinking it was him. (False.) He gave me a small, encouraging grin and I gave one right back to him. Then my eyes returned to the interment going on below. But now my mind was in slow motion. So slow that I wished someone would either speed it up or hit _pause_.

I guess someone did because my mind went blank. It pretty much stayed that way for the rest of the funeral, except for the occasional prayers and thoughts of Kakashi and the few of Team Seven. Once it was over, people were leaving and giving their condolences to each other. Many came up to Naruto and spoke to him. I wish that I was one of those people. I wish I was giving him a reassuring hug right now, telling him that we'll get through this. But at the same time I _really_ wish that _he_ would do that for _me_.

After perhaps an extra half an hour, everyone was gone with the exception of Naruto and Jiraiya, who was patting the boy on the back, saying something and then walking away.

The rain had picked up by now and thunder was easily heard booming. I admit that I jumped a few times at first when hearing the thunder and seeing the far away lightning.

My legs were beginning to ache from standing in the same position almost the whole entire time of the funeral and I yearned to sit down. But I felt that that was disrespectful, even if the event was "officially" over.

Naruto was by Kakashi's grave, standing by the newly made and put tombstone. His back was turned to me so I could not make out what he was saying. I sighed and turned, deciding that it was time to leave. Due to my legs being sore and weak now, I slipped, eyes widening as I began to fall…

But was easily saved in Deidara's strong arms before I could ever be seen. "Thanks," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes as he let go of me.

He smirked, "Your welcome, Princess, hmm." I hit him, grinning a bit. "…Are you ready to leave? I mean, I'm not trying to force you or anything. This is for you, hmm," the pretty blonde man rambled.

I turned my head to look over at Naruto, seeing that he was kneeling now. I so did not want to leave. No, I wanted to stay and call the Village Hidden in the Leaves my home again. I wanted to hang out with my best friend, Naruto. I wanted Team Seven to be Naruto, Sakura, _Sasuke,_ and _Kakashi-sensei_ again. However, things like that either were never going to happen or aren't going to be easily achieved.

I sighed. But a small, fake smile graced my lips, "Yeah," I murmured. He said something but I didn't hear it as we turned to leave. I watched as Naruto stood up and turn towards the sky, the moon, so that I could see his face. It was glistening with tears and a _painful smile_ on his face. (Again, again… Déjà vu, I curse you.)

And so again I left a crying Naruto again. My hitai-ate suddenly felt a whole lot heavier… and so did my heart.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke had left before Sakura and Deidara had—and only Deidara noticed the figure leaving. But before he left Konohagakure for another time, he murmured a goodbye this time. Although they could not hear it, it did him some good knowing that he said it. (Even though he did say goodbye to Sakura all those years ago.)

With fists clenching and unclenching, he took off into the night, not knowing when—or if—he'd ever be back again. In the depths of his cold heart, he hoped he wouldn't have to. Because the only reason he'd come back right now is if one of the Team Seven members (not including Sai) has died. Or if in someway, somehow, Naruto did drag his butt back to Konoha. Or if Sasuke had killed Itachi. But even after then… he muttered a "che." Who would accept him then? And what the heck would he do with his life once his one, sole purpose was gone?

No. Sasuke did not want to return to Konohagakure for any reason. (If he had to come back, it would only be because something horrible happened, he thought.) He believed that they wouldn't want him back anyways. And Naruto and Sakura didn't count… much.

**-x-x-x-**

The blonde-_and_-spikey-_and_-drenched-headed boy with whiskers placed a flower he had bought from Ino's family's flower shop. It wasn't anything too girly, he supposed, but it was something that was still giving honor. It also had something more meaningful to it that was attached, hanging around the stem. He had it safely and securely right in front of the headstone.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. For everything." Naruto began, rambling about what some would think would be useless, stupid, petty things, but what the old (and there were memories made with Sai, as well) Team Seven members would one hundred percent understand. "You know, sensei, what I really wish is that you could help me prove Sakura-chan is innocent. And then afterwards, you and her can see me bring the Teme back. I just want to see your faces when that happens." He kicked the soft dirt, more like mud, softly with his foot, "S'pose you won't be. But," he breathed a sigh, "I _am_ going to get these things fixed and bring those two back! Sasuke and Sakura can come with me and we can talk to you still like the old days."

_The old days…_ Memories and flashbacks passed through the fox-like boy's brain. "Kakashi-sensei," the blonde wailed, not bothering to wipe away tears that seemed to appear as he stood up. "I just don't know how it's all going to work out yet, ya know? There's so many things in my—all of our—way." Naruto wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and smiled through his tears, "But it _is_ gonna work out. B-Beli-lieve it," he choked out his famous saying, his known mantra.

Naruto turned and faced the dark sky and illuminating moon, that sad smile appearing on his face, hurting someone without even his own knowledge. _I guess I was wrong,_ he thought, _I didn't get to see Sakura or Sasuke before the full moon._

Little did the blonde boy know was that he did. And it wouldn't be the last time.

**A/N: **_(i read too much sasusaku now. sowwy. lawl!) _**asfhjkl! i didn't mean to make everything so angst-y, i swear! but, hey it **_**is**_** a funeral. (R.I.P. Kakashi—the one that lives/d in this story anyhow.) i apologize anyways, though. i wanted my "first, new" chapter to be exciting and happiness! (AND THIS HAD BARELY ANY EFFING DIALOGUE, TOO.) can you say **fail**? lawl. please love me. haha**

_**and please review.**_** (don't deny how much that Review button turns you on. press it, and begin the magic.) **

_***sparklesparkle***_


	22. Insomnia

_Disclaimers:_ I do not own Naruto. (oh, but I own Masashi Kishimoto. ;] lawwwlz. jk, kids, jk.)

_My Ramblings:_ i be stressed. therefore, i be stupid and procrastinate and be mean to you guys by not updating normally. =c BUT WHO CARES WHEN I GOT PAST 150 REVIEWS? FLAILFLAILFLAIL.(OMAI. LISTENING TO _PUNK GOES POP 3_! i don't own that, yo.) _oh, and more randomness: I've always wanted to have a "Insomnia" as a chapter title because I love that word for some reason. AND I MADE IT FIT. *flails*_

_if you are "favoriting" or "alerting" this story, then you guys have enough time to review. just sayin'. ;]_

P.S. TIME: i wish i was from England so that i could write _color_ like _**colour**_. OMAIII. THAT SO GIVES ME THE CHILLS. (_favorite _to _**favourite.**_ HOLY MUFFINTOPS.)

_FLUFFFFFFF_ for you towards the end, kids. lessthanthree.

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

_Insomnia_

"Was it a truly logical idea to allow Haruno to go to Konohagakure?" Itachi mumble-asked as he threw in more chips into the middle of the table.

"She has clay-boy there, as well," murmured the black side of Zetsu, who was simply watching the game for the moment. (It was awkward for him to play anyways. He was huge and, well, plant-like, as well as the fact of his two sides and personalities tend to confuse people.)

Sasori stared, zoning out almost, at the accumulating pile of chips on the table. His face was blank like usual, but that's because his mind and heart would always contradict each other so he never knew how to feel exactly. Both were thinking of Sakura Haruno. His mind was yelling at him, saying that the sorry little whore literally killed him once and he was not supposed to ever forgive her. But his heart was telling him to erase that, ah, little stain in their relationship—to start anew.

However, he was not used to a heart and its feelings and words. He was once human, yes; but for the most of his life, he was wood. No organs, but he could still think, could still feel in some aspects. Though, he never had a heart in that puppet body. He never had—during that time—an extra voice on his opinions and actions. When he thinks back, sometimes he wishes that that voice were there.

He laid down his cards and pretty much muttered what he had to the others like he was supposed to and shut his eyes, thinking about the days when he was found and recreated.

_It seemed like too long. It seemed like more than just a few hours, waiting until nightfall. He was dead, but he was (barely) alive. _How? Why?_ Sasori did not feel any more pain… except for the odd feeling inside somewhere that he failed and that a pink-haired girl defeated him at that. And his grandmother, Chiyo…_

"_Sasori of the Akatsuki?" a voice called out from the entrance of the cave. "Or should I say of Akasuna?" it breathed._

_Said man kept his eyes shut, it was too much to open them—too much to even breathe (but he did it anyways). _Keep fighting; keep fighting._ Sasori meant to say something, but instead it came out as a painful groan._

_All of the sudden, a man that was probably shinobi appeared before him. Sasori opened his eyes up gingerly to find that it was indeed a shinobi with white hair and glasses. He looked like a medic-nin. The redhead burbled incoherently something along the lines of, "Who are you?"_

_Being the "excellent" medical ninja he was, the man figured out what the injured Akatsuki had said, "Me? I am no one of importance." He walked closer to him and leaned forward, "Let me bring you back to the one I serve first and we will help you."_

_Before Sasori could mutter another useless, unintelligent sentence, the ninja threw him over his shoulder and began to run off to wherever. _

_During the time of travel—which Sasori could never exactly be too sure of—he blacked in and out most of the time. Perhaps only truly awake for a few hours all in all during—what he found out—a two day trip._

_On the last night, before the twosome got to their destination, Sasori was huddled by the fire that the man created for them. Now being conscious and feeling a bit better (the man used some of his medical jutsus), Sasori figured that he should ask the man the question he asked before. The first true words he spoke to the man since the battle site were, "Who are you?" …again._

_The man looked up, the moon glinting eerily in his glasses, "I," he said as he grinned, "am Kabuto."_

_Sasori still did not know who the man was still. Okay, next question. "Who do you serve?"_

_The man called Kabuto had some weird, even more twisted smile plastered on his face, "I serve Lord Orochimaru."_

Orochimaru…? He—That…_ That's his former Akatsuki partner! "He's alive," Sasori murmured, his suspicions made true._

_Kabuto tilted his head slightly, seemingly amused that Sasori (out of all people) would not know this information. (Even though Sasori's words were not in a question form.) The glasses clad man chuckled. "Of course he is!"_

_That was the end of the conversation—that is, until they got to one of Orochimaru's hiding spots. And when he got there, he wished he hadn't. He wished he would have just died instead._

"_Ah, _S_a_s_ori, my old friend," the snake Sannin began, "How are you the_s_e days?"_

_Sasori just stared at Orochimaru, the days of horror began then. He was soon taken to a lab and healed, but then tortured by becoming a guinea pig—an experiment. _"Perhap_s_ we can turn you into _s_kin fle_s_h again,"_ Orochimaru had said, _"Don't you think that would be quite the little experiment, Kabuto?" _Said man had grinned as he tended to and concurred with his superior._

_The red-haired man could never fully describe, nor understand, what the Orochimaru followers and Kabuto—who was admittedly the biggest one of them all—did to him. He just knew it felt like he was dying all over again._

_However, finally, somehow, Sasori has flesh, bones, organs, skin, and muscles (etcetera, etcetera) about him rather than wood. Although at this time, his skin look like it had third degree burns. It hurt so much to move. He was kept in an area that was safe, where no dust or dirt or anything that would be bad—so nothing touched his growing skin._

_One day Kabuto walked in, wearing all the protective clothing, and started to check all the machinery and Sasori himself like he did just about every day. (_"We want to keep our lord's former partner alive."_) "What a coincidence you are here," he said as he continued to check the vital things, "since I'm supposed to have a rendezvous with an Akatsuki member today."_

_Sasori sucked in some air, and did his best to keep his new heart still and to not beat faster. _He_ was the one that Kabuto was to meet, he supposed! He had planned a tryst with a "former" Orochimaru follower. He thought himself lucky he knew better now—but then again, he'd at least be free (actually, he'd be dead). He remembered, though, that he told Sakura Haruno the meeting spot. _Is she going to go there?_ Sasori had wondered._

_Kabuto left and there was silence for a few moments. Then the silence was broken by the footsteps of none other than the notorious Sannin himself. "_S_a_s_ori. How are you feeling?"_

_No answer came from Sasori, though he wanted to curse at the man and say something along the lines of, "How does it look like I'm feeling?" But he did not. It definitely wouldn't be an intelligent thing to do._

"_I _s_ee. Well, it _s_eem_s_ that I am going to be killing one of your little friend_s_," he murmured happily._

"_Wha—?" Sasori managed to get out._

"_Oh, didn't Kabuto tell you? He made a 'deal' with an Akat_s_uki member to meet up and _s_peak to each other about taking me down." He laughed—and babies everywhere screamed and cried. "How unfortunate for the organization that Kabuto i_s_ more loyal than a dog to me." Orochimaru grinned, "I _s_uppo_s_e that the Akat_s_uki will be one down once again," he chuckled as he left._

But it's me that they were to meet,_ he thought. _Now they're going to most likely see—and murder—Sakura Haruno._ (And probably a team, too. But still.) Sasori did not exactly know how to react at this realization. His killer (well, almost—he was like 99% dead) was going to be murdered by someone he would totally love to be dead. If he prayed, he would pray that they would both die in the fight. But if he had to pick one person to die… he wasn't sure who he'd pick._

_Sasori felt really sleepy, probably due to the sedatives, but right as he was going to fall asleep, a loud booming sound was heard—like explosions. And then screams. Many, many screams. Sasori wondered if this was a nightmare or just another thing Orochimaru added (or already had) to make Sasori and(/or) others even more miserable. (Thank goodness that Kabuto is a medic-nin and he has _some_ sense in him to put the clear sheet thing around Sasori's room and where protective clothing before entering his room.)_

_He saw black and red, mixed with blonde and blue (and some more black), then he passed out. But when he woke up, he was in an _Akatsuki_ chamber. _How—?_ Some medic-nin—hired by the organization he figured—jumped when they saw that he was awake, then ran out of the room to find someone to tell. Sasori looked down at his skin; it was almost completely healed. (How long was he out?) _

_He looked up to find the leader of the Akatsuki, orange hair, piercings, and all. "Sasori," he drawled. "How are you?" he asked simply._

_The red-haired man had been stretching, testing out his limbs, so he could tell that things were healing and better. "Could be worse," he mumbled. The pain was more to the pain of sunburn—but a severe one. A silence endured, but Sasori broke it. "How did you find me? Didn't you think I was dead?"_

"_We did. But, then we caught another chakra presence—a disturbance—from the battleground that we did not recognize as a Leaf shinobi or Akatsuki member," he murmured. "Kisame and Itachi saved you," he said as the two said men came in, "with the help of Deidara."_

_The art-lover stepped in. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and had slight girlish looks._

"_How are you feeling, danna?"_

_Sasori appraised the blonde, then rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I helped save you, hmm. I made the side of the hideout explode."_

"_Ah," Sasori merely muttered. Suddenly, the redhead noticed something, "What happened to your arm, Deidara?"_

_Said young man pulled his injured limb closer to him. "The Copy-Nin, hmm," he mumbled. "Kakuzu stitched it back up." He smirked, "It hurt almost as much as it did when I got it torn off, hmm," he laughed a bit._

"_It seems that a lot of things have happened since I've been gone," Sasori commented._

_Itachi joined the little conversation for a moment, adding his own statement of sorts: "Hn."_

"Sasori, yo! You there?" Kisame spoke in his deep voice.

Said man blinked, then got pulled out of his past, "Yes. Sorry." He saw that the others were placing their cards down, showing them all to everyone. He sighed; he didn't have any really good cards.

Kakuzu grinned and pulled the chips towards him, "I win again!"

Everyone groaned. This is why no one ever plays anything that involves—or _could_ involve—money with Kakuzu.

**-x-x-x-**

I probably tripped over my own feet a million times. And I would have fallen if it wasn't for Deidara's arm stopping my fall each and every time. "Thanks," I mumbled under my breath for the nth time today.

He chuckled, "Yeah, no problem, hmm."

There was a moment silence, but it was soon interrupted. A raindrop met my nose and I looked up, seeing few raindrops falling. I groaned, looking over at Deidara and his clear, blue eyes. "More rain?"

He looked up into the sky, "Yeah. But this one is from Pein," he stated.

"Pein," I mused. After a little while, I spoke, "Why does he always have it raining?"

Deidara didn't look too happy with the subject choice. "I was told that he can watch over the people through his rain. This is another reason why the village people call him a god—he can see everything his rain touches, hmm."

"Privacy invasion much?" The pretty blonde snorted and took a step closer to my side, shoulder brushing shoulder, when it began to rain harder. "Deidara, the rain's not going to hurt me," I said a bit more quietly, red cheeks becoming evident.

"I-I know," he stuttered. "It's just that I don't want you to be cold?"

I giggled at him. He wasn't even sure himself. "Okay, fine."

We stayed that way, close to each other, until we reached a cave for shelter. It was night now and it was pretty cold. We were in Ame (obviously; Pein's jutsu covers the span of Ame), yes, but we still had a long way to go. We made a small fire that had a hard time giving off any respectable amount of heat and cooked instant meals over it.

Slightly smiling sadly to myself, I realized that I truly missed eating ramen. In Konohagakure, I could definitely stay away from it—because Naruto would eat it nonstop and would make me eat it, too. However, now that I think about it, it sounds so good. Some have chicken noodle soup for a meal to bring back memories of home; my "memory food" is ramen.

"Something wrong with the food, hmm?" Deidara wondered.

"No. I mean, yeah, it's horrible. But that's instant mission-food for you," I laughed a bit, covering up my ramen thoughts. He smirked at me, rolling his eyes a bit. I gulped and felt suddenly in love with this food, that I was able to seem like I was swallowing instead of gulping. But that smirk…

It reminded me of the _second_ time I met him, truly acknowledging his handsomeness. Although, then I remembered how he was the pervert hiding in the bushes. All of the sudden, I slapped Deidara's arm.

"What was that for?"

I remember how he covered me in clay—_ugh_—and I went to slap him again… however, I thought of how that saved my life from his fellow Akatsuki members. Instead of slapping his arm again, I just pat it gently. "Thanks," I said, barely audible.

"Anytime, Princess, hmm," he said almost as quietly. My eyes shut tight, intent on falling asleep, but then he spoke. "Wait! What are you thanking me for? And what the heck?—you're so bipolar!" he said too loud.

"Shaddup," I mumbled, now half-asleep. "Loud."

Deidara sighed, "You want me to leave?"

"Don't waaant. Cold. Stay. Heat." Okay, honestly, I'm proud of him right here for actually understanding me. The last thing I remember was suddenly becoming more warm and Deidara's breathing.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

Dang, I feel like such a pansy sometimes. Or something. I shouldn't be getting so worked up over this pretty little pink thing by my side. I shouldn't be thinking of things like holding her even closer or things like pressing my lips against her pale face.

Her sighing in her sleep caught my attention and diverted my thoughts for a moment. She looked beautiful, skin glowing in the dim moonlight, messy, pink hair crowning her head. Her body being so close to him… No. Ignore all thoughts. _She's just cold and you're being a good partner by keeping her warm._

I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop thinking about her. (Well, really, who could stop thinking about someone when they're so close?) My hand came to her face and I gently pushed hair out of her shut eyes. I watched her cute, long pink eyelashes flutter a bit when her own hair brushed by her eyes.

I suddenly felt so lucky that we didn't take shelter outside and that this cave was here. Because—even though I don't care about the man—Pein could watch us. Not that he's some gossiper or anything. He rarely speaks unless he has to. Maybe being the leader of an infamous organization has really let him get out of his shell. A half-grin came to my face at that thought.

My hand grazed her face (warm somehow, even in these cold temperatures) again, feeling her soft cheeks. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her. I want to kiss her. _No!_ I jerked my hand away from her face and sighed.

"Oh, Sakura," I whispered as her head rolled onto my shoulder, "What have you done to me?" I placed my head on top of hers: gold mixing with pink. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

**A/N: soo.. this chapter—this ending—makes me so, so very happy. =3 (oh, and now you know how Sasori is alive. I think that part kinda failed… but I was typingandtyping and that just came out. haha!)**

**oh, and since i'm changing the update-date of this fanfiction to a biweekly one, I will probably not update the next Friday. therefore: **_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__**!**_** or, uhm, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =D i love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW… it can be my presennnnt from youu. ;]**


	23. Commandments of a God

_Disclaimers:_ disclaiimed.

_My Ramblings:_ I made another outline (for the next few chapters). x3 Plus, I'm writing earlier than I tend to—good thing there. Although, I get sososovery distracted with another amazing fanfiction that I have come across. I be lucky with finding certain fanfics. Buuuut~I'm even more lucky and blessed to have such people as you guys reading and reviewing CH. Thank you so much. =]

If any of you ever have any sort of questions (or suggestions!) feel completely free to ask/tell me. Perhaps your answered question could benefit others who may have been wondering as well. Or maybe your suggestion(s) could give me the most amazingest idea ever for Clay Hearts. w

Oh, also… _Please vote on my poll._ It is for this story and it involves Sasuke. Yeah, him.

_hearts&hugs_

btw, **HAPPY NEW YEARS** (tomorrow)! xD **2011**, baby!

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

_Commandments of a God_

A mere week had passed since Deidara and I returned from Konohagakure and the funeral. Not all that much of time if you think about it, I guess. However, it seemed like the perfect amount of time for me to get out of my slump. (Albeit, my mini-depression sometimes does creep up on me at times.)

During this time, nothing as disquieting as the actual news (and funeral) of Kakashi's death occurred. My gloomy thoughts didn't count—it wasn't the true event of his death. It wasn't the news all over again. Even though it would repeat over and over again in my head.

Then, saddening enough, I would begin to think of the terrible what-ifs. Like, what if Naruto or Sasuke was next? What if I was? What if the old Team Seven just ceased to exist—everyone dying off…? Stupid what-if thoughts. They never do anyone good. From a medical viewpoint, I personally believe that the negative ones probably actually do affect one's health. Why wouldn't it, hmm?

Although these things happened, it doesn't matter anymore. Or at least it _shouldn't_ because Deidara made me promise him that I'd cheer up after seeing me so down-in-the-dumps for such a while. Bah, promises. The thought of just ignoring the stupid promise came across my mind, I'd admit. However, even though sometimes I hate them, I could never go against or break my promise to someone. My promises are true.

My thought process was broken when the ring I hadn't put on still began to speak on the desk in the room. I crossed the room that was now mine—when I was gone, they had finally gotten me my own room with my own chakra lock—to place the ring on my finger.

"_Haruno,"_ came the voice, obviously Pein.

I touched the ring gently to activate something so that I could speak into it. "Yes?" I inquired. It was probably stupid to ask him that, knowing that he usually uses the ring-communication thing for mainly meeting announcements or dire situations, etcetera.

"_Come to our usual rendezvous place. We are to discuss the Bijuu," _he stated clearly and steadily in his monotone voice through the ring.

"Of course," I murmured as I rolled my eyes, wanting to just throw the ring—and Pein—across the room. _Bijuu meant Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki meant people like Naruto. People like Naruto meant Naruto. Naruto meant my best friend. _I blew air through my nose in a sigh, trying to calm myself before going into the meeting. My fists clenched and unclenched tightly, and as I walked out, they stayed clenched.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" emitted from an all too cheerful figure clad in an orange mask.

"Yeah, hi, Tobi," I mumbled. The man-boy chatted easily and quickly about trivial things until we got to the huge meeting room. And even still, once we were inside, he kept talking. I shushed him multiple times, but he wouldn't truly shut up, so I just ignored him and went to my respectable spot.

"Good evening, Haruno," Pein acknowledged, nodding towards me slightly, "Tobi," he said with a bit of distaste in his mouth—in those words. Tobi's prattling fell silent.

From what I could tell and knew, seven ninja, including me, were actually in the room—more than it usually was. However, for some reason, Pein had been holding back on some missions. The only ones that weren't there were Hidan, Kakuzu, and plant-guy-Zetsu. I knew this because the six others were clearer and the other three looked as if their images were being emitted through a radio, static-like things flying across their figures and darkness shadowing them.

"Well?" Hidan began, "What's this about?" (Insert a couple of curse words in there and you should be good.)

"What do you think it's going to be about?" Kakuzu said with a glare placed permanently, although more darkly in Hidan's direction, upon his face. "Remember the goal of the Akatsuki, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. But to you it's 'Remember how much money I can make off of this', no?" (Much more foul language included here.)

Kakuzu simply shrugged at the Jashinist's words, neither denying nor confessing to his statement. Although everyone in the room knew that if he were to speak, it would be relating to the latter part. It was almost funny how Kakuzu had green eyes: green with greed and green like money.

A bit of useless chatter broke out between some of the members who actually talked and weren't stoic and loner-like. (Example time: Itachi and Pein. And more than occasionally, we include Sasori in that little group.) And though I'd usually speak, I didn't. I came here for one purpose: hearing whatever Pein had to say. But I knew I wasn't going to like it especially.

"Quiet," Pein's deep, booming voice spread through the room, covering the petty talk and soon to be silence easily. "Now," his eyes scanned every person there, "it is about time for us to capture another Jinchuuriki."

My eyes fell shut, praying to whatever gods there were that Naruto wasn't on the top of the organization's list. When I opened them up back again, I found Pein staring into them with a stern look, then moving on to the others to do the same thing. "Please," I found myself whispering under my breath and Pein caught my eyes again. Inner-Me let out a long sting of profanities.

"The next Bijuu on our agenda is," he conversed, "the Shichibi."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding and my muscles relaxed a bit more. Although, I still felt atrocious for being part of this notorious organization that took and killed whenever they deemed necessary. They murdered people like Naruto. Albeit, at least the next Jinchuuriki was not the ramen-loving blonde himself, but I know that once they captured Jinchuuriki Pein just mentioned, it would only bring them one step closer to Naruto Uzumaki.

A few of the members made comments once again—even Sasori (even though it was just some incoherent mumbling of his). "We, for a time, have paused our main goal of capturing the Bijuu. Therefore, I have decided that we will get back to that," said Pein.

"Does this mean a mission's coming up, hmm?" Deidara questioned excitedly. He was one to always love going on missions. He told me when we were heading back to the Akatsuki base—after he rescued me from the strange trio that wanted the ransom for capturing me—that missions gave him an excuse to blow things up. It was, most obviously, one of his favorite things; it was his art. Deidara could never practice his favorite kind of art anywhere else much—due to the fact that he might accidently destroy something he shouldn't.

The orange-haired, pierced man shook his head in a positive manner, "Indeed." His Rinnegan eyes met Deidara's pale, but pretty blue ones. "In fact, you are to be a part of this mission."

The blonde man grinned and cheered silently to himself. "Sakura, too?" he asked.

Pein gave a slow nod, "Yes. As well as," (you could see Deidara's face drop at the as-well-as part) "Sasori and Tobi."

"Aw, what the heck, hmm," mumbled a clearly pissed Deidara.

Sasori glowered. "Why must four of us go on this mission, Leader-sama?" The once puppet-man seemed to not particularly want to add the "sama" at the end, but figured he should, or more like he had to. He was part of the Akatsuki and Pein was the leader of the infamous group.

"_Yay_!" Tobi cheered happily, oblivious to other's anger and irritation, "A mission! A mission! And with Sakura-chan," he beamed at me.

I cleared my throat, removing my eyes from the sickly joyful masked boy-man, and then said, "I agree with Sasori on the fact that this mission seems to be reasonable straightforward." I waited for a moment to see if he was going to reply, but he didn't in the very short time span that I gave him, then I continued with what I was saying. "We are to capture one Jinchuuriki, yes?" A quick and formal nod from Pein. "Then why must there be four? I am not complaining, seeing that the mission will go by easier and quicker… but aren't there other missions to be done?"

I blinked and then realized that my words were technically going against what Pein was ordering. Gulping, I spoke more quietly, "I mean, I could stay at Base and—" I stopped myself. I was getting nowhere and if I stayed, then Deidara probably would and I couldn't take a real mission away from him.

"You speak all too much, Haruno," Pein merely commented, his daunting eyes meeting mine.

**-x-x-x-**

_Unlike Konan,_ the normally cold man's thoughts whispered to him. He felt himself freeze for a moment, his eyes staring uncharacteristically too long into the pink-haired girl's viridian eyes. Then the stares of the others broke him from his thoughts of the origami-loving woman from his times of yore.

"My decision has already been made," Pein avowed. "I command you—Sasori, Tobi, Sakura, and Deidara—to leave in a week's time to Takigakure in search of the Seven-Tailed Demon. Do what you must to capture it. Just do not kill the Jinchuuriki or wound her so much that it would be impossible to extract the Bijuu from her body." He met said persons' eyes and then uttered a, "Dismissed."

Everyone nodded at about the same time and then disappeared, leaving the meeting place. The Leader noticed that Sakura Haruno faltered a bit before leaving with the others, but after giving him a long enough look to convey her message, she left as well.

Pein vanished himself, automatically "poofing" himself to his bedchamber. He could effortlessly read what the rosette displayed in her eyes. She was not pleased. Not at all.

Even if he could care, he wouldn't though. He realized her relationship with Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed Bijuu's host—the Kyuubi's host. He understood that she still had ties to the young man that not even attempting to kill her own Hokage could break. Pein knew that feeling… not that he'd ever admit to it. (He loathed the Sannin, but he still respected Jiraiya enough to keep the "sensei" at the end of his name—even if it might be sardonic.) But nevertheless, his life's new ambition was to amass all of these demons. He was not going to give that up just because of some new member that was friends with one of their targets.

Feelings and friendships are useless. Alliances are good for times of war and fighting and peace, but not much more than that. He didn't need to have those things anymore—all he needed was the ultimate power to control the world so he could obtain peace for it… and himself.

Anyways, his only true friends were Konan and Yahiko. _And they're both gone._ Pein only had himself and what he controlled. Maybe that's why he had a god-complex… So he wouldn't feel so alone if he was in command of all. Although, if that was true, there's no way that said man would ever admit to it. That would result in weakness.

**-x-x-x-**

With a frown marring my face, I cleaned up my room. You would think that dark colors—black and red—would calm one down or something… Uhm, no. It probably just adds to my demon mood. I mumbled sentences—if you could call words combined with profanity every other word a real sentence—under my breath. "Stupid Pein."

_He's such pansy, too,_ my Inner remarked. _And if he's "all so powerful" and "godly" then why can't he take care of such "simple" things himself? Stupid son of a muffin._

I snorted, but my face kept serious and angry. _Yeah, but the thing is if the Leader actually did these things himself—he'd get to them easily and get to Naruto faster._

_Dang. I didn't think about that._

"As if you think," I muttered. Ah, sometimes I wish I didn't have an Inner-self. Although, in the Haruno clan, most members had a second voice—almost like a second being—in them. This trait, though, is mostly dominant in female Harunos. Therefore, I was doomed at birth.

However, I had to admit, there are a few fortunate things about having an Inner-Me. I can focus on more than one or two things a whole lot easier. One part of my mind can be thinking about something, and the other can be thinking about something totally different. This is how I was the most intelligent in my Academy days. My Outer-self would be reading some information in a book, focusing on it, commuting it to memory; then my Inner-self would be devising some plan to use this newly found information or ways to help me remember it efficiently and wholly.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. "What?" I yelled, annoyed already because of the whole mission thing and an annoying Inner.

"Jeez," a muffled voice came from the other side as I opened the door. "It's Kisame, Pinky."

"I see that," I said. "What do you want?"

The Fishy smirked (Inner-Me giggled) and asked, "Wanna go out for some drinks?"

I grinned at him, my mood suddenly getting lighter at the mere thought. "Yeah," I burbled, "That's the best thing I heard all night." And it was true.

**-x-x-x-**

Around this time, Pein had called the elder Uchiha brother to his office to talk to privately. Itachi supposed that it was for some mission. He was correct, but to a degree.

"Itachi," acknowledged the Leader when he walked in.

Said man mumbled a, "Leader-sama," then stared into the ringed eyes of the man. Sharingan stared into Rinnegan—and two of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai met. "What is it that you need of me?" he decided to ask. Pein was usually a silent man as well, so Itachi supposed he needed to be the one to inquiry.

"I have a mission for you," he said in an almost hushed tone, a bit quieter than normal, but soon continued, "Although, it must be kept at utmost confidentiality."

The Uchiha figured as much—not necessarily a super secret one, but a mission at least. He waited for the pierced man to continue, patiently enough. When Pein didn't speak soon enough, probably expecting a reply or promise, Itachi spoke first. "Ah," he commented, "What is it then?"

"I need you to go to Konohagakure."

"Konoha," Itachi mused, though, admittedly, a bit surprised at his words. (If that was possible for an Uchiha to be surprised.)

Pein nodded his orange head, then continued what he was saying in the first place. "I wanted you to make sure that that Hokage is actually unconscious—or dead."

"Hn. Sakura Haruno had poisoned her, yes?"

"Yes. That is what we are told."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "And you do not trust her?"

The Leader smirked, "Uchiha, I trust no one."

There was a moment of silence, as if the world wanted that to sink in—not that it would matter all that much to Itachi. But in those few seconds, the Uchiha was thinking. Like, _Why would Pein want me to check something so simple as that?_ Why would it matter?

He supposed that Pein wants people who are not loyal to their village, people who actually ruined their lives or are actually strong enough to do so. To confess, Itachi felt about the same with the situation with the Haruno. She had always seemed so devoted and in love with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He did not know why she would screw everything up so easily.

However, Itachi heard the rumors and suspicions that she did it so that she would be greatest medic-nin. And currently, she is—now that Tsunade is currently disabled. The ironic thing is, Itachi thought, was that Sakura was the only one who could probably heal the woman—so he was told. His reliable spies (both the Akatsuki's and his own) had informed him.

Pein then started talking again as if he had not said the last statement at all. "I expect you to leave in two days time."

"Hn," he remarked.

"Make sure you are not seen. You know how that village would react to that, Itachi."

Itachi nodded once, "Why, though?"

"Why?"

"Hn," he repeated.

"Because, as I suggested, people are not trustworthy. And I cannot tell if the woman is telling the complete truth or not." He paused; "I would not normally ask your opinion… but what do you think?"

"I think," Itachi began, "that she still loves her village and has a want to go back. But," his eyes bore into the ringed ones of Pein, "I know that she cannot go back and that she knows that. Sakura Haruno feels as if Akatsuki is all she has. Therefore, she will not go against it." The very last sentence was not something Itachi could promise, though. "That is what I think," he finished.

The Leader of said organization made a sound that sounded very close to a "Hn" and then almost cocked his head, a slight smirk on his lips. "When did you get to know Sakura so well?"

"When did you begin calling her by her given name?" Itachi threw back, under his breath, unable to be heard by Pein. "You asked what I _thought_ and that is what I think. I can read people easily."

"Because of the Sharingan," he stated confidently—not even a question.

"No," Itachi murmured. "Besides that fact, it is a skill I have."

Pein stared blankly at the Uchiha, "Well," he observed, "What a good thing for a shinobi to have."

"Ah."

**A/N: stupidshortchapter. *cough* and no fluffff. T_T**

**Remember where I put that Pein "loathed the Sannin"? Well, you might—or probably not—be wondering why exactly. (This is my version, in my fanfiction. In all honestly, I'm not sure if he actually legit hates all of them or not. But it fit for this.) **

**Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki, but he defected and Pein absolutely hates that. Not to mention that Orochimaru just told his fellow teammates to just kill Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Pein never got fully over that. **

**He doesn't like Tsunade because she is the Hokage of a village he does not like and has no respect for. (Not that he respects any village really except his own. But his prideful self claims that because he is god—and he rules over Ame especially.) That one isn't as bad. **

**And as for Jiraiya, he doesn't exactly "**_**loathe**_**" him. But he never forgave the Sannin for leaving him and his friends behind—even if Jiraiya had claimed that there was nothing more for them to learn from him. **

…_**Uhm, that was all kind of confusing. But I wanted to add that here.**_

_**Review! XD (Let's get to 175! ahah~)**_

**(btw, do you guys even read all of these author notes? just wondering.)**


	24. Pause

_Disclaimers:_ I don't own Naruto at all. But I adopted Deidara—that's why he's not in the canon anymore. ;] omnomnom.

_My Ramblings:_ new favorite song (not really, but I wuv it) is by Manian and it's called "Welcome to the Club" I AM SO IN TECHNO MOOD. Thus, I dedicate this chapter to techno and happiness (AND A SAPPYish DEIDARA?—WHAAA? *cough* anyways…). btw, do you guys know any amazing techno, trance, and/or rave songs? Please and thank you! lessthanthree.

REACHED 175 REVIEWS!_ Thank you_—legit, I mean it. (and omigoshomigoshomigosh, if I get 200 for this one I am going to freak—in a good way. But I dunno. I've never gotten like 21—or however many—before for a single chapter. =c teehee!) _[p.s. I like this chapter, 'cause it's happy! andiliketheend.]_

(bytheway, the end is kind of a LE GASP moment.)

_W__I__T__H__O__U__T __F__U__R__T__H__E__R __A__D__O__…_

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_Pause_

Notwithstanding the fact that we (Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, and I) were going after someone akin to Naruto—a Jinchuuriki—I was in a surprisingly good mood. A light smile on my lips and a soft melody emitted aforementioned jovial, humming lips.

The sun was shining brightly, after we were out of Amegakure, of course, and there were colors. Ever since I joined the Akatsuki, the only colors were black, red, and _gray_ it seemed. Now, not to be stereotypical towards myself… But do I look like a non-colorful girl to you? My hair's frigging pink, okay? Think.

(Cliché as it sounded, but color was the essence of my world; it painted it—fo' realz.)

The smell of wild flowers reached my nose and I paused a moment without realizing to take it all in. I instantly recognized them simply by smell, thanks to a certain florist. Ino would probably go all psycho-crazy on me if she knew that I'm not as flower-smart as her anyways. However, I do have an excuse if I didn't remember them all: my dear pig of a friend works in the flower shop back hom—Konohagakure and I didn't.

The few that I recognized were heathers, begonias, forsythias, acacias, monkshoods, and orange mocks. I picked up an acacia and tiptoed, which is pure ninja stealth here, up behind him and placed it in Deidara's hair.

If he wasn't a shinobi, I think he would have jumped. "Hey!" he shouted, causing the two other Akatsuki members in front of us to turn around. "I was so ready for that, hmm," Deidara mumbled under his breath.

I stuck out my tongue, but soon got pulled up towards the front of the little parade with Sasori and Tobi—all thanks to the orange-masked man/boy/thing himself. Dang, he's fast.

The puppeteer eyed me for a moment, slowing his pace a bit, then continued looking forward with a blank expression set on his face as per usual. In a monotone, emotionless voice, he stated, "We are going to stop at the village coming up."

"Why, Sasori-saaaan?" Tobi whined. "Tobi likes to walk! Plus, with Sakura-chan beside him, it makes everything good."

Deidara's eye twitched. "Tobi," he said in a warning tone.

"Good—just like how Tobi's a good boy."

Suddenly, there was a convenient explosion in front of Tobi, and he fell into a hole that was only a foot deep, but enough to stop him. "Waaaah! Deidara-senpai!" he cried chibi tears as Tobis tended to do when they're sad and [/or] upset. The clay lover chuckled, I burst out into laughter (though trying to cover it; "Waaaah! Sakura-chan's making fun of Tobi, too!"), and even Sasori had an amused look in his eyes and an equally amused smirk placed on his stupid, pretty face.

"So, Sasori," I drawled, still pissed off that he was alive, "Why are we stopping at the next village?" Not only did I want to irritate him, but also I was genuinely curious at the same time. We had no need to stop and we had all the supplies we needed at the moment—we had just left early this morning. Anyways, the coming up village was nothing so wonderful; it was, actually, Tanigakure. The one that I had went to for refuge after the fight with Akane (as well as Sota and Keiji). Yup.

_Well,_ began my Inner, _that's… convenient._

_Yeah,_ I thought to my other self. Although, the village was mostly made up of housing, they had an area that was their marketplace of sorts, owned by the people that lived in the area. This meant that nothing was really imported; everything was handmade. The extra swoosh of clothing that was my skirt underneath the huge cloak reminded me that I got my clothing at said village.

"Nothing," the redhead began, startling me out of my thoughts, "that concerns you."

"Then—" I started, only to have Deidara interrupt me.

"Then why are we going there? 'Cause I'm convinced that it doesn't have anything to with me, hmm. And I'm sure as hell that it doesn't have anything to do with Tobi."

In the back of the group, Tobi-sulking, was a childlike man in an orange mask. "Waaaah! Nobody loves Tobiii!" he cried.

"Now, now, Tobi," I began cautiously, although I didn't like seeing people down (save for the fact that revenge is beautiful and that involves unhappiness typically), "That's not true. I'm sure at least _one_ person loves," my Inner snorted at the thought of this, "you."

His eye suddenly brightened up and he ran forward, pouncing on me, clinging onto me like a spider monkey (or whatever). I stumbled and almost—_almost_, I say—fell. "Aww, Sakura-chan loves Tobi! Yay~"

_Oh, God help me._ I tried to pry off Tobi's death grip around my neck and shoulders, but failed. "Tobi," I spoke through clenched teeth, "Sakura doesn't like to carry around people via piggyback rides."

"Oh," something seemed to have donned in that red eye of his and he gingerly put me down.

"There, there. See that wasn't too—_bad_!" I screamed the last part as Tobi threw me on his back and I held on for dear life as he charged ahead. "No, Tobi! Put me down!" I was yelling. Not only did I dislike giving people—mainly Tobi—piggyback rides, but I loathed being the "rider" much, much more. _Aw crap. And this is what you get for being nice._

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

I inwardly growled when Tobi jumped on Sakura's back. And then I outwardly growled, one-hundred percent pissed, when I saw the stupid idiot pick _her_ up and run off with her. Okay, yes, it's only Tobi… but that… she's… _Sakur_a.

"Deidara, wipe that look off your face. You look like you're either going to kill Tobi or are planning to rape Haruno," Sasori stated as if he talking about the simplest of things.

I growled again, this time aimed at Sasori, and mumbled a few curse words. "Shut up," and then I muttered almost soundlessly, "I wasn't planning to _rape_ her, hmm." Sasori smirked, but his expression soon returned to his standard stoic one.

A few semi-awkward (at least for me) seconds ticked by and I soon broke the silence. "So… Why are we stopping at Tani exactly?"

Sasori shrugged, knowing that I out of people would understand a bit more. "Puppets," he murmured, more to himself.

"Puppets, hmm?"

"Art."

"Art?"

The redhead, puppet-lover just glared at me. "Deidara. Stop speaking already."

I gave him a nervous grin, then almost skipped ahead of him to try to create some distance between him and I. It was never good to be around an angry Sasori. _Ah, now Sakura would know that; wouldn't she?_ I smirked. _Note to self: Annoy the heck out of Sasori with the fact that the little pink-haired girl beat, no, _killed_, him before._

Looking behind me once more, I saw that Sasori's glowering was still occurring. Thus, this was the cause of my moving faster. I swore under my breath, _Stupid Tobi and his kidnapping tendencies._ Okay, really, he didn't tend to kidnap people. Honestly, the only one he's abducted was people that he was ordered to (i.e. for missions). Ah, and Sakura.

The only way that I knew that they were up ahead of me and safe was the blur of pink and flashes of orange. I decided that I liked pink better than orange—due to the fact that Tobi is the most bothersome thing that exists. And maybe I liked Sakura for being the pretty little rosette she is.

_What—?_ I so did not just think that. Yeah, as an evident blush rises to my fricking face. _Okay, thanks emotions and body for betraying me. Jerks._

"You're," Sasori began from directly behind me (I jumped and let out a—manly—eep), "thinking of Haruno, are you not?"

I blinked, whipping my blonde head around to face Sasori who was only a mere foot behind me now. (Creep. Freak.) "W-Wha—No, hmm. Why would you think that anyways?"

"You're blushing," he stated the obvious with a smirk. "You are quite feminine, aren't you, Deidara?"

"What the crap, danna? I frigging like girls!" I shouted at him. My face was no longer pinkish from the thought of Sakura, but because I was getting angry at this idiotic person named Sasori in my face.

Sasori's smirk was more apparent. "And there's only one female in this group." His eyes spoke the last word that he didn't say outloud: _Sak-u-ra._

"I don't know what you're talking about, hmm," I muttered under my breath as I inconspicuously began to feed my hand some chakra-infused clay. _Screw you, Sasori-danna._

I was just about to throw a clay bomb at the redhead when a yell was heard from far in front of us: "Hey, you guys! We see the village!" called Sakura.

Sasori's face returned to its normal blank look and he mumbled, "You better make a move before someone else does, kid." He began to run ahead towards Tobi and Sakura. "She's in an organization full of single men." His eyes met mine, "And I would never deny a woman's attractiveness," he called over his shoulder.

I blinked. "What. The. Heck." My hands found their way into fists as I pumped chakra in my legs (instead of my hands like normal) and ran ahead to win the unspoken race between Sasori and I. I knew that Sasori wasn't one of those "single men" who would go after the pink-haired beauty, but his words still pissed me off like no tomorrow. _Screw you, danna,_ my thoughts repeated.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

My hands shook a bit as we entered the Village Hidden in the Valley. I was still unsure about the whole entire process of even being in this village. I was here before; the people could recognize me and report me in. Just in case, I created a genjutsu and my hair appeared a pale, light blonde hair color—almost like Ino-pig's.

The men seemed a bit off-kilter at first when my hair randomly turned the lighter color (albeit, _never_ Sasori; pffft), but they soon shrugged it off. Although, Deidara muttered to me, "I like pink better on you."

I grinned at that, trying my best to cover my smiling lips. But even though I wasn't as recognizable with the pink hair that screamed "look at me!"; I was still feeling a bit uneasy. Yes, we had ditched the Akatsuki cloaks and put them in our packs, _but still_. Gah, I suppose I have a natural tendency to worry.

And Tobi didn't take off his mask (yeah, right) or change the color of it, and Deidara was too stubborn to make it appear that his precious mouths on his hands weren't there. As for Sasori… he was too… Sasori-like. I don't know! I honestly feel that a henge would be the best idea for all of us to perform…

Asdjkl. _Whatever!_

_Just _shut up_ already!_

I growled (in my head, of course) at the thing I called my alter ego and didn't reply to her random cursing at me. I sighed. "Where to?" I found myself wondering aloud.

"_You_," a certain pissy-should-have-just-stayed-dead redhead began, "and the others are going somewhere away from me. What I do does not concern you whatsoever."

"But Sasori-san," Tobi started, "What about the buddy-system?"

"The frick, hmm—?" commented Deidara.

I sighed and mumbled, "I'm just going to get myself something eat."

"_Ooh_!" Tobi's eyes lit up with joy. "Tobi wants to go with Sakura-chan!" As he began to run after me, he looked behind him and shouted, "Don't forget the buddy system, Sasori-saaan~"

"One day, I _will_ murder that… thing."

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

My pale blue eyes looked at Sasori's, "For once, danna," I said as we both watched the rosette and the… the _Tobi_ heading for some restaurant or shop, "I agree with you one hundred percent." A shudder-worthy moment there. "But true art is still, obviously, the most fleeting kind that is there one second and gone the next, hmm," I said quickly, in a mumbling tone—a smirk clear across my face.

Apparently, Sasori heard me. Never to be one to not defend his views, he began to speak. "Ah, that is where you are wrong, Deidara." A barely-there pause. "True art are the things that last forever. How can something be art when it is there one moment and then gone the following?"

Something in my mind—or was it heart?—clicked and as I watched Sakura's retreating figure, I felt my smirk soften to a small smile. _Maybe… Just maybe sometimes you can be right, Sasori-danna._ Humans were things that lasted for a long time and they—_Sakura_—were beautiful.

The redhead almost snorted as he continued, oblivious to my thoughts and actions, "No, you are wrong. Art in a museum or art gallery is there so people can admire them and look at them for as long as they want. With your so-called art, there is no way for anyone to do that. Therefore, it is not true art. Nor do I believe that it is art at all."

_But then again,_ I thought scornfully, _humans also technically live short lives and putting their life on the line every day._ Especially as ninja—life is a short, _fleeting_ thing at times. _We are shinobi. We cannot always trust that tomorrow will come._

I was about to point this wonderful metaphor out to Sasori (because then I'd win), but as I began to speak, the puppet-master was not listening to me at all. Like, more than usual. _Screw you, Sasori-douche,_ I thought angrily. "Never listens to me," I mumbled under my breath.

When I actually looked at the abovementioned man, I stopped dead in my tracks. (Actually, I wasn't even really walking anymore. More like talking to myself in a way; spacing out a lot.) His eyes looked almost glazed over and a softer expression on his face. "Whaddya looking at, Sasori?"

"_True_ art," he murmured.

Behind his back, I gave him the finger. But—eff the reflecting windows!—he saw that and glared at me darkly from the window's reflection. I sighed and stepped to his side to look at what he was gawking at. (Yes, Sasori can gawk. At the following…)

"Puppets, hmm," I breathed. I bit my tongue, trying not to laugh—even though I knew I was the same with clay. But for goodness' sake, this is _Sasori no Akasuna_! Not me: a generally happy person who just so happens to have a grand hobby of exploding things with his frigging awesome clay. Nope!

"I'm, uh, going to get some food, too, Sasori-danna," I began to walk away. "You have fun…?" The sentence was obviously more of a question than a statement. Although, I soon turned it into a joke, "But not _too_ much fun," the next part I muttered under my breath (and he didn't hear it), "puppet-fag."

Turning around completely, I ran away from the creepy, out-of-character Sasori and picked up on the Princess' familiar chakra signature easily enough and headed towards her. And Tobi. Yay, yay.

As soon as I got there, said man named Tobi freaked out happily and stayed for a few moments, but then stated that "Tobi wants to find Sasori-saaaan." Therefore, I let the thing do so because I hated him—it. Smiles all around!

"Hey, hmm," I spoke to Sakura.

"Hey," she uttered as she shoved food in her little, cute mouth with her chopsticks. Swallowing, she unconsciously tapped the table with stated utensils. "How's it going?"

I sighed, "Bored."

"And why is that?" She picked up more food and ate it.

"Sasori doesn't let me blow anything up when I'm on these kind of missions." I mumbled the next part, "Unless it's in battle, hmm."

Sakura laughed, "Are you _pouting_, Deidara?"

I reflexively put a hand to my face and blanked my expression. "I'm not!" She smiled at me and I wanted to smile back at her. That pretty expression was just so contagious.

"Yeah, okay."

I smirked, albeit gentler than normal, at her and began to form a small clay dove in my hands. In those actions, I felt excited. I felt as if I hadn't done anything related to clay in awhile. Though I knew that was incorrect, I didn't care.

Sticking my tongue out at the cute bubblegum-pink-haired girl, I released the bird into the air above our heads. Giggling, she stared at it merrily, cooing over the simple thing. Cliché and as unmanly as it sounded… I felt my heart skip a beat just by being the one to make her happy.

I decided that I wanted to do that much more often.

**-x-x-x-**

As soon as he left Sakura and Deidara, he left his idiotic act of "Tobi" behind. His true self, Madara, sneered at the foolish shinobis that he had to call his comrades at the time. He was getting quite tired of the stupid charade he had to play around most of the Akatsuki members (or anyone at that). The empty praises to Deidara, the feigned respect to Sasori, and the mock fascination and admiration of Sakura.

Wait, no… he was, indeed, fascinated with the pink-haired beauty. But only because she was still unknown to him. Madara knew just about everyone in the Akatsuki because he had decided that he _had_ to know everyone. However, he did not know Sakura Haruno. She was new. And she seemed different.

What the masked man did not know was if this difference was more in his favor or someone else's. Although, so far, if he thought about it, her joining the Akatsuki and simply being here was putting everything in his favor. He smirked to himself under his orange mask as he passed by an unknowing Sasori who had stepped into a puppet shop.

Oh, yes. He was indeed surrounded by utter morons. _Even Pein…_ He chuckled forebodingly at that simple thought. His smirk rose to an almost psychotic smile.

Life and death, he decided, was fun to play with. It made him feel as if he had power. Which, he knew, that he did. Power was what he wanted and craved so that he could rule the world. Everyone would listen to him and nobody would dare to defy him, Madara Uchiha.

…Or else they would die by his hands just as Konan had.

**A/N: gaspgaspgasp. *cough* You may be thinking that all of this is just filler crap. No, my dear friends, it is not. We are leading up to something and the smallest things are the building blocks for the biggest and best parts. Also, love in reality doesn't usually happen in a blink of an eye. ;]**

_**Reviewww! ;3 Please? For meeee? (And the story? mwuha)**_


	25. Veracity

_Disclaimers:_ no. and no.

_My Ramblings:_ i am _so__**so**__so_ sorry, guys. i totally meant to get this out on friday, but i didn't.. due to me being an idiot and staying up uber late (basically all night) and then sleeping most of the day and _then_ forgetting about putting up chapter twenty-five. waaah! i feel bad. =c

BUT ON A HAPPIER NOTE… six more reviews until 200. _(asdfjkl. why do you people still read this fanfic? i love youuu! …legit. you guys totally make my life with your reviews.)_ ;] AND THEN WE CAN PARTY, YESS? oh, btw… **CLAY HEARTS HAS OVER 10,000 HITS! **omaiomai.

(lol, i've had an outline for chapter 24 to chapter 27… and lately, most of these chapters aren't going along with it. although, most of it is better than what I had originally planned. thus far.)

pwease _**review**_. cookies and ramen all around! ^_^''

_p.s. i listened to "Watch Me Bleed" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids (number one song that makes me cry) while writing the talk between Naruto and Jiraiya. Then I listened to "Holding On" by them as well during Jiraiya's little speech. *siiigh* sorry if Naruto (and Jiraiya) seemed OOC._

_p.p.s. i like this chapter. =3 and sorry for barely any Sakura or Deidara-ness!_

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

_Veracity_

"Naruto, I have a mission for you."

Just at those simple seven words, the whiskered-boy's eyes brightened up. "What is it? What is it?" he said, bouncing back and forth, trying to look at the papers in Shizune's hands.

Said woman sighed a bit, "Now," she began, "I know it may not be of the ranking you'd prefer. And, uhm," Shizune mentally slapped herself for babbling so much, "We're short on ninja lately, you see," Shizune stumbled along. She really hated to be the one to give Naruto his missions—especially if they weren't "at least A-ranked" or up.

Naruto still was oblivious to the obvious hints being dropped that it wasn't going to be something he'd quite enjoy. "What is it? What is it?" he asked.

"Well," she drawled, wishing time would just stop, "It's a D-Ranked mission." Naruto's face immediately fell. Before he could protest or interrupt her, she continued, "You have to clean the lake by the old Uchiha district."

The whiskered-boy's face twitched at the mention of "Uchiha" but then he sighed dramatically. "Shizune-saaan. That mission sucks!"

Shizune kept a tight smile on her face and shrugged. _The apprehension of what this kid might do is almost as bad as what Tsunade-sama would do._ "You are to start as soon as possible."

"But that lake is big! And-And, uhm, don't I get any help?"

"Naruto, as I stated before, we're limited on ninja at the moment."

Another sigh—but this time it was because the "limited on ninja" comment made him think of Kakashi-sensei. "Alright, alright."

Ten minutes after that—when Naruto was out of the Hokage Tower and arriving at the lake he's to clean—the boy screamed, "What the crap, Shizune? You're as bad as Granny-Tsunade!" As he stared at the lake's surface, he blanched at the sight of it. It was completely dark and algae filled—and _WTF_ is that a stuffed llama floating in there? _Poor Mr. Llama…_

**-x-x-x-**

Around this time, the four-man team (consisting of Sasori, Tobi, Deidara and myself) were leaving Tanigakure. We had stayed for an extra day—due to Sasori and his puppet love—but now we were going.

Right now, I was packing some of the new supplies we bought into my pack. Some of the stuff we didn't even need, thus I figured that Tobi had bought them. Although, I was secretly glad that he had bought some pocky.

As soon as I was heaving the pack over my shoulders, a man passed by. He kept walking, but then he did a double take. At first I thought it was just because of my hair—that happened often—but then I realized that I had changed the color.

"You! Are you Sakura Haruno?" he questioned rather loudly.

_Oh. Crap._ "No," I replied.

"But she has pink hair and you…"

_Oh. Double crap._ I quickly pulled down a strand of hair that was part of my bangs and I swore. I had forgotten to change my hair color back to the blonde color from before! I had changed it back to pink when we ended up staying the night (I blame Sasori and Tobi) in some inn—the same frigging inn I stayed in from before (and the beds were still too firm—and now I was caught. My hair pink.

"Oi, Princess! What are you doing that's taking so long?" Deidara shouted over the crowd.

I whipped my—pink—head around to see Deidara. I tried my best to convey through my eyes that someone has found me out. He didn't seem to get it. He didn't really notice my hair was a different shade from what it was supposed to be—or maybe he _did_ like the pink better and was just used to it.

"Sasori and Tobi are waiting by the gates for us, hmm."

Glancing at the man that recognized me, I saw the look in his eye. He was going to tell. (Gah. Sounds like Academy Days all over again. But whatever!) Or he was going to start up some rally to try and catch me.

"You _are_ Sakura Haruno," he said, stating the obvious.

I gave out some nervous laughter before dashing away and dragging Deidara by the hand with me. "You stupid, stupid, idiot!" I whisper-yelled at him. "That guy has found out the truth of who I am."

"You don't call me—W-Wait, what? Oh. Oh, dang." But then the blonde shrugged, "It always worst the first time, hmm."

Now it was my turn to stutter and question. "_What_?"

"For being recognized the first time, you know," he emitted nervous laughter himself as he noticed what the double meaning for her words could be. "Yeah, uhm…"

"Let'sjusthurry," I rushed in front of him—so he wouldn't see the pink creeping up my face. Stupid blonde for saying something like that!

_Just proves that you're pervert._ My Inner was wiping away random, happy anime tears, _I'm so happy that I finally got to you!_

_Oh, shut up. I'm still better than you._

_You are—_

_I'm the one who actually walks the earth, stupid-face._

_I technically do. (And you just called yourself a stupid-face.)_

_In my head. As some freaky alter-ego thing._

_Well, our forehead can fit two personalities, I believe._

_You just insulted yourself, you know._

_And you,_ she grinned.

Before I knew it (idiot Inner-self), Deidara and I were in front of Tobi and Sasori. Or, more like, the orange-masked man crushed us in a hug spouting things about how he missed "Sakura-chaaaan" and "Deidara-senpaaiii." _Alright. _I gave him two seconds to get off. _One… Two._ I punched his face and he started screaming about his nose, albeit he was off of Deidara and me. (Yay!)

"What are you two doing?" Sasori questioned slowly, glancing at our clasped hands.

I immediately jerked my hand away at the same time as Deidara did, a light blush on my face that I tried to make disappear. Before I could say anything, Deidara spoke for me.

"Sakura's been found out, hmm."

Sasori only had to look at me and my hair to see why. "That was moronic of you."

"Shut up, you-you… _ragamuffin_," I quipped as we passed the gates, starting our true mission once again.

The redhead's eyebrows raised in what seemed to be amusement. "Ragamuffin?"

I nodded as I changed my hair color again to a dark brown that complimented my eyes. "You know it," I mumbled. "Be offended."

Deidara chuckled beside me, as we now were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He tossed me my black and red cloak. That reminded me that I was lucky not to have been seen wearing the cloak. Nor did any of the other members wear their Akatsuki cloak during our little adventure in the Tani thankfully.

I nodded my thanks (I almost forgot the article of clothing), but did not put it on yet because I didn't feel like stopping to do so, plus, none of the others had their own on. I shoved it in my messenger bag easily enough—since it was well-folded surprisingly—without too much trouble.

My green eyes glanced over at Deidara again, admiring him almost as he ran along. Without his long, dark cloak on, I could see his muscles and physique much better. I felt my face get warmer at the thought. _He really is cute,_ I thought absentmindedly.

_Finally!_ Inner-Me shouted with glee, _Something we agree on._

_Wha-What are you talking about?_ I stuttered stupidly—in my freaking thoughts.

_You think he's pretty~_

_Yeah… so? A lot of guys are pretty and handsome and… stuff._

_He's different and you know it,_ she threw at me.

_No, he isn't…_

My alter-ego simpered, _Keep the lies up, darling._

I ignored her as I continued to look at the blue-eyed man via peripheral vision. He looked so casual, even if he knew that he was on a mission to go capture a demon. I still couldn't exactly comprehend it—because of Naruto.

_Naruto…_ Oh, no. I can't think of him now! If I do… then I can't complete this mission. And I have to. It's to gain the Akatsuki's trust. (Right?) I could almost smell the ramen in the air and the air constricting hugs that the Jinchuuriki gave me. I missed him.

"So where to now, hmm?" Deidara asked, breaking me out of my reveries.

Sasori glanced over at the blonde and then looked forward, "Takigakure."

**-x-x-x-**

Jiraiya, one of the three Sannins, the great Toad Sage, and the self-proclaimed Super Pervert, was walking along a trail that led past the old Uchiha housing when he saw Naruto looking rather down walking. Even though it was dark out—and he was getting old, dangit! (not that he'd ever admit it)—he could tell that the fox-boy was upset about _something_.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Naruto! Come here."

Aforementioned boy looked up and eyes slightly brightened when he saw his favorite old man pervert. (Kakashi rank_ed_ up there, too. [_"Naruto Uzumaki, I am_ not _old." "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei. …You old pervert." "_Naruto_!"_]) "Ero-sennin!" he whooped, running towards the man.

The Sannin gave the young man a scrutinizing look. Behind Naruto's smiling face and eyes, he could see the dullness of the blue orbs and how the smile looked more stretched—more fake—across his face.

Jiraiya threw a smile on his own face and inquired, "Want some ramen, boy?"

His face cheered up a bit, "_Do_ I?" Naruto asked, about incredulous. "Yesyesyesyes_yes_!" the blonde exclaimed, mashing his words together.

Soon enough, they both found their way to Ichiraku's. Naruto, of course, shoveled down ramen as Jiraiya's wallet—sooner than later—began to empty. The latter decided that it was about time to ask Naruto what was wrong as they were eating.

"So, Naruto…" he began, seeing that the owners of the ramen stand were now in the back, unhearing and unseeing.

Said man looked up at his teacher with noodles hanging from his mouth and eyes wide, "Yesh, Erwo-Sehneen?" He swallowed deeply, "What's it?"

The white-haired man was going to come at the situation slowly, but then he realized that it was Naruto Uzumaki he was talking to. He didn't need to do such a thing. "Why are you upset, Naruto?"

He let out a short, breathy laugh, "Well, Shizune-san gave me a stupid D-Rank mission. I had to clean the whole Uchiha," he paused a little without realizing it, thinking about a man that he claimed to be his best friend that held that surname, "lake. By myself! And it was disgusting and green!" He mock-vomited.

The Sannin thought to himself that that couldn't be the only thing getting the poor boy down. Yes, that sounded like a horrendous mission for just one shinobi… but Naruto wasn't just any shinobi. He was the ninja that would never give up in _any_ situation—even in situations so much worse than that. To him, that would be nothing, except a disgusting and boring mission. There was proof that he doesn't give up.

He never gave up on Sasuke—even after all of these years. He hasn't given up on Sakura; he still believes in her.

And at the moment, Jiraiya deemed that Naruto was probably the only one that hasn't given up on those two. Some people, like Shizune and himself, still have hope for Sakura that maybe she didn't—it just wasn't like the pink-haired medic. But did they believe her all the way? (Did they have hope in Sasuke?) No. No one did…

Except Naruto.

"But," his face suddenly sobered up, seemingly to be in his own world, "I don't know… Nevermind." He gave out a nervous, almost sad laugh.

"Naruto, you can tell me," Jiraiya stated truthfully. He watched as the someday-Hokage's eyes began to glisten over with tears.

He spoke quietly, almost a whisper. "I miss her, Ero-sennin…"

Jiraiya then put his large hand on Naruto's back, as to comfort him. "I know," he sighed.

"I just want Team Seven to be like it was in the beginning. Everyone's gone now except for me!" his voice rose, then lowered to a whisper again as he said, "Everyone's gone." A pause. "I've only truly wanted two things in my life. To become Hokage… and to have a family."

"Naruto…" the Toad Sage murmured. He felt as if he was watching his student bleed.

The young man spoke as if he didn't hear Jiraiya. "And then I got a chance at one! A family: me! Team Seven," he smiled sadly. "Everything was perfect. I had a dad, a sister, and a brother.

"Then Sasuke left. But I thought, 'Hey! Everything'll be all right as long as Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and I stick together!' But then Sakura," the blonde unknowingly put his hand to his heart, "she left, too. I was going to get her back, with Kakashi's help, and then things would maybe be back to normal. But then Kakashi-sensei… He…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, surprising him a bit, as he gritted his teeth. "I-I…" Naruto struggled with his words, trying to say more things. More things that would only hurt more when spoken outloud. Because when you actually say those things, it's like a huge realization hitting you, hurting you. "I—"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya did not shout, but said firmly, as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He didn't know what to say really. Therefore, he just opened his mouth and let words flow. "It'll be okay, I… promise. The world was never perfect and it never will be. But we just have to try our best to get through this life of wrong." He took a moment to breathe and lower his voice, "Sasuke may never come back and Sakura might actually be a criminal, but you can't let that get to you. I'm not saying ninjas do not have emotion. Of course they do! Have you ever seen any of the Hokages? They sure as hell have some emotion.

"But Sasuke _might_ come home. And Sakura _could_ be telling the truth and come home, too. And… we can't bring people back to life, Naruto. Kakashi… Well, he's in a better place now, alright? Don't let go of that hope—keep holding on."

Naruto rubbed a hand over his face, wiping away tears and a runny nose. He attacked Jiraiya in a hug as he mumbled, "Thanks, Ero-sennin." Jiraiya patted the boy's back, albeit awkwardly, and didn't say anything. He didn't feel as if he needed to say anything more.

But all of the sudden, his heightened chakra senses took note of a powerful chakra moving by (Naruto's was right beside him so he knew it wasn't him—plus it wasn't _as_ potent as the Jinchuuriki's.) It wasn't familiar and it seemed deadly.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto questioned, noticing how Jiraiya seemed tense now, backing away from him.

"Sorry, Naruto," Jiraiya threw on a smile, "I have to be somewhere. Here," he tossed him his wallet that had enough for a few more bowls.

Blue eyes widened as he yelled his thanks. Jiraiya grinned at the sight of the boy bellowing, "Alright! Three more bowls of ramen, please!" as he pulled money from his teacher's wallet.

However, his grin soon turned into a determined frown. He needed to tell Shizune about the chakra signature he sensed. Something seemed off about it, although _familiar_. And that's what worried him the most.

**-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, the council of Tanigakure got together and started speaking about what a certain villager had told them.

"He told us that she had pink hair—it has to be that Haruno woman."

"Didn't someone report seeing someone who has pink hair a month or two ago?" someone asked as he looked at his notes.

"That was before we were told that she was wanted missing-nin."

One council member spoke quietly, as if to himself more, "The villager said she was with some blonde who said something about a Sasori and a Tobi, didn't she?" He tapped his pencil on the table thoughtfully, "I swear I've heard those names before," he mumbled.

Someone inquired: "What should we do? If it really was her…?"

There was a silence around the room that wasn't broken for a minute or so. Everyone just stared idly at their own notes or at walls.

Finally, a woman from the council broke the thick quiet. "She's from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, yes?" Most nodded and she soon continued, "Send a messenger bird to Konoha and tell them what the citizen told us. She's from Konoha, so let _them_ deal with her."

They all nodded rapidly once again and someone went off to annex a bird to fly to aforesaid village.

"What will happen then?" a council member questioned.

No one answered him because no one really knew.

**A/N: alrighty. don't forget to vote on my _poll_! you only have a week or two left until i make my final-final decision! ;D **

_**Review! **_**(gosh, I've realized how desperate it makes me/us sound when i/we beg for reviews all the time. [i put it in italics! I**_**freaking**_**TALICS. gaaasp.] *shrugs* they make me/us so amazingly happy and proud. =3 ) lessthanthree.**

**and guess who belongs to this potent chakra around/in Konoha? ;] it's not that hard.**


	26. Annex the Calm

_Disclaimers:_ omai. you kids so caught me. i'm Masashi Kishimoto. WHAT UP. (_ahahahahaha. no. i lie._)

_My Ramblings:_ the calm of this fanfic is ending (if everything works out to plan and I don't forget and/or ramble _too_ much)! (YESSS! haha!) so, yeah… it is being annexed. (i just like the word. sometimes i change entire parts of stories just to add a word i like. ^_^'' ) and in the previous few chapters have been calm-like, so yeah.

p.s. just a head's up, i'm redoing/rewriting chapters one and two since they are the most lacking in the grammar and just flowing-ness of writing department, i believe. (i started to get into this story more at the third chapter—therefore, my writing style was at least a bit better.) ;3 so, i'll probably have the new version of chapter two (since i already redid chapter one) done by the time/before Chapter TwentyfreakingSeven is up. (THREE MORE 'TIL THIRTY THEN! WOOOT. howlongisthisgoingtobe?) XD

p.p.s. i posted a new chapter of _Letters From Sakura_. xP (YES, THIS IS SHAMELESS ADVERTISING.)

p.p.p.s. as of right now, i have **11,541 hits**! OMIGOSH. thank you so, so much, guys! OHHH. THAT REMINDS ME! **_Lizzy_**, who unfortunately was anonymous, is my 200th reviewer! i genuinely thank you. *HUUUUGGLES*

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

_Annex the Calm_

_DEIDARA POV_

Night watch sucked. That is all.

No, not really. Yet, the only upside to it was that I got to be able to have some peace and quiet. Although, I was never one who liked complete silence. Blame the love of explosions. (But then again… if you've ever known someone named Tobi who wears a swirly-orange mask… peace and quiet doesn't sound all too bad at most times.) However, I shall list another thing that is alright about night watch:

Studying people. Not awkward, nor creepy at all. Maybe it's the artist thing. However, my art isn't the kind of art that really needs to be focusing on actual, intricate form; not usually, at least. Unless I'm trying to infiltrate some place with a clay clone/doppelganger/being. Or covering a certain pink-haired girl in chakra-infused clay to hide her from your supposed friends. Yeah.

Speaking of said girl, she was sleeping. Yup, there's that studying thing again. (Oh, did I say that?) Her breathing was slow and her face serene, as most people looked when they slept. I looked at where viridian green would be if she was awake and saw her eyes flitter a little, but that movement soon ceased.

I glanced over at the others; Tobi was asleep soundly (thankfully)—but I seriously thought he went out somewhere or something—and Sasori looked the most peaceful I'm sure he's ever looked. Dude, if he was like that normally, maybe we could be real friends.

Except, nah, he never most likely never be that way—at least not until he or someone pulled that stick out his butt. Stupid-redhead-who-believes-his-way-of-art-is-right-and-better-than-mine. Hmmph.

Princess twitched, I saw out of my eye, and I stared at her almost angelic face lighted by the moonlight. (Cliché much? Whatever—what I say is true. And, you can trust me... I'm an artist.) She presently began to smirk, which sort of scared me; but it was sexy (even in sleep), I must say.

Less than thirty seconds passed by (and I was still looking at her), and she woke up, hands pressed to her cheeks, and blue eyes meeting green.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

_We were sitting on the back of the clay bird, flying high in the sky. And we felt even higher than said clay animal. The feeling of his body against mine was something that I obviously couldn't ignore, but was something that I wanted _more_of. Our mouths met again for another fierce kiss._

"_You're going to end up making me crash this thing, hmm," I remembered him murmuring the split second we broke away for air._

_His hand ran along my arm, tickling and teasing it with its tongue as his mouth stayed attached to mine. He smirked into the kiss, I could tell, when he heard me "eep." I pulled him closer, wanting to be the one in most control, and kissed him passionately tenfold._

_I felt his hands at my sides, caressing lovingly. His tongue licked my lower lip, and—_

I woke up. _What. The. Heck?_

_NOOOO. Why did it have to ennnnd?_ My Inner-self shrieked; cursing the world and the master of dreams—if he/she/it existed. She banged her head against the walls in the "room" she had in my mind. _We were just getting to the good part._

I pressed my palms to my burning-red face and sighed, opening my eyes to meet _his_ pretty, pretty blue eyes. (Even if it was dark and I could barely see them. Hey, I knew it was him and I knew his eyes are pretty and blue!)

We both blinked at the sudden motion of meeting eyes, and I stuttered—_stuttered_, goshdangit—quietly (seeing as the others were asleep), "Dei-Deidara?"

His eyes didn't leave mine, "Hey, Princess, hmm."

I got up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, and walked over to him. I really didn't feel like waking the others up—I rather liked it when they were asleep. _Deidara is still doing night watch?_ "You're still doing night watch?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he patted the place beside him, seeing that I was standing. I stood for a split moment, the make out dream going through my head, before he said, "Are you just going to stand the whole time?"

I half-grinned at him, blushed, then finally sat down next to him. "Boring?" I asked after a minute or two of complete silence.

He nodded, "Always, hmm," he smirked.

_Asdfjkl!_ I blushed, remembering _his_ smirk in that stupid, stupid (_wonderful_, my Inner added) dream. "Oh," I managed to say.

Deidara's cool blue eyes looked at mine pointedly as he questioned, "Are you alright?"

I shrugged, struggling to meet those eyes of his. "Yeah," I squeaked.

He looked forward, out into the distance as he mumbled, "Liar, hmm."

I ignored him and changed the subject simply enough. "How come none of us are flying on your clay bird thing," (_The clay bird thing that we made out on in my dream, yes? Yesss._), "to find the Shichibi?"

He glowered at the "thing" part, but then he intoned thoughtfully, "Don't you know anything about that particular Bijuu?" I shook my head, and he continued. "The Shichibi is in the form of a badger, hmm. Kaku—that's its name—hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by crumbling and/ or destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay. That's why I was sent on this particular mission, hmm."

"How do you know so much about it?"

He shrugged, "We're kind of made to do that. Why haven't you looked up anything yet?"

"I have. Just not in so much detail," I muttered. "But, yeah, so we can't fly because we're looking for something that is underground?"

"Pretty much, hmm. Except it is a _someone_ underground. This Bijuu is home to a kunoichi named Fu."

"Ah."

"So… What's wrong with you, hmm?"

I glared at him. But decided to tell him a half-truth. "I had a dream, and it distressed me."

"Oh," he seemed satisfied with my answer. "What about exactly?" Or not.

_Why must you keep asking questions?_ "Too personal," I mumbled.

He nodded understandingly, finally shutting up about the dream thing. "I guess I figured as much, hmm."

I laid my head on the tree we leaned up against. "It's alright."

Minutes of awkward silence passed by until he finally blurted out, "Why's your hair pink?"

I blinked, then began to laugh, trying to keep quiet. "Why is my hair pink?" I repeated, smiling up at him as I moved my head to look at him. _You probably had that one held up in that mind of yours for forever, Deidara._ "It's natural!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, Princess. Whatever you say, hmm."

Hitting him playfully, I said, "It _is_!"

"Mhmm."

"Why do your hands have mouths?" I inquired, using the same tone as he had, except more sarcastic and jokingly. My eyelids started to feel heavy, telltale signs of sleepiness.

"I was born with it," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure, Blondie. Whatever you say," I uttered, sticking my tongue out at him, feeling tired again. I yawned not two seconds after I had spoken.

"Tired now? Wow, bickering must take a lot out of you, hmm," he remarked sarcastically.

I elbowed him in the side, arm still enveloped in my blanket. "Shut up," I said as I began to got up, only to trip over my blanket. "You know what?" I began to whisper/yell at the fabric.

"W-What?" the blonde questioned, quite discombobulated in thinking that I was about to scold him.

"Not you! This stupid—stupid piece of _cloth_!" I scorned, poking at the thing surrounding my body. "Screw you, rag!"

Deidara rolled his eyes again, "Oh, I bet it's offended now," he said under his breath.

I nodded tiredly, eyes beginning to close. "It is. Just," insert yawn here, "look at it." I had shut my eyes by now and was leaning as comfortably as possible against the tree. "It's all limp 'n' stuff. So, I win."

The Akatsuki member at my side chuckled and patted my head, "Yeah, sure, Sakura. You win," he whispered as he watched me fall asleep.

**-x-x-x-**

Shizune finally understood now why Lady Tsunade hated paperwork so much. The job was tedious and just plain _terrible._ Although, she knew it was worse for the Slug Sannin, who was rusty from gambling and drinking all the time. (But as if she needed to lift a finger! Hah! She barely needs to do so to dent a stone wall.)

She sighed as she signed another piece of paper, wishing for the nth time today (like every other day) that her beloved mentor and friend would wake up.

There was so much to do and barely any ninja, it seemed, to do these tasks and missions. She believed that the other countries and villages were beginning to catch on that something just wasn't… _right_ with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If they found out, it would be, to put it simply, bad—very bad.

At least Orochimaru was dead. An _extremely_ good thing. However, it was Sasuke Uchiha who killed the Sannin. While Konoha remains grateful for the disposal of one of the most iniquitous S-Ranked shinobi, it scared the ones who knew about Sasuke murdering Orochimaru. They were fearful that Sasuke could wipe out nations if he wanted to—and he had to be powerful enough. The Snake Sannin was believed to be the strongest out of the Legendary Three.

The brown-haired woman massaged her temples, "Tsunade, hurry up," she hummed to herself.

Just in that moment, the door opened and in gaited Jiraiya—speak of the devil(s); a Sannin. He rushed straight up to the wooden desk. "Itachi Uchiha's here," he stated bluntly, a hint of anxiety in his eye.

Shizune's heart felt like it stopped for three whole seconds, then it started up again and began to beat harder against the inside of her chest. (At least that's what it seemed like.) "W-What!" She held her head in her hands. "Oh. Oh my goodness."

"We need to something and we need to do something soon," spoke the white-haired man. "Because, if he's intending to actually attack, then we are going to have most likely more than a few casualties. And not to boast, but it would be much easier if you allow me to seek him out and attempt to kill him, if not capture him."

The woman taking over most of the Hokage's duties bit her bottom lip, then began to massage her temples once again. She knew that Tsunade would murder her if anything happened to Jiraiya that she couldn't stop. Maybe Shizune could send out some reinforcements. _Most of our Jounin are on a mission. And Kakashi's gone… Gah! Wait, ANBU?_ "I'll send out some ANBU forces to assist you. Gather any Jounin that you can find, if you think you'll need their help."

"Shizune," he began fervently, placing his large hands on the desk, "I think that I should go out first and try to find him. I don't want any deaths to occur if I can stop them."

The brunette's hands twitched and she stood right up out of her chair and slapped her hands on the desk as well. "Jiraiya-sama, I mean no disrespect, but," she looked him straight in the eye, "_Tsunade would never allow you to risk your life so easily._" She sat back down, a hand on her forehead. "Sorry," she murmured. "But, to respect my mentor, this is what I have to choose."

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine; I understand your and Tsunade's reasonings, but, please, let me find the Uchiha first. If you have to, have ANBU backup."

"Alright. Now go, please. Keep Konoha safe. And keep him away from Naruto."

**-x-x-x-**

When I woke up, I was once again met with someone staring deeply into my eyes. Only this time, I screamed. Tobi, who _wa_s squatting down, with his head tilted slightly, fell face first into the ground, his feet sticking up. (I don't get it either.)

And then I felt the thing I was laying my head on _move_ (and I then realized how soft and warm it was). I screamed again. Bolting away from the thing that my head was on.

"Ah, shut up, woman!" a drowsy Deidara said as he covered his ears, his eyes still shut.

I blinked my morning-tired eyes; _I was sleeping on Deidara?_

_BAM!_ Inner-me shouted as she threw back the dream of the little make out session I had had.

"You _idiot_!" I shrieked as I simply fell to my side onto the ground. Mornings were not my thing.

"What?" Everyone at the camp asked in their respective voice and tone: Tobi; hyper and hurt, Deidara; angry and anxious, Sasori; uninterested and unhappy. (It was morning for all of us. I'm just female and tend to take it worse.)

"You know what?" I said to no one in particular, but at least not my Inner this time, "You guys sucks. And mornings belong to the devil!"

Sasori grunted in agreement, as did Deidara. Tobi only hollered, "BUT I LOVE MORNINGS, SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

We murdered him after that.

(…Metaphorically, of course.)

No more than fifteen minutes later, we were all ready and it wouldn't have taken quite as long if we hadn't beaten up Tobi. (Oh well. I believe that it was well worth it.) Now we were walking. Walking, walking—all over again. What joy.

Alright, you know, I totally understand the no flying thing on Deidara's clay artwork. And I guess I can understand why we can't go tree branch-hopping. But why can't we frigging _run_? I'm not necessarily a patient person unless it comes to me working in the hospital. (Guess what, guys? Running is much quicker than walking. 'Kay thanks.)

_The hospital,_ I mused mournfully. Okay, fine! I'll admit it Naruto and Ino—I'm a workaholic! Now, can I please have my duty back? Can I please wake up and find that Tsunade's fine and I'm back in Konoha and that I never became acquainted with any of the Akatsuki (_With any?_)? Please?

When was the last time that I actually healed someone or used my medical skills at all? It's kind of sad. "Hey," I burbled as we walked, "Does anyone have anything injured?"

A chorus of "no's" was heard. Sasori deadpanned, looked at me, and said, "We haven't even battled anyone yet, girl."

I glared at him and murmured under my breath, "Fine. But then at least one of you (hopefully you, Sasori) will get hurt." _I'm bored!_

_Me too._ My Inner-self was sitting on the edge of my mind, dangling her feet over it as if it were some cliff. _But at least we have a good view,_ she said winking, as she gesticulated towards Deidara (and, well, Sasori _is_ attractive but he's on my burn list).

Hiding behind a curtain of pink hair to hide my blush, I cussed out my Inner. _You're always going to bring that up now, aren't you?_

_If it really irritates you that much. Plus,_ she leered, I_like that particular dream._

I could have slapped her—if she was real, of course. (Oh, wait! That makes me seem like some sort of crazy person. Crap…)

"Sakura, why're you dragging behind?" the blonde my Inner was imagining asked as he came to my side. His hand brushed mine and I jumped. "And why the frick are you jumpy, hmm?"

"Hah," I laughed nervously. "I'm fine. It's still early—my nerves are screwed in the morning."

"Yeah, I can tell…"

I punched him in the shoulder—without chakra, mind you—and he yelled out in pain. "Danna! That stupid pink-haired girl _punched_ me, hmm!"

Without looking behind to even glance at the two troublemakers (Deidara and I—pfft, whatever), he stated, "Deidara, you are not six anymore. I do not respond to the tattletale game."

"Yeah, Deidara," I began playfully, a smirk on my face, "Tell someone who cares."

"You little…" he said, peeved at how Sasori and I were actually _teaming up_ against him, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders.

I intentionally screamed in his ear, "You stupid idiot! Put me effing down!" I flailed violently, punching his back (probably crippling him) and kicking.

"No," he began, "I don't think I want to."

"_Ooh_! Tobi wants to play this game, Deidara-senpai!"

"No."

"Pleaase? Please, please, pleeaaasssse?"

"Shut up, hmm—aghh!"

And so Deidara fell to the ground, most likely with a broken back as I walked away, dusting myself off. "So, Sasori. How have you been, since, you know, I killed you, and stuff?"

_All_ three men wondered what the heck was wrong with me. If Sai was here, he'd make the deadly mistake of assuming that it was my time of the month. (Which it's not, thankyouverymuch.)

What it really was was the poison from Akane's puppet-creatures. (Also, if I knew the Akatsuki members well enough, then I _would_ act so carefree around them. I could pretend that they were my close friends in Konoha for an instant.) It makes me wonder when the stupid poison will just leave my freaking system already. I've had enough of making a fool of myself. (Not that anything's stopping me at the moment.)

**_Hallucinations and craziness, eh? Greaat,_** a random third, rational part of my mind thought.

_Actually, I quite like it. Now go back to your forever emo-corner and just enjoy!_

**-x-x-x-**

Before Sasori could literally kill the pink-haired monstrosity, he felt the earth move. Letting go of his weapon, he said with authority echoing in his voice, "In positions: we've found the Shichibi."

And just in time, too. Because as soon as they jumped to get into their positions, the ground split open and a girl that sported a tail that obviously belonged to her Bijuu.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously with a glare in her eyes.

Just as he was about to speak, something bold and harsh, I'm sure, a softer and feminine voice spoke up.

"Friends," Sakura lied smoothly.

"Friends?" Fu questioned. "I don't have any friends. People hate me and I hate them."

The pinkette smiled politely and falsely warm, "Well, soon to be, then. And," she murmured, "I don't hate you."

The Jinchuurki asked, "What do you want?"

"We want to help you. We're going to get that demon out of you—so you can live back in Takigakure peacefully."

A cautious grin came to the girl's face, "Really?"

"Really!" she said almost-believably enthusiastically. Her smile was almost scary how true and warm it looked—when in reality it was as much of a lie as saying that Konan was alive.

Sasori glanced over at Sakura, who he felt quite sure was bipolar, and then back to the girl, who he saw totally accepted the lie, now running over to the woman. But, why wouldn't he? After all, the best lies were ninety-percent truth.

_That woman is sure as anything atypical,_ Sasori thought, _but she is also just as clever._

The tail that was once on the back of the girl's body left as she stood by Sakura. She looked at the others with watchful eyes. Even though she was perhaps about Sakura's age, she acted much younger. (Probably from lack of knowing how one should act because she was hated and thrown out of her village.)

"Aw!" Tobi cooed, "Fu-chan is adorable. It'll be sad when she dies!"

All head whipped to the happy orange, black, and red fellow. Three of them shot death glares. The smallest one looked on wide-eyed and then began to run back to where he was, _two_ tails growing this time. (And five more to go.)

"I hate you, Tobi," voiced Sakura.

"All in favor of killing Tobi after this, say 'aye,'" Deidara said as they all began to sense the demon chakra growing wild in the Jinchuuriki.

Every present Akatsuki member said the word—even Sasori. And still yet, idiotically, Tobi. He really was a moron.

Underneath his mask, Tobi/Madara smirked. It was so much more entertaining when there was a fight. A peaceful way of getting the Jinchuuriki?—Never. Why, that just ruined all the fun.


	27. Unready, Set, Go

_Disclaimers:_ I'm broke, fifteen, and have not a drop of Asian blood (or so I believe,_ yes, it's sad_) in me, nor am I male (and named Masashi Kishimoto)… I do **not** own _Naruto._

_My Ramblings:_ one thing first: if you actually read these (yes, i am questioning this againnn) put somewhere in your review "_Charlie, you are the Banana King!_" (and if you know where that's from, you get an extra point!) XDDDD heart. …now, thanks to _**Echo Uchiha**_ also because they reviewed on every chapter a day after i posted the previous chappie. xD oh, and i put up the new and edited versions of chapter one and chapter two! if you'd like, go read them again (they are so_so_ much better than from before, hah, and longer). perhaps you can even review again. ;] (whatwhat. who said _review_, hmm?) lessthanthree!

_You know, I talk/ramble/rant/ramblerambleandyouknowit too much since I don't post every week. (And believe me, I really, really do want to update every week. It's just… evil SCHOOL! gah.)_

**—**also, _check my profile_every once in awhile because i tend to have new polls up. it helps my stories and me both. =3 and it'll probably benefit you in the future. (hinthint.) I HAS COOKIES.

…yeah, i suck at battle scenes. especially when there is more than just two people (the people fighting) therefore, i try to avoid them. do not flame on my suckishness with battleish scenes. kaythanks. c=

BTW: THIS STORY HAS OVER _100,000 _WORDS NOW. WOOOT! 3

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

_Unready (, Set, Go) _

I felt the earth shake as Fu made her way underground with two tails. Steadying myself so I wouldn't fall, I got into a fighting stance. My back and knees slightly bent to be ready for whatever came (and to increase that thing called balance which I luckily I had a lot of due to _perfect _chakra control, thank you very much). My left arm was at eye level, but at arm's length—elbow bent so that it appeared to whomever my victim was that the weapon was right under my eyes—and held a kunai. The twin limb was at chest level and pulled back, as in my elbow was behind me. A poisoned kunai was in that hand.

Why?—one may ask. Because then I could slash my attacker with the left kunai to stun them, then assail them with my—specially, homemade—poison that I just so happened to have put on my right kunai. (Homemade usually means either its antidote can be easily created or almost impossible. I like to think that my poison's antidote to-be—actually, I already created it—was the latter.) And never forget all of the other weapons I had so conveniently stashed in my bag and other equally easy-to-access hiding places (read: clothing, you perverse people).

Inner-Me was oh, so happy to be remembering that I had so, so many sharp things. _What a sadist. Tch._ Said Inner only smirked, giving me a look (mentally, of course) that reminding me that we were the _same frigging person._ Yeah, thanks for that.

The three men did their own versions of such a position.

Sasori: standing straight and seemingly stiff, but his eyes were attentive and his arms folded across his chest. However, his hands were open, with fingers reaching (for lack of marvelous vocabulary), and I could see chakra strings forming (thus he wouldn't be caught of guard). He was in front of us all already, this is why I could actually see the chakra forming at his fingertips. And something move… from under his cloak. (_Shut up, pervert. __Shut up, I didn't say anything yet, prude._) I figured—knew—that it had to be a puppet… for battling and ninjaing. **(A/N: that's my word. kthnxbai.)**

The masked man-child was standing more casually with his arms to his sides, shoulders slightly slouched as he rocked back and forth nonchalantly on the balls of his feet. How was he so… so... so cool throughout this situation? I would figure he would have freaked out by now. What the crap? Little did I know the smirk that was placed behind that (frigging) mask.

Deidara had his hands seemingly casual in the deep pockets of his Akatsuki cloak. Little did our challenger know was that those hands had mouths on them that ate chakra and created splendid, _exploding_ creations. (Also, I saw a few clay bugs from the blonde making their way towards the dirt.) His light blue eyes were watchful and careful, although a crazy glint was in his eye. I could tell that he was going to enjoy this battle. I smirked, getting more ready, just by looking at his eagerness.

We were all waiting for someone to make the first move. Although we felt bijuu chakra whipping at our faces almost violently, we stayed still in our positions. Finally, when the ground opened up and the Shichibi—rather, Fu, the Jinchuuriki—came out with a devious grin and sinister chakra bubbling around her.

I froze, blenching at the… familiar sight. _Naruto,_ was all I thought (but it was all I needed to think). Oh, gosh. I recalled that one particular time when I had gotten that information from Sasori (right before he died—and he should stay dead, dangit!) about his supposed rendezvous with Kabuto. Wait, no, not _that_ time, but the time when the newly formed Team Yamato just so happened to meet up with Kabuto and that snake devil Orochi-effing-maru. (Die already!)

Naruto had completely turned when he saw the cause of Sasuke's leaving. (Well, one of Sasuke-kun's causes.) And he had hurt me. I remember that pain. And as cliché as it sounded, the pain I felt inside hurt me the most.

And the constant words of: _It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault,_ passed through my head. I know that it wasn't—that it isn't my liability. But there was more than just that. It was the pondering of that Naruto hurt me. I did not blame him, but it hurt me to see him so insurmountable. He's my best friend. (Even if I'm not in Konoha.)

My musings were caught off by a worried voice, "_Sakura_!"

Automatically jumping, I barely missed something that appeared to be clay graze my shoulder. I immediately whipped my head in Deidara's direction—he was also the one who had shouted my name—and glowered. It was that what-the-crap-idiot look I tended to give him, but more fierce—seeing that that clay whirling past me was nothing so innocent and harmless.

"It wasn't me, hmm," he mouthed as I saw him throw a miniature clay bird in the air. Cocking an eyebrow at this, I watched it fly to somewhere unknown to me.

"Haruno—we're in battle. This is no time to be staring at the sky."

I blinked, thinking of Shikamaru Nara, and then I scowled at the redhead who just spoke. _Jerk._ I got back into the same position I was in previously. My eyes analyzed the girl who was before us, and I soon forgot that there was an _us_. In my mind, it was me up against this Jinchuuriki.

Obviously, having Naruto as a BFF (he said it, not me—I even got a ramen-wrapper friendship bracelet that I left in my top drawer back in Konoha. It's a prized possessions of mine; seeing that it's from Naruto and it involves _ramen_, which is his god), I did not jab or speak an thing ill towards any Jinchuuriki in general. But what if this person is my enemy at the moment?

It made my heart feel compunction and I felt said blood-pumping organ drop to my knees, making me and my movements ten times strenuous. I mean, really, who can move around so freely with their heart at their knees? People tend to trip.

_People?—_You_, stupid._

I disregarded the affront and set my sight on Fu. Her eyes were not on me, but her chakra was all-sensing almost. It was almost mortifying how scary-alike Jinchuuriki can be. (_And now you're stereotyping them, Sakura._)

"Look alive, Princess!" Deidara hollered across from me.

I widened my eyes, as if opening them, and found Fu staring directly into my eyes. She kept staring in them as if something was wrong with them. I soon began to wonder if something _was_ wrong. In the girl's own eyes, I saw something that appeared to be vaguely like indecision and apprehension. As if Fu saw my soul and my—my past with Naruto and Konohagakure.

_Past…?_

Blinking my emerald orbs, she was replaced with a… badger. _Henge jutsu,_ my mind whispered. Ignoring my ostensible comrades, I jumped again, throwing my left kunai—which she/it blocked accordingly—and right behind it, more towards the right, was the poisoned kunai. It hit.

Now, obviously we—_they_—needed the Jinchuuriki alive, therefore, the poison could not be deadly per se. However, it was a substance that oozed slowly into the bloodstream and makes the victim eventually immobile.

Nonetheless, the person we're sparring has a demon inside of them. Either it would take much longer than normal or the Bijuu in her would break down the poison completely. I hoped for the former. (But, honestly, deep inside, I wanted the latter to happen. So then she could run away and be free. However, that would come with her killing one or all of us first. That puts a damper on things.)

The badger, a rather large one at that, scurried towards me, it's teeth bared and eyes full of malice. _Something seems, I don't know… off._

_You wanna know what's "off?" That that girl changed into an effing badger. That's what's "off," girly._

_Isn't this bijuu supposed to be a rhino beetle thing?_

_One of its abilities is transformation._

_Ah,_ I mused as I threw senbon at the animal rushing towards me. It accurately dodged them each time. _Great._ All of the sudden, something came out of the ground. With a flash of red, black, and orange _(ohai, Tobi)_, the badger was stabbed through its underbelly, and it… _poofed_ away. As in: it was simply some sort of clone. _Greaaat,_ I repeated mentally.

"Princess," Deidara murmured behind me. I glanced at him, opting not to speak during battle. However, I gave him a tiny, trusting, tender smile. Then something that looked like a beetle was in his hand—his hand that did not have a mouth.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Surprise," he hummed in my ear, turning more feminine as the clay beetle was now latched onto me, already making my way into my ear canal.

Feeling the odd sensation around my hearing device, I twitched. "_Deidara_!" I screamed at him, trying to flick away the persistent clay insect. I turned around to punch him—_yes_, we were having a petty fight, whilst a real combat was going on—only to see Fu's half-smirking face.

"Wrong," the female said almost darkly, but with that weird look in her eye again. (Regret? Vacillation?)

"Oh, shi—"

And that's when I blacked out.

**-x-x-x-**

Pein never was one to ask for help from others. Nor was he the kind of man to inquiry about other's problems—especially when they did not concern him. (Except for Konan's, in his own way, of course.) _However_, he mused, _it does concern me in a way._ If he were like that pink-haired recruit of his, he'd probably be biting his lip foolishly as he made his way towards Zetsu.

The white side of him grinned, "Pein?" It was a question, yes; but the tone was lazily drawled, almost as if he was waiting for the supposed leader of the Akatsuki to come up to him.

Knowing that no prying ears were around to hear, he nonchalantly asked his questioned. "Why did Madara insist to go along with the Shichibi team?" His eyes narrowed, waiting for a hopefully obvious answer.

"You have no reason to be meddling in his business, Leader," stated Zetsu, mockingly. "Although, Madara always has a plan."

Pein glared. "What is it?" It was hardly a question.

Zetsu smirked, mainly on his darker half's side. "Perhaps he wouldn't mind a miniscule part released, eh?" His gaze was scary—oh, but never to Pein, a self-proclaimed _god_—and intent. "He always has something up his sleeve."

The carrot-top stared at the plant-man hard. That barely gave him anything to go on. He figured as much, though. Madara wouldn't just go somewhere without a reason. But _why_ would he go with Deidara and Sakura? (Of course Sasori as well, but he had to go, since Tobi was his partner.)

"Then why did he have me send Itachi away on a mission?"

"Never knew you were a man who spoke so much," Zetsu spoke languidly. However, his black side answered him, "He wanted him out of the way, of course."

"_Of course?" Hmm._ Pein nodded once sternly and walked away, not sensing the smirk on Zetsu's face as he went underground. Although, the plant-man did not miss the pierced man's words: "Don't forget that I am still the Leader." Zetsu could have snorted. "And I can simply kill you." The black, white, and green man glared just as his eyes disappeared under the ground.

"Do whatever you please, 'god,'" he denigrated.

**-x-x-x-**

In Konohagakure, many things were happening.

Jiraiya had caught Itachi by surprise, and with the back up of ANBU, he was brought into one of the most secured cells in the whole prison. At the moment, he's heavily sedated (and his chakra drained). However, Jiraiya's also in the same condition—medically, that is. He was stabbed right through the middle of his chest, barely missing his lungs and heart. Jiraiya lost a lot of blood, nevertheless, he was to live.

On the other side of the village, a certain whiskered-boy was still finally finishing his ramen. "Boy, don't you forget to pay again," the old man that owned Ichiraku's said over his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving yet! One more bowl of miso ramen, please," Naruto said, with a falsely cheerful smile on his face. About ten minutes after the Sannin left, the blonde began to think on things more. He felt better about everything, yes; but he couldn't help to miss _them_.

The being behind the counter nodded and headed towards the grand pot. As soon as his back was turned, Naruto's face fell. _What am I going to do about Sakura-chan?_ The Jinchuuriki boy loved both of his friends, but he was probably/obviously much more attached to his pink haired companion. She had been by his side for so many years.

He wanted Sakura back, and free, in their village. In addition, he made a promise to her—a promise to get Sasuke home. In his head and heart, he needed Sakura in Konoha to fulfill that pledge properly.

_(Naruto Uzumaki's mental to-do list: Prove Sakura-chan's innocent, bring her home, fight Sasuke [and win], bring the teme back, become extra awesome, become ten times more awesome than extra awesome, become the _Hokage_. [So, then he could prove to everyone that he wasn't just some boy with a demon in him. To make all of Kakashi-sensei's hard work in training mean something and to prove to Sasuke that he was strong.] That sounds about right. Oh, wait! Add in getting some free-ramen-for-life voucher, and that would be _perfect_!)_

_Wait… _"Yeah!" Naruto shouted joyfully without realizing, forgetting the ramen he ordered, and started to run.

The owner of the ramen stand turned around at his best customer's outburst and, with a surprise look on his face, he cried, "Oi, Naruto! You forgot your ramen."

The Number One Knucklehead glanced behind him and with a truly gleeful smile, he declared, "I'm not hungry anymore, old man! I gotta train if I want to get Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme back."

With the miso ramen in his hands, Teuchi sighed. But a slow, glad smile came reached his lips. "Never thought I'd see the day," he mused quietly, picking up a pair of chopsticks. As he began to eat Naruto's untouched ramen, he said to himself, "But I'm proud of you, boy."

However, as soon as he lifted the chopsticks to his face, he glowered at them. "_Naruto_! You forgot to pay for all your ramen!" bellowed the Ichiraku man.

Far away (but not far enough!), the fox-boy heard the cook yell, but ignored him, albeit while cringing. He'd have to pay another day. Because Naruto had a mission! Not a mission the Hokage gave him, clearly, but a mission he created for himself.

Naruto was going to bring his best friends back, he swore to himself. But first he had to get even stronger; he was unready now. And knowing that there was something that he actually could do to begin the process of bringing them home, it made him buoyant. (After all, what was a Naruto Uzumaki that didn't bounce back?)

**-x-x-x-**

Up in the sky, a blue bird chirped approvingly. A grin would be on its face if it could do so. Singing contentedly, it did a one-eighty, and flew towards a place that it used to call home itself.

**A/N: yeah, the main reason why i had Sakura black out was because i suck at fight scenes. (i **_**am**_** that lame, thankssomuch) and, YES, i definitely rushed it at the end—or this whole chapter. (grr.) and the Jiraiya/Itachi fight would have been way too much for my little brain to even comprehend to write. **

**OH. OH. DOES ANYONE HAVE A FORMSPRING? i do! my current username is "_shelosthermind_". find meee. i like questions. ;3 be it about life, Naruto, this fanfic, any others, music, or anything random in general. i'm a random kind of girl. thanksfornoticing. x]**

—_**kids like me lurve reviews.**_


	28. Solitude Song

_Disclaimers:_ i don't own naruto. i do not own hello kitty. and my bff from indiana, kelly, forever owns "fruck." oh, oh! but i do own the usage of saying "hello kitty" instead of a certain word. ;D and i own "murrr." _(and this is the part where you go "wtf…?")_

_My Ramblings:_ FIRST OFF: OMG. I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! i totally meant to post this yesterday, but my best friend slept over and i wasn't on the computer at all. (she's brokenguitar76's sister! mwuha. just in case any of you are curious. which you aren't.) but anyways, please forgive. hopefully this will make up for my lateness. =3 (and yes i realize it's only been a day but i feel horrible!)

...truthfully, i'm surprised that you people still read this. i keep unintentionally dragging this out. oi, hidan's foul language is replaced with mah speshul werds. ;] (because i wanted something to stop being so angsty-licious. bwaha!) USE YOUR _I-MA-GI-NA-TION_~ *insert spongebob squarepants, (duh, whom i do not own)*

oh, gosh, this chapter's random…

legit.

(oh, deary me. i've fallen in love with this pairings all over again when i wrote that little scene in the infirmary.)

_Dedication_: to Japan. our prayers are with you.

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_Solitude Song_

Itachi sat facing Ibiki Morino; his sluggish body (due to the medicines) was already bleeding. Cuts just healed were ripped open all over again. He was also sure his left wrist was broken. But of course, Itachi would never show anyone he was in pain.

Morino had no sympathy for an Akatsuki member. Actually, the sadist had little to none compassion for anyone in general. It was just how he was.

"It would do you a bit of good if you give us the information we are asking for."

The black-haired man just stared blankly at the ground, his face stressing more than normal while trying to keep the stoic façade. Especially with the pain of a broken bone or two (or more), it was beginning to grow difficult. Nevertheless, he stayed silent.

The interrogator growled at Itachi's resistance, jerked the man's face up so he could meet his eyes, and spoke. "Uchiha, you do not want to test my patience." Still nothing from said Uchiha. Ibiki yanked his hand away, as if he was disgusted (which he was) with the person in front of him, causing Itachi's neck to snap to the right. That was going to be strained for a while.

Itachi never really liked this man. Not even when he lived in Konohagakure.

"I suppose we're just going to have to get into that mind of yours ourselves." The scarred man kept looking at his victim, even as he spoke to someone else. "Mozuku, get Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Yes, sir."

Even while standing all the pain and plain, constant _nuisance_, he smirked the infamous—or famous?—and patented Uchiha smirk. When you're facing an Uchiha, you don't even want to go near their mind; let alone see what's inside of it.

Oh, well. They couldn't anyhow. Uchiha's are masters at genjutsu, considering their kekkei genkai, and the Yamanaka clan's signature jutsu couldn't even begin to penetrate his psyche. That, he was grateful for.

"What are you smirking at, 'Mighty Uchiha?'"

_Just you wait, Morino._

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"What the fudge-muffins, man?"

"HIDAN-SAN!" Tobi screamed. "Language, please!"

Hidan turned his head barely to glare at the detestable dipshizz. "Shut the front door, stupid betch."

"HIDAN-SAAAAAAN! Stop it! Tobi is only a good boy!" Suddenly, he turned chibi-style and burst out into chibi-tears.

"It's almost cute when it's like that," Kisame commented.

Kakuzu stared at the chibi-Tobi, analyzing, "How cute?" he inquired. "Cute enough to make some money off it?"

Kisame shrugged, "Probably. I bet woman love things like Tobi."

[_"Waaaah! Waaaaaaah! No one's listening to meeee…"_

"_Shut up, Tobi."_]

The Jashinist stood up, appalled at the mere _thought_, "Hello kitty, no! They love _men_ like me, goshdermit."(Men love Hello Kitty, of course.)

[_"Oh! Sasori-san is listening to Tobi?"_

"_No."_

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_"]

"Want to bet?" Kakuzu asked in all seriousness.

In the background, I was twitching as I walked back in forth in the Akatsuki lounge-area. I glanced over at Hidan, whose face suddenly deadpanned, eyes narrowing, as he turned away, not saying a word. Tobi was still crying. (No one cared.)

I wonder when Sakura's going to wake up. She's been unconscious for two days now. _Is that alright? It doesn't seem okay._ But Pein the medic said she'd be fine—just as soon as she woke up. _But when is that going to be? Asdfjkl!_ I died.

"What the fruck? What's with pansy-boy?"

"He looks upset."

"No shizz, Sherlock."

"That was rude."

"And you would even effing begin to think that I effing care, frucktard?"

[_"! Tobi doesn't feel like a good boy with all the _bad_ language around."_]

I placed my hands on my temples, massaging them. "Shut _up_, hmm!" Everyone looked over at me and started speaking more, most I ignored. (_Especially_ Tobi's crying that increased tenfold.) "Can't you be quiet for five seconds?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "The biznatch's PMSing."

"What the crap, man?"

"_Definitely_ PMSing," Kisame agreed.

"I hate you guys." I looked over towards Sasori the Stoic for support. "Sasori-danna?" _Can I kill them pleaaase?_

_[GAAAAAAAASP. Hate's bad, senpai! Very, very bad! Tobi's a _good_ boy, so he's leaving.]_

"No," he uttered, already knowing what I wished.

"Please?" I asked, only sparing one, tiny glance at Tobi's departing figure.

"No. Leader-sama would not approve."

_Ah, screw what "Leader-sama" says._ "Fine," I grumbled as I walked out of the room, ignoring Hidan's constant insults, Kisame's chuckling, Kakuzu's musings, and Sasori's… Sasoriness. (I had nothing, okay? He just sits there. And stares at a wall, a caustic comment here and there. But that's all he fricking does.)

Broodingly, I made my way to my room. The black hallways did not take away from the dark aura around me. Gah, I need to blow something up! In my hand, I made a miniature-miniature bird and let it fly around until I mumbled a "katsu" and had it explode. Only a mini-explosion though.

I sighed, collapsing onto my bed. The pink-haired girl was annoyingly still in my thoughts. Dangit, I was worrying about her, wasn't I? _Yeah, better not let Hidan know._ He's such a biscuit._ Or Sasori for that matter._

Alright, alright… So, I'm feeling worried about her. No big deal, it's cool, she's a teammate—why wouldn't I be a bit on edge? (And before you say anything, Sasori sucks and Tobi just needs to freaking _die_.)

I ran a hand through my blonde hair; _Therefore, I can see how she's doing…? Yeah._ I got up fast, weaved through a maze of clay statuettes, my hand found the door handle. I guess I shouldn't really be trying to justify myself. I know what I'm feeling.

I _am_ worried for Sakura and more than just because she's my partner. (As in, er, my Akatsuki partner.) At the moment, all that ran through my head was Hidan's taunts he always throws at me about the pink-haired girl and our "relations."

_May your god take away all the immortality he gave you, moron._

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

"Murrr…"

With my eyes still shut, I stretched my limbs as if I just had woken up from a regular nighttime sleep. I opened my eyes and started when I was met with blonde and blue. "Deidara! What the heck are you doing in my room?"

Apparently—obviously—I didn't realize that I was unconscious for a couple of days and that I was in the Akatsuki's hospital-like room. "You do realize where you are…?" he said, an eyebrow raised, a smirk on that perfect—whatwhosaidthat—face.

"No…?" I ventured.

He sighed, "You're in our infirmary, hmm."

"Why?"

"Because of the Shichibi…."

I pretty much stopped listening there. Because, dangit, the _Shichibi_. I frigging forgot. (Well, yeah, I've been unconscious for whoever knows long, but whatever.) What had happened? I glanced over at Deidara, whose mouth was still moving, and studied how his jaw seemed strained as it moved.

Narrowing my eyes as I gazed and figured out, I didn't notice that the blonde had stopped talking. "Why are you staring at me so intently?"

Blushing, "I-I'm not!" I cleared my throat. "What happened to your jaw?"

"Ah," his fingers lightly brushed over said body part and he frowned. "The Seven-Tails, hmm." He poked at his left side, "Got me there, too. Nasty bruise, hmm." He grinned again, "Too bad you were unconscious for two days—you probably could have healed me right away, eh?"

_Two days?_ My lips quirked downwards as I went into medic mode. I sat up and waved my hand to come over. "Come here, Deidara. Let me check it out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

I shrugged as he walked a bit closer, "Why not?" I patted the side of the hospital-like bed beside me as I sat up more.

"Aren't you low on chakra since you just woke up from some mini-coma?" he inquired doubtfully, although Deidara still sat beside me.

He started to take off his shirt simply, and it was halfway off his body when I sputted out, "N-No, Deidara. I meant your jaw for, uhm, right now." I looked at the ground, blushing. (Though, in the corner of my eye I was watching Deidara in all his… _sexiness?_ Yeah, sure. Let's go with that. _It fits…!_)

The man fixed his shirt and rolled his eyes, "Oh, for right now? Alright then—I'll strip for you later, hmm."

"Deidara!" I whisper-shouted, my face visibly burning up. I placed my much cooler hands against my face, but I smiled at his words. I was confident he wore his in/famous smirk. From the pressure changing on the uncomfortable bed, I knew he was shifting. Through my fingers, I saw him slightly tilt his head—something, I'd realize, he got from me.

He brought up a hand and gently pried away my hands from my tinted face. "It's better when I can see your eyes, hmm," he murmured softly. His (pretty, pretty) blue eyes looked deep into mine. (Never mind the fact that I could only see his right eye.) I cannot explain the feeling that goes through me when he just stares at me like that. And as cliché as it sounds, it was that kind stare that can-see-into-your-soul.

Not even realizing it, I had begun to bite my lip, a bit nervously. What broke our stare was Deidara's cute half-smile—not his forever-smirk—and his eyes ogling my lips. I looked at his eyes, then his lips—his lips, his lips, his oh so kissable lips—and then back into his eyes for one last glance. Right after that, I jerked my pink head away, gazing at the floor again.

I made sure I could talk without stuttering before I spoke. "Turn to the side," I said, all business-mode (on the outside at least) and still not fully meeting his eyes, "The right side of your jaw hurts, correct?"

Deidara nodded seemingly to be in some sort of reverie. Only now did I dare peek at his eyes. The pale blue orbs seemed to have moved, focusing on my face and eyes again instead of my mouth. "Yeah," he answered, a few seconds too late.

I shook my head positively as well as my hands soon glowed a mystical green around his jaw. "So… What happened after I… blacked out?" I kind of needed a conversation to begin. After that strange, but darling, incident, the air seemed to be a bit stuffy.

"Of course, _you _would be the one to go down first." Ah, there's that patented smirk.

"I would assume that that was some sort of sexist joke."

"I would assume that you are correct, hmm."

"Hah," I laughed without humor. "You know what they say about assumers."

Deidara watched me in the corner of his eye. "What?—Oh, hey, it's feeling much better already!"

"'It makes an ass out of you and me,'" I said simply as I finished up with his chin, placing my hands in my lap. I wouldn't know why Deidara would think my chakra would be low. I was asleep for, what, two days…? Rest equals energy; energy equals chakra.

He narrowed his eyes at me as he turned his head completely my way, "Guess you're an ass, too, hmm."

I punched his shoulder (he winced then—whoops, sorry), "Shut up. But _anyways_, Blondie. Back to what I was saying."

_Blondie, hmm? Seems too cruel—_

_How the heck is "Blondie" cruel, Inner?_

She ignored me and continued, _—I think we should call him Dei-chan!_

_Dei-chan…?_ Inner-me nodded fiercely. _I like it._

_Win._

"What happened, you mean?" I bobbed my head. "Well, nothing too excit—Don't give me that look, Princess. It's true. As I was saying, it wasn't too eventful. Well, minus us capturing the Shichibi and that sort of stuff. I was a 'great asset to the team during this particular mission' said Sasori." He smiled almost proudly to himself; his danna had approved of something he did.

"Yeah, and, uh, _supposedly_ I passed out, too. Pfft, chakra exertion, hmm. Whatever."

"Deidara! It's dangerous to do that," I said in a mother-tone of voice.

He shrugged, "It saved us, though. I woke up, though, not soon afterwards… in the arms of Tobi," he noticeably shuddered. "Scary. I'm so glad I woke up after ten minutes, hmm."

_If Tobi was carrying the passed out Dei-chan… then—_ "Who carried me…?"

"Sasori, of course."

"That was probably super awkward for him. You know, seeing that I killed him and all before."

Deidara nodded considering-ly, "Yeah, I'd agree. I had to help with the Shichibi—and Tobi—so I couldn't carry you instead. I offered, really, hmm. But Sasori said, which I concur to that my clay abilities would do better against a earth/clay-user. And Tobi dumped the Jinchuuriki girl on me, hmm," he sighed.

I giggled, "It's alright. Sasori doesn't know I know that awkward bit, so he won't act odd around me."

"Does… it matter to you? I mean, what he thinks?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "But he is part of this organization."

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I guess. Oh—!" The blonde seemed to have finally remembered that he was still sitting on my temporary bed. "Sorry, hmm."

Patting his head, I said, "Not a problem, Dei-chan." He raised his right eyebrow at that, questioning, though amused. _Oh, crap. I totally said that outloud._

_Hahahaha, you totally did!_

_Stop laughing at me,_ I whined. My Inner stuck her tongue out me, winked suggestively, then vanished for now.

"Dei-chan, eh?"

I blushed like mad. "I-I… You… I meant—" He put his index finger to my mouth and hushed me. My face exploded. (Which he probably loved—I mean, besides the explosion part.)

"You're such a weird kid, hmm," he merely commented. He removed his finger from my lips and then walked away casually.

"H-Hey! Don't you insult me and then just walk away. That's practically a hit and run! You could go to prison for that, as well, you know."

"Oh no," he said dramatically as he was about to pass through the door. "The S-Class, missing-nin doing something 'against' the law, hmm! Gasp!"

Deidara walked out of the room, completely missing my fit of giggles. Just at that time, Hidan walked by. "What the fudge-muffins are you effing laughing about?"

"Deidara, haha, said, hmhm, _gasp_!" I, myself, gasped, laughing.

"Hahaha! That sad, little girl!" he chuckled darkly to himself, quite amused with the situation as well. "He's going to get hell for this…" He walked away, thinking of things to say to the blonde that would embrass him and irritate him to no end.

I blinked, my laughter subsiding. "Whoops." _Sorry, Deidara!_ But I soon started tittering again.

**-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, another hypothetical**(1)** Uchiha was running towards a particular spot. With his orange, swirly-licious mask definitely in place, he chuckled to himself. Everything was falling into place. Konan, the doubter, was gone, the Shichibi team had captured the Jinchuuriki (only two more left), and Itachi was caught in Konoha.

He chortled to himself again for good measure.

Madara checked his mental checklist**(2)** for what was next. Oh, yes. His next plan was going to be so much _fun_. For what he had subsequently in mind was going to change some things around here. The Hachibi was going to be his soon enough. And then the Kyuubi would be next.

Furthermore, a little mind-screwing here and there could never hurt.

Putting his hands to his face to form three seals (Dog, Boar, then Tiger), he transformed into the Uchiha who was currently in the Konoha Prison of Torture and Interrogation. "Hello there, Itachi," he murmured to himself almost cheerfully. (Never like his feigned alter-ego, but in the Madara-happy sort of cheerful. Yeah, it's somewhat tricky to picture.)

The fallacious man sensed the chakra signature he had been following flare, then cease. Madara body-flickered to a rather thick tree branch, leaned against the trunk, and waited. Waited like a tiger waited in the high grasses for his prey. (Orange and striped—seems to fit, eh? He thought so.)

The chakra signature suddenly came towards his way, and then it was there. "_You_…!" The words were spoken with so much acid, that one would typically cringe away. However, this was Madara Uchiha the words were being spoken to. He was _much_ better than that.

Madara, as Itachi, body-flickered again directly in front of the man. This man was already making attacks at him, trying to slice his body with that katana of his. Such a shame, such a shame... the poor boy wouldn't land a single hit on him with the pretty sword.

He dematerialized and materialized at will, dodging all attempts. In a split moment, he had already caught the little clan boy with an abysmal genjutsu of his. With a smirk on his face (oh, wait, it was Itachi's at the moment), he drawled:

"_Hello,_ _Sasuke_."

**A/N: **_**THUS ENTERS SASUKE.**_** (erm, officially.) and moar fluffies! (deisaku is finally beginning in the deisaku fanfic. pahahaha!)**

—**i love bashing tobi. =3 and i know i've been ending this was madara/tobi all the time lately. *shrugs* he just makes it epical.**

_**(1)** hypothetical because we still aren't sure about tobi's true identity. (and i frigging want to know, goshdangit!)_

_**(2)**__ i got a legit checklist thing for Madara. and it's called: "_MADARA'S EVIL, ANGSTY PLANS OF DOOM_" the subtitle is: "_MWUHAHAHA. MOAR DOOM. MOOOAR!_" and then i put "_RAWR_!" ...this was written by Madara Uchiha/Tobi himself, yes, of course (inspired by Ino in AU fanfics). the last line of the checklist is "_Have a party! :DDDDD (Mebe invite mah "fellow" Akatsuki members—oh wait! lawlz! They'll all be dead. Teehee! xD Ah, sometimes I'm so hilarious…)_" it is also signed with his name and a heart [lessthanthree style]. _

…_**no, ma'am, i do not have a life. ;3**_

**question. how the crap do you guys keep up more than one multi-chap fanfics? (well, for the ones of you that actually do so.) i really want to add more fanfics, but i don't think that i could keep up with them all—with school and all; plus, "clay hearts" is alwaysalways first.**

**i need to shut the hello kitty up (aka, sorry for moreandmore constant rambling). hence you should:**

_**REVIEW**_


	29. Rubicon

**EDIT: i am, in fact, going to change my username. to **_anticollision _.

_Disclaimers:_ meh. i don't own naruto. thanks for reminding me, jerk. *sits in a corner and "emos"* /angstangst (bwaha. and i don't own "boyfriends hate me" by space cowboys. see if you can find the reference.)

_My Ramblings:_ ASDFJKL!1!one!1! *spazzes/flails* WE GOT OVER 250 REVIEWSS! (every review reallyreally does count, you know that? _thank you_.) annnd my friend, _**Never-Land-4always**_ was the 250th reviewer. thanks so much, my deaaar! ^^D ohohoh annnnnd GAARA CRIIIIED. HE CRIED, PEOPLE, intheanime. i died. lessthanthree.

—longer chapter for you guys. (you deserve it, yo.) and once again, i apologize for posting this late. this time it really isn't my fault—i'm not attempting to make a habit out of it. for some reason, the webpage was down… the exact one that i needed to get on to upload this chapter. *facepalms*

((ANDDD OMIIIIGOSH. _UNDEROATH_. i-get-to-see-them-this-summer.))

HOLY SHIZ, GAIZ. I CAN UPDATEE! *updates*

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_Rubicon_

"I apologize for having to assign you a mission so soon," he said in his monotone voice. However, the two of us both knew he wasn't actually any sorry at all.

"Another mission?" I mused.

The Leader nodded, "Yes. Itachi's—"

"You _can't_ be serious, hmm. We have to work with an Uchiha, specifically, that jerk?Ugh," Deidara sighed dramatically.

"Yo, drama queen, come down from your throne and listen to Leader-sama," I whispered harshly, barely sparing him a glance in Pein's presence.

"—been captured," the pierced man finished.

"_What_?" Dei-cha—er, Deidara—and I said at the exact time.

"By whom?" I questioned. _Is that even possible? I mean, it's Itachi Uchiha. Probably one of the strongest in the Akatsuki. What. The. Heck._

_And sexiest. Besides Dei-chan, of course._

_Is that all you think of?_ I deadpanned.

_Yes! And of beating the shizz out of people!_ She said all too cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes (in my mind I did), _What the crap, Inner? You spend too much time listening to Hidan._

She simply shrugged. _He's cool._

Tuning back in to the conversation, I could hear Deidara laughing at Itachi's situation.

Pein glared at the gleeful one. "Konohagakure," he uttered all too easily.

"So that means we're traveling to Konoha…?"

The orange-head nodded once, "Yes." He pulled something out of his desk. It looked like a scroll of some sort; I believe that that was the mission scroll. "That will not be a problem for you; will it, Haruno?"

I narrowed my eyes the slightest amount. It seems as if he's testing me or taunting me or mocking me or—something. It's just that I feel that those words weren't completely so simply and pure. "Of," I paused for a moment, still cogitating, "course not."

Deidara, who was still laughing, finally spoke. "Hahahaha, so the 'all-seeing' Uchiha has finally gotten himself caught?" He pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes. "That's beautiful, hmm!"

Glowering, I hit the blonde on the top of his head hard. "Sorry, Pein-sama," I apologized for him, not for my actions. In a moment, Deidara was Naruto who was rubbing his newly acquired wound grumbling his "ow's" and "ouch's." I blinked and the image was gone.

Ignoring the apology all together, the Akatsuki Leader commanded, "Leave as soon you are fully recovered." His purple, Rinnegan eyes stared into mine.

I nodded brusquely, "I am fine now."

With an utterly blank look on his face, Pein ordered, "Then leave."

The blue-eyed boy sighed dramatically as he dragged me out. (He hated being in there as it was since it was Pein's office.) "I can hardly believe him. We just got back from a _Bijuu_ mission, hmm. A Bijuu mission!" he repeated. "What the heck is he thinking? I could just be so completely exhausted, hmm. He's _such_ a pushy, little bi—"

I took that opportune moment to tune him and his rambling out. (_Liar. You were ignoring him ever since Pein told you about where you're going for your mission._) I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a moment, and whispered, "Konoha…"

Deidara's hand was on my shoulder. "You okay, hmm?" I snapped my eyes open, my head jerking a bit at the sudden movement.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, just as I had to the Akatsuki leader.

Before I could make up some liable excuse, the artist cut me off. "You know you can talk to me, right?" he murmured, I could barely hear him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "I understand. Going back to your former village and stuff. Not fun stuff, hmm. Especially when you have a past."

The way he said "former" (at least in my head it sounded so terrible) hurt my heart. _Konohagakure is your _former_ home. You don't belong to Konoha anymore._ I rubbed my temples, "Yeah; a past." _A best friend,_ I corrected myself.

"So," I began, swallowing the distress that was coming up my throat, "Itachi's been captured, huh?"

Deidara broke out into laughter again. It was then that I decided that I liked him best when he was laughing—not a smug, hah-i-pwn-you laugh, but a _real_ laugh. His eyes were usually closed when he was especially giggly (like now). His blonde hair swayed as his body shook from attempts at suppressing chuckles. And his smile… oh, his smile was much better than his smirk (no matter how alluring it was).

I soon began to laugh with him, inching closer to him. When the laughing was beginning to cease, I couldn't help myself, and gave him a hug. His sniggering completely stopped while I still giggled a bit as he I clung to him. "I like you better when you're smiling, Dei-chan," I whispered to him, then let go, giving him smile, not self-conscious yet since I had just finished guffawing so much.

But that didn't stop _him_ from blushing.

I grinned to myself as I walked away, figuring I should pack. _Thanks, Deidara,_ I mused as I hugged my sides, as I practically pranced down the hallway.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

She just did _what now_? I blinked. But then a slow, content grin came to my face as I watched her leave. I was feeling all warm and fuzzy and surprised still… But then I heard the laughing.

"Hahahahaha, _Dei-chan_? Dude, you are so effing whipped," Hidan said, still chuckling as he walked away.

_Cr-Crap._ "Shut the heck up, hmm!"

Just at the moment, Sasori was walking by. I jumped in front of him and asked, "Sasori-danna, am I… am I _whipped_?"

The redhead simply stared at me for a few moments. Then he blinked. "Yes—"

"_Dang_it!" I yelled, affectively cutting him off.

Sasori just stared and walked off. But as he was leaving down the halls, he mumbled, "Everyone can see your feelings, Deidara." A pause. "Except for Sakura, perhaps."

Did I just hear that right? And what the frick is with him and my _feelings_! Pfft. I have no feelings for that little [cute], insane [strong], stuck-up [fiery], temperamental [beautiful], pink-haired Princess from Konoha.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire._

**-x-x-x-**

In a cold, dank prison cell, with only one, dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, one would find the elder Uchiha brother. From somewhere he was not sure of, a chilly breeze was rushing by. He would have shivered, as he was without his cloak now, if he were from any other clan or any other person.

It was safe to say that Itachi wasn't happy—not one bit. (Except for that little thing in the back of his mind—every single time he went to Konoha—that whispered that it was nice to be in his home-village.) With all these terrible conditions of his stay here, in the prison, and then there was the fact that his hair was down and matted with blood. No, they had not bothered to heal him: at least not the wounds they considered minor. Bah, his head hurt. (Oh, and, _no_, it did not happen to help that a Yamanaka was trying—keyword _trying_—to look through his mind. Not at all.)

"Itachi Uchiha," a voice that was slow and thoughtful came through the doorway. Itachi didn't move his eyes away from the hole he was staring into the wall. However, the thought occurred to him that he was glad it wasn't that Ibiki man. But then who was it?

Lazy footsteps made their way, accompanied by a heavier sounding pair—then the Uchiha looked up. He raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Morino, as usual, was there, as well as a young man. His hair was a mousey brown and vaguely resembled a pineapple. But the thing that caught Itachi's attention the most was that the boy walking languidly towards him seemed to be around the age of Sasuke.

[_Foolish little brother_.]

"Ah, so this is Sasuke's brother?" he asked. Itachi looked straight into the young man's eyes at that question, almost surprised that the boy knew his kin.

"Yes," came the deep, predictable voice of Morino Ibiki. "Those traitors," all acid was thrown into the word, "are related."

"Hn," he murmur-grunted.

The black-haired man decided that he did not totally dislike the Pineapple Boy. This young man did not speak so much and didn't give any absolute answer to if he concurred with Morino's little "traitors" bit. (Even though they were, truthfully.) And he had "hn'd."

Pineapple Boy blinked away his musings and looked at the infamous Uchiha dead in the eye. "I," he began, "am Shikamaru Nara."

"A Nara?" Itachi spoke his first words of the entire day.

Shikamaru (gosh, it was easier just to call him Pineapple Boy) seemed amused at his words while Ibiki looked stern, but with a hint of surprise (read: omg-gaiz-itachi-spoke-and-not-just-to-me-but-to-that-pineapple-head-kid) on his usual obstinate façade.

"Yes."

"Ah," he paused, thinking, "What is it that _you_ want then?" Naras were not typically the interrogator-type. (Besides the usual laziness.) They were not able to get into someone's mind like the Yamanakas, nor were they so savage that they were a Morino. So what did this boy offer?

"I don't want anything," he said nonchalantly. "I was ordered to help out with the interrogation." He almost smirked, "But I am _here_ because of reasons you'll perhaps find out later." Well, that didn't answer his—silent—question.

"Ibiki?" Shikamaru inquired as the aforesaid man just turned his head towards Pineapple Boy. "Do you have a chair I can sit on while you do the interrogation?" the sadistic man gave him a hard stare. "I wouldn't imagine that I could fall asleep in here anyways: don't you worry."

Itachi raised his eyebrow (again) at the man's words. Degrading Morino? The Uchiha decided that this Shikamaru Nara man was not too bad—even if he was against him currently.

**-x-x-x-**

Days later, Deidara and I found ourselves outside the border of Konoha. Thus, that meant we could not have a fire. And that sucked because I was still slightly drenched from when the stupid blonde just _had_ to break a cloud when we were on that clay bird of his.

Meh. Sakura-chan no happy.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

He pouted, "C'mon, Princess. You can't stay mad at me, hmm."

I didn't really notice him coming closer to me. "Yeah, I think I can."

Deidara's face was suddenly close to mine, only inches away, "Are you sure about that, hmm?"

Blinking, I forgot how to think, my face the only thing having any action—and that unfortunate action was having it turn beet red. _Yeah, uhm, didn't this just happen?_ Finally, my brain's gears kicked in and the on button was pressed. "Deidara, you loser, get out of my face. Or. Else."

_Or else what, fail-whale? Anyways, we're enjoying this. At least_ I_ am. So shut up._

_Let's play the quiet game,_ I quipped, knowing I'd bring back memories to my Inner-self.

_Don't you frigging bring that up._

_I still won._

_Never, betch._

Gosh, my Inner was idiotic. _I am you; you are me._ How many times do I have to remind her?

He smirked and moved away. "What's with you, anyways?" I inquired.

"What do you mean?

"You're being a whore again," I stated coolly.

Deidara's face contorted into some weird, yet funny expression. I had to bite my bottom lip to hold in my giggles. "I only learn from the best, hmm!"

I screamed, "Hecks no!" And my fists rained down onto him.

"_Ow_! Sakura, honestly, what the frick?"

"Oh, come on, you wimp. It didn't hurt that bad," I said with a dangerously serene smile on my face. I would bet that I looked pretty dang scary to the man in front of me [with the pretty, pretty face and blonde hair of his].

_Gosh, you kids are boring. Let me have some fun already,_ Inner-Me commented, rolling her eyes. For a split second, my alter-ego personality took over my mind, allowing my hand to clasp with Deidara's. Usually she wouldn't have been able to do something like that so simply, but I already had the thought of_ "It would be pretty awesome if I could grab Dei-chan's hand right now. (But it would be awkward and he might, uh, make something out of it—when I'd just take his hand to drag him to Konoha.)"_

"Come along!" I sing-songed. Deidara froze, as I had to literally drag him along. "By the way: don't lick me."

His old self returned, obviously, as he said, "You know, that could be dirty, hmm."

I glared at him and we walked towards Konoha, Akatsuki-ringed hand in Akatsuki-ringed hand (both swinging because of me). To Konohagakure, the place that I always seem to be going back to. I didn't just grab Deidara's hand to be all cutesy and drag him to the village.

…I needed some sort of support. My head was pounding a hundred times a second. What if I saw _Naruto_? If I do, I don't know if I'll be able to _not_ stay home. (And face all the ANBU and evil elders. Oh my.)

**-x-x-x-**

The blue bird flew faster than the two Akatsuki members walked. Being a mere bird, it could get past Konoha guards and people, while the young woman and man had to plot first before entering—and they were still simply sauntering along the forest floor.

Soaring over the grand village, it found the prison. As if it were a ninja in its past life, it got into the building, found its way to the bottommost floor, and found a certain Uchiha. Immediately recognizing the small animal, Itachi almost sighed gladly. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

An ANBU guard on the floor looked at the prisoner as if he were crazy. Well, conceivably he did seem that way: talking to himself, or a bird. Either way, it was off—especially for an Uchiha of all people.

"What are you here for?" The blue creature merely chirped, even though it knew that the man could not understand her bird language. This time, Itachi did sigh, but in dissatisfaction.

Without a warning, the bird took off and flew high into the sky. From her literal bird's eye view, she could spot a hint of pink and yellow just barely, close to a more unused gate of the village.

If birds could smirk…

**-x-x-x-**

It was dark out and the guards were going to be switching shifts in any minute. Then there would be even more sentinels there—twice as many. Deidara seemed just about surprised that I could remember that kind of information. Okay, I haven't been here in awhile, but that doesn't mean I don't commit things to memory. (It doesn't mean that I have to forget.)

"Let's go," murmured the blonde one. I nodded in response as we hurried towards the gate. We would have approximately forty seconds to sneak in unseen. The gate guards would be switching again.

From my recollections, I knew that the sentries would always have a quick, basic conversation for that transient amount of time and then go wherever they were stationed to go to. It was near perfect for us.

I said, "Now," as we soon dashed for the side gate. And just in time, too. Not three seconds later, the first, new guard came out, chuckling.

"So," Deidara began, whispering, "Where to next?"

With our backs against a building's wall, I pursed my lips, "The Prison."

"What's with that face, hmm?"

"Ibiki Morino," I half-growled to myself. _Keep your mind on the mission. Rescue Itachi; rescue Itachi. Don't think about the village that you're in. [Home, home, home.] Don't think about Naru—Frick._

_Just don't think at all._

We were moving again, keeping it on the down-low, heading towards the Hokage building with our chakra completely concealed. (Easy for me, and Deidara had experience, being in the Akatsuki and such.)

"Old boyfriend or somethin'?" he mused.

If we weren't trying to sneak around in Konoha—of all places—then I would have punched him again. Instead, I settled for a death glare that was at par with an Uchiha's. (Hey, if you're around Uchihas in your life—as in during Genin days and Akatsuki days—you're bound to get a few erudite hints on The Death Glare™.)

"No," I snarled. Before the male-Ino (by the way, I still feel a bit awkward about that certain situation) could say anything, I whisper-yelled, "And, _no_, I'm not PMSing."

He cringed. "Wasn't going to ask, hmm. But okay," Deidara put a grin on his face, aiming it towards me. Blehhhh. I couldn't help but to return it tenfold, causing him to actually smile. Gosh, I love his smile.

"We going or what, Princess?"

"Y-Yeah," I bumbled, "Follow me, Dei-chan!" I finished more enthusiastically, winking as I said his pet name.

He laughed (, I melted), "Yeah, alright. Lead the way, hmm."

Barely ten minutes since we had entered Konohagakure's most idle gate, that we found ourselves already inside the Torture and Interrogation building. After taking out a few guards and such, of course. However, the both of us knew that ANBU Black Ops would be in the lower floors.

"Uhm, so, does it suck having to help," I leered, raising an pretty, pink eyebrow, "Itachi?"

"Heck yeah, it does!" he said a bit too loud.

"Shush, stupid. Do you have some sort of death wish?"

He shrugged, "Not particularly."

"Anyways, I don't get what's with you and Itachi anyhow. Why are you so pissy when he's involved?" I questioned, not knowing what that inquiry would bring. I hoped nothing too angst-ridden or anger-consumed. Yeah—that would be rather annoying during this current situation.

"Well," Deidara began—and I knew it was going to be some long-but-not-really story, "One: He forced me to join this pitiful organization. Two: he's an Uchiha. Three: He insulted my _art_, hmm.

"And he didn't just insult my art—Sasori-danna does that all the time—but he _ripped_ it to pieces. It was hardcore, Princess. You wouldn't understand unless you were an artist, hmm," he said, completely into what he was saying. "When someone says your art sucks, it's just all like, 'Hey, man, go screw yourself; 'cause I'm awesome, hmm.' But if they straight-up butcher your art and style, your heart is all like 'ba-boom: sad.'"

I pressed my lips together, biting them even from the inside, but I couldn't keep in my snickering. "Can you repeat that last part, Dei-chan?"

He paused for a moment, because I had called him his nickname again, but then glowered, "Shut up, hmm!"

Affectionately, I patted his head. "Aw, it's alright. We'll have therapy sessions every Tuesday afternoon once we get back to the Base, if you want."

"You're a jerk."

"I know," my lips twitched upwards.

Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, a chakra signature was sensed, coming our way. I cursed under my breath. "Deidara," in a hushed-tone I spoke, "they're going to find us here."

"So?" he smirked with that crazy, breathtaking look in his only visible eye. His hands got to work, chewing and creating clay creations. I gave him a look (read: "What are you going to do?"). The Akatsuki man simply placed a clay spider on the ground.

_But… That means?_ "Deidara, I don't want to… kill anyone," I whispered. That made him cease his movements. His eyes suddenly turned curious, but then he still placed his hand over the spider, effectively eating it up. "I," a barely-there pause to think: _Uh, what to say, what to say_, "want this mission to go as smoothly as possible.

"Anyways, the longer and more complicated it gets, the longer we're going to have to spend worrying about Itachi_-kun_," I intoned.

The blonde blinked, some sort of anger building up in him, "What the heck, Sakura," he glowered, although believing my answer. "Fine, then," he said as he watched me simply shove a chakra-glowing hand into the mask-wearing man's back, temporary paralyzing him and knocking him out.

"Besides: revenge!" I giggled manically as we hopped—nevermind that I was dragging a (pfft) _walking_ Deidara—down the dark halls.

"What the _heck_, Sakura!"

"You love me; you love me! You hate me, 'cause you love me," I crooned in a hush, melodic tone.

"…You're inhaling too much of that herbal crap." [Weren't we supposed to be quiet, moron?]

Five minutes later, I had mostly calmed down and Deidara was probably thoroughly peeved. It amused me, but I still loved his happy self. We were on the almost to the very bottom floor now, where I would assume the Uchiha would be. But then…

"Hey: there are Akatsuki members here! Hurry with back-up," someone ordered.

"_Fruck_," Deidara cursed.

I pouted, "Hidan is a bad influe—"

"Woman, we have no time to discuss language!" _He_ grabbed my hand this time, "Run!"

"But—!" I was going to protest, but then I sensed, as well, how many shinobi were on their way. "Oh, crap."

With ANBU at our backs, we narrowly escaped out of the main part of the village. Only about ten meters to go until we went out the gate we came in. Our hands were still loosely held together, but they were, nevertheless, still attached.

Another loud alarm ran through Konohagakure as Deidara and I made our way past drowsy guards.

"Oi, that's Sakura Haruno!"

"You're right. And she's wearing one of those cloaks… Holy—"

I didn't get to hear the rest—not that I even wanted to. I knew that I was officially, royally screwed now.

"Fruck."

"Hypocrite," Deidara mumbled.

**-x-x-x-**

"Well, Pein's going to be pissed," I finally articulated after a long trip. We were already practically home. (Actually, we were rambling about this topic before, but never found a solid conclusion. Yeah, and I still think we won't find any solid conclusion now. Eh, it's worth a try.)

Deidara nodded, "You got that right, hmm."

I frowned. "Then what," I began to question, "are we going to do?" He shrugged. I scowled at him, "Yeah, you're real helpful. Thanks."

The blue-eyed man snorted, "I guess just go home and hope that Itachi doesn't get killed by then…? Well, _you_ can hope."

Moping, I said, "Yeah, alright," and moved closer to Deidara.

_Do it._

Confused at first, I thought back, _Uhm. Excuse me?_

_Don't make me do it for you again. Hold his frigging hand. Now,_ my Inner-self commanded, eyes wide and attempting a much better version of my death glare, one that could be said to be an Uchiha's. (Dangit, I was always jealous of my Inner for that.)

_Erm._ Peer pressure much? Gosh. I put my hand in his, blushing more than little, but in the corner of my eye, I saw him flushing, too. We were just two very good friends holding hands. I grab Naruto's hand at times. …Yeah.

_Yeah, _very_ good friends_, she smiled evilly,_ And Naruto's… bah, Naruto's _Naruto_!_ my Inner finished lamely.

Choosing to ignore her reasoning, I walked even closer to Deidara, swinging his hand nonchalantly (again), merrily, and heard his nervous laughter.

We were almost home. _Wait; did I just say that? The Akatsuki base… my home?_ I looked up at him, grinning, staring into his eyes but then we were there without me realizing it.

But then I saw _him_. My hand went limp and I tore my hand out of Deidara's grasp. _Oh, God, what are You doing to me?_ It's him. It's really him. It's…

"S-Sasuke?" _I haven't seen you in years. Where have you been for so long? Are you okay? Did you miss Team Seven? Did you miss _me_? And what the heck are you doing _here_?_ I felt Deidara tense beside me. I never had talked to him about Sasuke(-kun?) before. But still the blonde did not seem to like him for reasons I do not know—besides the fact that Sasuke has the biggest stick up his butt ever and is a jerk-face to me.

The pretty boy's—_man's_—eyes widened for a split second at seeing me. (At the Akatsuki base. With an Akatsuki member willingly. In an Akatsuki robe of my own. Here and now.) I wanted to hug him. I couldn't help but want that. He was my love for the longest time (and what do I feel now?). And he was gorgeous—I could never deny that. But back to the hugging thing… Would he just push me away like all those times in our childhood?

I bit my lower lip and kept myself immobile, still close to Deidara. "Sakura," I heard him murmur (as well) under his breath. I gave him what I thought was a small smile, and stepped forward.

"…I see you've kept your hair short."

**A/N:** **SORRY, THE ENDING WAS RUSHHHED. ****anywhos. also, sorry that i'm such a fail-whale. towards the middle-ish of the chapter i had writer's block for no real reason. (it's probably because i'm getting too caught up in another fanfiction i'm writing. meow.)**

**oh, and can anyone else see a HidanxInner-Sakura pairing/thing existing maybe someday? because i could. xD (no, that's not my other fanfiction, but the other one is sort of an odd sakura pairing.)**

**once again, this is not related to this story, here's another question: **_**do you find this fanfiction by looking up my username**_**, or do you just automatically find it because you've alerted/favorited this story…?**** [thanksees, by the way for all of that! 'cause it's a goood idea. teehee] —i'm wondering this because **_**i might change my username**_**. it depends on your answers… in your **r**e**v**i**e**w**s**. cough. x3**


	30. Consternation

_Disclaimers:_ all standard disclaimers apply.

_My Ramblings:_ (OHHEY, LOOK! I'M USING THE LINE THING NAOW.) i do not know when this story is going to end, honestly. maybe twenty chapters or so (because ten is only… ten). or twenty-two. BECAUSE THIRTY PLUS TWENTY-TWO EQUALS MY FAVORITE NUMBER! *rainbows*

_**IMPORTANT**__, PLEASE READ:_ if you haven't already gotten my little notice/story thingie-majig (which i've deleted since it was against the guidelines to do that), then let me tell you that _i changed my username_ to _**anticollision**_ —kariteyume just seems too complex for you guys to try to find, in my opinion.

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty:

_Consternation_

Shizune held her head in her hand, silently, aberrantly cursing under her breath. _So… This confirms it. _She looked over at her friend, lying unconscious still in a hospital bed. "Tsunade, hurry the heck up and _wake_ up." She finished with a begging, "Please."

"Shizune."

Abovementioned woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the man's word. "J-Jiraiya-san! What are you doing here?"

He took a seat facing her, on the opposite side of the Gondaime. "I've heard," he murmured simply. The brown-haired woman closed her eyes, wishing to face-palm again. (Or head-desk.) "It confirms it," he said, "Sakura is a part of the Akatsuki."

The brunette winced at his words. "But, Sakura-chan—!"

"Our own village guards spotted her last night in an Akatsuki cloak with an identified member, Deidara of Iwagakure. Plus, that letter you told me about from a few days back—"

"The one from Tanigakure," Shizune hummed, the white-haired man only giving a slight nod to her words. But with his own words, he acted as if she had not spoken.

"—You can't keep making excuses for her. No one can when she's with that organization," Jiraiya finished.

Shizune looked at the older man, "Except for Naruto." He nodded, looking out the windows.

"Except for Naruto," he murmured to himself.

.

.

.

[_"I'm going to save both of them… Believe it!"_]

**-x-x-x-**

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Meet Sasuke-san!" bellowed a certain masked Akatsuki member.

My jaw was trembling and I couldn't help it. I definitely wished I was holding Deidara's warm hand again. But I had to do something; I had to show that I was stronger than before. And with emotions pent up for five to six years, I walked up to him.

His face held that natural smugness it always had and I hardened my own stare. His fascia told me that he thought I was going to attack him with love or something any moment. _I'm stronger. I don't love you anymore._

_You sure about that?_

_Dangit, Inner, shut up for a second._ To my complete surprise, she listened to me, but not without a _"Don't get used to it."_

Sasuke was about a foot away from me and I just looked into those cold, cold eyes of his. _Punch him or hug him? Eh, both. But which one first?_ My body chose for me as I felt my fist swing to punch him in the face. Startlingly, he didn't attempt to dodge it—maybe he thought it would be nothing since I _was_ the annoying, weak, fangirl teammate from before.

I could almost sense Deidara's jaw-dropping reaction when I then wrapped my arms around the forever-cold Uchiha. _I missed you_, I wanted to say. _I missed you so much, you idiot._

_You're the one who's an idiot!_ My Inner screamed at me. I didn't bother to ask why, but I truthfully wasn't sure.

As soon as I had embraced him, he had broken it (although it seemed like a while in my mind). "Still annoying, too," he uttered. What the heck was that? My fists clenched again, but I reminded myself not to punch him since I just did that. But what if the person deserves it? My goodness.

Before I could actually say anything, Tobi popped out of nowhere in between us and declared, "Sasuke-san, come with Tobi to meet the rest of Akatsuki."

The orange-masked man poked Sasuke's forearm only stopping when Sasuke turned around to give him that patented glare of his. If I wasn't so used to it from all those years ago, I would have shivered. It was the same man, the same boy, but he was different. Even prettier; yes. But colder. So much so that maybe it was okay for me to shiver.

Nonetheless, I did not. I was not Sakura Haruno the Fangirl. I was Sakura Haruno the Strong, the Apprentice of the Fifth Hokage—the Slug Sannin Tsunade. I was different, too.

Sasuke only glanced my way for a split moment before he turned towards the childish man and followed Tobi. I, without completely realizing, glowered at his back as he left.

"So," Deidara finally began after a minute or two of awkward silence. "What the _heck_ was that?"

Throwing on my old, fake smile I chirped, "He's a former teammate of mine!" [And it hurt so much.]

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

_He has to be something more than an old teammate,_ I thought as I watched Sakura. To someone who didn't know her well—and I believe that I know her well enough—she would seem the same. Her spurious smile could throw off any person. S-Ranked, missing-nins included.

I could tell that her mind was somewhere else and that, just by observing her, that her movements were slightly off, almost sluggish. It didn't sit right with me to see the pinkette acting that way. But I didn't know what to say or do—I didn't even know if there _was_ anything to say or do.

Unobtrusively shrugging, I walked across the lounge in the Akatsuki HQ and poked her endearing, somewhat larger than normal forehead. "Hey," I said.

Seeming to come out of some sort of trance, she blinked and did the same to me, but to my nose. "Hello, Dei-chan," she said all cute-like. I would have most definitely been consumed by her little façade if I wasn't, well, _me_. Still, my face felt oddly warmer than normal when I stared into her nonconforming green eyes.

"What's up?" she inquired.

I shrugged (for real this time), "I dunno. You seem a bit… off, hmm."

"I'm going to take that as in insult, you know."

"Who's that Sasuke guy?" he saw her tense up at the name. Figuring that he should possibly continue a bit more, he finished up with, "He looks like an Itachi spawn."

Sakura winced. "Who?" she croaked out.

Wait; was her voice raspy? _Why?_ I tried to make eye contact, but she kept a curtain of pink over her eyes. "You know, the dude you punched and hugged about three hours ago, hmm." She flinched again. _Crap! I'm being a jerk. But I'm curious, goshdangit!_

"An old teammate… I said that," she said, looking at me almost oddly.

"Yeah, I was curious…"

Her eyes met mine and I gave her a small grin at this supposed progression in the current scenario. "You never tell me anything about your past, Deidara." Those green orbs were atypically sober, without the usual spark of playfulness or positivity.

Ouch. That wasn't too pleasant to endure.

"Even Itachi talked to me about his past."

_The frick?_ Double ouch. Yeah, that was worse. "I'm… sorry," were the first words that came out. "You should ask more or something, hmm." I tried to appease her with that last statement.

Suddenly her eyes brightened up a bit—not their usual status quo, but much better than as of the last three hours. "Really? Can I?" She was slinking closer, seeming to forget her strangely serious mood swing only seconds ago.

"Sure…?" What was I getting myself into?

"Anything?" she asked, dare I say, animatedly.

"Uh, well—"

"What are you two love birds doing in here—all alone?" unceremoniously questioned Kisame as he strolled through the room that most of the Akatsuki hung out in. He dropped himself onto a couch across from Sakura and me.

And Sakura flung a kunai at him, which he simply deflected with his metal tray.

"Kisame," I began.

"Yeah, Deidara?"

"What are you doing here?"

"And why do you have a tray?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at the metal tray that saved the fish-man's neck.

He knocked his knuckles against the metal, which made it emit a light _ting _sound. "A bet," he winked.

The pinkette always was an inquisitive one, "A bet…?"

"Well, Pinky, not that it's any of your business, but I'm supposed to literally place Hidan's head on a silver platter." He shrugged, "I couldn't find a legitimate platter, so I figured, 'Hey, a tray's close enough, right?'"

"Who'd you bet against?"

"Kakuzu. Which makes it a hundred times more strange. I mean, wouldn't he want money?"

I smirked, "Some things are better than money."

"Yeah," Sakura mused, "Maybe it's getting through Zombie-san's head!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Kisame and I said simultaneously.

She pouted/frowned, "Then what does he want Hidan's head for? I mean, I totally get the whole 'He needs to shut the eff up_ now_' thing. But no money for Money Bags? What the fudge-cake-muffins-with-a-cherry-on-top?"

I snorted at her words. She really was quite an interesting kunoichi. And what was with all these random nicknames? _Do I have a nickname—besides "Dei-chan?" _In my head, that barely counted. It was just my name shorter… and feminized. Oh, gosh. (_"Effing whipped!"_ shouted the Hidan-voice in my head.)

Kisame laughed, also. "You're a weird kid, Pinky."

"Well—your skin's blue!"

The shark-man's face unexpectedly became peculiarly staid. "That could be considered racism, Sakura." Then a signature Kisame grin tempted to make its way to his lips.

Sakura tittered away at the fellow Akatsuki member. I simply grinned to myself (but I suppose they thought it was because of Kisame's little joke). I was glad seeing that Princess was smiling and laughing again.

Gosh, even though it was only for a mere three hours, it killed me to see her so distant and out of it. _Aw, crap,_ I reflected as I remembered that she was more than likely going to see that Itachi-clone soon enough again.

_Aw, double crap._ That reminded me. We still didn't rescue the genuine Itachi. And I didn't exactly report to Pein-idiot yet. I'll do that later.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

I was going to talk to him soon. Maybe in a few minutes (maybe in a few hours?). I… had to. He was my teammate, my comrade, and my friend. Thinking on it, I pretty much know that those three things aren't true anymore.

Teammate: obviously, he left Team Seven long ago. Comrade: we don't fight _with_ each other anymore. Friend: I highly doubt it—he's an Uchiha, no, he's _Sasuke_ Uchiha. (Itachi isn't half bad. I consider him my friend.)

But where was I going to find the raven-haired man? I doubt that I could just bump into him in here. The Akatsuki Base is complicated—especially to me, the newbie. And, I didn't want to ask Deidara, because he has this unadulterated odium towards Uchiha's.

I could ask Tobi. Though, I don't exactly trust him. (Not that I fully trust everyone in this organization anyways.) He's mysterious, suspicious, and seems deceptive. Everything that I've learned about him—from the Bingo books, from fellow shinobi, from my newfound friends, from the masked one himself—just doesn't seem to fit. He's an enigma, indeed.

Who else could I ask, though? Not too many people even realize that a non-member Uchiha was here. Gah. I guess I'm asking Tobi—he's much easier to find anyways. Find Deidara; find Tobi. Well, not always, but mostly. However, I was with Dei-chan only an hour ago, so the childish man could be in his room?

I wondered all of this as I walked down the dark hallways with the black walls and burgundy ceilings. Almost every time I walked down the halls, I'd squint my eyes and tilt my head at the vague writing on the walls. If only I knew what they said. Maybe, if he somehow became my friend-ish, I could ask Pein someday.

I almost ran into someone's chest, soon backing up few feet. "Oh—Sorry! Hey, Zetsu," I said as I spotted the plant-like man.

He slowly fixed his yellow eyes on me. "Yes? How are you, Sakura?"

I gave him a small smile, not usually too acquainted with the being, "I'm doing well, thank you. But, ah, do you know where Tobi is?"

Zetsu raised an eyebrow on his white half. "Why would you want to know?" he indolently questioned.

A determined look crossed my brow as I thought of my mini quest. "The matter is my own business."

"Well, we can understand that. He's to be found at the indoor training area." I thanked him and he simply bobbed his head once and continued onto the indoor training grounds.

I suppose it was about ten or five minutes later when I found the Akatsuki member I was looking for. "OH, HI, SAKURA-CHAN!"

More like _he_ found _me_. Oh, joy.

"Oh, hey," I threw on a falsely cheerful smile, "Tobi. I have a question for y—"

"Is it about Sasuke-san? Tobi knows Sakura-chan used to be his friend—"

_Yeah… friend._

"This is because Tobi's a good boy!" Sparklesparkle.

_Explode already, goshdangit!_

_Erm?_

_Sparklesparkle_explode_ anyone? Honestly?_

_Can't say I'd disagree, well, I can until he tells me where Sasuke-kun is._

_..._

_What?_

…_You seriously just thought "Sasuke-kun"? What the heck. Come on, honey, we have a much better palette in front of us—_

_Asdlkfj. Says the one who only obsesses over "sexaayy guys."_ I mentally deadpanned.

_Yeah, and Sasuke still is on the top of the list—_

_W-_What_?_

—_But have you ever seen our Dei-chan? Or Sasuke's _brother_. Heaven appears to be in hell, no?_

_Deidara…?_

_Frick, you're clueless. I digress. Goodbye for now._

What the crap? I shook my head a bit. These conversations with myself—er, Inner—is getting all too bemusing. "…Yeah. So, where's Sasuke?"

"Why?"

I was a bit taken back. This "why" was not just any, old Tobi question, but it held the hint of a somber tone to it. "I need to talk to him. We're… friends, remember? Plus," I decided to throw in, "you're a good boy!" I patted his head.

He jumped and fist-pumped, "Sakura-chan's right!" Tobi gave me a hug, squeezing my ribs in his childlike manner. Letting go, he said, "Sasuke-san's in his room last time Tobi saw him." The one whose face was unidentifiable finished with telling me where Sasuke's room was.

Ah, he was probably brooding and plotting. One or the other, really. But I had gotten used to that during our genin days. However, he could be worse now—or he could not even do such a thing publically. Time changes people [for better or for _worse_].

When I came to his door, I knocked lightly thrice. Said thing was abruptly opened by a handsome man. (I'm sorry, I can't resist adding that, Inner.) He didn't say a word; but he walked away from the door, but left it wide open, as if inviting me inside. And so I did, shutting the door lightly behind me.

His room seemed to be quite like the first, guest room I had whenever I entered the Akatsuki. However, his was a bit more plush. I wouldn't have doubted it, seeing that he was a "special guest." _But of who's?_ I couldn't help musing.

I didn't want to meet his dark orbs yet, but I knew I had to eventually. Wanting to ask someone questions kind of required that—at least in my book. I was still polite… mostly. Finally, I shot a glance at him.

His eyes seemed to be questioning my Akatsuki garb and I the entire time. The obsidian depths were the only things that could give him away—at least to people who knew him as well as Naruto and I'd like to believe. If you look past the stoic, the cold, the calculating, the revenge… you'd find a flicker of emotion that was not of the ones I mentioned before. The only thing that's left behind after all of that is the secret, underlying hurt and twinge of loneliness. Although, half the time, Naruto couldn't even see _that_.

Now what my soft green eyes discovered was unfiltered, pure curiosity and befuddlement: all relating to my great affiliation with the Akatsuki. I was just waiting for him to ask the question now.

However, he was still an Uchiha and would probably break some "hallowed" rule by speaking first. (Watch as my eyes roll.)

But there was still one, main—"main" because, gosh, I had so many questions—question for _me_ to ask. Deciding to be candid and curt, I queried, "Why are you here, Sasuke-k—?" I stopped myself from completely adding the quite unnecessary honorific.

He blinked and continued to stare inquisitively at me. I suppose another Uchiha rule, eh? "I could say the same to you," he slowly stated. Nevermind about the whole rule thing for this one.

Acting rather childishly, I frowned (but perhaps it was a tad closer to a pout), "I asked you first."

"Hn."

_Cursed Uchiha's…_

"The one with the orange mask brought me here," he finally mumbled. "And you, Sakura?"

I winced without trying. It was so queer to hear my name come from his lips. A second or two passed before I answered, "I poisoned Tsunade." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I did in fact poison my shishou, but not on purpose. I had only given her the sake bottle.

His eyeballs seemed to be saying, "That's not all."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._ "I ran away, became a missing-nin, got found by the Akatsuki because of my _vast_ knowledge and abilities," I couldn't help but to add that in—he always known/seen me as a weakling, "and now I'm an official member."

"Ah."

I scowled at him, without _fully_ realizing it, as I waited about a minute for him to talk again. _Is that seriously all you're going to—_

"You're different than the Sakura I used to know, I see."

_Interrupted again! That stupid, jerk who—Wait, say _what_?_ I bit back a growing grin. _He-He acknowledged _me_?_

_And we repeat: _What_?_

Pursing my lips, I knew I wasn't going to get much out of the young man after that. "You're wearing an Akatsuki robe?"

"Hn," he grunted again, his face stoic as ever. Sasuke seemed to be reflecting over something, for his eyes felt more distant—like he wasn't totally there. (When was he?) "For now."

"So… you… you've joined the—us?"

"Us," he mused. "I never thought _you_ would join the Akatsuki, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said my name almost seductively. Did his personality just change? What _was_ he thinking over? "And I thought you would never hurt that Tsunade woman." I stayed silent, looking away. It seemed to be his way of admitting that he was proud of me without saying the words.

My heart skipped a beat. _Dangit_. "Why would I care about your opinion?" I asked defensively. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow and continued whatever he was doing. It was as if he was saying _"You still love me, duh_" …just in Uchiha-language.

"You still never answer anyone," I murmured scornfully.

"You're still annoying as ever," he scorned.

I glared at him, trying to hold back my anger of punching the sorry _traitor_—

(((friend, where are you?)))

—and walked towards the door. Fine, my questions were answered enough for now. Before I could turn the handle, I could feel his presence behind me.

"Just don't get too attached again, Sakura."

_That son of a—_ He stopped my fist this time before it could punch his pretty face.

"Not this time."

I ripped my hand out of his and stalked away. _I hate you; I hate you! [But I missed you; I missed you!]_

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

When I left the Leader's office to give my mission report, I went into my room. From my usually veiled window, I could hear a loud pounding sound and some sort of crashing sound. I took a peek outside and found non-other than the ninja world's favorite (or least favorite—it sort of depends on who you are) pink haired kunoichi. Punching boulders?

My freaking gosh. I wouldn't want to be crossing her anytime soon in a taijutsu spar. But, wait, _why_ was she beating up inanimate objects to begin with? "Oi, Princess!" I yelled out through the window.

She met my eyes, wide-eyed, and then ran off to wherever.

My jaw dropped only a little bit. _Her eyes…_ She was crying.

Ever-reckless, I jumped out of the window, an already-made bird waiting only a few feet below to make sure I didn't fall to my death. It wasn't as big as my typical one, but it would due, only able to hold one or two persons.

"Sakura!" I called, but she didn't turn around. _Come on, Princess._ She was fast, but she wasn't as fast as the clay bird I created. We were already heading out of Akatsuki grounds, and I briefly though how pissed Pein was going to be. (Not like I cared about _his_ opinion.) But it was only Pein, that biscuit-head, and that thought flew out the window like I had.

"Got you, hmm," I declared softly as I wrapped an arm under the fleeing kunoichi's breasts to pull her up. She was kicking and swearing, but I easily got her onto the bird. She was definitely strong, yes, but she was also light and petite. (That I found adorable, yet quite terrifying how something so little can be so sturdy.)

She still wasn't looking at me. "What do you want, Deidara?"

_I want you._ "What's wrong with you?" I questioned bluntly.

Sakura snorted, "Ever smooth, Dei."

Since my arm was still around her, albeit loosely and encircling her waist now, I put my other arm around her and pulled her in closer to me. I wasn't sure how she'd react if I'd turn her to face me, so I left her at that. "What's wrong with you?" I repeated.

"…I told you. That guy that Tobi was with, he's my old teammate."

"And?"

"And I talked to him, alright?" Sakura brought her hands to her face, so her next words were a tad muffled, "An-And that prick thinks that I'm still weak. He—"

I frowned, "You're _not_ weak, Sakura, hmm."

"—thinks I still love him!" She shouted, hands still cradling her pretty face. I could see and feel her shaking and I finally twisted her around, seeing tears trying to be held back.

"_What_?" My eyes were incredulous. She loved that Itachi-doppelganger before? I don't care that it was past tense—that Sasuke kid is going down. And the way that Sakura's sad eyes are… he broke her heart before. _Yep. New mindset: kill the one that hurt Princess._

Finally, she simply let her tears fall and broke into sobs, wrapping her arms around my middle. I froze for a moment before my own arms tightened their hold on Sakura.

It was a long seven minutes until she spoke and here sobs softened. Her voice was stifled by her sniveling and my chest, but I could still make out what she was saying. "Thanks for being here, Deidara."

"Anytime, Sakura, hmm," I said softly, putting my head on top of hers. "Anytime," I whispered as I gingerly placed a light kiss on the top of her pink head. Sakura's only reaction was her pulling herself closer to me.

_This,_ a thought came into my mind as I stared out at the open sky, _is how it should be._

* * *

**A/N: HAH. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. mostly.**

**see/remember any loose ends? please tell me. although i am the author of this, i tend to be quite forgetful. thank you! and bear in mind, i changed my username now. (it's **anticollision**)**

**please REVIEW! i know the way you're looking at that review button. ;] don't worry—you're not alone, it turns me on too.**


	31. Action is the Anecdote

_Disclaimers:_ as if.

_My Ramblings:_ FINALLY… we have a new opening/ending for shipuuden. lol, i really did like the former ones (especially the opening) but i got tired of it. and the new songs are great, too. and, ohhey,** i have a poll. check it out. vote.** that sort of stuff. …btw, i've been reading too many AU's. (and i sortakindamaybe forgot that this was in the ninja world and not a modern one for a bit. whoopsies.)

_Side Note: _oh, also, the title of this chapter was inspired by a song by _And Then There Were None_. (this incredibleband, actually, inspires me completely for this fanfic because i listened to it while reading my first deisaku fic. *heart* bizarrely enough, i don't listen to it all the much anymore. I NEED ROMANCE. I NEED ANGST. /dies)

_Side-Side Note:_ …and don't judge the random kiba and humor(?) inserts you shall find. (i had NO CANDY SHELL – NO MESS chocolate. be jealous. lawlzzz.)

and dr. horrible quote anyone? 'kay.

[…i digress.]

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-One:

_Action is the Anecdote_

Sometimes I would wish that time would freeze; that the impossibilities and problems would simply smooth themselves out during the frozen time period. And it would happen. I know it would if we had some magic remote that froze time.

_Hmm, I wonder if anyone has some sort of jutsu that can do that. Genjutsu could… but it wouldn't be real,_ I mused as I opened one eye slowly. (Slowly because crying before/during sleep kind of makes it sticky. Oh gosh, what if my eyes were puffy…?) I almost squealed—in a good way or not, I couldn't tell at the time—when I realized that I was _laying on top of Deidara's chest_.

Squeezing my eyes back shut, still unmoving, I had a mental breakdown. _WHAT THE MARSHMELLOWS IS GOING ON?_

_You fell asleep on the sexy, sexy beast. Duh,_ my Inner commented noncommittally.

_W-_Whaaaaaaat_? …And, oh, please do not say—er, think sexy beast because it kind of makes me think of Gai._ I inwardly shuddered.

_Ew. Sorry, sensei-person, you're _not_ sexy. Deidara on the other hand…_

I smiled to myself, agreeing with my other personality, and instinctively snuggled my head into his warm chest. "Mmm," I murmured quietly. _Yes, very warm._ Ahem—but anyways, I frigging fell asleep on Deidara. Okay. Alright. Everything's cool. Just don't move (anymore), don't blink, don't breathe, don't [let your heart beat]—

_Balls_.

—He's waking up!

I kept my eyes shut tight and my breathing even and slow, appearing to still be asleep as I felt him shift underneath me. It was peculiar being able to feel someone else's muscles stretching. Sure, being a medic-nin I could feel the same thing, as in checking patients and their heath. But this was different; I was skin-close (clothes-close—whatever) with someone, hearing his heart beat and breathing grow faster. I mentally flailed at all of this.

At first he was unaware, seeming as if everything was natural, but then I felt his body freeze and his heart speed up. In all honestly, the last thing made me feel… I don't know: I just had this feeling that this was right.

_I wonder what he's thinking,_ I mused silently to myself. Little did I know that Deidara was having a huge mental battle with himself.

Finally, his large hand grasped my shoulder and lightly shook up. "Sakura," he murmured. "Wake up, hmm."

I pretended as if I had just woken up, even stretching, and looked in his eyes. "…What?" I commented at the position that we were in. "Ah, Deidara?" Okay, so, sure, I was up before him and realized all of this… but when he's piercing your eyes with those pretty blue orbs you can't help your blushing.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped. But then he did speak, a smirk coming to his features. "Jeez, Princess, I knew you wanted me—but you didn't have to rape me in my sleep, hmm."

_Mmm, that man always has the best ideas._

This time, I did flail, punching his chest at the same time, "Shut up, idiot!" I jumped off of him

He kept that stupid, cute grin on his face as he fixed his hair—

("You're such a girl, Dei-chan."

"I kn—_What_ did you just fricking say?"

"…I'm telling Hidan."

"_What_?")

—and scrambled around in his pack for something to eat. "You hungry?" he questioned as he threw something edible at me anyways.

"Yeah; thanks." I studied him as I ate; he seemed to be oblivious that we had, technically, slept together.

_Oh, gosh._

_YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT._

So, yeah, I decided (just now) that I hate my other personality. Because, seriously, what the heck?

Ahem, anyways: he wasn't even blushing or awkwardly staring at me. Wait, nevermind, he does the latter all the time. And blushing isn't too much of a Deidara thing… yeah, unless he's around me.

_We so hot~_

_Dang straight._

After we finished our should-even-be-called-food food, I kicked his shin—which he yelled at me, saying that it was the _second_ worst place to kick a guy (I laughed, then threatened him)—and asked him a question. "Are we heading back soon? Because I think Pein's going to be, like, ten times more pissed than normal."

He ruffled my pink locks, I kicked him again, he fell, he spoke after cursing me out, "Sure, I guess, hmm. But, do you want to go back now? 'Cause I mean, you know…"

I put on a brave smile and responded, "I can do this, Dei."

Deidara lightly tugged a piece of my hair and pouted a bit, "Fine."

"…Don't you trust me?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut as if it would protect me from a negative answer that he might or might not give me. _Let it be a yes,_ I prayed.

"I trust you, hmm."

I didn't realize that I had sighed in relief as I cracked my right eye open. "Then…?" I inquired, already half knowing the answer.

"I just don't trust _him_."

"Oh…"

**-x-x-x-**

"Sasuke, you and your team are to capture the Hachibi," a strangely deep, ominous voice commanded. The younger Uchiha just glared at the man. "It will benefit you, I assure you, Sasuke-kun."

Glare, glare, glare—never-ending. "Do not call me that, Madara."

Said man merely shrugged, "But what do you say?" _Not that you have a choice,_ Madara thought.

"How?"

Madara smirked underneath his mask, "The more power _I_ get, the more power _you_ get. Don't you see, Sasuke? We're a team now." Still, the young one glowered, unsure of what to think. "And that means you can kill Itachi—the way he slaughtered the Clan."

Sasuke's knuckles were white, for he was squeezing them together so tight, and he longed to grasp his Kusanagi and slit the man-before-him's throat. He obviously didn't trust this Madara/Tobi figure. Honestly, who in the right mind would?

"I agree then," Sasuke muttered darkly, staring at the obnoxious orange mask.

"Oh, how wonderful." _This is turning out much easier than I originally deemed it to be._ "Let's get your little posse together, now shall we?"

**-x-x-x-**

Sai didn't like watching Naruto like this. His face was so downcast and he barely sipped the noodles from his ramen bowl. (Naruto was a random boy/man. He was optimistic one second, turmoil-filled the next.) The addition to Team Seven remembered something from a book he read a while ago. The way that his blonde friend was acting, it seemed all too much like heartbreak.

Heartbreak… but not in the romantic-heartbroken sort, but in the platonic[more like sibling]-love. And his two favorite people in the entire world were gone, out of his grasp. Sai wasn't one to be all feeling-y—even if he could—but he felt he had to say something.

(Sakura wasn't there to give her caring words, nor her disciplining punches. Sasuke wasn't there to reprimand him, yet encourage the Jinchuuriki to go on at the same time.)

But what could _Sai_ say? He's Sai.

(_"It's alright, you guys go on ahead. I'll be the decoy."_

"_Sai…"_

"_Don't mind me, Ugly—I'm only the replacement, remember? Ow—"_

"_Shut up! …And you're not just the replacement anymore."_

"_Yeah, Sai! You're our friend now. Believe it!"_

"_Thank you, Ugly, Dickless."_

"…_Friends don't call friends rude names, Sai."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Oh, but wait, Sakura-chan! What about me and Sasuke? I call him 'teme' all the time and last time I saw him he called me 'dobe.' What's up with that then?"_

"_SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE RUINING THE POINT."_

"_OWWW. See, see? That was name-calling! Owwie! What the crap?"_

"…_I've learned today that friendship is fickle. And violent."_

"_Good observation, Sai."_

"_Thank you, Ugly. …Ouch!"_)

Then again, Sai could perhaps do more than he thought. He was their friend—and he could support his friends in his own way. The ink-black haired boy took a moment to think back to his instructional books and thought of words to say. However, if Sai _really_ thought about it all… he didn't need to think. Oh, contradictions come.

Sai closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, "Naruto," he began.

Said whiskered-boy looked over towards the pallid person who just spoke. "Yeah?—Wait, no. Sai, I'm not paying for your ramen!"

"But-the-book-said-that-good-friends-pay-for-each-other-and-I-was-merely-seeing-how-true-that-statement-was. However, that's not what I had wanted to say."

"Then what's it then?"

"What _is_, Naruto. It isn't commonly pronounced 'what's' in that sentence situation," the one Root member said matter-of-factly.

Naruto started to stare at the noodles again, using his chopsticks to make swirl patterns that would soon disappear in the broth. "Shut up, Sai."

This didn't seem to be working and Sai felt almost moronic. But, no, that is un-Sai like. Instead, he threw on his fake smile and spouted something that he knew would get the blonde fired up. "I see you do not have a penis, therefore you cannot come up with a better comeback answer than that." Smilesmile.

(((suddenly, kiba walked by with akamaru in tow and shrieked, "you _see_ he has no penis? dude, i thought there was this whole naruto and sasuke thing going on. but you_ too_, sai? what is konoha?—yaoi central? kami."

and then naruto and sai b-slapped kiba. "OH, NO, YOU DI-N'T.")))

"What the fruck, Sai? I oughta de-man you."

(((kiba glanced over from where he was rubbing his red cheek, "then you'd get to see his—"

"STFU, YAOI FANBOY!"

"anyways, kiba, it would only be for a split second. because once it's removed, it does not belong to me, to be precise."

"…wtf, sai, wtf.")))

Ah, things were back to normal. But now Sai was running away from Naruto… but then again, that was normal too, because Naruto was grinning again, albeit it appeared to be quite evil.

Sai feared for his life. (But at least his best friend was smiling. And so was he, genuinely.)

**-x-x-x-**

I was sashaying through the halls, since I was in such a great mood—_Oh, I just _wonder_ why_—today. That is until I bumped into something orange. Oh, great.

_Isn't it funny how we once thought that perhaps he's the most "normal" out of the Akatsuki group?_

_Hah. Normal. …Yeah._ For a moment, I was going to just keep going (after mumbling an "oh, yeah, hey, Tobi; 'kay bye" to the energetic Akatsuki. However, a thought formed in my head and I knew it was stupid to ask because I was supposed to be mad at _him,_ dangit. I stared Tobi down.

"…Why is Sakura-chan's face turning dark and evil?"

"Where's Sasuke, Tobi?" I asked, trying to keep my voice to stay as level as possible, but I probably failed.

"What a crazy, random happenstance!" Tobi exclaimed. " But Sakura-chan, are you worried again? Tobi thinks you need to take a chill pill!" he said all to cheerfully.

I stared at him, flames beginning to grow behind my eyes. "…What did you just say?"

"Tobi said 'take a chill pill!'" And then there were screams—from Tobi, of course. "Please, Sakura-chan! Don't hurt Tobi anymore! Tobi doesn't like to meet Right Fist-chan!"

Dusting myself off, I replied, "Yes, treat her and I with respect." And where the frick did you learn "take a chill pill" from? _…Kisame._

_No, it was totally Itachi. Gosh, his hippy attitude kills us all, doesn't it? He's always walking around with those peace signs and pastel colors. And it's no wonder as to why we smell cocaine when we're trying to go to sleep. And I bet Pein's the same._

_Thank God you're being sarcastic._

_But really, where would have Kisame learned the saying from? His father's fish-mistress? Yeah, I think _not_._

_Get some sleep. _

_Yeah, I'll get some sleep… with Deidara!_

_ALRIGHT, SHUT UP NOW._ After all the queer hippy-Itachi, Kisame's father's fish-mistress giving birth, and, ahem, images of Deidara and I… sleeping (and I swear only that!) images were out of my mind, I continued the conversation. "Anyways, where is he?"

The masked-being shifted away from me, "Tobi heard he left."

_What? He couldn't have… left already. Dangit, Sasuke, you idiot._ "To where?" _Stupid, your voice is cracking._

"I'unno. But it's wonderful that Tobi ran into Sakura-chan now!" he shouted, beginning to pull me along to wherever.

I asked the obvious question, "Why?"

Tobi answered, "Because Leader-sama wants Sakura to help extract the new Bijuu."

"The Shichibi?" _And I had no warning? Wow. Thanks._

"Yup!" he said.

_Oh, no._ My body froze, yet Tobi kept pulling it along. This was to be my first Bijuu extraction. I was afraid, afraid, afraid. Because Naruto was still my best friend, no matter what. No matter whatever came between us, no matter what he did, no matter what _I_ did. In my heart I believed that.

Except in my stupid, stupid brain, I doubted that that was true. That because my, er, connection with the Akatsuki, Naruto would never forgive me—and that even if he did, I couldn't forgive myself.

Soon we came to a room that I could sense a chakra surrounding it, a place where it was safe. "Where are we?"

"In the safe-room," he commented quietly. "Tobi was told that this is where Akatsuki members (like Tobi, like Tobi!) go to whenever there is a Bijuu to extract."

I frowned in thought, "So the actual extraction place is not at the base?"

Tobi shook his orange and black head, "Nope! Did Sakura-chan forget how much the organization moves around?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," I said almost sheepishly as I sat down into a comfortable position.

The male nodded, then proceeded in telling me how to get into the area I needed to be, and what I needed to actually do in the place once I got there.

I shut my eyes in the safe-room and opened them to a dark place with a looming, forbidding statue with many eyes in the middle of the room. There were also others in the room, standing upon fingers as Tobi and I were. Their bodies were shadowed and you couldn't make out any distinct features, but one would know who they were by seeing their silhouettes.

Coming into the darkened place was Zetsu, who appeared to be more real and actually there. He dumped a body—Fu's—onto the ground. Her arms were ripped off and her body was bloody, but I could sense that she was just barely alive.

Pein spoke some words that I didn't really hear, since I was staring at the Shichibi host. But I heard him say something along the lines of getting ready to begin. Thus, I prepared myself.

As we got into our positions, our chakra and bodies ready to perform the proper jutsu, I thought of my best friend—especially since I was staring at a Jinchuuriki now. And I knew that I was going to be thinking of Naruto the entire time.

Deidara, who I saw only a few moments ago, gave me a quick glance before he did the same as all of us. His eyes told me that it was all going to be all right. But it didn't reassure me at all, unfortunately, because he didn't know what I was disquieted about.

_Then tell him._

_I can't. He'll have me killed because I'm still technically loyal to Konohagakure,_ I responded, attempting to shut up my Inner as to funnel my chakra even more flawlessly. (Even though that was all an excuse to just not listen to my other personality. As if I couldn't already direct my chakra perfectly.)

_Then you really are blind._

_How do you figure that?_

_Because… just look at him._

Therefore, I did, and I saw that he was staring at me (I thought he had closed his eyes, though). A look of utter concern crossed his features. Nevertheless, what I saw in his ice blue orbs almost startled me. Instead of merely his eyes, I saw his heart. And it was beating, and red, and _warm_. It was the beginning of an anecdote of love.

And it scared the crap out of me.

* * *

**A/N: this is short. **

**however, **_**review**_**. c=**

***awkwardturtlesawaaay***

**WAIT**_**. HAPPY EARTH DAY **_**AND**_** GOOD FRIDAY**_**! xD**


	32. Crestfallen

_Disclaimers:_ I NO OWN.

_My Ramblings:_ ohai. i got my belly-button pierced last saturday. (because you guys _really_ care. i know.) so, pray that it does_n't_ get infected and heals fast. =] aw yeah. anyways, a quick warning, this is shortish again because i wanted to end where i ended it. deal, plz.

NOW FOR SOMETHING TRULY EPICAL: _**Cherryqueen567**_ is my **300****th** reviewer! LIKE, WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT I JUST ANNOUNCED THE 200TH! I FEEL SO LOVED—SO LOVED THAT I'M RAPING THE CAPS LOCK. —YEAH, SO MUCH LOVE GOING ON RIGHT NAOW. thank you so, so, so much. all of you. i wish i could hug you all. HUG FEST ANYONE? ahem..

have a great day. c;

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Two:

_Crestfallen_

"You look like crap, hmm."

"Thanks, Deidara." I looked up high and frowned at him, soon turning my head forward again. My feet squished as it hit the ground. It must have been raining a lot to do so here.

The blonde glanced down from where he was, high in the sky, but soon steered his creation closer towards the ground so he didn't have to yell to be heard. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired," I said. Really, I was. Removing a Bijuu from its host is tough stuff, to be sure. But honestly, it was more than that. The entire time, my thoughts were on one Naruto Uzumaki. I missed him and I couldn't help to imagine that it was _him_ that I was taking the demon from. That it was _him_ that I was killing.

And besides, I was just so more… on edge when Deidara was around. Wait, no, that didn't seem to be the correct word. With Deidara it was more like the opposite, I could be myself more and not as morose. However, as of late, I was becoming more silent due to something stirring in my heart.

"So am I, hmm. But I don't look _that_ bad."

I sent a well-aimed death glare his way. But I couldn't help but to bite my lip to keep a smile from making its way there when I saw Dei's reaction. He almost ran the clay bird into a tree, too. "You're stupid," I commented.

"And you're female—"

And the young man just barely dodged a medium-sized tree, ripped from its roots, swooshing past his blonde head. Thrown by the _female_. "Okay, okay. I got it! No more sexist jokes, hmm." He pouted—which I don't think he realized—as he mumbled the next part, "But you know Akatsuki is usually only guys, besides when Konan was alive. Hard to change our ways, hmm."

After moments of silence, mostly due to Deidara's fear of pissing me off, he spoke. "So, what's the plan?"

"…I thought you'd come up with the plan." I flashed him another glare, "Since you're a man—supposedly, you know, you're thought to be the one with the brains."

"Okay, Princess! I _got it_. Turn down your feminist dial, hmm." And then he scooped me into his arms, once again forcing me to come with him on the clay creation. "And what do you mean by 'supposedly?'" he whispered in my ear, giving me involuntary chills and redness in the face.

I flopped away being the awkward child/woman I was, peered into those pretty, blue orbs, then grabbed his hand (a third because I wanted to, another third because the _reaction_ he'd make, and the final third because I did not want to plummet to my death if I fell). Now _he_ was the one that was blushing, albeit his was less noticeable than mine would ever be.

It felt right.

It felt wrong.

It was just… something that I couldn't do. I didn't like Deidara, not in the childish sense of _like_-like. Did I? I closed my eyes, brow furrowing in thought. _No, you don't._ _You _can't_, Sakura._

Thus I ripped my hand out of his—even though I was the one who had initiated the hand-holding. I felt like such a hypocrite, a jerk, whore-ish, and utterly hopeless. But most of all, I felt so lost without Naruto. Without them all.

I could _never_ have a relationship with someone who threatens my village and my best friend. And Deidara's in the _Akatsuki_.

_But so are you_, reminded a voice in the back of my head.

Throwing on a cute, charming, counterfeit smile, I looked at Deidara, "Let's just focus on the mission, Dei-chan." Yeah, add in the cute pet-name—hurt him as less as possible.

But still, there was a heavy feeling surrounding my heart. What exactly it was about, I did not know.

_You're a bad liar, Sakura._

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

I did something wrong. I must have. …But, wait, I didn't do anything—not really anyways. Dangit, that doesn't help me.

Everything was going along wonderfully: she was close to me (close enough that her short, pink hair was in touching reach), our hands entwined, and our eyes were meeting each others'. But then her green ones got this distant look. It was that look that I just _knew_ she wasn't thinking anything relatively pleasant.

Gosh, and then that smile she gave me after she tore her hand away from mine… It was perfect, but it made me want to punch something. It was so fake. How could she give me one of her fake smiles?

I'm usually the kind of person who can discern from a real façade or not, and I knew-knew-_knew_ that that grin was a farce. When Sakura was around me, she tended to let her true self shine. Her true smile shine, too. And I loved that smile and would do just about anything to see it.

But then she had to go and give me one of the phony grins. Gah, next time she does that, I _am_ going to punch something. If I wasn't—_"whipped~" _sang the Hidan voice in my head—pretty much in like with her, then I would punch that forged beam off her face. (But then, yeah, she would get hurt and then my balls would most likely "somehow" disappear. No man enjoys the threat of castration, people.)

For the next few hours, we didn't say much. We were just going along with our mission, like expected. The Uchiha, that idiot-face, would be rescued in an hour or two. We had already been traveling for days, but we're now in Fire Country (which seemed to have been raining or something because the ground is gallingly sodden [and like I didn't get enough of that back at the Base], hence my bird). Oh, and Sakura was walking again. Meh.

"So what's the plan, genius?" she said almost playfully, which relaxed my nerves. Maybe she needed it, as well. If not kill-on-sight, the Akatsuki members were capture-immediately-put-in-most-terrible-torture-chamber-with-_the_-Ibiki-and-then-put-to-death-cruelly. Yeah, so not too much fun on that part…

Hah, I lie. Really, that's one of the greatest parts about being a part of the Akatsuki: the entire thrill and danger of it all. And being one bad mothereffer. Oh yeah.

Oh, Sakura, that adorable thing, spoke to me. _Answer, answer._ "Something simple, hmm. Like, you wait here and I go in—"

"Hah, yeah—_no_. You're not keeping me out of the fun stuff," she bantered.

I rolled my eyes, _Women._ So_ confusing._ "Fine, Princess. Then we both go in. I'll create a distraction; and you can get the bast—er, Uchiha out of his well-deserved detainment, hmm."

Sakura raised a delicate, pale pink eyebrow as I quietly landed. "Fine. But what kind of distraction?"

I just stared at her, like, _Hello? __Do you _know_ who you're speaking to?_ "I wonder," I said, smirking. A kunai, owned by Sakura, whipped past my ear, but I didn't care. "Jeez, you're violent."

Now she gave me the exact look that I gave her not three seconds ago. "You and your explosions," she muttered. "But alright—that'll work."

"Of course it'll work, hmm," I mumbled as she kept speaking.

"I'll go in first, more to the south though. The prison is a bit towards that side ever so slightly anyhow. Wait ten minutes, then you go in north-east. Got it?"

"Bossy, too, hmm."

She narrowed her eyes, "Deidara…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Count on me, Princess," I declared, winking even giving a lazy thumbs up.

Sakura stood there a second too long, blinking a bit strangely, and then hurried away in the cover of the night.

I sighed, now I have to wait for ten whole minutes. I guess I could start feeding my hands some of my special clay. But that didn't occupy the mind, dangit.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

He looked like Naruto when he did that, with his winking face and thumb up. And I couldn't get it out of my mind. _Why_ did he have to remind me of that other, lovable blonde? And _why_ did he have to remind me of the knucklehead _here_—in Konoha? What they say about blondes is becoming truer and truer by the minute. (And then I had to stand there for a few seconds, just _staring_ at him like a complete buffoon. Bah, I'm the stupid one.)

Besides all of that, I had a mission to tend to. Itachi was my friend, I supposed, especially after that rooftop incident; where we actually seemed to connect after I heard the news of Kakashi-sensei's death. (Don't think about that now.) We would talk from time to time afterwards, but not as much and not as deep—ever.

I knew precisely where to go, but first I had to find the paper that stated which cell exactly I would find the Uchiha. His chakra was expectedly drained, or concealed, or sealed—something along those lines—and was like a mere civilian's now. Although, a non-ninja even had a chakra that could be sensed.

Nevertheless, the prison _also_ had a chakra-barrier around it so the ever-so-faint chakras inside would not be sensed. Sometimes the mains and councilors didn't want certain prisoners to be known to be inside the prison. Like Itachi Uchiha, oh yes, that would cause a little fuss.

Knowing the Hokage Tower like the back of my hand, I simply found the information room. I was about to go over to a filing desk where I knew Itachi's whereabouts would be located, but I froze in thought.

_If I knew some more "facts" on this case, then maybe I could figure things out. And maybe I could somehow heal Tsunade-shishou. I could return home._ The scariest thought that flashed through my mind was the musing of would I even want to go back to Konohagakure by that time? _Deidara…_

I shook my head, dismissing few thoughts, and headed left instead of forward and opened a filing cabinet. There was a code on it that Tsunade designed herself, and being her beloved apprentice (more like equal now), I knew it. It unlocked with a dull clicking sound, and I pulled it open.

It was the eleventh file inside, everything alphabetical and perfect (which is why I'm sure Shizune probably organized things recently). I started to read it, most of the things I had already heard, when I came across something in a small vile, taped to the folder. From the outside, it looked like sake.

Could it be the very sake that Tsunade had? If so, then I want this—I _need_ this. I could come up with an antidote possibly with that! Almost grinning, I removed the papers from the folder and put them into a pack, the vile I placed safely inside with medicine I kept in a more special pack.

But now I had to trace Itachi. Shouldn't be too hard when the whereabouts of his location was in a filing cabinet only ten feet away. Yes, being the Gondaime Hokage's apprentice had its certain perks.

A loud, exploding sound was heard outside. Many screams and shouts followed. I sensed shinobi leaving their posts to speculate whatever Deidara had set off. (He should probably be meeting up with me in five minutes.) I hope he didn't destroy anything sentimental to the village _or_ me.

I quite literally ran down the halls of the prison, chakra completely concealed, and aware—I knew I wasn't going to get caught, at least not so soon. But I ran because I wanted to hurry this mission up. If I created an actual antidote with the sake I took, then things could return to normal.

I could go to where I really belong.

—Because the Village Hidden in the Leaves _is_ where I belong, right?

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi Uchiha's eyes snapped open. It was faint, but through the supposed soundproof walls of the prison, he heard something like a thump. But this couldn't be just anything to get passed the soundproof barriers—and since Itachi was so smart it hurt (for real), he immediately knew who it was.

That kid, Deidara. (And who cares if the blonde was only a few years younger than him? Whatever. The brat was _younger_ and that's all that mattered.) It had to be. Deidara was so loud and obnoxious with his ninjutsu it was undeniable as to who it was. Unless of course it was the Uzumaki boy or possibly his only brother coming to finally kill him.

…But it was much more probable that it was the clay-lover, sent by Pein himself. And Sakura was probably there, too. That's nice. You don't get to see a pretty face—unless you're somehow attracted to scarred and ugly (ahem, ahem, Ibiki Morino), you were screwed—down here.

Soft footsteps were heard. Sakura, perhaps? Or a guard? He sincerely hoped it to be the former since he really wanted to get out of this bothersome hellhole. (Yes, hell can be a bother, can't it?) He walked to the bars, made out of pure, constricting, draining chakra, and waited.

"Itachi!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura," he said with a monotone voice, but one who knew Uchiha's could sense the emotion behind it. He was pleased to see her, to get the heck out of this place.

She beamed—but Itachi highly doubted it was because she was seeing and rescuing him (like a fricking maiden in distress; this does not support his image)—when he saw him. She placed her hands on the panel beside his cell and blue-ish purple chakra formed at her palms, unlike the usual green, and the chakra bars disappeared, Itachi casually moving to stand beside Sakura—

—Just as Deidara made the wall to the Uchiha's cell explode. "Yeah! What about _that_? Art is a bang, hmm!"

"…Deidara."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"…I already got Itachi. Without having to alert the _entire frigging village_," she hissed, her eyes getting dark as she glared.

_Sexual tension, fer sure,_ Itachi decided swiftly. "You're an idiot, brat."

"WHAT THE _FRICK_?" he shouted, nothing short of screaming.

"And now the entire nation of Fire knows. …I agree with Itachi," Sakura commented. Deidara started to flail and shriek in an, oh so, manly way. (The pinkette giggled because it reminded her of Ino.)

"Come," the Uchiha said simply, distinctly. He would have body-flickered them all out of the prison and to safe-land if it hadn't been that he was drained and chakra was returning all too slowly.

They got out of the prison easily enough—thanks to Sakura's knowledge of her ex-village (well, Itachi, too—but he hadn't been to Konoha in _quite_ some time… sort of). Deidara and Sakura seemed to have had things well planned out, albeit the explosion incident in the prison cell.

The little quirk in this whole plan was the escape routine. One can run, yes. But one can also get caught. The first ensued, but soon enough at least one of them had to get caught or caught up in a fight. And that person just so happened to be one Sakura Haruno.

"Uchiha! We can't just leave her back there, hmm," Deidara shouted.

Itachi stared at the ANBU facing the pink-haired woman, not at all answering the artist. He recognized those dark brown locks—from another clan or something, perhaps, from long ago.

"_Dude._ I don't like you, but come _on_, hmm." He looked frantic, already turning around without the Sharingan-user's permission.

It wasn't like Itachi was the appointed team leader or anything anyways. One; he was the one being rescued. Two; this is Akatsuki, not Konoha—they don't typically get "team leaders." However, Itachi was definitely more responsible than the two eccentric ones before him.

Sigh.

**-x-x-x-**

"Sakura Haruno, you are under arrest," the man in the ANBU mask stated quite professionally.

However, I could distinguish that voice. It had to be… "Neji?"

Before I could react, his hand stretched out and hit me in the chest, paralyzing my body and chakra flow. I fell limp to the ground. He loomed over me as I heard Deidara calling my name and screaming at Neji.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san," he said almost genially, instead of professionally, this time as he brought his hand down to my head, effectively knocking me out.


	33. Secrets and Suppression

_Disclaimers: _guess.

_My Ramblings:_ i realized that i pretty much completely forgot the true reason why i placed sasuke in akatsuki. frick, i'm a terrible. angry face _on_. (but he _is_ still in the akatsuki in CH. just to remind you. he's sure to be in the next chapter.)

anyways. kind of a boring chapter, for you that is. (not much on sakura, and even less on deidara.) i actually liked it myself. ;3

oh, and to any one whose review i couldn't reply to, i'm awfully sorry! either my email or ff[dot]net was acting up because i couldn't reply to some of you guys. =c most of you, though, i opted to message. but, i'll say it now to the ones i couldn't PM and all of you in general: _thank you, thank you, THANK YOU_! they always mean so much to me. =]

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Three:

_Secrets and Suppression_

_No, no,_ I thought before I lost full consciousness, _I need to go back to the Akatsuki Base—I need to make shishou's antidote. _

_We need to see Deidara one last time…_

_Yeah,_ I agreed languidly as darkness completely consumed me.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ma'am, we've gotten word on Sakura Haruno."

Shizune swirled around in her chair, her face looking a whole lot more aged than it had ever been. "Yes?" she said. "Yes, what is it?"

The ANBU standing before the brunette spoke, "Neji Hyuuga neutralized her; Haruno's in the interrogation unit now." The masked—woman, Shizune thought—paused for only the briefest of seconds. "She is unconscious still."

Shizune simply had to sit down—oh dear her, she already was sitting. Sakura was back in the village, hopefully to stay this time, and she was as knocked out as Tsunade was. Okay, perhaps she wasn't like her master, but they were both speechless. Literally.

But, wait… "Why was Sakura in the village this time?"

The lady ANBU wearing the bird mask looked over towards her partner, whose mask resembled a monkey. The man spoke up before the other did, "Haruno, we believe, was here on a mission to rescue Itachi Uchiha. With her was another Akatsuki member, Deidara."

"She was also wearing the organization's cloak, as we had already been informed, Shizune-sama," the female ANBU finished.

The temporary, barely Hokage-but-not-really breathed out a curse, _You're only making things worse for yourself, Sakura._ She sighed grimly, "Bring me Jiraiya."

"But, ma'am, he's supposed to be on a mission in Kusa—"

"I don't care!" Shizune shouted, a rare thing indeed, "At least try to _contact _him!" When they didn't move for a second, she rose her voice again, "We have radios, people. Get me Jiraiya's location and frequency immediately."

"Yes, Shizune-sama!" they chorused before they disappeared.

Before she could randomly forget—as _if_—the usually more timid woman barked out a command for someone to get her a radio working in less than fifteen minute.

Gosh, she was becoming more and more like her friend each day. Tsunade certainly had that effect—just look at Sakura. Shizune did suppose that the pink-haired girl was quite violent beforehand. However, the Gondaime could not be said to have _not_ encouraged the pinkette's temper.

"Sakura," murmured the woman as she ran her hand through her three-days-unwashed-hair (keeping up the village didn't allow one to shower regularly, it seemed—nor get too much sleep either). "Why?" Why, why, why, _why_? Because, really, it still made no sense to her. She understood that if Sakura truly did poison her own shishou, that running away was the only option. Nevertheless, would her kohai really join the _Akatsuki_? It was only to be described as a "WTH" moment in Shizune's train of thought.

The girl—woman, really—was always the straight-A sort of child; since academy days to the time she left Konoha. _Although,_ Shizune thought, _that she still is that clever girl she always has been. You can't change that._

But, Sakura… Akatsuki… the two words never seemed to fit together unless one was referring to the legendary fight she had against Sasori no Akasuna, an _Akatsuki_ member. (Which reminded Shizune: she heard from a reliable source that that the abominable redhead was somehow _alive_. What if the whole gingers-not-having-souls thing was true? No, that couldn't be; but still.) Even though it was three or four years ago, her memory couldn't serve at the moment, it was still quite memorable.

Shizune let out another glum sigh. It just wasn't fair that all these things had to be happening. Tsunade falls into a deep sleep, Sakura leaves, Sakura's blamed, Shizune gets stuck with everything, Sakura eventually joins Akatsuki, Kakashi dies… Everything keeps piling up, getting worse and worse.

And Shizune wasn't sure how much more she could take; and she didn't know how much more she should believe.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

Itachi is such an idiot. A complete jerk! He's a sordid human being. And no one knew how much I wanted to strangle him. That's how much I hate him right now. I wouldn't even use my precious explosions and shove them down his throat. No!—I'd actually get up there and wrap my hands around his neck until his pale face turned blue.

…As soon as the effects of the damnable Sharingan recede.

My body and head both were woozy and my eyes kept blurring and un-blurring. And that, friends, is not something Deidara of the Akatsuki appreciates. Not at all.

"The more you flail about, Deidara, the more lightheaded you'll get."

"Shut up, hmm!" I yelled, as I glared at two—no, three—Itachis. Ugh. _As if one wasn't enough._

Itachi seemed to have sighed, and after a short while, he spoke, "You couldn't have went back and aided Sakura-san anyways. You would have gotten captured yoursel—"

"I don't care!" I spat, interrupting him. I glared as three became two and my headache started to ebb. I was so angry. He's lucky he has that stupid kekkei genkai of his or else he'd be in serious trouble. Dang Uchiha.

I was starting to see more clearly and I made a move to punch Itachi's head. However, not only mothers have eyes on the back of their heads it seems. (Unless, you know… Itachi was a mother. Somehow. …Ew.)

He turned around with his simplest Sharingan, but I knew better and avoided his eyes. All four of them. _Two,_ I reminded myself. Yeah, I still couldn't see. But I was never any good at fighting someone that I couldn't look in the eye. I don't know, it's just one of those things for me—which kind of sucks when, as a shinobi, you should be able to fight any way.

Itachi clicked his tongue as he seemingly disappeared. Shocked that he had gotten away randomly, I looked up. That was the wrong decision. The Uchiha had a clone—or perhaps his actual self—pop up in that moment, in that spot: his menacing red eyes meeting mine.

_Well, this sucks,_ I thought as I fell unconscious again. I thought I heard the ravenette sigh, mumbling something about how he'd have to carry me home.

The vermin.

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

"Well, well. It seems like our little kunoichi is back."

Goosebumps lined my arms and neck and a shiver rolled down my spine at the sound of that voice. It was Ibiki Morino. And, without a doubt, I knew he wouldn't go easy on me. Not this time; because last time I was here, he didn't _really_ seriously injure me. He wouldn't care now, I'm sure of it.

_I'm afraid._

Someone, probably a medic-nin, came out of the shadows in the side and stuck a needle in my arm—not at all gingerly. I bit my lip hard to contain a squeal of pain.

Ibiki took a step forward, "What he just put into your system is a poison that will decrease your chakra. It'll be in you until a medical ninja removes the toxins from your body." Or until it naturally dwindles away out of my blood stream, but I was sure he wouldn't remind me.

Why give me even the tiniest ounce of hope? Oh, that would never do. Bad sadist, bad!—no giving your victims hope. The _horror_! Optimism was not allowed here.

My heart ached as I remembered the last time that I was here. _Kakashi_ was here last time. Gosh, I missed him. I didn't get to see enough of him because I was gone.

Although, every time I think back on it, I'm pretty sure that my sensei was one of the ANBU that attempted to retrieve me at the hot springs. Who could have missed that unmistakable mop of silver hair? (Really now, shouldn't the ANBU Black Ops be a bit smarter than that? If you have hair that is recognizable, then cut or dye the dang locks!)

But if he was here, he would smile with that lone eye like he did last time. And just in that, everything would be okay. Well, perhaps not… but then I would have hope. I would know that at least my sensei believed in me. However, I don't have the luxury of him here to reassure me with those things. I was on my own this time.

Moreover, I could barely count on myself. If the drug that they injected into me was as potent as Ibiki had made it out to be, then I was, to put it simply, screwed. I was powerless, and that was _not_ a feeling I appreciated. I definitely couldn't even heal the wounds that they were sure to inflict onto me.

My only chance, I believed, was the Akatsuki. Or at least one or two certain members. It was oddly possible that Itachi would actually come to save me. But that might just be because I helped rescue him and Pein would figure that he should help me out since he was technically a part of the mission.

And without a doubt, Deidara would want to come and save me like the little blonde knight he is. Not that I think too highly of myself, but Deidara and I are close—(_How close, Sakura?_)—and he has shown to me before that he cares about me. (_How much does he care, Sakura?_) More hope came to me (and in more areas than one).

I almost smiled a bit as I stared at the ground, which was getting blurry. Dangit! Were they really just drugging me now? What about interrogating me?

Ibiki answered my unspoken question: "We have some medics and poison specialists working on a truth serum especially for you."

_Should I feel honored or something?_ I wanted to ask. Because, really, I supposed that that meant I was some sort of threat or force against them. Something rose in me, an odd, slightly misplaced feeling of pride. I was Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi of Konohagakure and of the Akatsuki. I am a _threat_.

And that pleased me more than it should.

But then the thought of, _Oh, crap. They're making a truth serum _especially _for me? Why would they do that…?_ entered my brain. Because nothing good ever seems to come out of the things that are made "especially for you." Yeah, the only good times is when it's a present from someone you know and trust. Like, a birthday present.

_But it's not our fricking birthday!_

_And I _really_ don't care about these little "just for you's" your planning. Nope, you can return them from wherever you got them. Maybe save them for my real birthday…?_ Because maybe by March things would be back to normal and Ibiki Morino wouldn't have a need to do this. Maybe he'd even be apologetic.

_Hah, yeah right. Keep dreaming,_ my Inner cynically remarked, arms folded tight across her chest with a defiant sort of look about her.

_Honestly, him acting sorry would scar me. (Seriously.)_

_We should _make_ him sorry. Be right back: plans brewing._

I decided to stop that train of thought there, not wanting to encourage my alter ego anymore. My fingers, which I hadn't realized that I'd been tapping at air, fell limp. And soon my head and the rest of my body came with it. Then for the second time today, blackness met me.

But it only seemed to be a moment's notice before I woke up again, my body feeling heavy and my mind even more weighty. However, I realized that I was in a different room than the one I was in before.

Now _this_ place was a torture and interrogation room. The place beforehand was probably just some random room. With the cold, dark, metal walls boxing me in, I felt more stuck than ever. There was a sink, counter, and cupboards in the corner of the room like I remembered from last time. And just like last time, dark stains still remained in haphazard places all around.

Furthermore, my arms and legs were flesh against a metal chair. _Just lovely._ Forgetting what had happened before I was out cold, I tried to summon chakra to my arms to break free. Nothing; absolutely nothing. I could sense the chakra there, but hidden behind some sort of super shield/veil. That must be the poison they put into me. Frick.

Why couldn't I have sheer, natural, brute strength like Tsunade-shishou? She could probably break out of this in two seconds flat. Sometimes I envied her completely for that. However, she was my teacher and she taught me so many things. I would never be the woman and kunoichi I was without her.

And it wasn't like I was supposed to be _exactly_ like the blonde woman anyhow. I never was a fan of following the crowd—besides, you know, back then in genin days when I fell in "love" with Sasuke… like everyone else. But that's beside the point.

However, just that name floating along in my mind got me to stop whatever other train of thought that could have been forming. I didn't know what was up with the youngest Uchiha. Well, I doubted that anyone truly did. He was an enigma in his own rights.

Maybe I didn't love him anymore; maybe I didn't obsess over him anymore. Maybe I didn't care about having him home anymore as much as I once had. But I still seek his approved in my own sort of way. Perhaps it's a tad more instinctively that I think that way. But Sasuke always looked down on me… and he was around now (well, not _now_), so I figured that I had a chance to show him what I was like now. Maybe that was another reason why I punched him when I first saw him. (Which felt amazing to do so, by the way.)

Maybe once he gives off some sort of signal that he was impressed, or that I wasn't _annoying_ or _useless_ or _weak_… Maybe then, I could be completely proud of myself and go on with life. Ah, minus the part that I don't really have a life. You know, with the whole missing-nin mix-up.

I sighed, and looked up from where I was staring a hole into the ground and realized that no one was there. I suppose that Ibiki left while I was thinking. That's a good thing, I guess. But this place, even without Morino, is no nirvana.

A loud thump sound from outside alarmed me and I would have jumped if I hadn't been so severely attached to the metal chair. Still, my eyes went wider than they had the entire time. _What was that?_

**-x-x-x-**

Naruto didn't like secrets. Well, okay, maybe that was half a lie. He didn't like secrets that were being kept from him or that was so tempting to spill to anyone. (Maybe it was a blonde thing—Ino Yamanaka was one heck of a gossiper. The Jinchuuriki refused to believe that he was as eccentric as she was in that case. [Even though he was, in a way.])

The only secrets Naruto _did_ like were the ones that were sort of like surprise birthday parties. Except those were sometimes hard to keep clandestine, too. However, if he were the one who had planned the actual event, then he would want everyone to shut the frick up. Because if anyone told the person that there was a surprise birthday party waiting for them… there would be hell to pay.

But _anyways_, yeah: the blonde hated secrets. However, he had this feeling, kind of like the feeling that you're being watched, that a secret or a gazillion were being held from him. It wasn't really a cool feeling at all. Like, how was a handsome man like himself supposed to become the Hokage of a village that kept secrets from him?

(Like the time when they kept his parentage from him. _How_?)

In addition, whenever you get that feeling, it has to be something more important than a new ramen flavor. Even though, _hello_, ramen equaled life in Naruto's book. Nevertheless, there were some things more important than ramen. Honestly, there was—even though the whiskered-boy could count the things more important on one hand.

Those things were his teammates and friends, becoming Hokage, being one of the best shinobi in general, and finding peace with him and the Kyuubi completely. Four—and most people had five fingers on one hand, so it worked—things _much_ more vital. Although, if Naruto thought a few moments longer, he was sure to find a whole lot more that he'd need just about every body part to count. Well, _maybe_. He did adore ramen after all.

The thought of Naruto having some sort of distraction-disorder passed through his brain, but he soon dismissed it. There was no way that he could have some sort of issue like that. Pfft, never (oh, hey, look!—a birdie and _what the fudge-muffins is that other bird doing to first one_?).

Hmm, where was he? Secrets being kept from him. Right.

Naruto decided that the person who kept the most secrets was usually the Hokage or the two wretched, old elders (or Danzo). Since Tsunade-baa-chan was out of it, Shizune should be the next best thing.

Thus, he found her in four minutes flat. It was simple anyhow. She was in the Hokage office, as usual. Gosh, does that woman ever do anything different anymore? Really; because even with Granny was still conscious, Shizune had just about the same schedule. Poor woman… The Jinchuuriki knew he would absolutely die with all consistency.

"Shizune, Shizune, _Shizune_~" Naruto practically sang as he walked into the room. "Oh."

Dark bags were under the usually flawless woman's eyes. Her dark brown hair was in disarray and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a few days. She simply looked up at Naruto, her tired eyes said, _"What?"_

"Uhm. I know something you don't know…?" _Yeah, that's it,_ he thought. _Reverse psycho-whatever-it's-called. _Now he was the one with the secrets. But not really.

She heaved a sigh and said what her eyes had been saying for the past minute, "What?"

"It's exactly how I said it!" he stated, "I know something you don't know and know you want to know what I know so that you'll know what you don't know that I know." _I gotta be a genius. Up there in the ranks with Shikamaru, fer shizzily. …Except for that one time I failed epically when playing shogi with him. Gosh, that was embarrassing. After all the boasting and bets and—_

"Naruto…"

"Yes?" he chirped.

"Shut up."

Naruto pouted. _Jeez! She's turnin' into Granny Tsunade more and more!_ "Come _on_, Shizune-san! I know you want to know that something you don't know but you know I know and—"

"_Yes_, Naruto," she interrupted on purpose. "You're correct. What do you know?"

The Uzumaki beamed. _Hah! She totally fell for it. I _am_ genius._ Then his face fell. _Wait; crap. What do I know that she doesn't know that would be semi-important to her? Erm. Fudge._ He opened his mouth to say something about her "secret" relationship with Genma (then again, most everyone knew, but whatever), however, then a somewhat rare light bulb turned on in his head.

_I got it!_ "I'm not tellin' you my epic secret of something you do not know until you tell _me_ something I don't know." Yeah. _It's so gonna work._

The brunette rubbed her temples vigorously in a massage and muttered, "Go away, Naruto." Although, inside something came to her brain. Did the young man before her really know something she didn't know that was _important_?

"Alright."

"Really?" Naruto was genius. It was just that. No one could deny it.

She sighed, "Naruto… you're the Yondaime's son."

"What? _Shizune_!" he yelled. "What the frick? That's not a secret! I found that out, like, a million years ago."

The woman shrugged jadedly, "Well, it _was_ a secret."

"Doesn't count. Tell me something important and I'll tell you my something important. I promise!" _But what am I gonna tell her? Uhm. Plan A is that she'll forget. Plan B is… er, I'm going to need some more time._

Shizune put her hands to her face. "Fine," she lifted said appendages as if they were shrugging instead of her shoulders, peering at his ready blue eyes for a moment before covering her own back up, "Fine."

Now what could she actually say? She obviously could not say that Sakura was in Konoha. He would probably try to free her or cause some sort of havoc. Although, that was most likely the sort of information he wanted to hear. But she _couldn't_ say that. However…

"We know Sakura's location." It was the truth, after all.

"What?" he shouted again, "Where? Where is Sakura-chan?"

She bit her lip, "Sorry, Naruto. I can't tell you."

"You _have_ to, Shizune-san!"

The brown-haired woman just shook her head.

"But… I can rescue her now."

Except then he'd have to rescue her from Konohagakure's prison. And get in trouble with the law. It was already made known that the laws did _not_ like the Uzumaki man as it was.

"_Please_?" The word was on the border of begging.

"Sorry," she repeated. It was all she could say.

His hands turned into white fists and his gaze into a glare. "I'll find out where she is. And I'll get her back—believe it!" He stormed out of the room, his cloud of discontent still sitting in the office.

At least he was gone, and at least he didn't push Shizune to say anything more. The elders would—without a doubt—take her away from her temporary Hokage job. They didn't exactly fully approve it anyhow. As soon as Shizune makes a mistake, they're sure to have Danzo fill in for her. And there was _no_ way on their planet that she was going to let that happen.

The woman sighed for the umpteenth time that day and laid her head on the grand desk covered in papers. Then something suddenly occurred to her.

"Wait…" her back went straight as she stared at the slightly ajar door, "You didn't tell me what your secret was!" The little brat…

* * *

**A/N: i had fun with naruto's pov. i made that section purposely easily distractible. i mean, come **_**on**_**: it's naruto. even if it is in third-person. psshhht.**

…**and, yes, i realize that a lot of losing-consciousness was involved in this chapter. xD**

**nownow**_review_**. please. ;D**


	34. Fidelity

_Disclaimers: _i do not own _naruto_. ba-bam.

_My Ramblings:_ christie, everyone left me alone with you-know-who wednesday. OTL. i am _not_ happy right now.

_ANYWAYYYYS_. i really, really like the part in the first pov with the "maybe that's why" stuff. you'll see. andandand i've begun to abuse the parentheses again. i sowwy.

oh, and fluff is in the either the next chapter or the one after that. you will be pleased whenever it does come, i can promise you that. WE _ARE_ EVENTUALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFFFF~

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Four:

_Fidelity_

The youngest Uchiha was not a man of patience. Even if waiting years upon years to eradicate his brother required such a virtue, he did not have it. One would suppose it was lucky that the young man valued training as much as he valued his brother's un-beating heart in his hands.

It was sheer luck that that man with the orange mask, Madara, came to find him (even if the cretin disguised himself as Itachi at first—which still pissed off Sasuke). Well, perhaps not _luck_, but more something along the lines of a mutual fancy. At least as far as Madara had told him.

Speaking of that old man, Sasuke was returning from Kumo now with the Hachibi in tow. Madara, the raven-haired boy thought, was just lucky that Sasuke wanted to get closer to his abysmal brother. Of course the young Uchiha had plans of his own.

_But what about _after_ Itachi is dead? What will you do then?_ a distant voice in his head, the one that he'd been trying to push to the back, kept repeating. Like a mantra, or something. What's the next stop, Sasuke boy? Surely that had to be something. Surely there had to be someone he needed to avenge or kill.

Sasuke blinked slowly. Was that all his life was? Avenging and slaying? If it wasn't for the bloodshed, it would be all so very dull. He deemed that he should be more grateful—not for the blood, but for other more eventful moments in his life—but it was in his nature to not be appreciative. But perhaps, deep down inside, there was that gratefulness he didn't show.

He knew a few people had seen it before. Besides his family (obviously before the massacre), there were only truly three others who had seen that touch of happiness and gratitude. Sasuke's very first teammates were those fortunate three.

Maybe that's why that idiot wouldn't stop trying to get him back. Maybe that's why that annoyance wouldn't stop loving him in whatever way she meant it now. Maybe that's why that pervert wouldn't stop believing in him, even if he's deceased.

Maybe.

"Sasuke," came a familiar drawl, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Said man didn't even turn his head as he replied with a gruff, "What?"

"What're we gon' do with Juugo an' Karin now?" Suigetsu asked, glancing behind to see a child version of a certain carrot-top and the backside of an unconscious redheaded woman he always argued with.

No matter what, they were his friends-ish… no matter how awkward and certainly dysfunctional they were. (Sasuke being the one to take the cake, of course. Gosh, he's screwed up. Anyways.)

"We'll deal with them as soon as we get back to the base."

"'M not sure that's the best idea."

Sasuke jerked his face to glare at the water man. "I'm the one who's in charge here. They're not going to die now, right?"

Suigetsu placed his own version of a glower on his face, "'Spose not."

"Then they're fine," he said. Sasuke barely recognized when he was a jerk to these people anymore. Actually, scratch that, he _never_ recognized whenever he was a jerk to them. Perchance that was just with anyone in general. Quite possibly.

The only people living that had viewed him showing genuine kindness were Itachi, Naruto, and Sakura. And he was planning to kill the first one, most likely fight the second to the death, and the third, well, he had no clue. She was just there: useless even in his own queer sort of plans.

But even if she was useless, she just… _wasn't_. She was his teammate and no matter how peculiar and barely-there, their friendship was indeed there. And he did believe, even though he'd only admit this to his own musings, that she helped him to become stronger. As did Kakashi and Naruto, even more.

Sasuke's thoughts briefly thought to whenever Team Seven had their last reunion, unbeknownst to the other two younger members (the Uchiha was quite sure that his ex-sensei knew he was there: heaven helped with that sort of stuff). But he didn't—he _shouldn't_—want to think about them any longer.

His perpetual glare, he noticed, was not as perpetual for a moment whenever he was thinking of those three.

Sasuke fixed his stare again and commanded, "Quicken up the pace, Suigetsu, Juugo." The Akatsuki Base was a few days away and he knew that Itachi had to be back soon (from _wherever_ he had been before). And, in his mind, he imagined killing that sneaky traitor the way he was sure he had murdered their parents.

Except slower, so that he could think of every flaw, every mistake, every sin as his younger brother ended him.

**-x-x-x-**

The chamber was eerily quiet after all that had gone on a few hours ago. With the floor stained a new shade of red and only my broken body inside the room, it was to be a scene straight out of a horror story.

And it all made me feel so _stupid_. The only thing about the entire scene that made me feel a tad better was that I hadn't cried. The pain was terrible, and it still was as it ate at my limbs, but I did not want to cry any useless tears. Though, heck, it probably wasn't classified as wholly useless when you're being tortured.

You know what pissed me off the most? Ibiki barely even asked any questions—to me they weren't that important. It sort of seemed like he was attempting to break me down before the real interrogation would begin. Perhaps that was okay; perhaps it wouldn't even be the sadist this time.

Also, what irritated me was that I, the medic, could not heal myself. Okay, duh, they took away my chakra—which drained me—but still. It was like a piece of my dignity was ripped from me now that I couldn't even restore myself.

Even without a chakra scan, I could tell mostly what was wrong. My pinky, ring, and middle finger were all broken on my left hand, along with my pointer finger on the opposite hand. I felt a large gash on my brow, but I couldn't tell how terrible it was, but it was still bleeding. (Head wounds always bled longer than others.) From the tenderness I felt under my right breast, I knew that there was a rather outsized bruise going to form there by tomorrow. I deemed that to be the reason why my breathing was becoming much more difficult. Ah, a broken rib was probably there. Morino didn't leave anyone in a torture-interrogation session without at least one rib to be broken.

My head hurt, hurt, _hurt_; and the world was a blurry mess. It was worse than any hangover or simple blow to the head I've ever had before. Plus, I didn't have any chakra at all to at least attempt to mend the wounds and amend my lightheadedness.

I think that after all of this is over—after I'm proved innocent and everyone apologizes—I'm going to sue one Ibiki Morino. He was being more of a jerk to me. Although, it might just be that I am one of Konohagakure's own. I knew him, and I daresay it could be a thing of betrayal going through his head at the moment. Honestly, if that was what was going on, I wouldn't blame him. I'd be thinking just about the same thing. (Nevertheless, he didn't have to hit me so dang hard and make me want to castrate, then decapitate, him.)

But whether I'd like to admit it or not, I was somehow glad that what happened happened. I would have actually met Itachi, or Kisame, or even Sasori for that matter. I wouldn't have acquainted with Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, or Hidan, nor would have I met Tobi—who I'm still wary about.

Although, what truly marks something in my mind is that I would have never met _Deidara_: that stupid, loony, pyromaniac-al, stunning, lovable, perfect man.

_Annnnd you finally admit it._

Even in my woozy state, I took pause. _Wait, what?_

_Lovable? Perfect? Honey, we like him more than just a platonic/professional/partner basis,_ she finished quite smugly. Even so, something seemed to make her shine in a veiled gladness. Possibly my Inner self truly was the one who wanted what I really wanted. (I wouldn't doubt it anymore.)

A recently minute, rational part of my mind told me that it was awfully idiotic to be thinking of such a thing as romantic feelings at a time like this, at a place like this. But the superior part of that good ol' brain convinced me that _who the frick cares anyways?_ A woman could think about love and relationships anytime, anywhere, she dang well pleased! So, _hah_, to the saner—and suitably smarter—side.

My eyes slid shut as my thoughts related to Deidara. Where was he now? Was he thinking about me?—thinking about extricating me? Or was he passive to the fact that I was gone? I guess I was just any other teammate to him. I don't really know. (But I wanted—needed—to know how he felt.)

The door opened. I readied myself to bare my teeth and glare, but my visage softened when I saw who it was. "Shikamaru," I breathed, "Haven't seen you in a while."

He simply shrugged as he came to stand in front of me, "Yeah. I've been dragged into this whole interrogating business." The man (whose hair resembles a pineapple) seemed to be blatantly ignoring what I meant fully with those words. Shikamaru was one of my closer friends whenever I lived in Konoha. Through Ino, sky watching, and our high intelligence, we acquainted. And now he was _here_ ready to grill me with questions about me supposedly trying to kill my shishou.

When I didn't answer, he went on lazily, "I'm supposed to ask you questions now."

I bit my lip. The man before me was a good friend, and I trusted him, but I just couldn't leak any information. Even though I'd go back to Konoha in a heartbeat—

_A heartbeat, Sakura?_

—I wasn't part of this village anymore. The only thing that affiliated me with it was my scratched hitai-ate, the Bingo books, and the crime still floating around involving Tsunade. And Naruto. Compared to him, and the few friends that didn't give up on me, the Akatsuki are nothing.

_Nothing, Sakura?_

All of them were twisted and murders and—

_All of them, Sakura?_

—I'm sure that they didn't really care about me. But when I realized that the last thought was _me_—not my Inner-self—I froze. And I remembered. And I stopped lying to myself in that moment. A good amount of them did care about me, I could tell, in some way or another. Moreover, even if they didn't give a crap, _I_ did. I'm still thankful that I met them.

I couldn't just spill my guts to Shikamaru. Because even though he and a good quantity of the people in the village were my friends… so were most of the Akatsuki. I couldn't betray anyone to save my life, it seems. But how could I _not_ when I had close friend on both sides?

I really am a weird woman sometimes. (((_sometimes? dude, we're weird _all_ times. but we kick butt, too, so it's all good._)))

Sighing—and at the same time fricking hurting because _hello, one of my ribs are broken!_—I met the shogi player's brown eyes. "Okay," was all I could say.

"Okay" was all I could do.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

_I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't _frigging_ like this_ at all_. _

But it wasn't my fault. It's Itachi-douche's fault. Really, it was. I mean, the jerkwad just _had_ to mutter something about Sakura probably not having much of a chance.

—Itachi Uchiha, ever the wet blanket.

And then, I'll admit it, I freaked out—ahem, ahem—even more. And no one wants to see a Deidara the way I was about three hours ago. Something in the back of my mind, which I continue to ignore, was sneering about this and that.

A prime example: _Deidara of the Akatsuki would _never_ freak out over anything—especially not some stupid, pink-haired girl. Yeah, he'd be upset over his partner's misfortune, but he wouldn't flail and flounder and fly to save her day. Really, where the heck are you, member of the Akatsuki?_ (And somewhere in the back-back of my mind, I agreed. What was wrong with me? Where was that psychopath I was known for? _Gosh_, I haven't even blown anything up in a few days. The horror.)

However, as I stated, I'm ignoreignore_ignoring_ that voice. He was almost Uchiha-esque in my head. What I mean is, it was something I wanted to completely ignore and believe was erroneous (but I had a gut feeling that it was right).

But no matter what I was telling myself, whether positive or negative, it was all focused on Sakura. That pretty, little girl that caught my heart—_oh, heck, that sounds cliché_. I knew that there were things that I needed to be asking myself while I was running, but I ignored that, too. …That seemed to be something I was growing more and more adept at.

I breathed in and out a sigh as I pressed myself off each branch my feet met. The forest was damp from morning dew, I supposed, and it all smelled of that sodden-morning aroma And since I was in Fire Country, not in Earth or in Rain, it wasn't the same as I was typically used to. In Iwa, it was always so dry that rain wasn't really a matter, and in Ame, it was wet _always_—you just got used to it. But here, the moisture didn't seem to want to trip you up, but if you jumped on a tree branch the wrong way, you can slip and fall. Synonymous to the grand country itself in a way, I think.

Although, I didn't really think of those things—of falling and correct way of jumping and previous homes—I still, always, thought of my Princess.

**-x-x-x-**

"And you let him just _run_?" Pein questioned him through surly, purple eyes. Ugh, why can't anything actually go the way you want it to? Not to be all banal overlord/villain/antagonist here, but, fricking _honestly_:

To get something done right, you just have to do it yourself. It's rule number six in _the_ book. (And, yes, there's a mothereffing book. Suck it.) And six is pretty much the ultimate-evil-single-digit-number. Thus, this one should be paid attention to. Although, no one really pays attention to it. Like, ever.

Itachi didn't speak, as he rarely did, but he figured the orange-haired man would start thrashing around sooner or later if he didn't. "Sorry." There—that was enough, right?

"Uchiha, I don't want an 'apology' from you. Since you were technically part of that mission, you have to go back and retrieve that blonde idiot."

Dang, Itachi's life sucked. "Leader-sama, with all due respect, I don't think that that's the best idea. Deidara is—" _Deidara is probably going to kill himself if he doesn't save that woman._

Pein glared even more—yes, it's possible—as he cut off the Uchiha, "I don't care. Just take the mission and bring back the kid. We need him to help draw out the Hachibi (whenever we have him) and capture the Kyuubi."

How _dare_ he interrupt and Uchiha. Because, like, _hello_, the lot of them are dead. Show some respect. Said man kept his emotionless façade on as he concurred and accepted the forced-upon mission. He didn't really want to be back out on the fields already. He was just in a Konoha prison, so _seriously _(_stfu, Pein_).

As the ravenette finally left his office, the Leader let out a soft sigh. He just needed the older Uchiha out for now. His younger sibling was soon to be back and Pein wouldn't be surprised—no, he wouldn't because he _knew_—if Sasuke found out Itachi was there, he would drop all the loose-loyalties he has with Akatsuki to go murder his (what Sasuke knows at the moment) last kinfolk.

Wonderful.

Thus, because Itachi really _is_ helpful to the organization, Pein had to kick out the elder brother and then kick out the greener (in more ways than one, that's for sure) Uchiha. He hoped that Madara wouldn't kick _him_ out, too. That would suck.

**-x-x-x-**

Sasuke was back, he sensed. And as soon as he had figured that out, the young man was in front of him. Dang, that boy's fast.

"Madara," he intoned. A thump was heard. "The Hachibi."

An upward curve found its way to the left side of the older man's lips. "Very good, Sasuke." Everything was going to plan. In a matter of days, Killer Bee's demon would be removed—and so would the Kumo shinobi. He had to take out that special pen again and write "check" next to that one, indeed.

Right as Madara was about to say something, Sasuke spoke up first, "Itachi's still not here."

"Ah," he mused. "That's right. He's still in Konoha, I've heard," the aged Uchiha lied. He had heard of Itachi's—and Deidara's—return, only a few days ago. But like _heck_ he was going to tell the little brother that. That would ruin some of his plans. However, the Uchiha brother slaughter-fest would be an intriguing one, most certainly, whenever it actually came down to it.

"Then I'm leaving," the ravenette said bluntly. "I'm going to Konohagakure."

_Crap._ Sasuke couldn't be leaving just yet. There was still he had to do. But then again… Itachi should not die so soon anyways. (Madara knew how much the elder brother loved his only sibling, and knew his true intentions whenever the bravura fight would come.) "Maybe so," he fake-sighed. "However, Itachi _will_ get out of the prison eventually and he'll come back to Base because he has nowhere else to go.

"Don't you see, little Sasuke? Your wicked brother will come right _to_ you."

Said boy glowered the entire time. "I don't care. My team and I are leaving for Konoha in an hour."

"You're so impatient, boy."

Gosh, Sasuke hated Madara. "Perhaps. But at least something will get done. _It will be finished_."

Madara Uchiha couldn't help but to crack a smile at that. Maybe this isn't too terrible a change-of-plans as he thought it would be. Fantastic.

**-x-x-x-**

Pineapple-head boy stood silent—and slouched—as he waited for Ibiki to enter the Hokage Office. Shizune sat in the grand chair, biting her lip nervously, as she barely looked over a few papers.

The door opened: Morino stepped inside.

"Begin then," the stand-in demanded. "Tell him what you told me."

Shikamaru shot the woman a glum look before peering at the scarred man. Jeez, he hated to be the bearer of bad news. Or, good…? No, it was bad—terrible in fact, if he was correct. And Shikamaru was rarely _in_correct. But how does he even commence?

"Huh," he began. Great start, really. "From what I've gathered… Sakura…" he couldn't say it—he just couldn't. Ino would probably be pissed that she didn't know before "the ugly, scar-face man who enjoys others' pain just a little too effing much" did. Oh, well.

"Spit it out," aforesaid ugly, scar-face man who enjoys others' pain just a little too effing much articulated.

Shikamaru tended to space out at the most inopportune times. However, what most don't know is that when he's zoning out, he becomes aware of everything tenfold. Shizune was still gnawing on her bottom lip—she should probably stop, because they were getting swollen, Ibiki was tense, as always, but had a faint look of curiosity in his eye. He was probably thinking, _"What did this child figure out that _I_ didn't?"_ Old, sadistic people. Tsk, tsk.

He restarted in a lazy drawl, "Yeah… I don't know how to really say this—"

"You've obviously told Shizune-sama before, kid."

"—but Sakura's in love."

"_What_?" the voice was actually two. Ibiki _and_ Shizune.

"'What' what?" Shikamaru inquired.

Shizune was flummoxed, "Y-You only said that she had _feelings_ for someone. Not that she was in _love_!"

The cloud-watcher rubbed the back of his head languidly. "Oh," he murmured, "I guess I forgot to explain that more."

"Yes, I suppose so!" the female screeched. Sakura was _in love_? As in, the young woman that was now a missing-nin that was in the Akatsuki? That Sakura? Wait… so that must mean—

"And if you think about it," the torturer mused, "the only men that little tratior's sure to be around are the ones in the Akatsuki."

Shizune was close to fainting or screaming—or something. Because, really, this couldn't be happening. Sakura was her friend! They were like sisters.

Shikamaru nodded slowly, "You're correct." Not about the traitor part, but the men in the organization part; honestly, the genius knew something was up about that entire situation—the whole "Sakura tried to kill her shishou" bit—but he just didn't know _what_.

"How… How do you know this?"

"Troublesome," he muttered before he turned to Shizune. Like he really wanted to take the time to say all of that? Gosh. "The way she was answering. It was vague, but I could make out a few important details. When I asked her about her partner, she got this distant look in her eyes. It was a look that Chouji said I got when I looked at the clouds."

Shikamaru attempted to remember what his best friend had told him, "Dreamy… glossy-eyed… and—what did he say?—almost worship-like towards the clouds. Yeah," he hummed, "that's what Sakura looked like." (And _everyone_ knew how much adoration Shika held for clouds and cloud-watching period.)

Morino clicked his tongue, "That's how we can get to her. But first," he made his way to the door, a plan being created as each second passed by, "I'm going to get Inoichi."

The door slammed shut and Shikamaru turned to leave himself, but then he heard his superior's slight whisper. "You… Are you sure she's in love?"

"There's a ninety-four percent chance." (And, yes, he calculated that—mentally, might he add.) "Or she just adores me the wall that was behind me. That's at one percent."

The brunette woman swore under her breath. "Please, send for someone to get the records on Deidara of the Akatsuki." She needed to know this man more than ever now. _Oh, Sakura… what have you gotten yourself into?_

What a drag. "Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru dipped his head, then left the Office.

* * *

**A/N: i want to take another month hiatus sometime. i dunno, guys. life's been hammering down on me and trying to keep up with CH has been difficult. and i feel like the chapters that i've been putting out are total shizz. i don't want to do that to you guys, because really, you are all amazing. yeah.**

**so for the people that probably don't understand the simplicity in what i was saying: I AM ****NOT**** TAKING A HIATUS. IF I DO, **_**I WILL WARN YOU**_**. promise. c; and i love you all.**


	35. The Art of Letting Go

**EDIT: i've decided to go on a hiatus for a month or two... or more(?). on my profile, there's a link to my lj where you can find the details of it. i'm sorry, guys. but i _will_ finish clay hearts. srsly.**

_Disclaimers: _i don't own anything you recognize. probably. ;3

_My Ramblings:_ so. yes, this is late. sorry 'bout thattt. i suck, i know. this fanfic is getting harder and harder to write lately. a hiatus might actually be coming soon. i don't know. =/

i apologize about all the switching of pov's in this one, too. but the ending will make up for it all. i promise. c;

/commences cackling

p.s. read the bottom note or i will be _very_ unhappy. c=

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Five:

_The Art of Letting Go_

That night, I woke up crying. I couldn't help myself, and I felt like an idiot, but I was thinking of Sasuke again. _That_ night was playing in my head again. And it wasn't fair of my mind to do this to me. Like I'm not in enough pain—physical or not—right now.

However, it was out of the ordinary. I hadn't dreamed about him in such a long time—since I joined Akatsuki especially. The only dream I've had of him was when he first came to the organization, but that was sort of a given. I kind of had an idea of why (or more like my Inner-self had an idea) that was.

Ever since I met Deidara, things have been… different. Ups and downs all the time, but one day I knew I'd say I'd never regret them. Right now, though, the entire Akatsuki business, I don't know. I just don't know. Things would have been easier if I never joined. But I've been through this a million and fifty-two times: I really am glad, after all of it, that I'm in the Akatsuki and met _him_. I was pretty sure that he was the reason why I didn't have Sasuke-related dreams (_nightmares_) anymore.

Oh. _Oh, no…_

I… I was in—in _something_; like, love even? Oh my gosh, I'm in trouble now.

_It took you that long to realize it?_

I ignored her. My heart was fluttering, my breathing unsteady. And I knew it wasn't just because I was still injured from the torture sessions before. The question now is _am I only crushing on him or am I in love?_ Ohgoshohgosh. The thought made me mentally flail—just to think that I'm in love with him.

This is too complicated! Because I think that I am in love with him. Or something close. Now it's like accepting that I'm an official-official enemy of Konohagakure.

_Official-official? Honey, we've been Konoha's enemy official-officially for a _much_ longer time than that, sad to say. Look where we are now,_ my Inner scoffed.

I didn't want to. I knew where I was, and I realized why and why and why—but it still hurt. I couldn't do this—

_((But we're not a Konoha citizen anymore!))_

—it was unfair to all my old friends. To Naruto. I can't love someone who is my enemy. Sure, there's a quote that says something along the lines of loving your enemy, but _not this way_. But… Deidara isn't my foe anymore. That's the thing that's making it all the more complex.

Putting my hand on my heart, I sighed. But in doing so, I ungracefully grazed my left breast and I felt the smooth, solid surface of the vial that held the contaminated sake. It was a wonder as to why the ninja here hadn't found out about it, but I was lucky on that. And I constantly prayed that they wouldn't find it—right after my beseeching of my freedom, predominantly unscathed.

In that little vial held my future. If I ever wanted to make a home in Konoha again, that was my ticket to get there. I would help Tsunade-shishou, I would be proven innocent, I would see Naruto and Ino and everyone else again.

_What the heck, girl? Make up our mind already._ Did I really want to go home…? Or did I want to stay with Deidara (that is if he even likes me the same way)?

_You… I… Don't you have an idea yet?_ I asked, clearly aware that I was talking to myself. My Inner-self almost sighed, speaking only one word. A sharp intake of breath, and I froze.

_You're such a contradiction, aren't you?_

I glowered at the wall, pretending that it was my alter-ego I was glaring at. But… _I know._

"Sakura Haruno."

My head shot up at the sound of my name. I found myself facing a fox-masked ANBU man. Breathing out a shaky breath, I stood up. I figured as much that he wanted me to move somewhere. Maybe to talk with whoever was in charge? It would be nice to talk to Shizune at least. And if Kakashi-sensei was around…

I let out another long sigh, the ANBU Black Op barely sparing me a glance either way. "Come," he intoned, even though it didn't need to be said.

Soundlessly, I followed him to wherever he would lead me. Which, if I thought about it later, probably wasn't the most intelligent of things to do. Really, this could be a Root agent, and I was to get killed off. Danzo did those sort of things. I cursed him under my breath.

But then I missed Sai. When had I last thought about _him_ and not the others? I'm kind of a jerk sometimes._ I wonder how he's doing._ Still an artist and socially-constipated, I presume. I almost let out a small laugh at that thought. Some things would never change—some _people_ I should say.

It was getting warmer, and I assumed that we were heading upwards. It was always so damp and cold down in the jail cells. Those were all underground, so that made enough sense to me. (Although, I'm pretty sure that they freeze out the place on absolute purpose.)

Just as we were about to come to a dark gray colored door, the masked man murmured, "Stop." (He really didn't need to say that, because he jerked me still.)

Oh, so is it the new trend here in ANBU to be Uchiha-esque in our speaking? Thanks, Sasuke, thanks. Now all these idiots (well, not all of them were idiots—I'm friends with some of them. But, oh, some of them definitely were idiots, nevermind) spoke shortly. _Stupid Sasuke._

He rapped his glove-covered knuckles against the heavy-looking door and immediately a deep voice growled from inside. "_What?_" That was Ibiki, wasn't it? Oh, crap, it was.

"Haruno is here."

I was led (more like dragged) into the room, a dank, dark room very much like the first one I was in when I got to Konoha. However, it wasn't a torturing room, but an interrogating room—if my memory serves me. I thanked God in that moment.

Forced to sit down, I did, and I was met with the scarred man's forever-stink-eye and a certain blonde man's disapproving gaze. That was Ino's dad: Inoichi, I believe. Oh, no. He was going to get into my brain. _Which is worse?_ I reflected. _Skin and life ripped away or memories and thoughts ripped away?_

"Hello, Haruno-san." It was the Yamanaka male, and I was hopeful since he spoke first. "You know how this goes. It's easier if you relax and open your mind to me."

_But, I don't want to!_

I didn't say anything, but stared into his blue eyes. Almost like Ino's, of course. They were so similar. And if Deidara was from Konoha, then they could be brother and sister…

Stop_ thinking about him, you idiot,_ I scolded myself. I really would prefer if I didn't think about him so then Inoichi wouldn't be able to find my thoughts—and feelings—about the once-Iwa shinobi.

Without my permission, he placed his hands on my scalp. I felt his chakra surging through my brain, and I gasped as he started to intensify the use of it. My pupils dilated as he searched my mind.

_Jerk,_ my Inner chimed.

Instantaneously, the ache dulled and the blonde seemed to retract himself and his chakra. "That's odd," he murmured before attempting to enter my head again.

Inoichi didn't notice—Ibiki might have, though—when I smirked. I was a Haruno and a few of us—obviously—had Inner-selves. It wasn't just a case of schizophrenia; Inner Harunos were just about like another person entirely.

It was a curse at most times… and a blessing at times like these.

I couldn't help it when my sneer grew when I sensed my alter-ego battling off—_winning_ against—the older man trying to invade my mind. "Come on, Sakura," now he spoke my name without the honorifics and stiffness, like he did whenever I was hanging out with Ino in his own home, "let me in."

_You can try._

_But you won't get anywhere._

**-x-x-x-**

Inoichi placed his hands (much softer than a typical shinobi, due to the fact that he destroyed ninja with his mind techniques, not tangible weapons) upon a head of pink hair. He noticed in that moment with displeasure that the young woman's hair was matted with still-drying blood. Ibiki, though his friend, was a callous man—growing more so each day.

The mind was, in a word, an enigma. There were so many things that were to confuse: walls, holes, traps, an entire maze. Sakura's mind was no different except for one thing. When he entered her brain, he immediately got a flash of a person. But it was sooner gone than it came.

_Strange,_ he mused, _that man looked like he could be my son._ If he were anyone else, he would have dismissed the thought as soon as it came. However, Inoichi wasn't a professional in human study and movements for nothing. The middle-aged man placed the tidbit of information in the back of his own skull.

Everything was blank for a moment, but then I heard ominous words lingering, echoing, _"Jerk."_

The blonde froze in what he was doing, thinking, _Who the he—_

He was out of her head—he didn't know how, but he was _out_. That wasn't supposed to happen. That just wasn't normal for the procedures he was performing. "That's odd," Inoichi said to himself before he touched the woman's head again.

And he saw an angry giant: Sakura…? No, the figure before him, in her mind, wasn't the pinkette everyone (thought they) knew. She was a darker form of the girl, her eyes seemed to be fiery and alive—but for a more different purpose than the actual Sakura Haruno's would be for. _"Get the frick out,"_ she ordered, a full-set glare on her features.

But there was a smirk—

("Come on, Sakura." Wow, it felt weird to say her name so simply like that. She was supposed to be some sort of convict, but she was still little Sakura to him. His own daughter's rival and even more of a best friend. "Let me in.")

—and thousands of traps, locks, and walls came up, blocking the Yamanaka's view. Words echoed in his head, as well as hers.

_"You can try,"_ the voice said and Inoichi automatically new that it was _Sakura_ not that… alter-ego figure in her mind. It was the first time that she had said something, and not her darker half.

"_But you won't get anywhere_," Inner Sakura, as he had dubbed her, finished.

The emerald-eyed girl's mind was the same as anyone else's, yes, except for the alter-ego that could actually control Sakura—and him, if he didn't get out soon. It wasn't a risk Inoichi Yamanaka really wanted to take. He liked his mind under his _own_ control, thank you.

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

_It's time,_ I mused as the mouths on my hands began to chomp the chakra-infused clay.

It was nightfall in Konohagakure. Frogs' croaking was heard just about wherever you'd go, along with annoying cicadas. The typical heat that came with being in Fire Country wasn't bearing down on me, but it was still much warmer than to what I was used to.

And if I were farther away, I wouldn't be able to spot the nocturnal guards. Despite what people from my country have always said, Konoha wasn't _that_ stupid. I mean, come on, uh, _Sakura_ was from there.

_You're an idiot, falling for a girl like this,_ an inner voice said. _Where is the "almighty" Deidara who used to just do what he wanted for himself only?_

Almost chuckling, I replied to it, _That's the thing… it _is_ what I want to do. (But, still, I do kind of miss the old days…)_

Putting hands together, I created a clay clone. "Go around to the back gate, hmm," I commanded it. Smirking like I usually do, it nodded and took off. Hopefully, this would throw any suspecting Konoha nin off guard and I'd have a little more time. _Hopefully_ I won't get caught, period.

Now it was all a game of sneaking and concealing. My chakra was already masked—had been from an hour or so away—so I did the next thing: create. Tiny, little clay spiders crawled out from my hands' mouths and started for the towering village wall.

I brushed golden hair out of my face to reveal my left eye and an eye scope. Shutting the opposite eye to focus on my targets easier, I brought my hands together to form a sign. And I waited. I waited a full five minutes before I breathed a single word, "Katsu!"

The clay eight-legged bugs had scaled the wall and situated themselves inside the shell of each of a sentinel's ear. And with only one word, I murdered five men. The blast was small, and quiet, but enough to damage the brain to the point that it could not function anymore.

A smirk etched itself onto my face; I was feeling better. I was feeling like _Deidara_, the infamous Akatsuki member and once terrorist bomber again. The sentiment felt better than it probably should have. A certain pink-haired beauty would not have approved.

At that simple thought, I remembered my (personal) mission. Save Sakura. With my kage bushin still out there, I took off into the night, into the dimly lighted city. Wherever Sakura was, I'd find her.

And maybe she'd see me differently. _Maybe she'd see me as a… a… a Prince Charming or something._ She would, because, really, what's not to like? (_You're confident, aren't you, boy?_) I chortled and continued my way.

It was easier than I thought. _I take it back,_ I mused, _Konoha isn't all that smart at all._

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

Breathe in; breathe out. Don't cry, don't cry, _don't freaking cry_!

Inoichi had left hours ago, but then I was stuck with Ibiki (he had departed only a half an hour ago, though). My body was broken and bleeding and I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry—but I couldn't. I would hold all my tears in, just as I always did.

I laid on the ground now, my leg bending in a way it shouldn't, my head pounding, my ears ringing, my side singed with electrical wounds, among too many other things. And what's worse was that I could do nothing about them. With chakra restrained, I was utterly helpless.

And one thing that I hated topmost was being helpless and weak.

If Naruto was in my position, he'd probably figure out some way to get out. Heck, if Sasuke was in my position, he would, too. They're all better than me—and I fricking hate it. I love my best friend, but he always overshadowed me. _Dangit_.

My vision was getting blurrier and redder (literally) by the minute, and my head just wouldn't _shut up_. Soon, I believed that I was having delusions. Eh, wouldn't doubt it, especially with the way I am. And, oh great… Akane's crap probably doesn't make anything any better.

_"Frigging hell, Princess… What did you get yourself, hmm?"_

It was him, it was _him_! …Wait, no. It wasn't. I was imagining things. But I might as well enjoy seeing him before—before whatever happens to me. "Deidara," I hummed incoherently to the image.

His hands felt warm against my numbing hands (against my bloody face), which surprised me at first, but as a medic-nin, I knew that in hallucinations, you can still experience all five senses. _"I'll get you out of here."_ The man delicately picked me up bridal style.

I did not hear the hollering of shinobi, guards, and civilians alike over my pounding head and the faint whispers coming from the person holding me.

_"You don't have to worry, hmm,_" he said, leaving the faintest of kisses upon my bleeding forehead. _"Everything will be alright."_

If only this was real. Nevertheless, I put on a tiny grin anyhow. I was sure to be passed out by now, dreaming of the man I'm beginning to grow stronger and stronger feelings for.

After awhile, the shouting dulled down and all I heard that wasn't phony Deidara were frogs, cicadas, and the whizzing of the night breeze. My eyes found thick shrubbery and darkness. I wasn't sure how long he had been running.

Deidara placed me gingerly onto the ground, onto his lap. He placed his large hand in my dirty hair, stoking it gently, soothing away some of the pain I still felt in this mirage.

With whatever strength I had, I brought his other hand close to my face. And then I kissed its closed lips. I thought I felt the male pause, but didn't notice because I was already asleep.

Also, I simply reveled in the fact that this entire illusion seemed so real. And it was how I wanted it to be.

—Right then, he was my Prince Charming.

And all I wanted in that moment was to ravish him. Maybe not as extremely as my Inner-self was suggesting, but something to the point. I just wanted to bring my lips to his and feel what it was like to have his body touching mine so closely. (It was probably all those blows to my head. But, whatever.)

But I couldn't; of course I couldn't. For one thing, we were only an hour or two away from my once-home, and I was bleeding and in pain at the moment. Although, I wanted to at least _thank_ him some way or another. Thus, I did the simplest thing:

"Thank you, Deidara," I murmured.

A small, sweet smile came upon his face, but it was soon erased and hindered by a small grimace, "Not a problem, Sakura, hmm." He would do anything for me, I realized.

(And I'd soon realize that I'd possibly do just about anything for him.)

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

Sakura… she… she just… I… _What the heck was that just now?_ Okay, she's lost a lot of blood and is broken (I'm going to kill the vermin who did this), but, still… this was Sakura Haruno. She wouldn't do something like that.

She wouldn't have kissed me—er, my hand, but it still counts. _Except she _did_._ And that's what I don't understand. Gosh, chicks are confusing.

Still running a hand through her candy pink tresses, I ogled the violated, opposite hand. A genuine smile came to my lips for a second, when she thanked me, but soon left when I remembered her condition.

We couldn't leave now, she had to rest—and I knew that she was a light sleeper. I was her partner… as in, only a teammate (unfortunately). So, I suppose Sakura and I would leave as soon as she'd wake up. Hopefully soon, but then again, I need time to breathe.

An hour or two, she did awake and I was half-asleep. Her scream of pain was what shook me fully awake. "Sakura—_Sakura_, it'll be okay; shush, please!"

"Dei-Deidara…?" Her eyes were dull and glazed over, but she wasn't looking through me, but at me this time. "Oh—_ohhh, owwww_—" she cried, "—it was _real_? Oh, gosh." Sakura's emerald orbs were now alit with pain, but she cursed anyways. "Lovely. This was real."

I could not make out if she was being sarcastic or not. Only now noticing that my hand was still entwined in her hair, I moved it away, then pulled her into a sitting position. She was leaning into my chest, still close enough, and even in the horrid situation she was in it felt _right_.

I wanted to kiss all away her pain, but it wasn't something that was actually possible (and if it is, then I want to meet the person who can do that). "Sakura, look at me, hmm."

She did, and my heart broke. Tears were rolling down her face. "Dangit! I-I wanted to not—I wanted to keep it in. I-I-I—"

"_Sakura_," I uttered again. Frick, I am _not_ good with crying females. I'll probably end up making her wail even more and make her want to murder me. Bah, I'd leave right this very moment if it wasn't _her_ crying now. "It… It's okay, hmm. Just cry, just let go." Was _that_ okay? Was it the right thing to say?

Blubbering, she turned herself around and clung to my torso. "Deidara," she stutter-whispered. "It hurts so much."

I didn't say anything because, once again, I wasn't sure what she meant by that. Did she mean the pain she felt physically or the hurt in her heart…? Did she mean both? Ugh, I need a Haruno dictionary or something.

Not knowing what to do, I decided to kiss her head… right at the moment she chose to look me in the eye. Our lips collided.

They didn't soon part.

* * *

**A/N: MWU****HAHAHA. it looks like sakura got her wish. ;D**

**anyways…**

**this is shameless advertising, BUT I DON'T CARE. IT'S _IMPORTANT_. a group of cool kids and i are doing a drabble collab. it's called "the happily ever after chronicles" and our username is _prismatically inked_**

**SO, CH-CH-CHECK US OUT. ;D no, really.**

**yeppp. so review _this_, if you please. and then _do not forget _to stop over at the account i mentioned. OHKAY~**

**_(i don't ever shut up, i realize that.)_**

_**i looooove you, wonderful people!  
YOU MAKE MY HEART BEAT.**_


	36. Flipside

_Disclaimers: _girl, _please_.

_My Ramblings: _I'M BAAACK_ish_~ (/ronniefangirl'd) and this is not over. not yet, kiddies. oh my gosh, i've missed you all so much. /heart

although, i have a mini **announcement**. i've decided that i will update, but not on a set schedule. whenever i can, i'll update. (i have a livejournal; the link's on mah profile. if there are any major/need-to-know updates, then i'll post 'em there. [eventhoughidon'tgetonitmuch.])

_Dedication (because this is well deserved)_: to my fellow AAG-ers and christie. you guys are some of the best friends i have. as kesha and les would put it, you make my heart beat like an 808 drum.  
(and to my falling in reverse cd. asdlkfjl)

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Six:

_Flipside_

"Danzo-sama, Sakura Haruno has escaped again."

The said man continued his silence, his back against the chair, but comfortably. He stared at the ROOT agent in front of him thoughtfully, his cane tapping lightly. _That _woman_ has escaped the prison again? Next time,_ the old man mused, _she will be placed in ROOT's prison._ She wouldn't get out so easily there.

Finally, he spoke, "When?"

The person looked at his boss through the mask's slit view, "Fifty-seven minutes ago."

"Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"We hadn't found out ourselves until five minutes ago, sir."

The sitting man's posture erected in anger, "Find the girl!"

"Danzo-sama, I apologize, but she's too far gone now."

How would she be so far from Konohagakure? Last time Danzo remembered, the pinkette was broken and bleeding—all quite literally—and she was in no condition to move. Let alone escape and run away. "Was she accompanied in her break out?"

The ROOT member cast his gaze towards the ground, hating that he wasn't sure. His superior would be irate if this wasn't solved soon. "We don't know… at the moment." He was simply waiting now for Danzo to order his detention—or something worse.

The disfigured male stood up, walking languidly towards the other figure in the room (whose heart would be beating in fear, if it wasn't for his foundation). His cane hit the ground with each step. It seemed to make the situation even more fretful. "Tera. We _need_ Sakura Haruno in our custody. She can—and will—ruin everything if we do not have her. So find her. Because if you do not, I will make your curse mark destroy you."

A vile smile plastered itself upon Danzo's face, "And that… that is a promise."

"…Yes, sir."

_Things are coming to their boiling point,_ thought the only person in the room. And he wish that he could say that he had everything under control, but he didn't. Not while, technically, the only witness was around and alive.

It was time to make another move.

**-x-x-x-**

I still couldn't stop smiling. (You couldn't blame me, could you?) I clung to Deidara's hand as he allowed me to lean my head against his shoulder. The gentle flight of the clay bird made me feel lazy, but wonderful.

Vaguely, I heard him mutter to himself, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was taking in his body heat (it was cold up here) and watching everything below. The fields and few villages passed by quicker than I could ever think, making me think of how fast everything has went for me.

Not just Deidara and my relationship—although, I suppose it wasn't all that fast, it was just fast to commence, slow to evolve—, but _everything_. My becoming a missing-nin, my joining the Akatsuki, (most of) them accepting me, seeing Sasuke again… _everything._

And then there was still our relationship. But I didn't think about the cons, only the good things. If it was going to work, we had to be positive. Because if we weren't, then it wouldn't happen. There were so many things against us.

I shut my eyes and blocked out all the images of quick-moving scenery and life. Squeezing Deidara's hand, I breathed in—_slowly_—and made sure my mind was calm.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?" his response was immediate. He had been aware of every single thing I was doing. If I didn't like this man, I'd find that a little less endearing than I do now.

I met his blue eyes, "What—"

_Damn that sexy, sexy man,_ Inner-me mumbled.

Deidara began to shout, "Son of a—"

I found myself falling, falling, falling—but there was no end. I wasn't hitting the ground. I opened my eyes—_When had I closed them?_ I thought—and saw red, black, and silver. _Ah, _I mused, _I figured as much._

"Itachi," I intoned, "Release your dojutsu." I heard a faint grunt and then the world was the proper colors again. Blue, green, brown, every color—I was grateful. I could never live in a world without color.

Once that happened, I looked around. My (_my_—I like the sound of that) blonde boy was still caught in the Sharingan. "Aren't you going to release him?"

The Uchiha almost smirked, or maybe grinned, "No." Then he stared back down at Deidara.

_Uh…?_

"Because if I do, then he won't listen to me and won't come back to Base. Or at least, not soon enough. You two were going such a slow pace," said Itachi.

_Mind reader?_

"Sakura, I'm no mind reader. Your facial expressions make you an open book." He muttered something that sounded like, "Even Kisame could read you."

_Asdfjkl—!_ "…What are you doing to him anyways?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't torturing the blonde Akatsuki member. Hey, I can officially worry about him now.

This time, Itachi did grin.

In my head, angels sung. But then I realized the evil intent in that smile and then I heard babies and women shrieking. Although, my Inner self kept singing because she believed he was hot either way.

"You better not be hurting him!"

"I'm not—"

"_Good_."

"—much."

"Itachi, I hate you."

He walked over to me, Deidara still in his trance, "Many people do."

I patted his calf (I was sitting still). "Okay, now you're depressing me. Sit down: story time."

"I have to decline, you have my sincerest apologies," he said quite straight-faced, except for that little quirk at the corner of his lips.

_We're not settling for this!_

Using chakra-empowered strength _because I could_, I tugged him down by the leg. He collapsed by my side. "Talk." He only stared at me. "No, really. Do it." I could just see the dot-dot-dots in the speech bubble over his head (metaphorically, of course).

"I would like to leave."

"Stop being such a man! Let's talk about your feelings."

"I would like to leave."

"Why don't I go first? Well, let me warn you, I am a walking contradiction. Especially today, do you want to know—"

"I'm releasing Deidara now."

A slow, wicked smirk found its way onto my mouth. _Plan B: Success._

Deidara immediately began to yell at the Uchiha, screaming obscenities and flailing. I sat back and giggled to myself whilst Itachi remained stoic. Eventually, a trademarked glare set itself upon his features. He spoke slowly and scarily:

"I still would like to leave."

**-x-x-x-**

_"You two disappoint me. Getting captured, Haruno? Che. Go find Kisame and train with him. But running away from Base and my orders? I'm suspending you from missions for six days, Deidara."_

Ten minutes after that, the blonde and I were out of Pein's office. Deidara was still cursing out the aforesaid man, and I was grumbling to myself.

(_Wahh. We're fat._

_I am not fat [maybe you are, but I'm not], I can't be. A few days, or however long it was, in prison wouldn't get me that out of shape._ _I'm a kunoichi, I'm not fat._

_But out of shape…?_

_Curse you._)

However, we had to soon split up. We were in the lounge area, so he simply squeezed my hand, gave a wink, then left. I sighed, then dropped myself onto the solid dark couch. Beside me sat a redhead. "Hello," I greeted him.

"Hello," he answered, his reply rather short.

"I haven't talked to you in a while." As if I talked to him at all, really. He didn't answer, which I could have guessed. "What are you doing?"

His hands were busy with something in a vial. It was purple and I was certain I knew what it was. "Testing the tenacity of this poison."

I frowned. If he was dealing with things like that, then he shouldn't be doing it in the common room of the Akatsuki Base. I was pretty sure that he had a laboratory of sorts or a greenhouse where he worked. I heard him say that that was where he created all of his poisons and antidotes—

Wait; hold up. Poisons. _Antidotes_.

"I have a question."

"Spit it out, girl," he growled, not even looking up from his work (which wasn't really that hard anyways). Jeez, this man got all Grumpy-san in three seconds flat.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I set my jaw and met his brown eyes. "I need to make a poison," I lied. If I had said antidote, then he would be curious. Even if he didn't ask what it was for, he would be suspicious in some way. Poisons most people (who work with herbs) create all the time; antidotes were rarely made unless something was wrong or someone was "overly" cautious. Especially when in the S-ranked, missing-nin business.

"And you tell me this, why?" Sasori questioned. His eyes met mine now, guarded and angry (at least towards me) as always. But curiosity was there, the more innocent and non-suspicious kind.

"You have a laboratory, don't you?" I bit my lip, my strength in my resolve waning when he actually acknowledged me. "Do you think that I could maybe use it? I wouldn't touch anything else except for what I need."

He looked at me long and hard, but not in the eyes. Nonetheless, finally, he gave me a response. "I will think on it."

"And I promise not to kill you again," I said teasingly, hoping that it would lighten the mood.

In a way, it did, but in an odd way. He grimaced, but it didn't look one-hundred percent sincere. "Shut up, Haruno."

Grinning, I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. I needed some real food. I hadn't had any besides the crap they give you at the prison and the perishables Itachi had with him.

I opened the cupboard and secretly wished that I'd find a packet or two of ramen in there (and maybe a Naruto, too). But there wasn't any of those. Just a few boxes and cans of random consumables.

I chose a box of white rice, filled a pot with water, put that on the stove, then eventually poured the rice in. After putting the lid on and turning the heat down a tad, I fished around the pantry for a few select seasonings. I found what I wanted and put them by a bowl I was going to use.

Really, someone needed to go shopping. Definitely not Kakuzu, and probably not Tobi, but _someone_. _I want real food._ My tummy growled. _And so does my stomach._

When the food was ready and seasoned, I sat down at a larger-than-not table and dug my chopsticks into the rice. However, before the first bite met my mouth, footsteps were heard.

"I suppose," began the puppet master, "that you could work in my laboratory."

"_Really_?" Okay, honestly, I didn't expect him to let me. Or at least get a positive answer so soon.

"Yes. But you won't touch anything else except for what you need. You won't touch anything except for what I allow you to touch," he stated quite matter-of-factly. He was peering right at me, which was slightly unnerving, but because he was actually looking me in the eye, I didn't care all that much.

Although, I needed what I needed. I would touch whatever I dang well pleased. But he didn't have to know that. "Fine. But then you can't meddle with my experiments and creations."

"Fine, girl."

"Fine… boy."

_You're a smart one._

_…Shut up. I'm better than you._

"However," he started off, "if something of mine goes wrong in there, then you are automatically at fault."

I tried not to roll my eyes at Sasori. "Same for you."

"You do realize that this is a privilege. Don't be a smart-ass."

_Arghhh. Says you!_ Good thing that we weren't going to be working at the same time on our creations. We'd just use his laboratory whenever, but it's doubtful that it would be at the same time.

**-x-x-x-**

_Idiots,_ was all he thought as he gazed at the two exiting their "Leader's" office. Really, the stupid girl shouldn't have been caught. He thought that she was better than that. _Ah,_ he mused, _but that makes it all the more interesting. _Why_ was she caught? That is the question._

The man believed that Sakura Haruno was a capable young woman; obviously, because she had been recruited (read: forced) to join the Akatsuki. She was the Godaime's darling apprentice, she was the teammate and friend of the most powerful Jinchuuriki and the luminary, but notorious Uchiha, she was a woman who could send even the most cold men to hell with two fingers.

Therefore, that question is raised. Why, or how, could she be captured? Only two things came to Madara's mind at that moment. Either she was incompetent, but one lucky kunoichi, _or_ she was still somehow connected to her home village. Honestly, the latter seemed the most explicable answer.

However, she was still here. She was still an Akatsuki member. She hadn't turned herself in or tried to plead innocent. Which frankly surprised the older man: he thought of the roseate as a goody-two-shoes whenever he had heard of her before. And even still in the organization.

She simply had an aura of innocence. But auras were never so simple, it seemed, because Sakura also, he thought, had a presence of stubbornness, hard will, resolve, and aspiration.

"Who are you, Sakura Haruno?" the Uchiha asked himself aloud as he watched the aforementioned lady walk into the common room. He saw her sat next to a man she had killed once before, and with a smirk, Madara walked towards Pein's office.

He had some planning to do and such. But he had to make sure that Haruno stayed at the headquarters. He wouldn't want her somehow meddling in his plans. If Madara was correct on his assumptions of why she was caught, then she most likely _would_ meddle. Or at least, in some way, stand against his plans.

Nevertheless, still, Madara was confused when referring to the pink-haired female. Ah, but the man never was all that great with the ladies to begin with. And women are indeed the most bewildering creatures.

**-x-x-x-**

Nighttime always has a certain effect on people. Whatever exactly that effect might be, it usually made people a little different. A little more wild, a little more crazy. A little more beautiful.

When Sakura used to go to clubs with Ino—before hospital work took up all of her time—Naruto (who sometimes went with them [okay, so who cares if he wasn't exactly _invited_? Pfft])remembered how true that sentiment was. Flashy colors and brilliant lights, deep bass beats resounding in a large room. And never forget the people, the bodies dancing and simply enjoying themselves. It _was_ beautiful.

Naruto hadn't had an experience like that in a while, where the night was astounding. No, lately everything had been simply _crazy_. The darkness of the later hours reminded him of a certain someone's eyes and hair. He was always so dark. That's why the lights and colors in the dance clubs helped him to forget—even if it was for a little bit.

Alas, Naruto Uzumaki was like an elephant. (In more ways than one, some would say.) He never forgets. Whether it be a person's face or name or story, or a (newer) jutsu taught by one of his sensei or the Sannin, or a teammate. Sometimes not being able to forget things was brilliant, it was wonderful!—other times, it was not.

Other times, he constantly felt the pain of his two most beloved people in the whole wide world _leaving_ him and _turning_ to the evil side. All against him, it seemed. Naruto wasn't worried about himself—it was kind of impossible for him to truly think of his self first—, he was fretting about his friends.

_(And that's the thing, isn't it, Naruto? They always are going to be your friends. They may deny it, they may hate you, they may even kill you—but they are your friends until the end. Never forget the little time you had as Team Seven. Never forget._

_[And so he didn't, like an elephant.])_

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

The boy-man turned his head to see one Nara male. "Ah, hey, Shikamaru! I'm just thinkin'. About everything going on, you know?"

The brunette slowly strolled over to the ramen admirer's side and eventually plopped himself down beside him, on the uncut grass. His arms hung over his knees, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Suppose I do," he hummed.

A period of stillness rolled over them, like the breeze that did the very same.

"Shikamaru?" the blonde articulated. The called man looked over at the ninja talking to him, eyes answering. "Do you think that there's a real chance that we'll get them home?"

The lazy genius sat there for a moment, welcoming the silence once again as he thought. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. The chances were slim. But… "There's a chance."

"How big of one?"

Ah, how did he get out of this one? He really didn't want to bring his friend down, but he didn't want to lie. "Hm. How big is your belief in them?" he inquired.

Naruto's smile grew tenfold. "Thanks," he murmured as he stood up. "You know what?—I think I'm going to Ichiraku's! Wanna come?"

He gave the Kyuubi host a small grin, "Nah, I'm not hungry. You go." Naruto asked if he was sure, and he said that he was, then the blonde ultimately bounced away towards his beloved ramen stand. He just about tripped over a crater that the Nara was almost certain an Akatsuki member, Deidara was his name, had created.

Shikamaru continued to smirk to himself, pulling a lighter out of his pocket as he did so, bringing it to the end of the cigarette. The flame ignited it and immediately the specific smoke smell filled his nostrils. He took a drag in, counted to three, then breathed out.

"Troublesome boy," he mumbled between breaths and drags. "Troublesome world."

* * *

**A/N: lots of different pov's in this one. (and naruto and shikamaru are fun characters to write, beeteedubs. i like being in their minds.) AND THERE WILL BE MORE ACTUAL DEISAKU LATERRR. this is _sort of_ a filler chapter.**

**_HEY, GUYS_****. i'm going to be candid and say something: _more reviews usually mean faster updates._ it's about true, seriously. i need to be motivated with this story. reviews, whether they be just "omg kewl" or constructive (not destructive, like flames), are super, super important to me.  
thank you, all~**


	37. Over the Horizon

_Disclaimers: _i don't own naruto, & neither do you. but if you do, then… OHAIII, KISHIMOTO~ wtfareyoudoinghere

_My Ramblings:_ hi, i'm hannah. i'm just about 5'8'', love obnoxious shoes, adore hardcore music, and flail too much (and i just made a new ff account and i don't know why). ;D  
_tell me something about yourself along with your __**r**__e__**v**__i__**e**__w__**!**_ i want to know a little more about my reviewers. =]

p.s. you probably won't get the entire sasori and sakura thing. oh well.  
p.s.s. i kind of love tobi's random moment in this. x3 so much.

* * *

**Clay Hearts  
**Chapter Thirty-Seven:  
_Over the Horizon_

I was wrong. The first time that I used the laboratory-slash-orangery, he was frigging there. Thank God, he was just leaving, though. But still, I couldn't do anything with the poison until he was gone. I just played with something he said I could touch. Bah.

The little vial was still in my pocket, under the Akatsuki cloak. Every now and then, unthinkingly, I would pat it lightly to make sure it was still there. I hoped that Sasori wouldn't look over to see me do so. He was already a suspicious person.

Although, my mind would wander to Deidara. I knew that a stupid smile would always creep onto my face. I would attempt to hide it by biting my lip, but I was obviously losing. Stupid boy. (_Stupid girl._)

"You're smiling again."

The grin was unmoved, but mostly because the statement reminded her of her artist friend back home: Sai. "No, I'm not."

"You're still smiling, stupid girl," Sasori commented (and I slightly winced at his choice words). His cloak didn't brush the ground like mine does—because he was taller and his was better fitted—as he strolled my way.

"I don't see," I began to say, "how that's a problem. My expressions aren't meddling in your business, are they?" Rolling my eyes, I took a leaf from a specific herb I had found (in the greenhouse that supposedly belonged to Sasori, and once Konan, as well). I figured that I might as well do _something_ while the redhead was around.

"It's distracting."

I placed the little leaf into the wooden bowl and took the stone stick in hand. "_You're_ distracting at the moment. I do realize that this," I threw my object-holding hand out, gesturing at the lab, "is yours. But, Sasori, you said I could work here." With the stick, I grounded the green thing in the bowl into pulp. "I respect you, you respect me."

The ginger sighed angrily, his breath felt on the top strands of my hair. "Has anyone told you that you're annoying?"

Teeth gritted, I said, "You have no idea."

His pallid hand reached out and grasped a little container of something that looked like natural poison. It was clear in color and was a tad thicker than water, almost like blood. "Poison from Orochimaru's; I got it from a spy."

_Was that Kabuto?_ "Do you know what it does?" I inquired, genuinely curious. It wasn't everyday that you got to see something from that evil snake man. Although, his little medic henchman was probably the one that created it. Whatever. Kabuto was a great medical ninja and herbsman.

He smirked, but didn't really answer my question at all. "The spy said that the Snake had stolen it from the Uchiha, actually."

A frown set itself upon my face. "The Uchiha?" I hadn't known that they had been into poisons. I hadn't known that they had been into anything except for their fire jutsu and Sharingan, mostly. "What does it do?" I asked again.

Sasori laid the vial beside my mortar, then wordlessly walked away.

_Douche._

Admittedly, I pouted. Nonetheless, I grasped the little container in my gloved hands, held it up to my eyes, and lightly shook it. Since it was thicker than typical poison, it sloshed awkwardly around.

I eyed the leaf that I was going to make a simple toxin out of. I "hmm'd" and pulled the plain medic mask around my neck up over my nose—just in case—and opened the vial.

There was no scent, no odd feeling, that I could sense from it. Perhaps that was because I was wearing the mask. Although, I wasn't prepared to take that off (better safe than sorry). Shuffling closer to the mortar, I let a solitary drop fall onto the green pulp.

Automatically, it burnt into flames, but not to a crisp, per se. The entire leaf mix was crimson, as if scorching like embers, then turned white. Also unclear, because a miniature veil of smoke clouded it.

I glared at it. "Now what was the point in _that_?" Idiot Akasuna. Rolling my narrowed eyes, I shoved the mortar to the side, and got out a new one. Closing my eyes for a moment, I focused on all the chakra signatures in or near the greenhouse. The only one was Sasori's retreating one and… Deidara's.

My cheeks turned an unfortunate shade of red. Oh gosh, good thing the puppet master isn't around now. My heart was beating even louder and stronger, I could tell. _Why do I get so worked up over this man?_ I questioned myself. But not even my Inner-answered, only shrugging and suggesting, "'cause he's hot?" to me.

I bit the inside of my lip, willing myself to pay attention to the current subject. Knowing that they weren't going to come to the building I was in, I pulled the vial out of my pocket.

The light-colored liquid sloshed around inside as I removed the plug from the top. You couldn't even tell that there was poison in there. There was no color, no smell, no taste (obviously)—just instant coma.

"Tsunade-shishou, I wish you were here to tell me where to begin," I hummed under my breath before I began. It felt dangerous to even do such a thing. If I did something wrong, if I dropped it, then all hope would be lost.

_You can do it, Princess._ The words surprised me. It wasn't me, it wasn't my Inner-self, but _Deidara_. He's seriously on my mind or something, but… "Thanks," I murmured as I let a drop fall onto a glass slide.

(_Yeah. Nice. Talking to our-self._

_Oh, shut up._)

**-x-x-x-**

_DEIDARA POV_

"Dangit, bird! Get away from them, hmm," I shouted at the maddening creature pecking at my clay creations. Okay, we all know better by now. They aren't _just_ creations—they're bombs_._ And, seriously, if that bird hits it right, then _boom_!

Eh. Serves the stupid blue thing right if it explodes. _But my art…!_ I can always create new ones, I guess. It would do me good to actually hurt something. Being with Sakura has made me… softhearted, or something. Bah, that's sad—_horrifying_.

Except for the teensy, weensy, little fact that it's _Sakura_ who's doing this to me. And it makes me think that maybe being a little less, uh, masculine, is alright. But _come on_: I'm still Deidara, I'm still an Akatsuki member, I'm still frigging hardcore. Just a little less crazy, psycho, terrorist Deidara. Crap. That _is_ who I am. Or was. (Insert inner turmoil.)

I found myself grinning and making a clay heart without realizing. When I looked down and finally took note of it, the bird rested beside it. "Don't you dare, hmm," I growled out. _And why? —Uh, I'll give it to Sakura…?_

And thinking of Sakura… I could sense her warm chakra signature nearby. I wasn't nearly as good with chakra—at least the way she uses it—as the roseate, but I was still an S-ranked criminal.

With one last stink-eye glare at the blue, flying creature, I pocketed the possible gift for one Sakura Haruno (which does _not_ have explosive materials inside it, by the way). I found myself at the greenhouse—Sasori-danna's greenhouse. _What is she doing in here?_

Without any thought, I flung the door open. "Hey, Princess!"

She jumped. Not dropping, but gripping tightly whatever glass container she had in her hand. I heard her curse and then watched as she pocketed the vial swiftly, trying to hide it, it seemed. "De-Deidara?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing here?" My feet made their way towards her without me thinking to do so. My entire being was slowly becoming more and more centered around her. A scary thought. Hidan would have my head (and do some sort of creepy ritual, then point and laugh at it because _"Hahaha, little, frigging, pansy Deidara's falling in effing love."_ He [still] lives to torment me, I swear).

She smiled (at seeing me and my angelic face, of course), "I'm working on an antidote." Her face cringed awkwardly at her words. "I mean poison. Yeah," she said, correcting herself.

"Are you sure, hmm?" I was only a few feet away from her now.

Sakura blushed and looked to the ground, "Yeah… It's just that, really, they're similar. In a way. Okaymaybenotreallybutwhatever_whyareyousoclose_?"

Dangit, she's adorable. She's probably the only thing, person, whatever that I would call adorable. "Do you not like me being so close?"

She sputtered (and reminded me of a girl that she mentioned before, Hina-something). "I'm just not used to… _this_," she murmured.

I couldn't help but to smile. I closed the distance between us and she let out a little gasp. _With me, you'll grow used to it soon enough_, I thought. I brought my hand to her chin and lifted it up, so we could look eye-to-eye. Sakura seemed startled.

"What?" she breathed out.

"You're beautiful, hmm." I kissed her grinning lips, moving my hand to the back of her neck to hold her close. Her hands wrapped around my middle, albeit cautiously, as if she was doing something wrong—she wasn't. Without even trying to, I breathed in the scent of her. I smelled her shampoo first, a soft sweet-pea aroma, and then took in what was her natural, sweet perfume.

Eventually, my arms came to encircle her waist and we stopped. It was kind of the romantic look-each-other-in-the-eyes-for-five-whole-minutes thing. Except that kind of seemed cliché and just… not me.

"I made you something, hmm," I finally uttered.

Her eyes immediately lit up and cleared. "What?" she questioned excitedly.

I winked at her and let go for a moment, pulling the clay heart out of my cloak pocket. To anyone else, it wasn't special. It was just something that I created while thinking—while thinking about _Sakura._ Which is why that was special to me and hopefully to her.

_However,_ I mused, _I could make it prettier for her. To show how, to me, she is true art._ My eye twitched,_ Frick. Sasori-danna would be proud._ "Uh, it's not done yet, hmm, but I wanted to show you it anyways."

The second I had the heart in front of her eyes, she snatched it away into her tiny hands. It was about the size of her hand. She just stared at it and I was afraid she thought it was too simple and stupid and—

"Thank you."

"…What?" She beamed at me, staring me in the eyes—which, okay, now I'm fine with it—, and repeated her words. "You're welcome," I said.

She smiled awkwardly, as if she was mulling something over in that brain of hers. "So," she began, and I thought I'd hear what she was thinking, "you're not done with it?" For some reason, I felt that that _wasn't_ what she was thinking about.

I smirked, "Not yet, Princess. I want to make it perfect, hmm." _Like you. _(Asdfjkl; let all these thoughts be damned.)

Sakura gave me a tight hug (_too tight… can't… breathe_), and kissed my cheek in the process (_uh, maybe I'll be okay_). "You're wonderful, Dei-chan," she winked.

"Well, I—"

"OMALAWD. WHY IS DEIDARA-SENPAI SO CLOSE TO SAKURA-CHAN? TOBI DOES NOT WISH TO SEE THISSSS," screamed an orange-masked Akatsuki member. Tobi was running—away.

Good thing, too, because I'm going to kill him. "_Tobi,_" I growled. Glancing at Sakura, I spoke, "Excuse me while I go murder that idiot." I ran off towards the door, stopping only once by the door to give her a small smile (guess who's turning into a romantic? [Dangit!]), then dashed away.

"All Tobi wanted to do is say hi to Sakura-chan. Now Tobi is going blind—_bliiiiind!_"

For a flailing creature like a Tobi—er, _like_ Tobi—he, runs fast. "_Tobi_!" I shouted.

"TOBI WONDERS IF TOBI'S EVEN A GOOD BOY ANYMORE WITH ALL THESE SUGGESTIVE ACTIONS TAKING PLACE. (IS HE, GOD? IS HE? TELL TOBI HE'S A GOOD BOYYYY.)"

"…The frick?"

**-x-x-x-**

_NORMAL POV_

As soon as Deidara left—and I made sure he had, checking his chakra signature—and I stopped standing there like a star-crossed idiot, I turned right back to Tsunade's (hopefully) antidote.

I really, really, _really_ liked Deidara, but… Tsunade is _Tsunade._ She's the Godaime Hokage, she's my mentor, she's my friend, and she's my only hope right now. I have to focus on this. (So why does it have to be so hard _not_ to think about that long-haired blonde boy?)

Squeezing my eyes shut, I reflected on all the antidote and poison formulas I could think of. Most of that was because it helped take my mind of a certain Akatsuki man—but not completely. Then I took out the vial of poisoned sake I had hidden when Deidara (_dangit!_) came in and put it on the desk.

I also pulled out the slide that had a single drop of the liquid on it. And, with careful movements, I placed it back onto where it belonged. Taking a deep breath in, praying that I actually get somewhere, I moved my face and eye to the microscope and peered.

"Whoa," I pronounced. Barely looking away, I pulled my pink locks into a messy ponytail and out of my way. It was time to work.

**-x-x-x-**

"Pinky has been with Sasori for a while lately," Kisame commented as he took a hearty sip of his alcohol. His blue fingers tapping along with an unknown tune stuck in his head. (It went something like, _"da ba dee, da ba die."_)

Hidan raised a white eyebrow, "Oh, you sayin' that they're," insert curse word here, "each other?"

The fish-man laughed, but shrugged. "Never know. But Deidara would be housebroken."

"I think you mean 'heartbroken,' Kisame," mumbled white Zetsu from the back of the room.

Not even turning around to acknowledge him (no one really did, because that was just how they all acted around Zetsu. He was a shadow-plant-thing anyways), just nodded sagely. "Yeah, that's it!"

"You're a frigging idiot," the Jashinist commented.

Kisame poured himself more drink, "Like you knew better."

"I effing do and I did!"

"Yeah, 'cause your 'religion' makes you so much better than me?"

"It damn well does make me better than you!"

"Oh, re—"

"Will you both quiet yourselves now?" A voice came from the back. Both Hidan and Kisame jumped, slowly turning around. They had already forgotten Zetsu was there. "You're both disturbing the room next door."

"Oh, yeah?" The white-haired man stood up, albeit cautiously, and pointed a finger at the wall, "What the," insert word, "is in that," insert word, "room? Your," insert word, "mother? Well, well—look who doesn't give a," insert word here, please (and thank you).

Kisame just sat back, blinking and gorging himself on the sake before him.

"No," the plant-esque Akatsuki member articulated, "Tobi is."

Hidan groaned, "Oh who cares about that—" And we're sure you can figure out what he was saying. Just add in naughty words and Jashin and immortality and Tobi and, _voila_, you got it. It all simply drowned out in the background.

Even though Kisame Hoshigaki knew Zetsu wasn't talking _to_ him, he felt that the words were meant for him. He wasn't by any means sober, but he wasn't by any means drunk. He was, excuse the pun, could drink alcohol like a fish.

And for the longest time he had a feeling something was up with that kid, Tobi. Why couldn't Hidan and him be disturbing that little twerp out of all people? Kisame frowned as his lips met his glass. Something was up.

**-x-x-x-**

I think that maybe, sometimes I am ingenious. So far, the process of extracting the poison—and only that—from the sake had been successful. Typically, that's a difficult thing. Especially when the poisonous liquid is so… so _invisible_.

_It's because I'm here._

_Oh, I'm sure._

_Are you being sarcastic with me? How dare you. You know that we're amazing because of me more than you._

I rolled my eyes at my Inner and then moved to take off my gloves when the door opened. It seemed as if I'd never get any time alone. I just hoped that I would finish this; that I would save Tsunade-shishou.

"You're still here?" Sasori asked when he settled himself at a few counters/tables away from me.

"Of course, it's only been," I looked at the clock, gasping a bit when I saw it, "four and a half hours. Oh—"

He didn't look at me, but I could see that he seemed amused. An eyebrow cocked and a smirk that wasn't anything related to Dei-chan's upon his face.

"I, uh, get into my work."

"I can see that."

Awkward silence ensued.

"Did you—" "What are—" We both said at the same time, words over words.

He frowned, "You first."

"What are you doing?" I questioned while pushing aside my current work on the antidote. I had forgotten to put it away when he came. I blame it on his red hair. Even though, technically, I would be considered a ginger also.

"I," Sasori began as he dug up roots from a plant, "am making a poison."

"For?"

"My puppets; their weapons and parts need to be covered in this."

"Oh, do you ever change the mixture?—to make it more fatal."

Looking at me with his brown eyes, the amused look still in place, "Do you ever stop asking questions?"

I gave a sheepish smile and did the little things I could for _my_ work. Stuff like grinding up leaves and roots, getting a few chemicals (except for the ones that were obviously used for antidotes) out, and cleaning up anything I could have dropped. (Except not all in that moment, obviously.) "Rarely."

A surprisingly comfortable silence made its way through the conversation. We worked, more him than me, and made a few comments at a couple of things. But then I remembered something. "What were you going to say?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, his eyes focused on the purple liquid before him.

"You were going to ask me something."

Sasori nodded, "Ah, yes. Something that I thought you would like to know."

I fingered my pink locks while I waited for him to continue. He did not, so I said, "And what's that?"

"That Uchiha boy—Sasuke, was it?—he's heading for Konoha."

"_What_?"

**-x-x-x-**

Madara had a notion that Sakura Haruno was not as loyal to the Akatsuki as she seemed to be. Thus, he proposed a test—a test that she wasn't aware of. While that isn't the fairest of things, it was simply part of the trial. Was the roseate still loyal to _Konohagakure_ was the question.

The oldest Uchiha's kind was the type to pick up on gossip. In every lie was a minute amount of truth, and he knew that. The masked man heard that a certain infamous man whose name was Sasuke Uchiha was heading to Konoha. Why, he had heard plenty of rumors. He was going to go back to his old team and ask for forgiveness. He was going to destroy the village and its people. He was going to find files on his clan for use no one knew of. Things like that.

But it didn't matter which one it was (although, Madara preferred if the young man wanted to annihilate his former village); all that mattered here was the kernel of truth. He told Zetsu to tell Sasori the tidbit of information because he figured that he would tell the Haruno woman.

"_But don't tell Deidara,"_ the eldest Uchiha had said, _"because then he'll go psychotic."_ He knew that for a fact—that the art lover would probably kill Madara's kin in a moment if he had an opportunity.

And it was all kind of too perfect.

Madara chuckled. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch. Watch the events unfold themselves and figure out for sure if Sakura Haruno was steadfast to Konoha or to the Akatsuki. If she was dedicated to the latter, then he already knew what he had planned for her.

Yes, it was perfect. The only flaw would be if she was loyal to her home village. Ah, that would be unfortunate. Quite unfortunate.

"What are you doing here, Tobi?"

Madara turned his head to face his relative. "Itachi-san!" he squealed, the Tobi façade already in place, "Tobi was just looking at the clouds."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be here; this place is for meditating." He walked over towards the giant statue by the edge of the rooftop, passed the masked person, and sat on its tongue, much like Pein sometimes did. He stayed quiet after doing that.

The older Uchiha appeared beside the younger one, "What is Itachi-san thinking of?" Truthfully, Madara had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as well. He knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre—after all, he had been the one to orchestrate it—so he, in turn, knew that Itachi wasn't completely cold to it all.

They all had feelings in the Akatsuki; that much was apparent.

"I am thinking of life and death," was his vague answer.

"That doesn't sound fun!"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then _why_? Tobi doesn't understand."

"You think about life, do you not?"

"Yeah, of _course_ Tobi does. Golly, Itachi-san!"

"Why not think about death then? It'll be just as long—longer."

Madara/Tobi stayed silent. Maybe he wasn't exactly sure what was on the man's mind. But then again, that night so long ago… that night involved life and death. Life being taken, death being received. _Like a Christmas exchange party!_ the sadistic side of Tobi part of him announced.

He grinned, _Precisely._ "Itachi-san needs to lighten up," he nodded viciously. "No need to think about death always~!"

Itachi could have rolled his eyes if he wasn't, well, _him_. "Death is something we have to deal with every day of our lives. We are shinobi. It is in our contract."

Tobi shrugged dramatically, announced his spontaneous leave, and then skipped to the roof door. The door closing, Madara eyed the tranquil Itachi and smirked. This was odd, but going well.

The door slammed behind him as he strolled away, towards the bottom floor, towards outside. Towards a certain greenhouse-laboratory-combo. _Hmm. _Time to find darling, little Sakura-chan.

* * *

**A/N:** **well, that was… interesting. meh. (i overused the parentheses again. like now. [forgive me.])**

**so i don't know what's with the itachi and madara/tobi scene. kind of rambling, but i'm leaving it.**

**ANNNNNND if you know what song kisame had stuck in his head (without looking it up), then i will dedicate the next chapter to youuu. ;] watcheveryonegetthesong.**

_**God:**_** "You're not a good boy, Tobi."  
**_**Tobi:**_** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! /dies**


	38. Incumbency

_Disclaimers: _disclaimed.

_My Ramblings:_ LOL, LOOK WHO UPDATED.

who's doing NaNoWriMo this year? i made a new account on there because my old one was lame. look up "_anticollision_" and you'll find me. c= send me a message and/or add me as a writing buddy~! ;D  
IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS IS, GOOGLE IT NOW OR DOOM. (YES. OR DOOM.)

another random-ish chapter. _ish_. (but longer? yay?)

_Dedications:_ _**stars for ransom**_, _**Tigerfighter98**_, & _**SADsasukefan**_. you three got the song correct. c= (to the others who didn't guess/care—it was "blue" by eiffel 65.) I NOD TOWARDS YOU IN RESPECT.

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

_Incumbency_

A break—that was all she asked for. One little second where everything could be okay, where she wasn't needed, where she could _breathe_. Shizune sighed; she knew that a timeout wasn't expected with the job she was given, but… she could dream.

Only not really, that wasn't what she had been hoping for all these weeks. Well, not _exactly_. The brunette had been wishing that Tsunade would wake. It felt like so long since she had heard that lovable, obnoxious voice of hers. The older woman was like a sister to Shizune.

"Shizune-san," aforesaid lady jumped, almost falling out of the chair, "How are you feeling?" It was Danzo. What did _he_ want? Because he certainly didn't seriously want to know how she was doing. The man before her didn't visit people for petty reasons.

"Hello," she said—without stuttering, she might add. The entire time, her mind was reeling, thinking of why the old man would want to be here. But she knew she truly knew.

"Hello," he said in turn. "How are you?"

Why was he asking how she was? "Quite well. And you?" she questioned out of politeness..

"Ah, that's nice." He and his cane sauntered her way, towards the desk. "I've been contemplative lately."

It seemed as if he was giving her an invitation to ask what he was thinking. But she wouldn't; it felt vaguely like giving in. If he truly wanted Shizune to hear what he had to say, he'd have to use those old geezer guts of his and tell her outright.

"Do you need something, Danzo?" …Okay, maybe not.

"Hmm," he mused as his cane hit the desk—purposefully, "I was wondering how your Tsunade had been."

Shizune's eyes narrowed. He would _never_ ask about Lady Tsunade's wellbeing. "The same as before—inert."

He nodded, as if he was being sympathetic. "How unfortunate." (Yeah, _as if_.) His lone eye peered at the brunette intently as he spoke. "How has your job as a transient Hokage been?"

"Easier than I thought," Shizune lied as she redrew her hands and placed them on her lap. Her nose felt tickly and, being a medic and lover of books, she knew that that was sign of a liar—at least when one was itching said nose. She figured Danzo would know this too, so the woman vowed not to move her hands to her nose.

If he wasn't so stone-faced, he'd probably be beginning to smirk, "Is that so? I would expect that all the paper work, ANBU commanding, and just the organization process in general would be difficult."

Even now, Shizune's fingers tingled.

"After all, the job of a Kage is never a truly easy thing. And it mustn't be taken so lightly."

"I—"

"I understand that you're keeping Konoha in a _stable_ position. But do you realize that this village needs to begin to move again?" Danzo questioned. "Really, it hasn't moved much since the… Godaime had moved into office.

"A change needs to be made," he said. "Konohagakure needs someone stricter—someone stronger."

Shizune's fingers were tingling now not because of her lying, but because of her fury. Her delicate hands were made into tight, white fists; nails dug into her pale skin, sure to leave angry crescent marks. She absolutely knew what he meant by someone stronger—by all of this. He meant someone who wasn't female. Someone who was _him _(the frigging sexist).

Still, she put on a polite smile, "I'm sorry, Danzo-sama, but I am currently filling this position."

From inside his robe, he took out a piece of parchment. Shizune couldn't see what it was exactly, but she saw the Council's seal on it.

_Oh no. Whatever that is, it can't be good,_ she briefly thought.

"This," he began, "is the signed agreement of my upcoming inauguration as the official Hokage."

Shizune's eyes went wide. "B-But I wasn't present to discuss this!" she shouted, standing up, with hands still taut fists.

"You needn't be. The Elders were there, and they are the main in command as well," he replied smoothly as he began to walk to the side of the desk, unhurriedly.

Not even staring at him anymore, she sunk back into the chair, mumbling to herself, "This can't be. This can't be. _This can't be_." This was exactly what Tsunade _didn't_ want happening to Konohagakure. Oh gosh.

"It is and will," Danzo said, unexpectedly beside her. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I believe that you're sitting in my chair."

**-x-x-x-**

The sky was darkened, clouds filling the sky completely. It was going to rain. But was that really a surprise to me anymore? Was that a surprise to anyone who lived in this country? It wasn't named after the rain for nothing.

I sighed and put down my pen. The days were seeming to drag out, but at the same time become shorter. I needed time. The antidote that I've been attempting to make was making progress, yes; however, it was a tedious process that required too much concentration. And lately my brain's been feeling as if it were to explode.

I needed a break. _Yeah, that's what I need._ Standing up, I closed my notebook, tucked it into an inner pocket of the Akatsuki cloak, and walked out of my little room. (Since right now, Sasori was using the laboratory. I spend most of my time in my room or in there anymore.)

And I practically walked into Kisame and Itachi. "Oh, sorry," I muttered, obviously sounding distracted. I didn't mean to appear that way—although, no lying needed there. I was distracted. Constantly, I've been thinking about the antidote. I needed a distraction.

"Sakura-san, I haven't seen you for quite some time," spoke Itachi. He seemed to blend into the walls—besides his obviously pallid skin tone, everything was black and red about him. But it wasn't as fear-causing as it used to be.

"Sorry," I said again, "I've been so distracted lately."

Kisame moved his face closer to mine, as if inspecting it. "With what?"

"Just an experiment." I smiled and raised my hands, waving them a bit, "Nothing you non-medic-nin need to worry yourselves about." I forced a laugh. Before they could continue on with that subject, I immediately asked them a question. "So where are you two going?"

The Uchiha stood straight and formal, as always. Although—_how did I miss this before?_—, he was carrying something. "I've been sent out on a mission."

I opened my mouth to say, "And?" towards Kisame, but the blue-man spoke first.

"And I'm discussing said mission with him," he said, chuckling a bit. Raising my eyebrow, I stared at the taller male. He was always a strange one. Well, no duh. Besides the entire blue skin, shark-like qualities, and... just about everything else.

"Then I plan to raid the alcohol cabinets. Care to join?" Kisame questioned.

I smiled. That was exactly what I needed, seriously. "Yeah," I said, "That'd be perfect."

He glanced at his partner, then nodded at me. "Meet me at the training grounds in fifteen minutes. See ya', Pinky."

"Sakura-san," Itachi Uchiha nodded in parting.

"The training grounds?" I murmured, but they were already gone. Dang, those guys were fast. But... why was I going there? I thought we were drinking. Pouting, I made a point of going back into my room and grabbing my gloves—just in case. With Kisame, you never know.

After performing a chakra seal-slash-lock upon my door to make sure no one entered, besides my chakra and me, I carried on. Strolling down the hall, I had begun to feel fairly closed in. The hallways were wide enough, sure, but they were so dark. Even the touch of red was such a darker shade that it seemed nearly black. I constantly caught myself wanting to grasp the end of a red shirt that was hidden under a heavy layer.

It all brought me back to an even darker day when a boy left his village and team. When he left a twelve-year-old girl.

...Why was I thinking about all of this? Why was everything today of such dark subjects? Everything in Ame was dark, everything in the Akatsuki was dark, everything... everything in Sasuke was dark (right?). (And it was raining. I always, always seem to think of him when it does that…)

Thunder sounded and I startled; a tear that was forming the entire time rolling down my face. I cursed and wiped it away furiously. _I shouldn't be getting upset over this stuff! Sasuke's gone. He came back for a moment, but it wasn't even for you. Still, he left again. And you have Deidara now anyways, stupid girl._

Deidara. The name was milk and honey and everything imperfectly perfect to my mind, to my heart. It made me remember that with him, I had done the impossible. I had joined the Akatsuki, done missions under the organization, saved his life, had him save mine multiple times... But that wasn't the most insane thing. The craziest thing was that I was steadily falling for him.

I stepped into the training room smiling.

"You're slow."

I blinked, finding Kisame already in front of me, sipping on sake from the bottle. "You didn't wait for me before you began to drink," I stated. "That's not very fair." My very own words reminded me of a woman I... used... to serve who tended to be more inebriated than not, but was responsible for the entirety of Konohagakure. "Wha-Whatever," I said to myself, under my breath. _Why are you thinking of all these people, Sakura? Honestly._

Kisame Hoshigaki shrugged, then picked up his sword and heaved it over his shoulder. "Some sake and a spar?" he inquired, throwing the bottle over towards me.

_This is what you need. To forget all the crap going on for a little._ I smirked, "Sounds good." I uncorked the sake and downed the rest (which really wasn't a terrific amount, considering that the shark had drank most of it). Tossing the bottle aside—and not even wincing when I heard it shatter—, I pulled out my gloves and put them on. _Knew that I'd need these._

"I'll go easy on you, Pinky. Don't worry."

Normally, I'd be offended by a statement like that, however, I had a clue of how powerful Kisame was. In the Bingo books, he was called "The Tailless Tailed Beast." One couldn't get a name like that if he wasn't incredibly strong and powerful. I was honestly lucky to be sparring with him.

We both took our stances.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

I channeled chakra to my legs and feet awhile so I could run and kick potently.

—_Seven. Six. Five._

I met his honest-to-God terrifying eyes.

—_Four. Three. Two. One._

Leaning backwards, I got ready to propel myself towards him.

—_Zero._

And we were off.

It all happened quicker than I thought it would have. Maybe it was because of the sake, maybe it was because I was fighting with a Class S missing-nin—but I wouldn't have lied. It was difficult. Nevertheless, I wanted more than anything for the fight to go on forever. I wasn't remembering what I was supposed to do. I was just fighting and breathing. The only things that seemed to truly matter.

"You're slowing down, Pinky!" Kisame shouted from across the field.

My breath sounded heavier as I attempted to laugh (_dang, I'm out of shape! Or alcohol really affects me more than ever now_), "You sure about that?"

There was something about the Akatsuki's indoor (but outdoor—it was confusing) training area that vaguely reminded me of the Chuunin arena all the way back when we were all thirteen. It was a scary thought, in a way. I could see everyone fighting for their titles, for their honor, for their selves, for their lives.

I remembered Naruto fighting Neji, showing him that destiny was only a word—not something that defines you for forever. I remembered Sasuke showing up dreadfully late, the entire exams being postponed just for him. Gaara and his fight was never completed. I remembered myself, with short hair for the first time, cheering on my boys… But secretly wishing that I was able to be out there, too.

I could see them all. A dozen battles replayed themselves before my eyes, right there and then. Suddenly, I was confused. Was I back at the Chuunin exams from years ago? What was happening?

I stopped running towards Kisame and turned around to where I saw Sasuke and Naruto. "What are you guys doing here?" the words were ready to leave my lips. But I was interrupted by a sharp, blunt pain in my back. I screamed, as my boys and everyone else from the pastime were whisked away.

The Hoshigaki had taken the opening.

I fell to the ground, knees hitting first, then hands, my head bowed as I began to cough up blood. "Wha-What—?"

The one who had wounded me came to face me immediately, "Pink—Sakura? You okay?"

Simply looking up to glare at him, I felt my head drop again three seconds later. My head felt so heavy... I fell to the ground with a thump, leaving Kisame alone. Sort of.

**-x-x-x-**

I woke up with a groan and a shiver. My eyes were blurry until a few moments later when I realized where I was. The infirmary. But why— I hissed in pain as I attempted to turn over, realizing that I was on lying on my stomach for a reason. My back felt raw, like a kunai was shoved into it and pulled down in a slow, ragged motion. And I was cold.

Whimpering as I moved back to the complete lying-on-stomach position, I heard the door open. Turning my head, I could see who was walking in. And, honestly, it surprised me. "Kakuzu?" He didn't say anything, which wasn't anything atypical for him, but simply came to my bedside. "What?" I asked.

Finally, he spoke, "Your back was torn open. Luckily, it was in a pattern straightforward enough that I could stitch it back together."

I squinted my eyes at him, trying to make sense of his words. My back. Was torn open. By who?

"You were sparring with Kisame; you let your guard down," the man supplied the information for me,

"Oh, thanks. For both, I mean. Well, really my back the most, but—"

"You're rambling. Shut up." Kakuzu said rather eloquently as he gingerly pulled aside the covers hiding my back.

I figured out in that moment that my back was completely exposed. But, luckily, they hadn't taken off all of my clothes or my shirt. They had very likely taken a kunai to the back of my shirt (the one I had bought in Tanigakure) and ripped it open. Not something that made me incredibly happy, but it was something I preferred over the "oh, hey, this is me—naked; while I'm unconscious. That's cool." My Akatsuki cloak was in the room, folded up, I'd find out later.

The man muttered a few more things before leaving. He also gave me a few painkillers for the obvious aches in my back. They would sink in about twenty-seven minutes, he told me. Awesome. He didn't even let me get in another word or two of gratitude. Although his method of curative was more medieval, it worked for now.

Anyways, I could heal myself with my chakra now—_Where the frick is my chakra?_

I closed my eyes for a moment. This reminded me all too much of someone. Or something who caused something like this to me. That red-haired woman: Akane. The girl with Sota and Keiji. Hallucinations, chakra drained, head feeling heavy or too light. My fists clenched as I punched the closest thing to me. Which would be the nightstand-esque table beside me. Well, that was no more—even without chakra.

It wasn't fair how, somehow, that stupid girl controlled me. Just like her own puppets that she had. It was safe to say that I was pissed off. Nonetheless, they felt so real, the hallucinations, that it could have been a genjutsu. No, it could have been reality. I was so easily put under the spell of it, that I didn't even notice Kisame.

And now that I'm here, bedridden, I can't work on Tsunade-shishou's antidote. That makes me the most upset. Because maybe if I healed Tsunade, she could get rid of this damned poison in my system. (Which still doesn't make sense to me why it hasn't flushed out of my system.) I'm sorry, shishou. I'm frigging hopeless anymore. Dangit.

"What the heck was that?" a booming voice said from the door.

I turned my head awkwardly to face a very tall, very blue man. "Kisame." I twitched, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" he began, moving towards me, "You shouldn't answer a question with a question."

"You're a hypocrite," I mumbled under my breath.

He gestured towards the broken table. "I see you've made yourself at home."

"Wha—Oh. Jerk."

**-x-x-x-**

Kisame pulled up a chair and sat upon it, chuckling a bit at her reaction. "Why do you think you collapsed like that?" he questioned.

The roseate glared, "Maybe because you tried to freaking kill me with Samehada." She looked funny—trying to be intimidating while on her belly. But, still, the young woman held a hint of fear within all of the Akatsuki's hearts. Whether it was well-placed or not, no one would know.

Her eyes softened for a moment, as if in thought. "I probably drank too much," she finally answered.

"Probably_." Not. I saw her; she barely drank anything. _Definitely not enough to go crazy.

The twosome spoke for a little more, mainly the male discussing the spar: what exactly had happened, how she had failed and succeeded in certain parts of her attacks and defenses, and how... "We should do that again sometime. Just next time, I'll go even easier on you, and not assume that you're even a little intelligent."

"I hate you."

"Like angels' melodies to my ears, Pinky." He stood up, pushing the chair away, "Well," he patted her pink head lightly, "I should go. See ya' around." With barely giving her time to respond, the man rushed out of the room, without exactly trying to. But he knew what he needed to do first.

As soon as he arrived in the lounge room, he articulated, "Don't tell Deidara, but Pinky's in the infirmary."

"Sakura-chan's hurt?" Tobi shrieked. "Tobi must see her now!" He began to run towards said woman's direction, but Kisame stuck out a brawny arm and stopped him (although, he was still making running motions).

"No, she needs her rest now."

"Then why are you effing tell us this?" Hidan questioned, barely looking up at the taller man.

"Like I said in the beginning: I just don't want you to tell Deidara—"

"Yeah," Sasori said slowly, "because we all know how the brat'll react to this information."

Kakuzu looked impassive as ever, "He might blow things up, which will cost us." But this all turned into a series of mumblings, "No, it'll cost _me_…"

Tobi plopped himself back down on the couch, a thoughtful expression under his mask, "Oh."

**-x-x-x-**

She sat silently as she watched Genin and Chuunin alike move out most of the things in the room. Some were even beginning to bring in more things. For the new Hokage. For Danzo. Supposedly, he wanted the office to be completely remodeled. He'd even want the windows to be different. That was terrible because the windows were never changed—they were always like that, like a beacon to all of Konoha.

Shizune breathed in a shaky breath and exited the room. She knew where she was going already—to Tsunade's room, secret to the public. Although, it wasn't hard to find at all—it was simply in the Hokage Tower, just veiled by genjutsu and several security measures.

"Hi, Lady Tsunade," she said softly.

No answer came, but that was to be expected. The woman before her was dead to the world. Shizune just kept wishing that that wouldn't become permanent or literal. Her face was gaunt, but she was still healthy enough. Considerably so for a patient of her kind.

"Are you ready to wake yet?"

Nothing.

"Yeah, I doubted this time either," the brunette hummed. "I don't know if you've heard at all... but that old bas—coot. Danzo. He's becoming the Hokage. They said that I can't stay the temporary one anymore. I... I understand that, Tsunade, but... Why does it have to be him?"

She found that tears were brimming her eyes. "I'm just so... so angry." Shizune sighed, "I don't remember being this angry before. At least not in a long time." Nevertheless, the brunette remembered a time where her uncle died and she was so confused, upset, depressed, and angry.

The woman watched as the heart monitor ticked away monotonously, the beat always the same. Shizune knew that that was a good thing, but she just hoped for a little spike in the lines. Anything to show that her friend was alive. Anything to show that she was listening.

However, nothing happened and she simply exhaled again, staring at the white cinder block walls. She shivered. Everything was white and pale blue—typical. "It's cold in here." She stood and walked closer to the Godaime's side, focused chakra to her palms, and placed her hands on the blonde's skull. Closing her eyes, she looked for anything different. But it was the same. Everything was alive, but everything was dark—or blurred. Or something. She really couldn't describe it.

Just as she pulled her hands away from her the woman, another blonde came running in, almost colliding into the chair she was sitting on moments ago. "N-Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"Oi, Shizune! What's going on back there where Tsunade-baa-chan usually sits and drinks?"

_You mean the office?_ she thought. "Danzo. He... well, he's—"

"Don't tell me," Naruto said, in all seriousness.

"What?"

He frowned and sat down. "I said 'don't tell me.' 'Cause I know what you're gonna say. He's gonna be the new Hokage, right?"

Shizune matched his expression and hugged herself, "Yes. How did you find out?"

"It's easy enough to figure out."

She shut her eyelids. It was true. And how long would it take until everyone else figured out, as well? Naruto wasn't the sharpest, but he wasn't stupid. Shizune wished Kakashi was there to talk to; he'd maybe even be the next Hokage candidate. But no.

The one in orange looked over at his Hokage—the only one he'd call Hokage now and until Danzo would be out of office—and grimaced. "Tsunade-baa-chan, you better get better." He was sincere. Glancing back over at the conscious woman in the room, he stuck his tongue out, still frowning, "This is stupid."

"...I know."

**-x-x-x-**

"This is stupid, hmm," the artist muttered to himself quietly as he worked with the clay. From what the other man could see, he was making a heart or something—out of obviously non-explosive clay. This surprised him; but then again, from what he was finding out, Deidara was more of a softhearted person when it came to a certain pink-haired girl.

The material in his hands was like magic, from what Madara could see. If he was something like, well, Tobi, he'd be too dim-witted to see what was so stupid about it. From what anyone could perceive, it was becoming a wonderful work of art. Although, the old Uchiha knew why it was such an idiotic act to the blonde. Because it was out of love—or something like that.

"Deidara-senpai~!" he suddenly called out. It was about time for him to reveal himself.

"Tobi!" the man before him jumped and turned to glare at the masked man. "Why do you do that, you idiot, hmm?"

_He probably meant "How" instead of "Why," _Madara mused. "What do you mean, senpai?"

"The whole—never mind, hmm. What do you want?" He continued with his work, smoothing his fingers over the shape. Deidara kept rubbing over a certain side, as if he was unhappy with it.

Madara shrugged, hopping over to Deidara's side. "What'cha making~?" he wondered loudly, in the artist's ear.

"Shut up, hmm."

"Guess what Tobi found out." Deidara ignored him. Usually, it wasn't anything he'd care for. Little did he know, it would be. _Stupid brat,_ Madara thought. "No! Listen to Tobi! It's important."

"What." He didn't care; he didn't even pose the sentence as a question. Deidara just kept smoothing over that one part and shaping others.

"Fishy-san told Tobi that Sakura-chan's in the infirmary," he said. Underneath his mask, he leered, waiting to see the blue-eyed man's reaction. Honestly, this was all for pure entertainment at the moment.

Deidara faltered for a moment."Really?" he hummed. However, that pause only lasted a split second. He continued on with the work. "She all right, hmm?"

"I'unno! Tobi wasn't told much."

"Hmm."

"So is senpai going to see Sakura-chan?" he inquired.

Shaking the yellow head of his, he replied, "In a little bit. I'm working on something now, hmm. So go away, Tobi."

"B-But Deidara-senpai—!"

"Go. You're annoying, hmm!"

Madara left. But if Deidara thought that he wouldn't know that approximately thirty minutes after he left that Deidara took off to find Sakura, he'd be quite wrong. To himself, the Uchiha chuckled. Everything was so much more fun when emotions were in play.

He only wished that his relatives were involved a bit more to make things even more of a hurricane. Hmm, although, the youngest was doing well on his own. But then again, they always tended to screw things up. That didn't mean it wasn't an interesting ride, though.

Once in his room, he took off his mask and breathed. If Madara got his way, there would be a time when he wouldn't need to hide his face anymore.

* * *

**A/N: _KEN I INTRIST U _INN REEVEWIN_?_ plz?_  
_hahachristie. c;**

**and, so, uhm... my sixteen birthday is this month. the twentieth. ;D**


	39. Windows

_Disclaimers: _i do not own naruto.

_My Ramblings:_ (AND, ALSO, SPOILER WARNING. sort of. not really anymore because i suck at updating and it was a long while ago.) so, great; awesome. kishimoto made madara not madara and now many fanfictions are screwed. so i'm going to probably just refer to tobi as tobi only now and his "madara side" as his darker side or something. idfk.

**also, hi**. been a while. i'm incredibly sorry, guys. =c  
and i'm not going to lie, i've been ignoring this…

not really into this fandom anymore. eek. (I'M JUST GONNA SAY THAT IT'S LIKELY BECAUSE MOST OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE DEAD.)  
but i _will_ finish this because i love you guys and made a promise to myself that i will. even if it takes another year or two. /coughs

* * *

**Clay Hearts**

Chapter Thirty-Nine:

_Windows_

Days passed by but it didn't really matter. At least not to Deidara. He got to see me as much as he wanted. (Just sayin'.) However, for _me_, it was a different story. I constantly wanted to be released from the hospital-like room. I had something to do.

Not that Deidara, Kakuzu, or Kisame could know. Well, not that _anyone_ in the Akatsuki could know. Really no one should at all. Except for the few sincerely trusted people back in Konohagakure.

My thoughts went to Naruto and I wanted to shut them out at first, which surprised me almost. But then I remembered it was my best friend and he deserved to be thought about. I wondered if he made some stupid promise to someone, like to Tsunade's still body or to Ino, to get me back. Like he had promised me to get back Sasuke.

_But Sasuke is still gone, right?_ My Inner-self could not help but to add. _So do we even have a chance—_

_Shut up,_ I told myself. _Shut up. Sasuke didn't want to be saved. I do._

She almost seemed to smirk, _Do you now? What about all of the friends we've made here?_ Inner me's voice seemed so nonchalant, but she knew the material she was diving into. It was stuff difficult for me to think about on my own. _They _are_ our friends. You can't deny that._

I frowned. I couldn't. I couldn't deny it, especially as their faces flashed in my mind's eye. I knew what they meant to me now. They had almost become my new Konoha, just a little bit smaller, but also a lot more different.

_Different,_ she mused.

From where I sat, I could see Tobi sneaking up on Deidara and the blonde who was, admittedly, admiring his danna's work. I didn't have to use my imagination too much to see it become Naruto being the prankster he was and Sasuke watching Kakashi-sensei perform a jutsu.

I had to breathe deeply to calm myself down. I hadn't realized how worked up I had been getting. Shaky breaths, in and out, in and out. Calm. I turned my head away from the window to break the phantom image in my head.

But I couldn't help to think that, _Maybe we aren't so different_. We were all ninja. All shinobi who served someone or something—all fought to show our loyalties and fought for our desires. We all felt emotions, I knew even Pein did, and we all bled.

And at the end of the day, we all killed. I just suppose that some of us can wash the blood off our hands easier.

_We all believe in something._

That train of thought didn't do me any good. My breathing became loud again, once again, slowly soothing myself. I stood up and strolled away from the window. What I needed now was some conversation with someone who didn't remind me of the Akatsuki or Konoha. That was sure to be next to impossible.

Ten minutes later, I just had to happen to run into Itachi. Yes, that was the perfect person. Thanks. (Just joking.) He was probably one of the worst people to run into. He reminded me of both the places.

Still, it didn't hurt to be polite. "Hello, Itachi," I said.

"Sakura-san," he murmured evenly as he walked down the dark hallways. He seemed to blend in with the black wall, sans the red clouds. It all reminded me the first time I was in this Akatsuki headquarters, when the same man was leading me to my temporary room.

I smirked, "So, this weather."**(1)**

I didn't even need to hear a confirmation to know he remembered. He returned my grin, just barely, and nodded. "What about it?" he said, repeating the very words from those months before. It seemed like so long ago that I had originally arrived here. Wow.

I decided then and there that maybe this Uchiha was the person I wanted to be talking to. His dry and probably sardonic sense of humor perhaps wasn't the greatest, but it was what I needed now.

"Did I ever tell you that you kind of remind me of Neji Hyuuga?"

**-x-x-x-**

"You know… I've been thinkin'," Naruto began.

"A trademark human ability," Sai said as he pulled out a book from a shelf. "Ah, 'The History of the Hokage'."

"I bet you read that, like, five times already," the blonde mumbled as he followed his dark haired friend through the library. He was waiting for him to pick out a few books before they could go to Ichiraku. It was terrible, Naruto decided—having to wait… for _books_. It felt like the Academy all over again!

Sai gave him a strange look. "Naruto, one only needs to read a book once, thoroughly, to obtain the knowledge inside." He gazed at the Uzumaki with those curious, dark eyes of his. "Why would I need to read it five times?"

Naruto shook his head, "You pro'ly quoted that from a book. But anyway, _as I was saying_." His friend's eyes flickered back to the books. The Jinchuuriki decided he didn't care, he just wanted to get what he was thinking off of his chest. "How come no one's been sent out to search for Sakura-chan anymore?"

"Danzo is Hokage now."

"Sai, I _know_ that. Why're you switching topics? Are you upset, too? Man, maybe you're gettin' better with the whole emotion thin—Wait." He paused. "Danzo is Hokage now."

"I said that, Naruto," said the boy who fought with his art. "'A Hundred Ways to Impress the Girl of Your Dreams'. Hm," he pocketed the book. Naruto gave him a weird look, his face screwing up into an expression quite like disbelief. Sai explained, "The brain is like a computer—it stores knowledge away. So, I'm storing it away for later, when I may need it."

"Sounds more like a squirrel then anything," Naruto murmured lowly. "_But anyways!_ Jeez, Sai! You're becoming more distracted than… than…"

"You?"

"Yeah!—_hey_!" Naruto stopped talking for a moment. He had forgotten what he was talking about.

"No one's searching for Sakura; Danzo is Hokage," Sai reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! D' you think it has anything to do with him?"

Sai looked uncomfortable as he continued to look at books. "I can't say anything ill-mannered towards Danzo."

"So you do?"

Sai nodded.

"But, like, _how_? I can't get what could be goin' on. I don't believe that Sakura poisoned baa-chan, but what _about_ Sakura? How's she in the mix, y' know?"

"You're thinking a lot today, Naruto," the pale boy said, grinning a tad, almost.

Naruto Uzumaki turned a bit red, to his chagrin. "I visited Shikamaru today and he was smokin' again. I kin'a wanted to try one and—"

"Tobacco is toxic to your body," Sai began to say, "It causes more health problems and early deaths than other illegal drugs combined." He stared Naruto in the eyes, blank and innocent. Obviously repeating something from a book—no matter how true it was.

"Yeah, yeah, but it cleared my head a bit." He shrugged as he walked away to ask the librarian for porn magazines. (Oh, how wonderful that would turn out.)

Sai stayed still, watching the Uzumaki out of the corner of his eye. "Obviously not enough," he whispered to himself and the books surrounding him. He picked one out of the shelf at random and read the title: 'How to Tell a Friend Something of Importance'. Oh, how he needed such a thing now. However, it wouldn't be much of an assistance. Not while he still had the cursed seal on his tongue.

He sauntered away from the how-to and guide section to find his friend being promptly kicked out by the librarian.

**-x-x-x-**

"Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo said. "I've just gotten word that he… assumes something about me." He gave his audience a hard stare as he sat tall in the Hokage chair. Well, as tall as a somewhat crippled man could be. "Something that could ruin me."

None of the men spoke. However, they knew what the Hokage was speaking of. They stared back, emotionless, in their animal masks.

"I don't want him thinking bad things about me," he said. "So we must somehow… change his mind." He thumbed through a few papers after he spoke, seeming to look for something. "However, we cannot simply eliminate him. Nor can we erase his memories. Naruto Uzumaki is an important person to Konohagakure." _Unfortunately,_ he mentally added.

Danzo opened his mouth to say something else, but a knock was at his door. He stared at one of his subordinates, asking a silent question.

"Kotetsu Hagane, sir," he said after a moment of surveying the chakra that belonged to the person on the other side of the door.

The man in charge nodded. "You are dismissed," he told the ROOT members before him. Moments later, he allowed Kotetsu to enter. "What is it?"

"S-Sir! We've just gotten word that Sasuke Uchiha has been seen around the western side of the Fire border."

Danzo's right arm seemed to almost twitch at the surname. "Perhaps we'll finally get our hands on that brat," he murmured, half to himself. "I'll take care of it." And without even a thank you, he dismissed Kotetsu.

And without even a second thought, Kotetsu Hagane decided that his next stop was to visit a certain blonde-haired idiot.

**-x-x-x-**

That very day, after speaking to Itachi, I realized that I was not back in Konoha—here, they didn't force me to stay in my room until I get better. If I wanted to get out (and possibly_-slash-_probably hurt myself), then I could do what I please.

As expected of myself, I went to Sasori's laboratory-esque place first. On my way there, I breathed in the fresh air. It was just so _nice_, honestly. Even if I had only been shut up in the base for a few days, it was. I was a ninja. I was used to the outdoors and all its splendor.

Sasori was there when I entered. "Haruno. You're out already?"

I raised an eyebrow as I walked to the place where I worked. "Think I'd be in there longer?"

"You are a woman," he said, straight-faced.

"I am a kunoichi," I corrected him, trying to keep the same face as him. My eye twitched as I did that and my hands became fists. So, uhm, I'm not sure how much that really worked.

"Ah," he murmured in thought. "I suppose that you're right."

"I did kill you after all, once," I whispered to myself almost inaudibly.

"Haruno," he drawled in a warning tone.

Damn him and his good hearing! Probably received it after his little rebirth thing. Gah.

Ignoring his words, I pulled my supplies and things out of a little cabinet. The sake sample was still in my care, hidden in a pocket. (Yes, even after the incident.) I began whatever I could to make it not look like an antidote. I just hoped that Sasori wouldn't come over.

Instead, he stayed—that was probably worse. I couldn't work on Tsunade's antidote if I didn't want him to see it. So, after an hour of messing around with random concoctions, I left.

However, I didn't go inside. I wanted to take a walk to clear my mind; maybe I could even find some missing piece I wasn't think of before. Maybe. But probably not. If I hadn't gotten it so far in the lab, then why would I get it by just thinking? Then again, it's happened to me before.

Now that I wasn't technically a new member, I was allowed to go out farther than the actual base. Although, now, we were supposed to be staying close to the main structure anyhow. Pein had grown cautious. Of what, I wasn't exactly sure. But that man was all-seeing with his rain jutsu, it seemed.

But it wasn't raining. Not now anyway, strangely enough. There was dew on the plants, but nothing that would soak me. Thankfully. Ame was terrible with all of its rain. I was more of a sunshine kind of girl. The bright rays shining down, giving warmth and light. In this village, it was almost always gloomy. It sucked.

While trying to find a path that I had traveled on before within the confines of the Akatsuki base, I heard a painfully familiar noise. A cheerful chirping, a trying tune. With only a flick of my wrist, I threw a kunai out into the open.

The song stopped for a moment. Then, annoyingly, it began again and the thing was in sight.

I deadpanned, "You." The blue bird seemed to titter, the way its tweeting sounded. I glowered until I saw something suspicious in its beak. It was a white cyclamen. After considering letting the bird choke on it for a few seconds, I plucked the flower out its mouth.

It was pretty. I wasn't sure where the Blue Jay found it, but I wanted to keep it. I put the flower into my hair. "Where did yo—" I stopped myself, realizing that I was talking to an animal. Er, at least, a non-talking animal. (This made me remember Pakkun and how much I actually missed that dog. Even if our shampoos were the same once. [But then, that reminded me of my late—in more ways than one—sensei, Kakashi.]) The bird flew away and I began to follow it, slowly. _Why not?_

I didn't find any more of the cyclamen, but I did discover poisonous plants. Nevertheless, the plants had good properties for poisons, obviously. I bit my lip in thought. Was there any worth in picking the poisonous plant, besides just for some poisons? For a moment, I stood there, staring at the thing. Then, I pulled on some sterile gloves. I touched the flowery part, then moved to the stems of some of them and took out a kunai.

But then that stupid bird chirped loudly, hovering above me. It startled me and I jumped (_You are __a__n__ idiot._). Instead of cutting the poisonous plants, I went after the bird with the kunai. It eventually flew away and, stupidly, I forgot what I had been doing. So I walked back to the greenhouse-lab.

I dropped my gloves off by my little station before I went anywhere else. I glanced over my shoulder at Sasori. He was working busily on something. I knew that he was still an Akatsuki, though. Not just an herbalist, obviously. With the knowledge that the vile of sake was safe with me, I left him and the building he called his own.

**-x-x-x-**

Sakura Haruno walked down the hall to—unexpectedly—find Pein. The man eyed her with bland interest, more attentive to whatever was going on in his mind. He was going to pass right by her. Then he stopped moving, his left shoulder only inches away from Sakura's.

"Where did you get that flower?" he inquired, Rinnegan eyes locking on hers.

She blinked. "The—The _flower_?" She received no confirmation from the pierced man. Sakura continued with her stumbling speech. She almost told the leader of the Akatsuki that a little bird gave it to her. Then she realized how stupid she'd sound. "I found it along the path."

"Cyclamen don't—" he began inaudibly. Pein's eyes flashed with some emotion that she could not discern. He looked like he wanted to finish whatever he had silently said, but his mouth stayed shut and his eyes returned to their typical cold, defiant stare. "Carry on."

Sakura stared at him for a second before doing as she was told. Had she waited any moment longer, he would have forced her to leave. He watched the white cyclamen flit in the air as the pink-haired girl walked away.

Pein continued down the hallway. He was going the same direction as before, but a new destination was in mind. He passed the door he was originally going to enter—the lounge, since no one was there now—and found himself towards the end of the hall. Spare rooms were behind most of these doors. However, his bedroom and Konan's bedroom were—are—there.

His pale finger touched the middle of a door, feeding his familiar chakra into it, and the door unlocked. Even though everyone had a chakra lock on their door, Pein was able to get into most rooms. He closed the door behind him and let out a soft breath.

Konan's room didn't have the luxury of remaining untouched. Being a shinobi, he had gone through her room, looking for clues of her death. However, he had always left her origami workspace intact. It was just a large cherry wood desk with many drawers.

The Leader stepped towards the desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a piece of paper. He took a seat and with a corner pointing towards his stomach, he folded the parchment in half. He remembered the steps, but… it was still poor. He glowered. He was never any good at that one thing, origami.

It was supposed to be a swan, but it was worthless now. There was one figure he knew he would have a chance of getting correct, but he didn't dare make it. The last—and first—time he completed one successfully was the day he buried Konan. It was a rose.

Pein crushed the would-be swan in his hand and stood. He looked out the window, but not at the village and landscapes below, but at flowers in a flowerbox.

"_Where did you get that?" a younger version of the man asks._

"_What? The flower?"_

"_Yes."_

_A blue-haired woman almost smiles. "I found it along the path."_

_She is lying to him and he knows it. His ringed, purple eyes look at her. What's the purpose of him lying to her? Pein shakes his head, deciding it doesn't really matter. But he still tells her what he thinks. "Cyclamen don't grow in the wild."_

"_Yes, they do," she lies again._

"_Not here. Where did you find it, Konan?"_

_He believes that she breaks down now. "Fine. An admirer of 'God's Angel' gave it to me." But Konan smirks and he isn't sure what to make of the situation. _

"_Really," he says as if he's bored. Not even a question._

"_Yes. Don't you believe me?"_

"_I wonder if I have a choice."_

"_Of course you do. You're god, after all, Pein."_

_A ghost of a smile graces his lips, trying to match her grin._

Pein's eyes opened and he saw that his jutsu, as always, worked. Rain fell from the sky. That time he didn't do it to watch everything that was going on (although, Pein was always watching), but to water an amount of cyclamen and other various flowers.

He truly wondered how Sakura Haruno could have gotten that white flower when it was where he was. Yes, she was an efficient kunoichi, but this place was almost hidden. Anyway, Pein _greatly_ discouraged anyone from attempting to enter Konan's room.

Before he left, he picked up his attempt at origami and stuffed it in his pocket, not wanting to use his Angel's trash bin. Although, like stated, it wasn't _not_ untouched, Pein wanted to keep the room as it had been before. Konan was always a bit OCD when it came to her trashcan anyhow. It constantly had to be emptied by the end of the day. Therefore, he cleared the paper inside of it.

It was empty as always.

**-x-x-x-**

Deidara was suspicious.

Why was his pink-haired brute—er, Princess spending so much time in Sasori's laboratory? He tapped his short dark-colored nails against his chin as he stared out the window. The blonde has seen her go into that building, out of it, then practically skipping back into the greenhouse-lab. And from his vantage point, Deidara could sense Sasori's chakra signature inside the building.

He knew that Sakura was into the poison sort of thing. That sort of thing Sasori-danna was into. But she was spending so much time in there, with _him_, he believed.

So, yes—he was quite suspicious. Deidara trusted her enough. No ninja could sincerely trust someone; especially not when one was in an organization as he was. But when he said he trusted someone "enough," that person was important to him. And Sakura was.

He hoped she wouldn't betray that trust.

* * *

**A/N: hey, i haven't been writing much of anything for a while. i had done nanowrimo (won, bb) and began to focus on original writing for a time, again. during that time, though, i had written a few chapters of clay hearts—i just haven't been into fanfiction much. not that that should be any excuse. but... sorry.**

**/fails**

_**(1)**_ _Refer to chapter eleven, A New Color on the Palette, where Itachi and Sakura are walking down the hallway to her temporary room. She talked about the weather because she was so anxious and his half-hearted, literal reply reminded her of Neji._

_**/EXCERPT:**_

"_So," I started out, totally intent on having this awesome conversation starter—but I went blank at the last moment, "Uh, this weather, huh?"_

_Itachi slowly turned his head to look at me as we walked down these long halls. "What about it?"_

_I gave him a look pretty much telling him that he was trying to be a Neji Hyuuga. Not that he'd understand that look—but everyone else in Konohagakure would. "It's… raining?"_

"_Yes. It is."__**/**_

JUST SO YOU UNDERSTAND AND REMEMBER.


End file.
